Das Camp
by chambermaid
Summary: Die Geschichte beginnt im geheimen Ausbildungscamp der Todesser und zeigt die Entwicklung der verschiedensten Protagonisten bis zur besagten Halloween-Nacht. Stimmt nicht mehr genau mit dem Canon überein, aber so könnte es eben auch gewesen sein...
1. Gestern waren wir noch vier

1. Kapitel Gestern waren wir zu viert

Es war eine kleine felsige Insel weit entfernt von den Britischen Hauptinseln. Kaum ein Fischer fand jemals dorthin, selbst die Vögel schienen sie zu meiden. Rau war das Klima, es war genau die Gegend, in der die Herbststürme geboren werden.

Für Nichtmagier war die Insel beinahe nicht zu finden. Starke Schutzzauber wurden vor Jahrtausenden darum gewoben, selbst Schiffbrüchige konnten sie nicht betreten, viele Steine am Strand wareb Portschlüssel, die diese Unglücklichen stets an andere Strände bringen. Vielleicht ist dies eine Erklärung, warum Schiffbrüchige immer von tropischen Inseln berichten. Aber das ist eine reine Spekulation. Dieses Eiland hier war für Muggelaugen nicht gemacht.

An der nördlichsten Spitze stand ein Leuchtturm mit einigen Wirtschaftsgebäuden. So war zumindest der flüchtige Eindruck aus der Sicht der vorbeiziehenden Fischerboote. In Wirklichkeit war dies eine beunruhigende Ansammlung von Blockhütten und einem imposanten Hauptgebäude, das entfernt an eine militärische Festung erinnerte.

Im Osten ging zaghaft die Sonne auf, ein Wächter trat and das Feuer in der Mitte des zentralen Platzes und schürte die Flammen. Er hielt seine Hände der Wärme entgegen und zog dann seinen weiten Mantel enger an sich. Nur noch wenige Minuten, dann würde das Leben in das Camp zurückkehren.

Der gestrige Tag war lang und - unangenehm. Auf dem Versammlungsplatz waren die Spuren der letzten Nacht noch deutlich zu sehen. Ein Käfig war dort aufgebaut und in diesem Käfig lag ein junger Mann. Vielleicht achtzehn Jahre, höchstens zwanzig. Seine Augen waren weit offen und widerspiegeln die Furcht und Panik seiner letzten Minuten. Er ist tot, sein Körper zeigte die Spuren von den Misshandlungen der letzten Stunden.

Der dunkle Lord befahl, dass die Leiche von Regulus Black noch ein paar Tage so liegenbleibt. Als Warnung. Ansporn nannte er das. Dann begab er sich zur Ruhe. Sie wagten es nicht, ihr Entsetzen zu zeigen. Zögernd verschwanden sie nach und nach in ihren Hütten.

Das war jetzt reichlich fünf Stunden her. Würde der Wächter weiter seine Runden drehen, könnte er das hastige Flüstern in der Hütte mit der Nummer 30 hören. Aber er blieb am Feuer stehen, es war einfach zu kalt. Die Hütte stand glücklicherweise am äußersten Rand des Camps. Im Gegensatz zu allen anderen hatte sie nur zwei Bewohner. Seit gestern. Randolph Welch wurde am Morgen in Devon verhaftet. Die Auroren machten kurzen Prozeß, er kam nicht einmal bis Askaban. Im Prophet stand lakonisch 'er widersetzte sich seiner Verhaftung und wurde daraufhin neutralisiert'. Ein Teil der Bevölkerung in der Zauberwelt begrüßte solche Vorgehensweise nachhaltig, der andere, schweigende und größere Teil stand der Entwicklung skeptisch gegenüber. Randolph hatte den Auftrag, ein Muggelhaus anzuzünden, dabei wurde er erwischt. Oder verraten. Jetzt war er tot.

"War er einfach nur blöd oder besonders mutig? Es war so ekelhaft, so ein unwürdiger Tod." flüsterte Lucius Malfoy seinem Mitbewohner zu."Man fragt sich unwillkürlich, ob man selbst auch mal ... ähm ... ob so was auch mir passieren kann. Es könnte auch ein Missverständnis sein, weißt du?"

"Wenn man nichts zu verbergen hat, ist es kaum möglich. Der dunkle Lord kann Gedanken lesen. Ich denke, er würde es schon merken, wenn du aufrichtig bist. Anderenfalls hingegen - anderenfalls bist du dann am Arsch." Oh wie pragmatisch! Lucius seufzte. "Es liegt nicht in der Natur der Malfoys zu dienen " sagte er schließlich. "Was ich meine, es könnte sein, dass ich irgendwann wieder mein eigener Herr sein will. Was dann ?" Snape hob den Kopf und schaute ihn erstaunt an. "Kommt Zeit, kommt Rat würde ich sagen." meinte er zögernd. "Wir können nur auf das reagieren was ist und nicht auf das, was sein wird." Lucius nickte. Blacks Tod hatte ihn doch mehr mitgenommen als er zugeben wollte.

"Versprich mir was." sagte er plötzlich zu Snape. "Wenn es mal anders kommt, sollte ich des dunklen Lords Zorn erregen, so daß er mich vernichten will... dann schieß einen Todesfluch auf mich so schnell du kannst. Ich will nicht langsam sterben. Versprichst du mir das Severus?" Er schaute ihn ernst an und Snape begriff, daß er es auch so meinte. Lucius schien sich die ganze Nacht damit befasst zu haben. "Ja Lucius, ich versprech's dir. Wenn es das Letzte ist, was ich für dich tun kann, dann tue ich es auch. Und du versprichst mir das auch." "Ja - Zaubererschwur?" "Zaubererschwur!". Lucius stand auf und schnappte seine Waschutensilien.

Er fror jämmerlich in seinem blauseidenen Pyjama.

Der Erbe von Lord Malfoy hatte das Camp von Lord Voldemort offenbar mit einem Ausflug ans Mittelmeer verwechselt.

"Wer war schlimmer dran, Randy oder Black?" fragte Snape. Lucius schwieg erstmal. Die Frage ist berechtigt. Seit gestern hatte sich die Bewohnerzahl der Hütte halbiert.

"Black natürlich. Er war doch die große Hoffnung der Black-Familie. Wie es zu dem 'Vorfall' kommen konnte, möchte ich wissen." Snape zog die Decke etwas höher, um noch etwas Wärme zu behalten. "Weiß nicht." sagte er schließlich "hat wohl durchgedreht. Die haben doch alle einen Knall. Wobei Reggi noch der Vernünftigste ist. Ein überraschend angenehmer Zeitgenosse. Verglichen mit ... mmbbla" "Mit was? Schlaf doch nicht schon wieder ein!" Lucius seufzt dramatisch. "Du bist so ein Langweiler!" "Kauf dir ein Radio."

"Was ist das?" fragte Lucius nach einer Weile. "?" "Radio." "Das ist ein Muggeldings - wie ein Magiphon, nur kannst du dir nicht aussuchen, was es gerade spielt. "So was Blödes. Da kannst du mal sehen wie bescheuert diese Muggel sind, lassen sich vorschreiben, was sie hören sollen. Also echt ! "

Sie kannten sich von früher nicht sonderlich gut, obwohl sie gemeinsam in Hogwarts waren. Sogar im selben Haus. Sie hatten sich damals weitgehend ignoriert. Lucius hatte überall eine Sonderstellung, dafür hatte Lord Malfoy schon gesorgt. Und mit Snape wollte er da schon gar nichts zu tun haben. Snape der Streber, Snape der immer besonders viel Pech hat, Snape mit den Super UTZ und ZAG-Ergebnissen und und und. Tausend gute Gründe Snape nicht zu kennen. Außer, dass er sich hin und wieder einen Aufsatz von ihm schreiben ließ. Ihre beiden Familien pflegten den Umgang miteinander Prince war öfter Gast bei Lord Malfoy sen. Severus Snape vervollständigt seine Ausbildung nun im Ausland, Florenz. Und so lernten sie sich eigentlich erst richtig hier im Camp kennen.

Wie man sich eben so kennt, wenn man plötzlich zu einer Gruppe gehört. Flüchtig, oberflächlich. Zwangsgemeinschaft. Lucius war mit der Einteilung zu diesem Team alles andere als glücklich. Snape der Streber, Randolph ein Halbamerikaner, Black mit seinem zottligen Gryffindor-Bruder, alles keine Traumpartner. Lucius hatte sich Spaß erhofft, Action. Der luxusverwöhnte Erbe von Lord Malfoy bei einem monatelangen Geländespiel. Merlin bewahre ! Aber ohne das Training, darin war Lord Voldemort unmissverständlich gewesen, gab es keine Führungsposition im inneren Kreis. Es war ein Wettkampf. Also doch Action. "Es ist einsam auf dem Gipfel" hatte Lord Malfoy seinem Sohn mit auf den Weg gegeben. Einsam auf dem Gipfel, niemand da - höchstens Snape. Und der sagte entweder gar nichts oder er nervte mit Worten, die Lucius nicht zu seinem Wortschatz zählte. Hoffnungslos.

Lucius war nun leider völlig wach. Snapes Sehnsucht nach ein paar zusätzlichen Schlafminuten wurde zerstört und er setzte sich auf. "Wir sollten Reggis Sachen verbrennen." sinnierte er vom Bett aus. "Der Lord wird eine derartige Distanzierung von uns erwarten. Er will auch mit uns sprechen, wahrscheinlich befürchtet er Black habe uns ... infiziert." Snape mit seinen affektierten Ausdrücken.

Womöglich ist er als Kind in einen Wäschekorb voller Lexika gefallen. Ja, das musste es sein.

Natürlich hatte er auch Vorteile. Er konnte Leute in den Wahnsinn quasseln, er ist der leiseste Zauberer der Welt und er konnte schon als Kind einen Unverzeihlichen. Der Höhepunkt jedes Kindergeburtstages bei Bellatrix war, wenn Severus Snape den Kanarienvogel per Imperius dazu brachte 'Happy Birthday' zu zirpen. Irgendwie geil.

"Wir haben mit den bedauerlichen Vorfällen nichts zu tun" Lucius erhob sich und tigerte durch das Zimmer. "Wenn der Herr jetzt bitte auch aufstehen wollte, wir könnten die ersten beim Waschen sein." Snape kroch aus dem Bett. Widerwillig. Er hatte sich im Gegensatz zu Lucius 'ausgerüstet'. Sein Schlafanzug war gelinde gesagt exzentrisch aber warm. Es war ein original Sträflingsanzug mit der Aufschrift ASKABAN MAGIC PRISON 1977. Woher er den hatte, wusste der Himmel. 'Ich bin dann sofort fertig angezogen, wenn sie mich mal aus dem Bett zerren..' war sein lakonischer Kommentar zu den fragenden Blicken seiner Zimmergenossen. Snapes Humor verstand wahrscheinlich nur er selber. Und Lord Voldemort. Eigenartigerweise schien der einen Narren an ihm gefressen zu haben. Da keiner so schönes Gift mischte, war das auch irgendwie logisch.

Gemeinsam schlurften sie hinunter an den Strand. Der Lord hatte absolute Härte befohlen. Im Meer baden bei Minusgraden, Gewaltmärsche durch das gebirgige Hinterland, Schnitzeljagden über die ganze Insel tagelang. Im Laufe der letzten Wochen waren aus den schlaffen Hogwarts-Abgängern dadurch ziemlich harte Hunde geworden. Die erste Generation der Todesser, die keine Verbindung mehr zu den Walpurgis-Rittern hatten. Voldemorts Babies. Diese Männer und (wenigen) Frauen sollten ihm zu seinem liebsten und größten Ziel verhelfen - zur Macht in der Zauberwelt. Dafür hatte er weder Kosten noch Mühen gescheut. Er war die ganze Zeit selbst anwesend, er hatte die besten Meister der verschiedensten Kampfkünste engagiert. Vorwiegend asiatische Meister trainierten seine Leute im lautlosen Töten, Sabotieren und Irritieren. Nicht nur mit dem Zauberstab konnten sie Unheil anrichten, nein sie könnten auch ungesehen in das Magieministerium einbrechen und den Minister mit einer geschliffenen Klinge ins Jenseits befördern und dann unerkannt entkommen. Eine Aktion dieser Art soll nach dem Willen des Lords die Abschlussprüfung des Besten der Besten sein, der noch ermittelt werden soll.

Lucius öffnete die Flasche mit seinem Reiseshampoo für alle Fälle und muss aber erkennen, das es im Salzwasser so überhaupt nicht schäumen will. "Und das nennt sich Magicsoap!" schimpft er empört. Snape lachte leise vor sich hin, sprangus dem Askaban-Anzug und ins Wasser. Es war saukalt. Er hielt die Luft an und konzentrierte sich auf einen Wärmezauber. Nachdem dies gelungen war, beschwor er Seifenschaum. "Komm hierher Lucius, dein Bad ist fertig!" Lucius grummelte und beeilte sich durch das kalte Wasser in den warmen Pool zu kommen. "Um nochmal auf Black zurückzukommen, du hast recht. Wir werden seine Sachen zusammensuchen und vor die Hütte stellen. Wenn er sie verbrannt haben will, wird er es uns sagen. Vielleicht verteilt er die Habseligkeiten auch auf bedürftige Todesser." meint Lucius mit einem bedeutsamen Seitenblick auf Snape. "Ich bin nicht bedürftig. Ich bin asketisch." erwidert Severus bestimmt. "Das ist etwas anderes. Man wählt ein Leben in Bescheidenheit und Demut. Davon verstehst du nichts, Oberklassenheini." "Und du arroganter Pinsel weißt doch gar nicht wie Demut geschrieben wird!" "Oh - haben wir eine Argumentation jetzt?" "Nein, eine Wasserschlacht!" rief Malfoy und schickte sich an seinen Kumpan unterzutauchen.

Sie rangen eine ganze Weile im Wasser miteinander, bis sie schließlich beide atemlos auftauchten. Sie standen ganz nahe beieinander und schnappten nach Luft. Snapes Lippen waren schon blau, der Wärmezauber hatte schon längst seine Wirkung verloren. Seine Augen tränten vom Salzwasser. Lucius konnte nicht anders als ihn anschauen. Vorsichtig hob er die Hand und berührte die Schlangentätowierung an Snapes Schulter. "Seit wann hast du die?" Die Schlange schlängelte sich vom Rücken über die Schulter und öffnete ihr giftzahnbewährtes Maul in Höhe des Herzens. Es war eine meisterhafte Tätowierung, nichts Billiges vom Jahrmarkt. "Die ist schon immer da, schon als ich noch ganz klein war. Ich kann mich auch nicht daran erinnern, wann sie gemacht wurde. Keine Ahnung. Manche behaupten sogar, ich sei damit geboren worden." "Das kann ich nun wieder nicht glauben, das Tätowieren muß aber doch wehgetan haben oder nicht?" "Wie gesagt ich erinnere mich nicht" Lucius fuhr mit dem Zeigefinger über das Tattoo. Noch lieber würde er sie mit der Zunge berühren. Snape schauderte plötzlich und zog sich vorsichtig zurück. "Laß uns wieder reingehen. In zehn Minuten ist die Morgenansprache."

Nachdem sie sich in ihrer Hütte angezogen haben (schwarz mit schwarzem Umhang) treten sie hinaus auf den Versammlungsplatz. Alle vermieden tunlichst einen Blick auf den toten jungen Mann, der gestern noch einer von ihnen war. Langsam setzte sich die Erkenntnis durch, das dies ein Wendepunkt in der Geschichte der Todesser war. Das hier war bitterster Ernst.

Pünktlich 7 Uhr dreißig erschien mit einem lauten Gong Lord Voldemort persönlich. Selbstzufrieden schritt er die Reihen seiner Anhänger ab. Er gab sich leutselig an diesem Morgen, verweilte bei dem Einen oder Anderen etwas länger, um einen Umhang zurecht zu zupfen oder jemand wohlwollend auf die Schulter zu klopfen. Es herrschte atemlose Stille. In der Ferne hörte man das Nebelhorn eines Schiffes wie den verzweifelnden Schrei einer Seele am Eingang zur Hölle.

Der Lord ging in die Mitte des Kreises und stellte sich auf das kleine Podium, das dort von emsigen Dienern aufgestellt wurde. Er wandte sich seinen Gefolgsleuten zu und begann zu sprechen:

"Meine geliebten Kinder, meine getreuen Kampfgefährten und zukünftigen Herrscher der Zauberwelt!

Gestern haben wir gesehen, wie ehrlos unsere Feinde vorgehen. Sie wollen uns von innen zersetzen und kennen keine Gnade, wenn sie uns allein antreffen. Wir müssen gewappnet sein. Ihr seht sicherlich ein" an dieser Stelle wurde seine Stimme väterlich, jedenfalls versuchte er es. "Dass uns der Feind keine Wahl lässt, wir müssen jede Gefahr mit der Wurzel ausrotten, wenn wir unser großes, hehres Ziel erreichen wollen - Die Herrschaft der echten Zauberer über die nutzlosen nichtswürdigen Geschöpfe die sich erdreisten sich selbst Magier zu nennen.

Wir stehen jetzt noch mit dem Rücken zur Wand. Unsere geringe Anzahl mag jetzt noch im krassen Widerspruch zu unserem Totalitätsanspruch stehen. Aber schon sehr bald wird sich uns die Mehrzahl der Zauberer anschließen, denn es ist uns nicht daran gelegen, den einfachen Zauberer zu töten oder zu verletzen. Vielmehr werden wir die Schuldigen für die Vermuggelung unserer Gesellschaft entlarven und unschädlich machen!

Deshalb werden wir unsere Kraft auch nicht in sinnlosem Gemetzel eines Schlachtfeldes vergeuden. Unsere Schläge gelten nicht dem Arm des Feindes, sondern seinem Gehirn.

Lasst uns allgegenwärtig sein, unsichtbar, verschwiegen, eiskalt und tollkühn - wie Adler und Schlange in einem!"

Voldemort hielt inne und blickte in die Runde. Die Todesser brachen in tosenden Applaus aus.

"Nun meine lieben Kinder" sprach Voldemort, "so geht denn und stärkt euch für den Tag. Wer noch eine Frage an mich hat, der spreche jetzt". Lucius trat vor und verbeugte sich. "Mylord, wir haben vor die Habseligkeiten der beiden Abgänge aus unserem Haus zu entfernen. Sollen wir sie verbrennen oder weitergeben?" Voldemort dachte kurz nach "Die Kleidung und Ausrüstung gebt weiter. Andere Dinge wie Schmuck oder Briefschaften gebt mir. Ich schicke sie an die Familien." "Danke Mylord" Lucius trat in die Reihe zurück.

"Ich werde schon bald unsere Reihen wieder auffüllen" sagte der Lord. "Jedoch nicht sofort. Diese Todesser, wie sie hier ausgebildet werden, sind einmalig und werden schon bald andere hochmotivierte Zauberer im Kampf anführen!" Beifälliges Gemurmel erhob sich und die Todesser strebten gemeinsam zum Feuer, wo ein paar ehrfürchtige Hauselfen den morgendlichen Porridge und Tee austeilten.

Die Todesser aßen schweigend und vermieden weiterhin jeden Blick auf den Käfig. Es fiel heute augenscheinlich schwer sich elitär zu fühlen, wenn nebenan ein erstarrter Leichnam eines ehemaligen Kameraden lag. Nach einer halben Stunde erschienen die Ausbilder und holten ihre Gruppen zum Training ab. Malfoy und Snape wurden entschuldigt und in die Hütte beordert, um sich um die Hinterlassenschaften von Randolph und Regulus zu kümmern.

Sie traten schweigend ein und durchsuchten zunächst die hölzernen Spinde. "Kannst du Blacks Sachen übernehmen, das wäre prima - ich kenne die Familie so gut und er ist doch verwandt mit ähm mit Narcissa du weißt..." "Ja klar" sagte Snape "hab ich kein Problem damit". Lucius legte die Ausrüstungsgegenstände und Kleidungsstücke von Randolph in den großen Karton. Übrig blieben nur ein Foto seiner Verlobten, eine zierliche brünette Person aber eher keine Hexe und ein Buch "Tausend Möglichkeiten unentdeckt zu bleiben". Er warf das Buch auf Snapes Bett. "Hier du Bibliophiler!" "Danke Lucius. Vielleicht wird du eines Tages auch Lust am Lesen bekommen. Denk immer dran, die Schrift ist meistens schwarz!" Lucius machte ein abwertendes Zischgeräusch.


	2. Dornfingers Geheimnis

2. Kapitel Dornfingers Geheimnis

Snape hatte sich indessen schon wieder Regulus' Spind zugewandt. Im Gegensatz zu seinem chaotischen Bruder Sirius, war Regs Schrank ein Muster an Aufgeräumtheit. Der junge Mr. Black war genauso wie sein Spind vermuten ließ: zurückhaltend, peinlich auf Ordnung bedacht aber auch gedankenschnell, logisch und unglaublich belesen. 'Wir hätten durchaus Freunde werden können' dachte Snape 'trotz seines ekelhaften abartigen Bruders'. Die Kleidungsstücke wanderten in den Karton, das Stilett und den Whisky behielt Snape für sich. Ein Familienfoto der Blacks wanderte nach kurzem Betrachten auf den 'persönliche Dinge Haufen' . Das Foto zeigte die gesamte Familie Black: Orion mit Frau und drei Töchtern Bellatrix, Andromeda und Narcissa sowie Arios Black mit Frau und Söhnen Sirius und Regulus, wobei Ersterer dem kleineren Brunder hinterrücks Häschenohren machte. Was für eine fröhliche, harmonische Familie! 'Wieso ist Black dann ausgezogen? War es ihm zu harmonisch?' Snape verwies diese Gedanken ins Abseits.

Weiterhin fand er im Spind einen Brief von Bellatrix an Regulus, eine Muggelbibel, ein paar Magicomics aus der Reihe 'Merlin und Artus' und noch ein Buch über Spinnengifte. Severus klappte das Buch über Spinnengift neugierig auf und las folgendes : "Als ziemlich giftig und unangenehm gilt der Biss des sogenannten Dornfingers (Cheiracantium punctorium), wobei die letztgenannte Spinnenart äußerst selten vorkommt, versteckt lebt und normalerweise mit dem Menschen gar nicht in Berührung kommt."

"Jedenfalls nicht freiwillig" murmelte Snape und blätterte weiter. "Hä?" fragte Lucius aus der anderen Ecke. "Nichts - ich las gerade eine Beschreibung des Dornfinger." Während er dies sagte löste sich eine Seite aus dem Buch und verwandelte sich in ein Stück Pergament. 'Oh verdammt. Dornfinger muss wohl eine Art Kennwort gewesen sein.' Snape entrollte das Pergament und las erstaunt:

"_Passierschein für Hogwarts - Schule für Zauberei und Hexenkunst. Der Inhaber dieses Passierscheins darf sich auf ausdrückliche Anweisung des Direktors der o.g. Schule Prof. Albus Dumbledore auf dem Schulgelände aufhalten und wird auf Wunsch umgehend zum Direktor vorgelassen unabhängig von Tageszeit und Umständen."_

Das Pergament zierte das offizielle Siegel von Hogwarts und die schwungvolle Unterschrift des Direktor sowie die der Vizedirektorin Prof. McGonagall. 'Was hat Regulus damit wohl gewollt?' fragt sich Snape und drehte das Papier unschlüssig hin und her. Er wirft einen schnellen Seitenblick auf Lucius, der jedoch gerade wieder im Spind von Randolph verschwunden ist. Schließlich steckte er das Pergament in die Tasche. 'Eventuell kann ich das Ding als Trumpf gebrauchen, wenn der Lord beschließt, dem Muggelfreund und Gryffindorhätschler Dumbledore mal einen Besuch abzustatten. Wäre doch der Brüller, wenn Voldemort dies mit Passierschein von Dumbledore selbst täte.'

Ganze zehn Minuten später hatten sie ihre undankbare Aufgabe hinter sich gebracht. Den Karton mit den Ausrüstungsgegenständen und Kleidungsstücken übergaben sie den Hauselfen. Die Erinnerungsstücke gaben sie Voldemorts Sekretär Darius Malmignat, einem der letzten Walpurgisritter.

Sie selbst behielten den Whisky, das Spinnenbuch, das Stilett und die "Tausend Möglichkeiten unentdeckt zu bleiben". Dies alles versteckten sie sorgfältigst in ihrer Hütte und apparierten sogleich zum Trainingsplatz.

Meister Ying hatte seine Schäfchen gerade wieder um sich herum gruppiert als Malfoy und Snape eintrafen. "Ah da sind sie ja. Snape und Malfoy. Setzen sich bitte!"

Malfoy und Snape ließen sich auf ein Sitzkissen fallen und nahmen die entspannte Zuhörhaltung an.

"Heute sprechen wir über eine Kunst, die gar nicht anhört wie Kunst. Die Kunst des Versteckens.

Wir werden im Laufe dieser Übungen lernen, wie man in unbekanntes Territorium eindringt, Dinge tut und ungesehen wieder entkommt. Dafür ist die Kunst des Versteckens der erste und wichtigste Schritt. Ich habe von Lord Voldemort die Erlaubnis bekommen, die drei Besten dieses Lehrganges für eine Abschlussübung in das Britische Museum einbrechen zu lassen, um hochgesicherte Exponate herauszuholen. Bis dahin ist jedoch noch ein weiter Weg." Meister Ying machte eine kurze Pause und schaute sich um "Sie sind zweifellos alle sehr talentiert meine Herren, jedoch lehrt Erfahrung, dass sich der eine besser unsichtbar machen kann als der andere. Lassen sie uns also beginnen"

Die Todesser holten gehorsam Pergament und Schreibfeder hervor und kritzelten emsig Notizen. Unsichtbar sein, einbrechen, entkommen. Verlockende Angebote für knapp Zwanzigjährige.

"Es ist wichtig diese Techniken zu verstehen, bevor wir sie beherrschen können. Ihr sollt durch Wände gehen können, nicht gesehen werden, selbst wenn man euch anschaut, wenn man euch belauscht werdet ihr dennoch nicht gehört, wenn man euch berührt, kann man euch dennoch nicht fühlen. Mit diesen Fähigkeiten habt ihr es nicht nötig, auf den Putz zu hauen, ihr werdet geradlinig und aufgabenbezogen. Ihr stellt eure Macht nicht zur Schau oder benutzt sie zum eigenen Vorteil. Dies nennen wir die "namenlose Kunst". Wenn die Arbeit getan ist, wird nicht mehr darüber geredet, denn das Annehmen einer Belohnung führt unvermeidlich auch zur Abhängigkeit."

Meister Ying sah allen 8 Todessern, die im Halbkreis vor ihm sassen genau in die Augen. 'Einer von zehn' dachte er 'einer von zehn wird es überhaupt erlernen können. Die anderen können es nur erahnen. Womöglich ist hier kein einziger dabei.'

Dann sprach er gelassen weiter: "Die Kunst, sich so unsichtbar zu machen, daß kein potentielles Opfer oder Gegner uns bemerken kann, beruht auf recht einfachen Grundsätzen. Es ist die Tatsache, dass jedes Objekt sei es natürlich oder von Menschen gemacht, dazu dient sich zu verstecken und mit seiner Umgebung eins zu werden. Wir unterscheiden demnach Wasser-, Erd-, Feuer- und Luftmethode und die Holzmethode."

Snape schrieb, kritzelte und malte heftig auf sein Pergament. Dazu war er schließlich hier. Malfoy begann sich wieder zu langweilen. 'Dies ist zwar alles recht interessant' dachte er, 'ein Malfoy kämpft aber immer mit offenem Visier und versteckt sich nicht. Im Gegenteil, er verbreitet Furcht und Schrecken allein durch sein Auftauchen.' Malfoy dachte flüchtig an Narcissa, die jetzt wohl im Landhaus der Malfoys die letzten Sonnentage genoss und sicherlich heute abend eine Gesellschaft gab mit Streichquartett im Garten, Wein und Gebäck. Hach! Schöne Frauen, rassiger Wein, Musik! Lucius konnte förmlich den schweren Duft der Blumen im Garten riechen, den Wein auf der Zunge schmecken und er konnte nur schwer Narcissas Bild aus seinem Kopf bringen wie sie sich in ihrem Zimmer vor dem Spiegel langsam auszog...

Malfoy zwang sich mit einer heftigen Kopfbewegung in das Hier und Jetzt zurück. Er wollte ja schließlich den Lord nicht enttäuschen und nebenbei bemerkt auch ein Zipfelchen der Weltherrschaft mit abkriegen.

Meister Ying war gerade bei der Feuer-Methode: "Bleiben sie stets hinter der Lichtquelle, damit sie es vermeiden Schatten zu werfen. Lernen sie sich leise zu bewegen. Praktizieren sie so oft wie möglich die Neun-Schritte-Methode Kuji Ashi. Schalten sie systematisch Geräusch und Schatten ihrer Bewegung aus."

Lucius blickt seitlich zu Snape. Der leiseste Zauberer der Welt schrieb und schrieb. 'Wohl schon seine Memoiren?' fragte sich Lucius betroffen. "Die Luft Taktik" erklärte Meister Ying gerade "beruht auf der Tatsache, dass Menschen - insbesondere Verfolger - selten nach oben schauen. Man erklimmt ein höher liegendes Objekt, einen Baum oder ein Gebäude und presst sich so nahe daran, daß man quasi eins damit wird. Die berühmten Diamantenräuber Alan Kuhn und Jack Murphy, welche den Stern von Indien aus einem New Yorker Museum gestohlen haben, benutzen diese Technik mit großem Erfolg."

Snape konnte nicht anders und fügte hinzu:

"Der Star of India ist der weltweit größte geschliffene Saphir von 536 Karat , der im American Museum of Natural History in New York zu sehen ist. Es handelt sich dabei um einen blauen Sternsaphir."

Lucius konnte nur mit dem Kopf schütteln. "Du Klugscheißer!" Plötzlich fiel ihm wie aus heiterem Himmel die Schlangentätowierung wieder ein. 'Kann dieser Snape eigentlich mal loslassen und irgenwie ähm also' Er hatte plötzlich die Szene von heute morgen wieder schmerzhaft klar in Erinnerung. Die Berührung und das er Snape beinahe geküßt hätte! 'Das ist die Einsamkeit' dachte Malfoy entsetzt, 'das kann nur der Lagerkoller sein!'

"Die Holz Taktik" führt Meister Ying gerade aus "die Holz Taktik bedeutet unsichtbar werden, obwohl keine Objekte zum Verstecken vorhanden sind. Man erreicht dies indem man die Silhoutte faktisch verfälscht. Berühmt geworden ist die Geschichte eines Verfolgten, der sich anstelle einer Vogelscheuche mitten ins Feld stellte und damit davonkam. Man kann sich auch zusammenrollen und somit als Stein durchgehen. "Ja, besonders in der grauen Askaban-Uniform" knurrte Lucius. Snape machte neben ihm eine Art Pfeifgeräusch.

"Auch das Verkleiden, Vielsafttrank, sich unter eine Menschengruppe mischen und alle diese Tricks gehören auch dazu. Es erübrigt sich wohl, zu sagen, daß diese Techniken die ganze Intelligenz eines Kämpfers erfordern. Keine Möglichkeit darf unbetrachtet bleiben und mit der Zeit, nach einer endlosen Anzahl von Übungen werden diese Taktiken in Fleisch und Blut übergehen. Wir machen jetzt eine Kurze Pause für Tee und Sandwichs und schreiten dann zu den praktischen Übungen. Wir beginnen um 14 Uhr mit einer gemeinsamen Meditation."


	3. Feuer, Wasser, Holz

3. Kapitel Feuer, Wasser und Holz

Pünktlich 14 Uhr hockten die 8 Auserwählten wieder auf ihren Kissen, um sich in der Meditation ordentlich Kraft für die weiteren Aufgaben zu holen.

"Liebe Freunde, ihr werdet jetzt die Übungen für die innere Kraft durchführen, die euch zu eurem Bewusstseinstor führen, so daß ihr euer wahres Gesicht erkennen werdet." begann Meister Ying.

Nach und nach versanken die Teilnehmer in einer anderen Welt. Snape begann sich zu wundern, ob es wohl gelingen könnte völlig abzutauchen und die profane Wirklichkeit hinter sich zu lassen. Er wusste aus eigener Erfahrung, dass dies recht gefährlich sein konnte. Es war ihm als Kind mehrmals passiert, dass er bei zu großem Druck einfach seinen Körper im Stich ließ und in die andere Welt hinübertauchte. Dann musste Mr. Riddle oder sein Großvater einen Medizauberer holen, und zwar schnellstens, der ihn mit ein paar geschickten Griffen und wohl auch Backpfeifen wieder zurückbrachte. Dieses Phänomen war lange nicht aufgetreten, aber man wusste ja nie.

Malfoy gähnte verhalten und bereitete sich auf eine kleine nachmittägliche Ruhepause ein. 'Schade, daß man jetzt nicht rauchen darf', dachte er noch. Er ließ die Stimme des Meisters an seinem Ohr vorrüberplätschern und driftete in einen angenehmen Tagtraum. Das einzig Beunruhigende daran war, daß nicht Narzisssa die ihr angestammte Hauptrolle spielte, auch keine andere tolle Puppe aus dem 'Playwiz', sondern er träumte tatsächlich davon, wie er Severus Snape langsam aber stetig aus der Todesser-Robe schälte. Lucius war schon etwas verwirrt darüber, aber er gab sich weiter seinen Träumen hin, während der Meister vorn die Methoden erklärte, mit denen man den Geist reinigt und die Störungen durch Wellen der Emotion, Gischt der Ärgernisse, Wind der Vorstellungen beseitigt.

Damit der Weiher des Bewußtseins glatt und ungestört ist, so daß man sich selbst und die Welt klar sehen kann. "Ausdauer, Beharrlichkeit, Sorgfalt und Entschlossenheit sind notwendig, um damit Erfolg zuhaben. Und Übung, langes beharrliches Training sind unabdingbar. Es ist kein schneller Prozess, man kann keine sofortigen Erfolge erwarten. Doch nach einigen Wochen werden sie bemerken, dass alte Verletzungen nicht mehr schmerzen und daß sie besser schlafen können. Nach einiger Zeit können sie ihre Atmung und ihren Herzschlag regulieren und letzendlich auch ihren Gemütszustand bewusst verändern. Das heißt, dass sie während eines Einsatzes geistig unangreifbar sind.

Lucius strich in Gedanken mit beiden Händen über den Oberkörper seines Mitbewohners und ließ im Geiste seine Lippen folgen. "Wir leiten jetzt langsam die Energie in unsere Handflächen." tönte Meister Ying. "Oh ja" seufzte Lucius unwillkürlich. Erschrocken sah er sich um. Die anderen sieben schienen nichts zu merken. 'Warum ich ' dachte Lucius 'hat er mir was verabreicht?' Der Meister fuhr fort allerlei schlaue Dinge über den Energiefluss zu babbeln, Lucius konnte aufgrund der immer enger werdenden Hose nicht mehr richtig mit meditieren. 'Das ist unglaublich! Unmöglich! Lucius versuchte sich abzulenken, was nicht so einfach möglich war. Er stellte sich Frösche vor, Enten, Kamele, ja sogar Regenwürmer, es wollte und wollte einfach nicht gelingen. Er wagte einen Seitenblick auf Snape. Der schien völlig in einer anderen Welt versunken zu sein. 'Wenn ich ihn jetzt wegtrage', überlegte Malfoy, 'das merkt der gar nicht.' Glücklicherweise beendete Meister Ying den Unterricht und verabschiedete die ganze Abteilung zum nächsten Teil des Tages - praktische Übungen.

"Wir beginnen damit, daß wir zwei Mannschaften bilden, weiß und schwarz. Bitte zieht jeder ein Los." Malfoy zog schwarz und stellte sich zum entsprechenden Team. Das waren die Gebrüder Lestrange und Theodor Nott. Snape zog weiß und erhandelte sich Evan Rosier, Walter Bugsley und Bellatrix Black.

"Die Aufgabe lautet: Team weiß versteckt sich so gut es geht im kleinen Wäldchen. Team schwarz sucht. Gewonnen hat der Nichtgefundene bzw. das Team schwarz, wenn alle gefunden sind. Zeit 15 Minuten." Und los.

Team weiß verschwand in den Büschen. Bellatrix quetschte sich in eine Felsspalte, Rosier verschwand in der Krone einer Ulme. Bugsley legte sich unter eine Baumwurzel. Snape tat zunächst nichts.

Team schwarz trat in Aktion. Malfoy gab natürlich das Kommando. "Rodolphos fängt Bella, Rabastan fängt Bugsley, Nott fängt Rosier und ich fange Snape. " "Okay Boss" grunzte Rodolphos ironisch. Snape drückte sich an einen Baum, nicht mehr als 40 cm von Lucius entfernt. Die Lestrange Brüder durchsuchten die kleine Felsformation und wurden fast sofort fündig. Bellatrix wurde abgeführt. Dann hörte man Nott laut lachen. "Luftmethode was?" rief er höchst amüsiert und schüttelte die Ulme. Prompt fiel im Rosier vor die Füße. Dieses Gegröhle nutzte Snape um sich einen Baum weiter zu schleichen. Er stand jetzt genau hinter Lucius. "Jetzt waren's nur noch zwei" rief Lucius und schüttelte den Baum, hinter dem Snape verborgen war. Nott und Lestrange waren mit ihren 'Gefangenen' schon abgezogen. Rabastan durchsuchte die Büsche. Snape schlich sich wieder hinter Lucius und dann einen Baum weiter. Rabastan ließ einen erfreuten Schrei hören, er hatte gerade Bugsley gefunden.

'Wo verdammt ist Snape?' fragte sich Lucius. 'Wahrscheinlich pennt er irgendwo.' . Langsam wurde ihm das Camp und der Drill zuviel. Jeden verdammten Tag entweder durchs Gebüsch hetzen oder irgendwo langatmige Ausführungen anhören über wasauchimmer. Der Erbe der Malfoys hat so etwas doch nicht nötig! Für Attentate, Angst und Schrecken hat man doch seine Leute! Leider, leider musste er aber hier mitmachen. Er wollte - um jeden Preis - der Ranghöchste nach dem dunklen Lord werden. Deshalb musste er dabei bleiben, Überdruss oder nicht. Mit einem leisen Pfiff holte er seine Sucher zurück. Gemeinsam begannen sie das Waldstück systematisch zu durchkämmen. Mit mäßigem Erfolg. Snape hatte unterwegs ein Taschentuch an einen Baum gebunden, wie um sie zu verhöhnen. Sie hatten jetzt jeden Baum geschüttelt, jeden Busch durchkämmt und jede noch so kleine Felsspalte untersucht. "Der Kerl ist unsichtbar" brummte Lestrange. "Wahrscheinlich ist er aus Luft." In diesem Moment hielt jemand von hinten Lucius' Augen zu. "Verdammter kleiner Mistkerl!" schrie Lucius. Er hatte ihn wirklich nicht kommen sehen oder etwa gehört. Die anderen glotzten nur. Lucius dreht sich herum und da stand er; Severus als sei überhaupt nichts und er strahlte ihn an. "Gute Nummer." sagte Malfoy und zuckte resignierend mit den Schultern. "Sieht so aus, als ob ich noch üben muss. Als Malfoy zwei Jahrzehnte später an diese Szene denken mußte, wurde ihm erst klar, was sie bedeutete - das war das letzte unbeschwerte Spiel bevor sich alles in tödlichen Ernst verkehrte und somit irgendwie das Ende ihrer Jugend.

Ying rief sie anschließend zusammen und machte mit den üblichen Quälereien weiter. "Das heutige Ziel ist die Landzunge im Südwesten. Es sind etwa 6 Meilen. Ihr lauft dahin, so schnell ihr könnt und wenn ihr zurück seid, schreibt alles auf, was euch aufgefallen ist. Alles ist wichtig. Und, es ist etwas dort versteckt. Wer es findet, hat gewonnen. Wenn keiner etwas findet, gewinnt der Schnellste."

"Oh nein!" jammert Lucius sofort "wieso können wir nicht einfach apparieren?" "Es gibt verschiedene Schutzzauber gegen das Apparieren und es ist von Nutzen, wenn man auch anderswie schnell verschwinden kann." erklärte Ying ungerührt. "Wenn ihr zurück seid und eure Aufzeichnungen abgegeben habt, dann ist Schluss für heute."

"Mist, Mist und nochmals Mist." Lucius war jetzt echt angepisst. Zusammen mit seinen Kameraden bewegte er sich laut ächzend und fluchend durchs Gelände. Bald verlor er den Anschluss, hinter ihm war nur noch Bellatrix. Zu allem Übel schlug das Wetter um, Nebel breitete sich aus und Nieselregen durchnässte sie. Bald verloren sie sich endgültig aus den Augen. Snape hasste das, er hasste diese Ertüchtigungsübungen aus vollem Herzen. Jetzt konnte er kaum mehr die Hand vor Augen sehen und er hoffte nur, daß in den Sträuchern keine unangenehmen Zusatzüberraschungen warteten. Der Boden war glitschig und seine Kleidung war schon feucht und kalt. Er versuchte sich zu orientieren, aber es war nicht mehr möglich. Jeder Laut wurde vom Nebel förmlich verschluckt. Vorsichtig bewegte er sich weiter in die vermutlich richtige Richtung. Irgendwann hatte er einen Kompasszauber gelernt, er versuchte sich krampfhaft zu erinnern, was schließlich gelang. Er fragte sich, ob Ying das Wetter absichtlich heraufbeschworen hatte. 'Müßig, über so etwas auch noch nachzudenken. Es ist wie es ist. Jetzt bin ich hier und muß durch. Je schneller desto besser. In zwei Wochen hocke ich wieder bei Foretti im Labor. Dort ist es warm und trocken.' Der Kompass-Spruch bewährte sich ausgezeichnet. Er erreichte den gekennzeichneten Punkt. und sah sich um. Von den Anderen noch keine Spur.

"Wo ist jetzt der 'Schatz'?" Snape überlegte. "Wahrscheinlich ist es aus Metall. Silber, Gold irgendwas. Eine ziemlich allgemeine Suche sollte es tun." Er zog seinen Zauberstab aus dem Ärmel und rief "Attemptare metallum!". Nichts geschah. "Wäre auch zu einfach." brummte Snapre gereizt. "Index Argentum!" raunzte er - nun schon leicht verärgert. Tatsächlich zeigte der Felsbrocken eine winzige Silberader an. "Das habe ich nicht gemeint!" knurrte Snape und versetzte dem Stein einen Fußtritt. "Autsch!", natürlich hatte er sich den Zeh schmerzhaft gestoßen. Während er höchst wütend auf einem Bein hüpfte und auf das Nachlassen des Schmerzes wartete, fiel sein Blick auf den Stein, der sich durch seinen Tritt ein wenig bewegt hatte. Da war etwas. Kein Silber, kein Gold, etwas - anderes. "Index Titanum!" rief Snape erstaunt und der Stein dreht sich zur Seite. Er legt einen Ring frei. Es war nicht einfach ein Ring, sondern eine Art Kralle, die auf die Fingerkuppe aufgesteckt werden konnte. Im Sockel der Kralle war, wie Snape fachkundig feststellte, ein Hohlraum, gerade groß genug für eine Giftkapsel. Wie in einem Alchimistenring, jedoch konnte man durch die Kralle das Gift direkt injizieren. Ein äußerst praktisches Utensil. Wenn man gefährliche Substanzen toll findet. Und das Material erst! Titan - der Ring ist so leicht, daß man ihn kaum spürt. Und er sieht nebenbei auch noch großartig aus, er ist wohl noch mit etwas Wertvollem beschichtet. Feinziselierte Verzierungen verschönern die Kralle, so dass sie ihre tödliche Mission mit überirdischer Schönheit verbirgt.

"Es hat sich gelohnt" murmelte Snape. Er liebte diesen Ring schon jetzt abgöttisch. Er verstaute ihn sicher und setzte sich auf den Stein, um auf die anderen zu warten. Keine Minute später kamen die Brüder Lestrange heran. "Scheiße, wir hatten uns total verlaufen, dieser Nebel, das ist ja wohl das Letzte!" Rodolphos ließ sich einfach auf die feuchte Erde fallen. Rabastan setzte sich zu Snape auf den Stein. "Hast du was gefunden?" fragte er neugierig. "Hm." Snape zog den Ring aus der Tasche. "Oh! Das ist ein echtes Meisterwerk. Ich könnte damit ja nichts anfangen." "Mag sein. Vielleicht passt sich der Schatz ja dem Finder an." Snape steckte den Ring wieder weg. "Ich mach mich jetzt auf den Weg. Kommt ihr?" Die beiden Lestranges machten sich seufzend wieder mit auf den Weg. Dieses Mal war das Tempo deutlich langsamer. Ying würde nicht direkt zufrieden sein.

Zur selben Zeit sass Meister Ying im Haupthaus des Camps im sogenannten großen Zimmer. Es war spartanisch eingerichtet mit einem einfachen Kamin, einem großen antiken Schreibtisch und einigen Ledersesseln. Ying hockte in einem der Sessel und schaute gebannt auf eine Art Uhr mit acht Zeigern. Jeder Zeiger trug den Namen eines Mitglieds seines Teams. Am Schreibtisch sass der dunkle Lord persönlich und beobachtete mit leicht amüsierter Miene seinen Untergebenen. "Ich werde meine Wette gewinnen Ying" sagte er gerade. "Mylord, der Schatz ist gehoben!" meldete Ying in dem Moment. "Ich habe meine Wette verloren Mylord. Ich bin untröstlich." Ying hob die Uhr hoch und brachte sie an den Tisch des Lords. "Schauen Sie Sir. Es ist Snape, obwohl er so ungeduldig ist." Voldemort schaute sich die Uhr an. Mehrere Minuten vergingen noch, bis zwei weitere Zeiger auf das Ziel zeigten. "Wundervoll" murmelte er. "Bald werde ich die Walpurgisritter nicht mehr brauchen." Ying schaute verlegen zu Boden. "Keine Angst. Dich werde ich immer brauchen. Es ist zu schade, dass wir unser kleines Experiment nicht öfter wiederholt haben." ergänzte Lord Voldemort kryptisch. "Bring ihn heute abend zu mir, ich möchte mich ein wenig unterhalten - mit meinem Geschenk.." Voldemort lachte sein beißendes kreischendes Lachen und entließ Ying mit einer Handbewegung.

Ying, der die englische Sprache gut genug beherrschte, um auch einige Feinheiten herauszuhören, wunderte sich, warum der Lord mit einem Geschenk sprechen wollte. Er verwarf den Gedanken wieder, da er nichts damit anzufangen wusste und auch den Lord nicht in Frage stellen wollte.

Es war schon sehr dunkel, als die letzten des Teams ans Feuer kamen. Lucius, Rodolphos und Severus zogen sich in eine Ecke zurück, die leidlich durchwärmt war. Sie schrieben alle drei heftig ihre Beobachtungen auf. "Viel ist es ja nicht. Nebel, Nässe, Nebel, Nieselregen und wieder Nebel." scherzte Lucius. "Morgen kommen die Walpurgisritter, dann ist endlich wieder mal Aktion angesagt." "Ein Tag Ruhe wäre auch nicht schlecht. Ausschlafen, was schönes essen und wieder schlafen." träumte Snape. "Aber ach. Es wird erst wieder ruhiger, wenn ich bei Foretti Wermutblätter rebeln darf." "Und dabei der schönen Josette in den Ausschnitt gucken!" ergänzte Lucius mit zweideutigem Grinsen. Snape warf ihm einen sauren Blick zu. "Wie oft soll ich es noch sagen. Da. ist . nichts." Lucius grinste nur noch breiter "jaha" antwortete er langgezogen. "Foretti würde mich in seinem eigenen Kessel kochen, das ist los." sagte Snape darauf und legte seine Stirn in Falten. "Besser man riskiert an dieser Stelle nicht zuviel." "Jo." erklärte Rodolphos. "das ist wohl richtig. Ich mache mich ja auch erstmal lieb Kind bei Lady Black, um mit ihrer Tochter ausgehen zu dürfen." Lestrange und Malfoy kicherten ausgelassen. "Du, na sicher. Ich bin jedoch nur der nichtswürdige britische Lehrling des Meisters im Gegenwert von 2 Pfund eingelegte Froschherzen! Wobei er den eingelegten Froschherzen jederzeit den Vorzug geben würde."

Snape betonte das Wort 'britisch' als sei es eine Krankheit. Foretti war der festen Meinung, dass Briten von Zaubertränken überhaut keine Ahnung hätten und überhaupt Florenz nicht mit ihrer Anwesenheit verunzieren sollten. "Er würde mir, sollte mein unwürdiges Auge jemals länger auf Miss Josette verweilen, etwas einflößen, daß ich bis ans Lebensende nur noch schwarz/weiß sehe und mir die Hoden nach langen unsäglichen Schmerzen plötzlich abfallen." Lestrange erschauderte und fragte ungläubig: "Gibt's sowas denn?" "Bis jetzt noch nicht. Aber er würde es aus diesem Anlass erfinden." Lucius, den es wohlig gruselte, fragte: "Warum tust du dir das an. Du könntest doch auch irgendwo anders lernen. In Indien oder wasweißich wo?." Snape machte ein ungeduldiges Schnaubgeräusch. "Weil er nun mal der Beste ist. Punkt. Wenn ich Foretti nicht überstehe, dann bin ich es nicht wert, irgendeinen Kessel unter Feuer zu setzen."

Lucius war diese Art von Ehrgeiz völlig fremd, aber es beeindruckte ihn. Er selbst mußte sich nur auf das Verwalten und Mehren des Malfoy'schen Besitzes konzentrieren. Das war nicht weit von einer Banklehre bei den Kobolden von Gringotts entfernt. Aber ihm konnte jedenfalls keiner einen Befehl geben. Abgesehen von Lord Malfoy sr. selbst. Aber der war meist im Ausland und auf der Jagd. Weiterhin entzog es sich seiner Vorstellungskraft, wie jemand derart von giftigen Substanzen, seltsam rauchenden, blubbernden Flüssigkeiten angezogen wurde. Akademische Neugier stand nicht auf Lucius' Liste. Snape hingegen wurde beim Untersuchen von irgendwelchen Giften, Tränken oder anderen diffizilen Substanzen ein regelrecht anderer Mensch. Angestrengtes Forschen war das Einzige, das seinen Wangen etwas Farbe verleihen konnte.

Farbe - diese Überlegung brachte Lucius eine frühe Erinnerung zurück. Er sah das Bild noch vor sich wie vor vielen Jahren, als er noch im Boudoir seiner Mama spielte und seiner ersten schwärmerischen Liebe begegnet war. Lucius saß in einer Ecke des ganz in rosa Samt und Seide gehaltenen Zimmers als die Tür aufging und Mama mit Miss Prince, Severus' Cousine zweiten Grades, hereinkam. Sie hatten Severus dabei, der damals höchstens drei war. Miss Prince, damals noch unverheiratet und gerade im dritten Hogwarts-Jahr, sah atemberaubend aus. Lucius mußte sie immerzu ansehen. Sie setzte ihren Großcousin auf einen Stuhl und Mama sagte zu Lucius: "Sag schön guten Tag mein Liebling." Lucius stand auf und begrüßte Miss Prince und wandte sich dann dem anderen Kind zu. Der Kleine sass still auf seinem Stuhl und bewegte sich nicht. Lucius hob ungläubig die Hand und berührte Severus an der Wange. "Ich dachte, das ist eine Puppe." sagte er verwundert. Die beiden Frauen lachten. Severus wandte den Kopf und schenkte ihm eine Kostprobe seines 'Todesblickes'.

"Apropos" sagte Lucius zu Snape "solltest du nicht eigentlich - ehm - kaffeebraun sein?" Snape schaute ihn prüfend an. "Ja." sagte er schließlich. "bin ich eigentlich auch. Naja eher Tee mit Milch. Aber Mr. Prince, der Hexenmeister, war der Ansicht, daß dies für einen britischen Zauberer inadäquat sei und hat es geändert als ich fünf war." Lucius schüttelte den Kopf. "Und wie war das?" Snape zuckte etwas zusammen und antwortete dann emotionslos: "Schmerzhaft. Ich konnte eine Woche nichts essen und war drei Wochen - weggesperrt. Ich hatte Fausthandschuhe an und war die meiste Zeit gefesselt, dass ich nicht kratzen konnte. Es hat gejuckt 24 Stunden drei Wochen lang. Als es endlich wegging war ich total entkräftete. Die Hauselfen haben mich wieder aufgepäppelt. Sie dachten nicht, dass ich es schaffe." Nach diesem ungewöhnlich langen Ehrlichkeitsanfall erhob sich Snape und brachte sein Pergament zu Ying. Lucius und die Lestrange Brüder starrten schweigend ins Feuer. Es gab einfach nichts zu sagen.

Ying nahm die Pergamente gelassen entgegen. "Setzen euch bitte" sagte er. Dann las er die acht Schriftstücke in aller Ruhe durch. Hin und wieder wurde die Stille durch ein Magenknurren unterbrochen. "Gut" sagte er schließlich. "Snape, Lestrange, Lestrange und Black machen morgen etwas anderes. Die restlichen treten morgen früh fünf Uhr denselben Lauf noch einmal an. Sie können jetzt essen gehen." Ying verbeugte sich knapp und verlies die Runde in Richtung Haupthaus. Er drehte sich jedoch noch einmal um "Oh - hätte fast vergessen - Snape kommen mit mir." Severus erhob sich widerwillig und folgte mit einem sehnsüchtigen Blick auf sein Abendessen.


	4. Die Geschenke des dunklen Lords

**4. Kapitel Die Geschenke des dunklen Lords**

Dunkelheit und Stille empfing die beiden Besucher als sie das Haupthaus betraten. Ying berührte ein unsichtbares Glockenseil und umgehend erschien ein nervös wirkender Hauself in einer grün-silbernen Fantasieuniform. Das Wappen auf dem Bauch zeigte das Totenkopfemblem, dem die Schlange aus dem Mund quoll. Dasselbe Symbol, das seit einigen Monaten Snapes Unterarm zierte. Kein Tattoo, sondern ein magisches Brandzeichen. Severus Snape fand diese Prozedur ein wenig entwürdigend, brachte sich selbst aber dazu, nicht zu genau darüber nachzudenken. Lord Voldemort hatte sein Vertrauen, seit vielen Jahren war er eine Art Zufluchtsort für ihn geworden. Der Gedanke an die unendliche Macht, die der dunkle Lord mit ihrer Hilfe erringen würde, war in seinen letzten Hogwarts-Jahren stets eine willkommene Fantasie gewesen, die ihn letztendlich vom Amoklaufen abhielt. Er wollte dabei sein, wenn der Lord seinen Thron einnahm und die Unwürdigen zu Pulver zerstampfte.

Der Hauself bewegte seine übergroßen Ohren und deklamierte: "Willkommen im Hauptquartier Lord Voldemorts des zukünftigen und einzigen Herrschers der magischen Welt. Wir freuen uns, sie begrüßen zu dürfen. Folgen sie mir."

Ying und Snape stiegen hinter dem Hauself die Treppe hinauf und wurden in ein quadratisches Zimmer geführt, das von einem großen Kamin beherrscht wurde, in dem ein helles, warmes Feuer flackert. Vor dem Kamin stand eine Holzbank, auf der sich Nagini, die Lieblingsschlange des Lords räkelte. Sie hob den Kopf und zeigte ihre gespaltene Zunge. Snape zischte ihr freundlich zu und Nagini zischte zurück.

Lord Voldemort selbst sass in einem reich verzierten Sessel an einem mit feinem Porzellan und Tafelsilber gedeckten Tisch. "Kommt herein, liebe Freunde" sagte er leutselig. "Ich habe euch schon erwartet." Snape und Ying verbeugten sich gleichzeitig. "Die Freude ist ganz auf unserer Seite." sagte Severus automatisch. 'Was er wohl von mir will?' dachte er. Der Lord befahl ihnen mit einer Handbewegung, sich zu setzen. Im gleichen Moment füllten sich die Gläser mit Wein. "Trinken wir zuerst auf diesen guten Tag." erklärte der Lord. Sie hoben die Gläser und prosteten sich zu. Der Wein war außerordentlich gut. "Ich habe dich hierher gebeten, mein lieber Snape, weil du dich heute für den inneren Kreis nachdrücklich empfohlen hast. Das letzte Wort ist natürlich noch nicht gesprochen, jedoch eine kleine Belohnung in Form eines guten Essens sollte schon angebracht sein. Ich habe andererseits auch nichts anderes von dir erwartet, schließlich ... " Snape schaute ihn erwartungsvoll an. Der Lord hatte offenbar etwas den Faden verloren. Er lächelte etwas bemüht und vollendete dann "wollen wir doch alle weiterkommen, nicht wahr?" Snape antwortete "Natürlich mein Lord und wir werden noch härter arbeiten, das verspreche ich." Dabei dachte er 'was verbirgt sich hier, was wollte er eigentlich sagen?'

Er legte diese Gedanken beiseite, um später in der Nacht darüber zu grübeln. "Recht so. Großartig." sagte Ying und der Lord ergänzte: "Große Dinge stehen uns bevor, nicht mehr lange und meine Todesser werden alle Aufgaben der Walpurgisritter übernehmen." Der Lord hatte nämlich alle wichtigen Stellen immer noch mit Walpurgisrittern besetzt, da seine Todesser mehrfach durch Hinterhalte dezimiert worden waren. Ein Grund für das Camp war, die Reihen erneut aufzufüllen. Diesmal wollte Lord Voldemort keine Fehler machen. Die Hauselfen begannen das Essen aufzutragen. Im Gegensatz zu anderen Haushalten wurden sie dabei gesehen, womöglich hatte der Lord dies so angeordnet.

Das Essen war exzellent, eine wohlige Abwechslung zur asketischen Kost im Camp. Snape dachte währendessen über die Walpurgisritter nach. Das waren wilde Kerle, die noch unter Grindelwald gedient hatten. Das war viele Jahrzehnte her und es gab nur noch eine Handvoll von ihnen. Lord Voldemort hatte sich ihrer versichert, wie, das blieb ein Geheimnis. Während er die Todesser ausbildete, machten die Walpurgisritter die Drecksarbeit. Dinge, über die man sich nur flüsternd unterhielt.

Dinge wie Folter und Mord, Angst und Schrecken. Die Todesser, die derzeit zum Einsatz kamen, wie der unglückliche Randolph unternahmen nur nebensächliche Einsätze, wie Brandstiftung und andere Zerstörungen, die die dumpfe Angst unter den Zauberern anheizen sollten. Snape war einmal dabei gewesen, als sie den Laden eines 'Muggelfreundes' in der Winkelgasse völlig verwüsteten. Es hatte ihm schon einen Kick versetzt, als er die Angst in den Augen des Inhabers sah und er die Inneneinrichtung zerschlug.

Er kannte den Mann, der hatte ihn vor ein paar Monaten aus seinem Laden geworfen, warum wusste er allerdings nicht mehr. Er stellte sich damals vor, wie er nach und nach alle, die ihm jemals dumm gekommen waren, einer ähnlichen 'Behandlung' unterzog. Manchmal jedoch, wenn er ganz mit sich allein war, staunte er, dass sich dennoch keine Genugtuung einstellen wollte. Dann wünschte er sich, er wäre in Florenz im Labor, durchs Fenster sähe er die Kirschbäume im Garten blühen und Josette käme herein mit dem Kaffee und lächelte, Tarendra machte einen blöden Witz und alles wäre so verdammt einfach ...

Lord Voldemort unterbrach seine Gedankengänge mit einer Frage. "Wann gehst du zurück nach Florenz, Junge?" Er zuckte leicht zusammen und hoffte nur, daß der Lord nicht in seinen Gedanken war. "In zwei Wochen, Mylord. Ich hoffe, die Prüfung noch im Herbst ablegen zu können. Wenn Foretti mich läßt. " fügte er mit einem Lächeln hinzu. "Da habe ich keine Bedenken. Er hält viel von dir und außerdem - er arbeitet in Zukunft auch für mich." Snapes Lächeln erstarb. "Oh." konnte er nur murmeln. Er hatte sich eigentlich ausgerechnet selbst der Giftmischer des dunklen Lords zu sein. "Keine Angst" sagte Lord Voldemort gnädig "er nimmt dir nichts weg. Er gibt dir Zeit, alles nach deinen Wünschen zu richten." fügte er mit einem jovialen Lächeln an.

Lord Voldemort wechselte noch einmal das Thema. "Wie gefällt dir eigentlich der Krallenring?" fragte er wie beiläufig. "Er ist wundervoll." rief Snape "Ich liebte ihn vom ersten Moment an!" Voldemort nickte "Ich habe für jeden Todesser drei Dinge hier, ich weiß ja nicht, wer jeweils gewinnt." Severus sah seine Theorie bestätigt. "Das habe ich mir schon gedacht. Darf ich fragen, Mylord, was die nächsten Prüfungen sein werden." Voldemort lächelte geschmeichelt. "Nun, ich will nicht zu viel verraten. Die letzte, große Prüfung jedoch - wird extrem schwierig und gefährlich sein. Ihr werdet euch eine von mehreren heraussuchen dürfen und ich möchte, dass du die Prüfung im Magieministerium übernimmst. Erinnere dich an meine Worte." Ying wurde ziemlich blass dabei. Severus entschied, dass er darüber nachdenken wollte, wenn die Zeit gekommen war. "Ich werde mich sicherlich nicht davor drücken Mylord." sagte Severus.

"Lucius Malfoy wird Ende des Monats Narcissa Black heiraten." stellte der Lord beim anschließenden Brandy fest. "Und Rodolphos Lestrange hat um die Hand von Bellatrix angehalten." fuhr er fort. "Ich frage mich nun immer öfter, mit wem du gedenkst den Erben des Namens Prince in die Welt zu setzen?" Severus wurde unruhig "Prince?" fragte er als höre er diesen Namen jetzt zum ersten Mal. "Ehrlich gesagt Mylord, ich habe gedacht, das hat noch eine Menge Zeit. Sehen sie ich bin noch in der Ausbildung und noch keine Zwanzig. Und - es gibt niemanden, der dafür in Betracht kommt. Außerdem trage ich den Namen ja gar nicht." Lord Voldemort lachte wohlwollend. "Nein, wir wollen nichts überstürzen. Aber merke es dir mein Junge, egal wer es ist - ausgenommen natürlich Muggel und Schlammblüter, minderwertiges Gezücht, du verstehst - egal wer sonst, ich kann dir alle geben. Du bist für mich der Kronprinz von Slytherin und somit eine Art Sohn für mich. Dein Wunsch wird schon bald Gesetz sein für die Narren da draußen." Es blieb unklar, was Voldemort mit 'da draußen' genau meinte. Das Camp oder die Welt? Irgendwie erschien es Severus, dass dies zwei völlig unterschiedliche Dinge seien. Aber er nahm es hin. Vielleicht sah er es nur falsch. Laut sagte er "Ich werde mich darauf berufen Mylord, wenn die Zeit gekommen ist." Voldemort nickte.

Snape dachte in diesem Moment - wie so oft - nicht daran, dass er in den Augen des Lords wohl ebenfalls zum minderwertigen Gezücht gehörte. Großvater hatte zwar alle Hebel in Bewegung gesetzt, um die 'Schande' auszubügeln, aber immerhin trug Severus immer noch den Namen seines ihm unbekannten Vaters. Er selbst machte sich darüber längst keine Gedanken mehr, aber er wusste nie, wer diese Tatsache kannte und wer nicht.

"Ich werde euch morgen einen Walpurgisritter beistellen. Einen guten Mann, der schon bei der legendären Versammlung auf dem Donnersberge dabei war. Ihr könnt viel von ihm lernen. Es gibt nichts, was er nicht schon erlebt hat, das musst du mir glauben. Es wird Zeit, dass ihr aus eurem Baby-Stadium heraustretet. Wir können euch nicht ewig vor allem bewahren. Unsere Arbeit ist rau, hart und - blutig. Aber es muss sein, glaub es mir, wir können nicht gewinnen, wenn wir nicht die Furcht in die Herzen säen. Furcht ist unsere beste Waffe auf dem Weg nach oben. Und nach oben wollen wir doch, nicht wahr, Severus." "Unbedingt, Mylord, unbedingt."

Dies war das erste Mal, dass der dunkle Lord so offen über das Blutvergießen sprach. Gut, man hatte es hin und wieder mitgekriegt. Die heimlichen Treffen, bei denen die Erwachsenen in den Kellern verschwanden und erst nach Stunden wieder auftauchten, die blutigen Kleidungsstücke, die die Hauselfen wuschen - das alles war den Kindern nicht verborgen geblieben. Auch die sogenannten 'Mutproben', die während der Kampfausbildung immer wieder verlangt wurden, die waren oft mit Gewalt verbunden. Jedoch die seltsamen Dinge, die im Tagespropheten auftauchten, die wurden von den jungen Leuten ferngehalten. Diese Schonfrist war nun offenbar vorbei.

Voldemort schenkte noch einmal Brandy nach. Langsam begann Snapes Wahrnehmung zu verschwimmen. Die Augen des Lords funkelten karminrot mit dem Kaminfeuer um die Wette. Er sah bei der schlechten Beleuchtung aus, wie die Maske eines fremden Kultes, um die fanatisierte Eingeborene herumtanzten. Snape konnte in seinem Kopf seltsame Schreie hören und er sah Angst aufsteigen wie Nebel aus einem Flussbett. Diese Vision hielt nur ein paar Sekunden an, doch sie brannte sich in sein Gehirn wie das dunkle Mal in seine Haut.

Voldemort klopfte mit seinem langen Fingernagel gegen sein Glas. "Ich glaube, ich gebe dir die restlichen Geschenke schon jetzt." sagte er. "Ja, du sollst sie haben - ich sehe keinen Grund, warum du die letzte Aufgabe nicht erledigen kannst." Er schnippte mit den Fingern und der Hauself erschien erneut. "Bring den kleinen Karton!" befahl der Lord. Der Hauself verschwand und kam sofort wieder. In den Händen hielt er einen kleinen Karton, nicht größer als eine Streichholzschachtel. Der Lord berührte den Karton mit dem Zauberstab und sogleich vergrößerte sich die Schachtel um das mehrfache. "Mach ihn auf!" befahl der Lord. Snape öffnete den Karton und stieß einen überraschten Schrei aus. Als erstes nahm er das Messer heraus. Es war ein Ritualmesser, ein Athame aus Damaszener Stahl, wie es beim Zaubertränkebrauern der höheren Stufen unerlässlich ist. Der Griff war aus dem Horn eines Graphorns und lag unglaublich gut in der Hand, der mehrfach gefaltete Stahl war rasierklingenscharf handgeschliffen und in die Klinge waren neben magischen Runen, die Worte "Kalt wie der Tod - Heiß wie das Leben" in Griechisch, Latein und Arabisch eingraviert. Die Scheide des Dolches war ebenfalls aus dem Leder eines Graphorns gefertigt und war über und über mit Phönixfedern bestickt. Kurz gesagt, er war sicher ein Vermögen wert und ein Werkzeug, das auf der Welt seinesgleichen suchte. Snape war sprachlos.

"Bei Merlin und allen Zauberern des alten Königreiches" sagte er schließlich "So etwas Schönes habe ich noch nie gesehen." "Und das andere?" fragte der Lord lauernd. Snape wandte sich dem anderen Geschenk zu. Es waren ein Paar Boots aus dem Leder eines streng geschützten madagassischen Walddrachen. Unverwüstlich, sich dem Fuß des Besitzers in jeder Lage anpassenden, wasserdicht, rutschsicher - die perfekte Ausrüstung für den Untergrundzauberer. Die Farbe war vornehm schwarz, sie glänzten, als hätte ein Hauself den ganzen Vormittag mit wienern verbracht. Die Spitzen waren mit Altsilber verstärkt, auch darin waren magische Runen eingraviert. Sie waren zum Weinen schön, erkannte Snape. "Ich weiß Mylord, dass ein einfaches Danke hier nicht ausreicht. Trotzdem bitte ich sie meinen Dank entgegenzunehmen, zusammen mit dem Versprechen, dass ich diesen Geschenken Ehre machen werde." Snape sank auf die Knie und küsste den Saum der Robe des Lords. Voldemort lächelte gnädig und strich ihm über den Kopf. "Ist schon gut mein Junge." sagte er. "Geht jetzt in dein Quartier und ruhe dich aus, morgen wird wieder ein harter Tag sein."

Snape stand auf, verbeugte sich nochmals vor Lord Voldemort und vor Ying, nahm seine Geschenke und verschwand. "Ist es nicht wunderbar" wandte sich Voldemort an Ying "so ambitionierte junge Leute um sich zu haben?" Ying seufzte "sie sind nicht alle so, bei weitem nicht." "Das war auch eine rhetorische Frage, Tölpel." fauchte Voldemort zurück.

Währendessen strich eine schwarze Eule über ihre Köpfe hinweg und setzte sich auf die Lehne von Voldemorts Stuhl. "Was bringst du denn hier, Monaco?" fragte Voldemort verwirrt und löste die Nachricht vom Fuß des Vogels.


	5. Die Walpurgisritter

* * *

**Gewaltwarnung!**

* * *

**5. Kapitel Die Walpurgisritter**

Lucius Malfoy hob müde den Kopf, als Snape in die Hütte zurückkehrte. Severus warf sich auf sein Bett und seufzte laut. "War es schlimm?" fragte Malfoy. "Nein, im Gegenteil. Schau nur, was für wertvolle Geschenke ich bekommen habe. Ich weiß ehrlich gesagt nicht, wie ich das verdient habe. So außergewöhnlich war meine Leistung doch nicht." Malfoy überlegte. "Wahrscheinlich doch. Und er will dich bei der Stange halten. Er hat wohl Angst, Foretti könnte dir einen Job anbieten." Snape lehnte sich an das Kopfende seines Bettes und schloss beide Arme um seine Knie. "Nein, ich habe erfahren, dass Foretti ab sofort für ihn arbeitet. Schau dir dieses Messer an, ist das nicht ein Meisterwerk?" Snape zog das Messer aus der verborgenen Tasche auf seinem Rücken. Malfoy setzte sich auf und nahm das Messer in Augenschein. "Tolle Dinge. Alles unglaublich seltene und teure Stücke. Du bist dir sicher, dass der dunkle Lord nicht etwa dein Vater ist?"

Snape grunzte abfällig. "Über so etwas scherzt man nicht. Und warum sollte mich Mr. Prince dann aufziehen. Das macht keinen Sinn. Übrigens kam auch der legendäre 'Erbe' wieder mal ins Gespräch." Lucius hielt sich kurz beide Augen zu. "Autsch" sagte er dann, "ich will froh sein, wenn ich endlich verheiratet und Narcissa schwanger ist. Dieses ständige Gerede über den Erben ermüdet mich schon sehr. Du bist sicher, dass du den Trank genauso hinkriegst wie im Buch? Ich muss unbedingt sicher sein, dass es ein Junge wird. Ich habe keine Lust, einen Damenhäkelzirkel zu produzieren, nur damit als 8. oder 9. Kind endlich der ersehnte Erbe erscheint." Snape lachte trocken.

"Wieso nicht. Reinblütige Prinzessinnen kann man sehr gut verheiraten. Du könntest mit allen Familien der britischen Zauberwelt verwandt werden. Ach so, mit den meisten bist du es ja schon. Lass mal überlegen. Oh ja, einige fehlen noch: die Longbottoms, die Weasleys und Prewitts, oh und Dumbledore - hat der Kinder?"

Malfoy sprang mit einem Satz auf Snapes Bett und schlug mit einem Kissen auf ihn ein. "Halt den Mund - oder ich - " "Was?" "Ich gebe dir nichts ab." " Wovon? " Lucius grinste unverschämt. "Narcissa hat geschrieben." Päckchen in das Camp zu schicken war nicht erlaubt, dennoch hatte Narcissa einen Weg gefunden, um Lucius' Lieblingspralinen und eine andere 'lebenswichtige Dinge' per Brief zu schmuggeln. Snape gab auf und hob die Hände "Gut ich ergebe mich. Und ich braue den Trank, sobald du ihn brauchst. Er ist sehr bewährt, also hab keine Angst."

Lucius holte eine Pergamentrolle, die am frühen Abend per Eule eingetroffen war. Er tippte sie mit seinem Zauberstab an und murmelte "Narcissa Donare". Unverzüglich entfaltete sich das Pergament und wandelte sich in eine größere Schachtel. Mit entzücktem Summen packte Lucius aus. Pralinen, Whisky, Zigarren und Früchte aus den Malfoy'schen Gärten. "Fabelhaft, einfach fabelhaft. Ich könnte mir kein besseres Eheweib vorstellen als Narcissa. Sie mag ihre Fehler haben, sie ist eitel wie ein Pfau und erliegt dem Kaufrausch des öfteren, aber sie ist auch gescheit und man kann sich auf sie verlassen." schwärmte Lucius. "Du bist ein glücklicher Mensch, Lucius." Sie sassen sich auf dem Bett gegenüber und verkosteten die Schätze. Nach mehreren Wochen Haferbrei und anderen seltsamen Nahrungsmitteln war dies eine willkommene Gabe. "Wir haben wirklich Glück. Ein Zweibettzimmer ohne Heizung, aber mit Lieferservice. Wer hätte gedacht, dass wir mal den anderen einen Schritt voraus sein würden." sagte Lucius. Dann schwieg er betroffen. Schließlich hatten sie die Unterbelegung der Hütte hauptsächlich dem Unglück seines Cousins in Spe zu verdanken. Regulus hatte sich sehr ungeschickt verhalten. Das sagte Lucius auch noch mal laut. "Regulus war ungeschickt. Wie kann man nur auf einmal vor den dunklen Lord hintreten und sagen 'Ich mach da nicht mehr mit.' Als ob das ein Spiel wäre. Kindskopf!". Snape schluckte seine Praline hinunter und fragte zurück: "So? Wie würdest du es denn machen, mal angenommen, du wolltest nicht mehr dabei sein?" Lucius machte ein unglückliches Gesicht. "Ich glaube ein 'Will-nicht-mehr' gibt es da nicht. Man müsste sich ein Leben lang verstecken, auf der Flucht sein und womöglich als Muggel leben. Selbst dann wäre man nicht vor dem Zorn des Lords sicher. Ich meine, man könnte sich niemals mehr sicher fühlen. Und wenn er erst die Herrschaft über die magischen Gemeinden hat, dann ist es sowieso klar, dass er sich mit denen beschäftigt, die ihm nicht ganz so treu waren. Oder?" Severus hatte darauf keine Antwort. Lucius hatte recht.

Glücklicherweise lenkte sie das von Narcissa liebevoll gepackte Paket wieder von trüben Gedanken ab. Sie öffneten noch die Flasche aus der Hinterlassenschaft von Regulus Black und feierten leise bis zum Morgengrauen.

Die Ausbildung hatte teilweise auch groteske Lehrgänge über die Transfiguration von Nahrungsmitteln enthalten, die allesamt nicht magenfreundliche gewesen waren. Snape erzählte Lucius im Detail von seinem Gespräch mit Lord Voldemort und auch über die Aussicht, einen echten Walpurgisritter im Team zu haben. "Ich kann mir nur vage vorstellen, was auf uns zukommt. Aber sicherlich ist es nicht einfach. Ich frage mich ernsthaft, ob ich es wohl verkraften kann einen Todesfluch einfach so auszusprechen ?" Lucius wußte darauf nichts zu sagen. "Wir müssen es auf uns zukommen lassen. Im Moment kann ich es mir nicht vorstellen, da es noch zu viel Kraft verbraucht. Selbst bei den Versuchen mit kleineren Tieren hätte ich danach stundenlang schlafen können." "Ich frage mich, wie diese Walpurgisritter das durchhalten. Es muss ein Trick dabeisein. Irgendwie bin ich schon froh, dass wir bald dahinter kommen werden."

_Snape erinnerte sich an seinen ersten Todesfluch. Das war schon eine Weile her. Eines Sommers ungefähr ein halbes Jahr vor seinem sechzehnten Geburtstag hatte ihn der dunkle Lord zu sich bestellt. Damals trug er das dunkle Mal noch nicht, war jedoch ein Rekrut der Todesser. Nach und nach bestellte der dunkle Lord alle zu sich. Severus war der erste. Sie unterhielten sich eine Weile darüber, wie er sich aus Hogwarts weggestohlen hatte, ohne erwischt zu werden. Dann hatte der Lord ihn an die Schultern gefasst und war mit ihm nach London appariert. Muggellondon um genau zu sein. Irgendwo in einem Park waren sie gelandet. "Hier ist heute nacht ein Rockfestival. Das heißt wir werden jede Menge betrunkener Muggel treffen, an denen wir üben können. Falls es beim ersten Mal nicht klappt, was ich bezweifle." sagte Lord Voldemort. Severus hatte gezittert. Der Lord klopfte ihm beruhigend auf den Rücken. Er war richtiggehend liebevoll gewesen._

_Der Muggel war auch nicht älter als Severus. Er trug Schlaghosen und ein Batik-Shirt. Er hatte sich mit Blumenketten behangen und trank billigen Wein aus einer großen Flasche. Er war allein. Lord Voldemort zeigte auf ihn und sagte: "Der hier. Konzentrier dich. Atme ruhig. Wenn du bereit bist, sag den Fluch." Severus schaute den Jungen an. "Sorry." flüsterte er. Dann atmete er ein und aus. Ein und aus. Er hob seinen Zauberstab und zeigte auf den Jungen. "Es muss sein." flüsterte er wieder. Er kniff kurz die Augen zusammen. 'Woher soll ich den Hass nehmen, der für den Fluch erforderlich ist?' dachte er. Er kramte in seinem Gedächtnis nach Vorfällen, die genügend Hass hervorrufen konnten. Er konzentrierte sich auf ein bestimmtes Ereignis und atmete wieder tief. Dann riss er die Augen weit auf und sagte laut und deutlich: "Avada Kedavra!" Ein grüner Blitz schoss aus dem Zauberstab, traf den Jungen und im gleichen Augenblick war es vorbei. Ein kalter Windstoß strich über den leblosen Körper. Die Augen waren weit aufgerissen und die Flasche war aus der Hand gefallen. Tot. Unwiederbringlich tot._

_Severus taumelte und fiel um. Lord Voldemort fing ihn auf und umarmte ihn. "Ist gut." sagte er beruhigend. "Du warst großartig." Er hielt ihn fest und für einem Moment fühlte der dunkle Lord eine Art Zuneigung. Dem Jungen war nur noch schlecht. "Ich glaube ich muss gleich kotzen." flüsterte er. Der dunkle Lord hexte ein Glas Wasser herbei. Dankbar nahm Severus ein paar Schlucke. "Geht schon wieder." sagte er tapfer. "Gut." sagte der dunkle Lord. "Dann bring ich dich jetzt zu mir. Ich denke, jetzt wird es Zeit für das Andere.". 'Das Andere?' fragte sich Severus besorgt, wagte jedoch nicht, etwas zu sagen. Er ließ sich widerstandslos wegapparieren und fand sich bald in einem großen Himmelbett wieder. Er seufzte erleichtert. Er war unsäglich müde._

_Gerade als er die Augen schließen wollte, kam sie zur Tür herein. Sie war etwas älter als er und wunderschön. Severus dachte einen Augenblick an Flucht, doch als sie ihren Mantel fallen ließ, bekam er eine schwache Ahnung, was der Lord mit 'das Andere' gemeint hatte. Er wurde nervös. "Hey," sagte sie und zeigte zwei Reihen weißblitzender Zähne, "du wirst doch keine Angst haben?" Er verzog sein Gesicht zu einer abfälligen Geste. "Ich weiß nicht, wovon du sprichst." Sie lachte hellauf. "Okay, du Held. Dann darf ich zu dir ins Bett?" "Oh bitte." flüsterte der Junge. Sie fühlte sich gut an. Angenehm. Roch gut. Und alles. Keine Fragen, keine Antworten._

_Es war kurz nach fünf, als er Hogwarts wieder betrat. Er war in ausgesprochener Hochstimmung, obwohl sein Hemd zerrissen war und er Schwierigkeiten hatte, so leise zu sein, dass ihn Filch oder Mrs. Norris nicht erwischten. Mit etwas Glück konnte er noch eine ganze Stunde schlafen. Phantastisch._

_Dann sah er ihn. Black. Er starrte ihn an, als sei er ein Geist. Er starrte zurück. Ein paar endlose Sekunden vergingen. Dann entschloss sich Severus weiterzugehen. Black war erstaunt, er hatte auf ein Wortgefecht gehofft. Er nahm das Bild seines Kontrahenten in sich auf, zerrissenes Hemd, die Robe über dem Arm, Lippenstift (?!!) am Kragen, unglaublich! Er mochte nicht ignoriert werden. "Hey," zischte er. "Wo kommst du Schleimbeutel jetzt her?" - "Leck mich am Arsch, Black." sagte Severus und ging weiter, ohne sich umzudrehen. "Geh' zurück in deine Höhle, Neandertaler!" fügte er noch hinzu, bevor er endgültig im Gang zu den Kerkern verschwand..._

Mann, war das lange her! Millionen Jahre. Immerhin hatte er von da ab Mr. Black und Gefolge immer öfter ignoriert. Mit mehr oder weniger Erfolg. Und jetzt...

Die Unverzeihlichen wurden regelmäßig geübt, an kleinen und großen Tieren mit der wachsenden Einsicht, dass es nicht so einfach ist wie es aussieht. Sie waren kraftraubend, vor allem der Todesfluch. Eine halbe Stunde Ruhe hinterher war das Minimum. Das war natürlich für eine echte Kampfsituation unannehmbar. Diese Konditionsprobleme sollten in der kommenden Woche durch die Teilnahme der Walpurgisritter gelöst werden.

Damit wäre dann auch die Lehrzeit abgeschlossen und die 'echten' Einsätze würden beginnen. Einzelne Todesser waren schon dabei. MacNair zum Beispiel. Ein unangenehmer Typ mit einem animalischen Hang zur Gewalttätigkeit. Als er von seinem ersten Einsatz zurückkam, schor er sich den Kopf kahl und ließ nur eine dicke Strähne in der Mitte über. Er sah jetzt aus, wie ein Soldat von Dshingis Khan. MacNair wurde von keinem richtig gemocht, aber das schien er zu genießen. Eine Aura von Angst und Gewalt umgab ihn wie ein Körpergeruch, wenn er einen Raum betrat, schien die Zimmertemperatur zu sinken.

Die ersten Todesser, die jetzt im Einsatz waren, waren ein zusammengewürfelter Söldnerhaufen. Sie hatten keine Ideologie im herkömmlichen Sinne und man munkelte, dass sie durch Voldemort pro Einsatz bezahlt wurden. Je länger der Krieg dauerte, desto mehr war die Notwendigkeit einer schlagkräftigeren Truppe in den Vordergrund getreten. Voldmort und seine Leute hatten mehrere Jahre lang intensiv rekrutiert und waren damit erfolgreich gewesen. Jeder konnte es spüren, dass die relative Ruhe jetzt bald vorbei sein würde.

"Wissen wir schon, welcher der Walpurgisritter uns trainieren wird?" fragte Snape zwischen zwei Schlucken Feuerwhisky. "Nein, ich lasse mich überraschen. Letztendlich sind sie alle irgendwie - grauslich." Lucius wühlte noch einmal im Paket. "Es wird gemunkelt, dass der Lord in den letzten Tagen etliche Niederlagen hat einstecken müssen. Genaues weiß man nicht. Es heißt, dass sich ein Bund oder so formiert hat. Auroren, Zivilisten, helle Zauberer und all so ein Gesocks. Sie arbeiten recht effektiv. Dein spezieller Freund ist auch dabei, heißt es." Snape blickte gelangweilt. "Welcher? Ich habe viele spezielle Freunde." Lucius schaute an die Decke. "Hm. Potter glaube ich." Severus gähnte. "Es wird mir ein Vergnügen sein." sagte er und ließ die Kralle seines Ringes aufschnappen. Lucius lachte leise.

Es stimmte, der schwarze Uhu hatte dem Lord schlechte Nachrichten gebracht. Ein Drittel seiner aktiven Todesser war in einen pfiffig installierten Hinterhalt geraten und nun tot oder in Askaban. Das war ein schwerer Rückschlag und es zwang ihn, seine Anstrengungen zu beschleunigen. Er fasste einen Entschluss; das Training würde schon in einer Woche beendet sein und die praktischen Unternehmungen würden beginnen.

Am anderen Morgen erschien Abraxas Malfoy, Lucius' Vater und brachte die speziellen Apparationslizenzen vom Ministerium. "Jetzt seid ihr legale Doppel-Apparierer. Ich hoffe ihr wisst das zu schätzen, ihr Flegel." Lord Malfoy klopfte seinem Sohn auf die Schulter und begab sich ins Hauptquartier. Im Ministerium war er ein angesehener Mann und niemand ahnte, dass Lord Malfoy ein enger Vertrauter des dunklen Lords war. Er brachte jedoch noch einmal schlechte Nachrichten für Lord Voldemort. Ein weiterer Hinterhalt war am Abend zuvor zugeschnappt und hatte sogar einen Walpurgisritter in die Gefangenschaft gebracht. Der hatte sich jedoch auf dem Weg nach Askaban umgebracht, er konnte wenigstens nicht mehr verhört werden. Die Auroren waren mittlerweile genauso grausam wie die Todesser selbst, so dass einige Zauberer zu fragen begannen, wo denn eigentlich der Unterschied zwischen schwarz und weiß sei. Die Doppelapparations-Lizenzen wurden im Normalfall nur an Mediziner oder Auroren vergeben. Privatleute wie Malfoy oder Snape durften eigentlich keine zweiten Menschen mitnehmen. Aber Lord Malfoy sen. hatte einen Ausweg gefunden. Snape hatte ohnehin einen Crashkurs als Heiler hinter sich und war somit nicht das große Problem. Die anderen waren unter dem Deckmantel "freiwillige Katastrophenhelfer" lizenziert worden.

Hagen von Walldorf trat an die Gruppe seiner Auszubildenden heran. Er war ein Hüne von ca. 2 Metern und hatte quer über das Gesicht eine Narbe von einem Schwerthieb. Zusammen mit seinem struppigen Bart und seinen stechenden blauen Augen war dies eine angsteinflößende Erscheinung. "Kinders!" polterte er. "Wir haben nicht mehr soviel Zeit wie gedacht. Der dunkle Lord wünscht euch im Einsatz. Heute zeige ich euch nochmal ein paar Kniffe mit den Unverzeihlichen und morgen früh geht es ab ins Gelände. Macht euch auf die Socken, zack zack!".

Die Todesser in spe tauschten ein paar vielsagende Blicke und folgten ihm zum Übungsplatz.

Während Hagen und sein Gefolge irgendwo auf einer Insel im rauen Atlantik die Anzahl der möglichen Todesflüche pro Stunde vervielfachten und damit erstaunliche Fortschritte machten, saß in einem kleinen verborgenen Raum in Hogsmeade der neu gegründete Orden des Phoenix zusammen und feierte seine Siege über die Todesser. Die Hinterhalte waren exzellent geplant und durchgeführt worden und einem Sieg des Lichts schien in den nächsten Wochen nicht entgegenzustehen. Alastor Moody, ein Senior-Auror erstattete gerade Bericht. Er hatte die Aufgabe sich um die Rekrutierungsaktivitäten Voldemorts zu kümmern. "Er hat einige Leute rekrutiert, aber mir scheint, er war nicht sehr erfolgreich. Durmstrang-Abgänger hauptsächlich. Albus Dumbledore wiegte bedächtig den Kopf. "Und von Hogwarts?" fragte er vorsichtig. "Ich habe die üblichen Verdächtigen kontrolliert. Sie gehen alle ihren jeweiligen Tätigkeiten nach. Lucius Malfoy beispielsweise ist mit seinem Vater auf der Jagd, in Kenia. Snape ist bei seinem Lehrmeister in Florenz. Ich habe ihn selber gesehen, als ich durch den Kamin mit Foretti sprach." "Tatsächlich?" "Na ja, er trug zwar eine dieser abartigen Schutzmasken, weil er irgendwas Gefährliches einrührte, aber er war es." Ungläubiges Gemurmel entstand zwar, aber die Ordensmitglieder glaubten Moody. Das Foretti noch einen ähnlich aussehenden Lehrling haben könnte war jenseits ihrer Vorstellungskraft.

Im Tagespropheten wurde der Hinterhalt und die anschließende Verhaftung einer großen Zahl von Todessern der Aufmacher des Tages. Der Magieminister wurde mit den Worten zitiert: "Ich erkläre hiermit, dass der Krieg innerhalb der nächsten zwei Monate beendet sein wird. Trinken Sie alle mit uns auf die neue Freiheit !".

"Na dann Prost." sagte Lord Voldemort in seinem Hauptquartier, hob einen Kelch mit Rotwein und prostete der Zeitung zu.

Die Sonne schien warm auf die kleine Lichtung, wo ein Zelt und eine Feuerstelle waren. Es war noch früh am Morgen, über dem Feuer hing ein Kessel mit Wasser, am nahen Fluss wuschen sich vier junge Männer. Sie lachten und hatten offensichtlich viel Spaß. Blumenduft hing über dem Tal und die Vögel sangen um die Wette. Das Kofferradio im Zelt dudelte einen populären Schlager. Es versprach wieder ein wunderschöner Tag zu werden.

"Ich geh dann mal Kaffee machen." Einer der Jungs, ein semmelblonder Siebzehnjähriger machte sich auf dem Weg zum Zelt. Er kroch in das Zelt und suchte die Utensilien zusammen. Als er das Zelt auf allen Vieren wieder verlassen wollte, wurde sein Weg plötzlich versperrt. Boots aus einem Leder, dass er noch nie gesehen hatte. Schwarz, drohend, mit Beschlägen aus Altsilber. Er schluckte entsetzt. "Du gehst nirgendwo mehr hin." sagte eine Stimme gefährlich leise. Der Junge merkte, dass er sich auf einmal nicht mehr rühren konnte. Die Angst umfing ihn wie eine eisige Klammer, er war nicht mehr fähig, klar zu denken. "Wer sind Sie, was wollen Sie?" krächzte er. "Ich bin dein Tod." Ein grüner Blitz schoß auf ihn zu und er hörte jemand lachen. Dann wurde es schwarz.

Snape stieß den Jungen mit seiner Stiefelspitze an. 'Wie fühlt es sich an?' fragte er sich selbst und er gestand sich ein, dass er den kurzen Augenblick der absoluten Macht genossen hatte. Er zuckte mit den Schultern und wandte sich um. Lucius hatte einen anderen Touristen in der Ganzkörperklammer und traktierte ihn mit einer magischen Reitpeitsche. Der Junge schrie aus vollem Halse, die Peitschenhiebe hinterließen hellrote Striemen auf seiner sonnengebräunten Haut. Die beiden anderen knieten am Flußufer vor MacNair und Rosier. Von Walldorf hielt sich im Hintergrund. Lucius packte sein Opfer bei den Haaren und warf ihn neben die anderen. "Wo hast du den anderen?" fragte er Snape. Severus zuckte mit den Schultern und antwortete: "Der hat nicht lange durchgehalten." Er verschwieg, dass er ihn sofort und schmerzlos getötet hatte. Das mußten die anderen vier nun wirklich nicht wissen. "Schade" sagte MacNair. Er dreht sich um und dröhnte: "Nun zu euch, ihr nutzloses Muggelpack. Denkt ihr wirklich, ihr könntet hier herumspazieren wie es euch gefällt? Nein - der dunkle Lord hat etwas dagegen. Und damit ihr es auch begreift, nicht dass es euch noch etwas nützen würde, werde ich euch jetzt lehren, was es heißt ein Muggel zu sein." 'Tolle Ansprache' dachte Snape 'wie lange hast du das wohl geprobt, du Meinungsnichts?'

MacNair warf sich noch einmal richtig in Positur und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf den mittleren Jugendlichen, einen schlaksigen Kerl mit langen braunen Haaren. Um den Hals trug er ein Amulett mit einem Pentagramm. "Oh" sagte Severus auf einmal und berührte mit seinem Zauberstab das Amulett. "Wir befassen uns mit schwarzer Kunst, nicht wahr.? MacNair, zeig ihm doch mal, was schwarze Kunst ist." Snape war sofort angepißt, als er sah, dass dieser Muggeldreck sich mit ihren Symbolen schmückte. Das war das Letzte! Nein, das konnte er wirklich nicht haben. Tausend mal hatte man ihm eingebläut, dass dies schlecht sei. Schlecht! Das war das Zauberwort seiner Kindheit gewesen. Und nun kam da dieser - Muggel! - und benahm sich - schlecht! Snape spürte, wie sein Blut zu kochen begann.

MacNair grinste ihm zu und wandte sich wieder an den Muggel. "Crucio" flüsterte er und der Junge fiel rückwärts auf den Boden und wand sich in Schmerzen. Er schrie, bis kein Ton mehr aus seiner Kehle kam. Die beiden anderen waren vor Angst wie versteinert.

Walden hielt den Fluch für etwa zwei Minuten aufrecht, dann brach er ab. "Der macht gar keinen Spaß." sagte er. "Abartiges Pack." Das war das Signal für Rosier und Malfoy, ihre Zauberstäbe auf die anderen beiden zu richten. Die Schreie hallten von den nahen Felswänden wider. "Schreit nur" sagte Hagen von Walldorf. "Euch wird nie wieder jemand hören." Er trat an den Jungen mit dem Pentagramm heran. "Jetzt zeige ich euch mal was." Hagen zog seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf den Jungen "Cutis relegare" rief er.

Snape, Lucius und Evan wandten sich schnell ab, nur MacNair schaute interessierte, wie sich die Haut des Jungen vom Körper zog. Er schrie, obwohl er eigentlich schon keinen Ton mehr herausbrachte und gab dann nur noch gräßliche Laute von sich. Snape fühlte, dass er gleich würde kotzen müssen, egal, was die anderen von ihm dachten. "Avada Kedavra" rief Lucius in dem Moment. Snape war ihm noch nie so dankbar gewesen wie jetzt. "Weichei" brummte MacNair. "Corpus evanesco" sagte Hagen ruhig und der Leichnam des jungen Mannes verschwand, als sei er nie dagewesen.

"Soviel zur schwarzen Kunst." sagte MacNair zu den anderen beiden. Er schleifte den größeren zu einem nahestehenden Holzstapel. Der junge Mann konnte es an Statur und Stärke durchaus mit MacNair aufnehmen, jedoch war er vor Angst wie gelähmt. MacNair fesselt den Mann an diesem Holzstapel und riß ihm mit einer schwungvollen Bewegung die Hose herunter. "Frisches Muggelfleisch" lachte er gehässig. Sie hörten den Muggel vor Zorn und Ohnmacht schwer atmen. Er war sich wohl bewusst, was jetzt folgen sollte. MacNair zog erst einmal sein Messer und stach ihn am unteren Rücken, so dass das Blut in seinen Hintern lief. Dann drehte er sich zu den anderen um, grinste dämonisch und leckte das Messer ab. Snape schauderte und bemühte sich nach außen um eine gleichgültige Fassade. MacNair drehte sich wieder zu seinem Opfer, öffnete seine Hose und begann brutal in den Mann einzudringen. Der Muggel schrie vor Schmerz und Wut, Schaum trat aus seinem Mund. MacNair warf den Kopf zurück und lachte und lachte...

Die anderen wandten sich ab und dem letzten Opfer zu. Evan Rosier betrachtete ihn und meinte "Um den ists auch nicht gerade schade. Wir sollten ihn zum probieren verwenden. Irgendwelche Vorschläge?" Sie spielten eine Runde mit ihm. Erst einen Kitzelfluch, dann probierten sie einige Schläge von Meister Ying. Zum Schluß entschieden sie sich für den Harakiri-Fluch, der den Körper aufplatzen und die Innereien heraustreten ließ. "Eklig" sagte Malfoy. "Es geht gerade noch." sagte Rosier. Inzwischen hatte MacNair sein Opfer getötet und schnitt ihm ein Ohr ab. "Das schicke ich an einen Auroren meiner Wahl." sagte er. "Mach ich immer so. Wenn es keiner weiß, machts keinen Spaß." Das leuchtete ein. Snape und Rosier machten es mit ihren Opfern genauso. Lucius bedauerte, dass sein Opfer schon entsorgt war. Von Walldorf rief eine Eule. Sie fanden eine Tüte im Zelt und verpackten die Ohren sorgfältig. Sie schickten die Eule an Alastor Moody, weil Lucius erfahren hatte, dass es sich nach ihnen erkundigte. Snape nahm das noch immer dudelnde Radio an sich, suchte und fand den Aus-Knopf und drückte es Lucius in die Hand. "Dein Radio." sagte er knapp. Lucius lachte ungläubig. Sie verbrannten das Zelt und die herumliegenden Habseligkeiten bis auf wenige Stücke für die bald anrückenden Auroren. "Morsmordre!" rief von Walldorf, das dunkle Mal zeichnete sich sofort deutlich vom blauen Sommerhimmel ab. Sie apparierten unverzüglich ins Hauptquartier.

Lord Voldemort erwartete sie bereits. Er saß in seinem pompösen Stuhl und wies sie mit einer Handbewegung an, Platz zu nehmen. "Euer Test ist annehmbar verlaufen. Das Training ist hiermit beendet, die Proben eurer Leistungsfähigkeit behalte ich mir für später Zeiten vor. Für Spielereien haben wir jetzt keine Zeit mehr. Noch heute Nacht wird euer erster Einsatz sein. Ein Großteil unserer Leute ist in den letzten Tagen im Felde geblieben. Seht her!" der Lord entrollte eine Landkarte, auf der einige Ortschaften eingekreist und einzelne Häuser mit weißen und einige mit roten Kreuzen markiert waren. "Die roten Kreuze werden heute nacht ausgelöscht. Ich will sie brennen sehen. Die Einwohner werden eliminiert, bis auf jeweils einen - vorzugsweise ein älteres Kind oder die Frau - der wird von eurem Vorgehen dem Ministerium Bericht geben. Ich brauche wohl nicht weiter zu erwähnen, dass ein langsamer Tod bevorzugt wird. Nicht schludern !".

Voldemort blickte noch einmal jedem einzeln ins Gesicht. Snape beugte sich über die Landkarte. Zusammen mit den Einsatzorten der anderen Truppen ergab das Schema von oben gesehen ein großes V. "Wer führt den Einsatz, welche Zeit beginnen wir und geschehen die Einsätze synchron?" fragte er. Voldemort lächelte sein grausames Lächeln. "Hagen wird euch anführen. Er berichtet mir direkt. Zwei wichtige Grundsätze: es wird unter keinen Umständen jemand von uns zurückgelassen und die Maske bleibt auf dem Gesicht, egal was passiert. Die Einsätze beginnen an allen Orten gleichzeitig 23:15 Uhr. Durchsucht alle Häuser gründlich, keiner darf entkommen, wenn wir es nicht wollen. Snape, du kümmerst dich um den Brand." Mit einer Handbewegung entließ er seine neu formierte Kampftruppe. Die Todesser verbeugten sich und gingen, um sich vorzubereiten.

Mit dem Morgengrauen ergriff die Angst wieder Besitz von den Zauberern und Hexen, die den Krieg schon beendet glaubten. Sie stieg wie Nebel aus den Tälern, sie huschte durch die Gänge des Ministeriums und sie klopfte mit knochiger Hand an reichverzierte Eichentüren. Das dunkle Mal über den zerstörten Häusern war noch tagelang zu sehen. Alastor Moody sass sprachlos an seinem Schreibtisch und starrte auf eine einfache Muggelpapiertüte mit grausigem Inhalt.


	6. Atempause

**6. Kapitel Atempause**

"Hallo?" Severus betrat den kleinen Vorraum des vornehmen Stadthauses in Florenz "Keiner da?". Ein extrem kleiner Hauself erschien und hüpfte aufgeregt auf und ab. "Ah, Master Signore Snape. Es ist niemand im Haus, Il Professore ist ausgegangen und die Gehilfen haben frei. Es ist Feiertag heute. Sie sind drüben im Garten und haben ein Picknick." Snape dankte dem Hauself und trug sein Gepäck in sein Zimmer. Endlich wieder in Florenz. Es erschien ihm alles so unwirklich seit seinem "Urlaub". Morgen würde für ihn wieder seine andere Realität beginnen und dann steckte er bis zum Hals in Prüfungsvorbereitungen.

Er inspizierte kurz sein Zimmer und beäugte kritisch den Stapel Post, der sich angesammelt hatte, dann begab er sich in den Garten zu seinen Mitschülern. "Hey, da bist du ja endlich Sniper. Ich dachte schon du hast Sack gehauen." begrüßte ihn Tarendra der Inder. Er stammte aus einer angesehen Alchemistenfamilie, ganz großer Adel und war Severus' größter Konkurrent was Zaubertränke anbetraf. Aber er war auch der beste Kamerad, den er in Florenz hatte. Josette schenkte ihm ein Glas Wein ein und reichte ihm Brot und Oliven. Sie lächete ihre charmantes Beauxbaton-Lächeln und sagte "Ich bin froh, dass wir endlich wieder Verstärkung haben, wir sind unter Aufträgen begraben. Papa hat einen neuen Kunden." 'Ich weiß.' dachte Snape, laut sagte er "Dann komm ich ja zur rechten Zeit!".

Tarendra setzte das Magiphon in Bewegung. "Musik muss sein." sagte er. "Es hat sich ein ziemlich fieser Typ nach dir erkundigt. Steckte seinen häßlichen Kopf mit einem magischen Auge aus dem Kamin im Labor. Etwas war komisch, der Meister meinte wider besseres Wissen, du seist da. Der Typ knurrte und schaute mich an und sagte dann 'ich sehe' und verschwand. Er hat mich wohl für dich gehalten, ich hatte gerade den 'Schnabel' auf."

Der 'Schnabel' war eine Schutzmaske, die den Masken der Pestärzte im Mittelalter nachempfunden war, sie sah recht grotesk aus, war aber äußerst wirksam. Snape dachte nach. Alastor Moody! Ja, das war es, er hatte sich auch nach Lucius erkundigt. 'Glück gehabt. Moody, dieser Spinner hat mir gerade noch gefehlt. Und - sie verdächtigen uns.' Er nahm sich vor, Lucius heute abend noch eine Eule zu schicken. Laut sagte er dann: "Danke Tarendra. Ich glaube, das ist ein Bekannter meines Großvaters, der kontrollieren wollte, ob ich auch was lerne." Der Inder lachte und schenkte sich ein neues Glas ein. "Ich bin froh, dass andere die gleichen Probleme haben wie ich. Ach, pfeif darauf, lass uns feiern - willkommen daheim!".

Sie sassen noch lange im Garten des großen Meisters, die Nacht war lau und roch nach unzähligen verschiedenen Kräutern und Blüten. Die anderen vier Lehrlinge brachten Severus auf den neuesten Stand im Hause Foretti. "Wir brauen tonnenweise Vielsaft-Trank, Liquid-Crucio, Veritaserum und Sonnenschein." erläuterte Francesco, "die ersten drei passen irgendwie zueinander, wozu der Gemütsaufheller ist, das frage ich mich jeden Tag." Severus hatte die Antwort für sich sofort parat. _'Diese vier Tränke sind vier verschiedene Verhörmethoden. Zuckerbrot und Peitsche. Mit dem Vielsafttrank erscheint der Befrager als bekannte Person des Delinquenten und horcht ihn einfach unverbindlich aus. Veritaserum quetscht die Wahrheit aus jedem, der nicht resistent dagegen ist. Liquid-Crucio ist für die ganz harten Burschen und Sonnenschein für die weichen Fälle. Wirkt ähnlich wie Alkohol und macht ziemlich redselig, damit kann man Unbekannte zum sorglosen Reden veranlassen. Wenn man nicht weiß, was man getrunken hat.'_ dachte er 'Voldemort ist verdammt gerissen. Ich möchte ihn nicht als Feind.'

Er wandte sich an seine Kollegen: "Er macht doch sicher ein Vermögen mit dem Zeug. Hat er euch das Taschengeld erhöht ? Sie lachten hellauf, auch Josette, obwohl sie es nicht leiden konnte, wenn sie über ihren Vater lästerten. "Für den Wein reicht's. Den Rest verdienen wir uns nach wie vor selber." Es war ein offenes Geheimnis, dass hin und wieder ein Trank 'schiefging', der dann auf dem Schwarzmarkt verkauft wurde. Das Geld dafür teilten sie sich ohne Reue.

Am anderen Morgen brach der Alltag mit voller Wucht über sie herein. Gegen 5 Uhr klopften hochmotivierte Hauselfen an ihre Zimmertüren und trieben sei aus den Federn. Nach und nach erschienen sie alle zerknautscht am Frühstückstisch. Tarendra hatte vorsorglich schon am Vorabend den Tisch mit Ausnüchterungstrank gedeckt. Grinsend brachte er eine Toast aus: "Auf einen friedlichen neuen Tag. Möge der Kessel euch gnädig sein." Gerade in diesem Moment erschien Foretti, übelgelaunt wie fast immer und bellte die Aufgaben des Tages. Severus nahm schnell ein Stück Toast und seinen Tee und verschwand im Labor. Er nahm wie immer den Arbeitsplatz am hinteren Fenster, um so ungestört wie möglich zu sein. Letztendlich hatte er ja das Unsichtbarsein gerade erst geübt und er wollte davon auch Gebrauch machen. Er setzte einen Kessel Fiebersenker und einen Kessel Liquid-Crucio an. Den Fiebersenker würde er noch heute abend an den Apotheker verkaufen. Er brauchte noch verschiedene Ausrüstungsgegenstände für die große Prüfung ...

Später am Tag, als die verschiedenen Tränke friedlich vor sich hin blubberten und er ein paar Schlüsselblumen für den nächsten Trank vorbereitete, kam er nicht umhin, sich zu wundern, wie friedlich doch seine Arbeit hier war und wie brutal und gnadenlos seine Wochenendbeschäftigungen waren. Trotzdem fand er das alles sehr aufregend und er fieberte der 'Prüfung' durch Voldemort genauso entgegen, wie seiner Meisterprüfung.

Seine drei Mitstreiter, die auch gemeinsam für die Prüfung zugelassen waren, hatten weniger gegensätzliche Probleme. Francesco, zum Beispiel hatte seine Arbeitsstelle bereits sicher. Sein Vater war Besitzer eines kleinen Imperiums, dass Tränke für Hexen herstellte, die selber keine Lust hatten sich das Zeug zu brauen. Waterfall'S Chasteness Inc. war auf seinem Gebiet einzigartig und somit gut im Geschäft.

Francesco würde als Juniorchef dort einsteigen und den Laden später mal erben. Somit sah er der Prüfung auch gelassen entgegen, da selbst die Zulassung zu selbiger bereits eine Art Diplom war. Josette, die Tochter von Meister Foretti, lief eigentlich außer Konkurrenz, da sie keine Lehrstelle im eigentlichen Sinne besetzte, sondern eben mal "mit" ausgebildet wurde. Foretti ließ in unzähligen Tiraden wissen, dass er es für überflüssig hielt, eine Frau auszubilden, die dann doch irgendwann heiraten und Kinder kriegen würde. Foretti war ein Bastard und regierte seine kleine Familie wie ein absolutistischer Fürst.

Josette machte sich nichts aus den ständigen Ansprachen, sie ging darüber hinweg und war eine exzellente Studentin und steckte voller kreativer Ideen. Severus war sich sicher, dass sie auch ohne Protektion des Meisters ihren Weg machen würde. Außerdem hatte er durchaus eine Schwäche für das Mädchen, die er aber mit den drei anderen teilte. Jeder wollte mit Josette ausgehen, jeder wollte sie auf Ausflüge einladen und so weiter. Leider entschied sich das Mädchen nie direkt für einen der drei, sondern nahm einfach alle mit, wenn sie ausging. So hatten sie sich im Laufe der Zeit auf einen Waffenstillstand in Sachen Josette geeinigt.

Tarendra, der Inder hingegen war ein besonderer Fall. Er hatte es eigentlich nicht nötig, einen Beruf zu erlernen. Sein Vater war ein Fürst, irgendwo in den Bergen. Seine Vorfahren waren allesamt großartige Hexenmeister gewesen und nicht wenige hatten Zaubertränke erfunden, die heute allgemeiner Standard waren. Von den jeweiligen Patenten lebte die Familie heute noch, obwohl die Erfindungen mehrere hundert Jahre zurücklagen. Tarendra hatte sich in den Kopf gesetzt, seine Vorfahren zu übertreffen. Schon als Kind hatte er Pläne geschmiedet, wie seine Karriere verlaufen sollte. Er hatte zu jeder Zeit ganz klare Vorstellungen, was er wann und wie tun wollte. Trotzdem war er auch ein Lebenskünstler und ließ in Florenz keine Party und wohl auch keine schöne Signorina aus, wahrscheinlich auch keinen Ragazzo.

Er war stets voller absurder Ideen und seine Geschäftstüchtigkeit war beeindruckend. Er war es, der die Idee auf die "verhunzten" Tränke brachte, die dann für billiges Geld an die Apotheken verkauft wurden. Die Tränke waren keineswegs schlecht oder gar wirkungslos, sie hatten nur eine winzige Abweichung zum Original. "Grauware" nannte Tarendra seine Erfindung und sie fuhren nicht schlecht damit. Tarendra war als Jugendlicher viel gereist und konnte faktisch zu jedem Thema was erzählen. Im Gegensatz zu Severus, der sein halbes Leben im Internat gewesen war, hatte Tarendra als Wanderschüler sein Glück gesucht. Er war immer etwa sechs Monate bei einem Hexenmeister in die Lehre gegangen und dann weitergezogen. Dadurch waren im viele ausländische Magiekonzepte vertraut, die er nun nach und nach an Severus weitergab und im Gegenzug nützliche Arithmantikstunden erhielt. Sie teilten sich auch die teuren Abonnements von 'Hexenkunst heute' und 'Tränke und Magie' während ihrer Lehrzeit. Und sie bastelten gemeinsam an absurden Erfindungen. Sie hatten sich beispielsweise in den Kopf gesetzt, den Vielsafttrank in Tablettenform zu bringen, waren aber dabei grandios gescheitert. Trotz allem bewahrten sie alle Pläne, verrückt oder nicht, in einem Journal auf.

Die Lehrzeit in Florenz, von Foretti einmal abgesehen, dieser Nörgler und notorisch übelgelaunte Mensch musste ignoriert werden, war von Sorglosigkeit geprägt. Für Snape war der Aufenthalt in Italien wie eine Befreiung nach langjähriger Kerkerhaft. Das sonnige Klima, die Freundlichkeit der Menschen, dies alles tat sein Übriges, damit er sich besser fühlte. In Florenz war ihm ein Neuanfang gelungen, an den er eigentlich nicht mehr geglaubt hatte. Erst aus dieser Entfernung sah er wie grau und eingeengt Hogwarts eigentlich gewesen war. In Florenz hatte er endlich Ruhe und kein Mensch kam auf die Idee, ihn zu stören, wenn er im Garten sass und einen seiner alten Wälzer studierte. Klar, Foretti verlangte ständig Höchstleistungen und war auch nicht darum verlegen, Überstunden anzuordnen aber im Großen und Ganzen war sein Leben in Florenz perfekt.


	7. Prüfungen

**7. Prüfungen**

Lord Voldemort beeilte sich nicht, seine jungen Mitstreiter für die große und abschließende Prüfung zu sich zu zitieren. Er hatte an allen anderen Fronten alle Hände voll zu tun. Der neu gegründete Bund oder Orden, wie es allenthalben hieß, schien sein eigenes Süppchen zu kochen, denn der Lord versuchte vergeblich über seine Verbündeten im Ministerium für Magie Informationen zu erhalten. "Es ist eine Privatvereinigung." war alles, was herauszubekommen war. Dennoch war auch das Ministerium nicht untätig.

Es machte das Gerücht die Runde, dass ein Bote vom Festland kommen würde, der dem Minister wichtige Informationen über den Aufenthaltsort der restlichen Walpurgisritter bringen sollte. Dieser Bote würde auch noch andere äußerst brisante Nachrichten bringen, wie die Finanzquellen von Lord Voldemort und dessen Verbindungen zum Festland. Das konnte sich der dunkle Lord natürlich nicht bieten lassen, denn einmal verraten würde er diese bequemen Orte nicht mehr für sich nutzen können, ganz zu schweigen vom Verlust wichtiger Geldquellen. Das würde bedeuten, dass er sich und seine Leute auf den Inseln verstecken müßte, wenn es hart auf hart kommen sollte. Im Moment hatte er genügend Rückhalt bei den Magiern, die mit seinen Thesen mehr oder minder einverstanden waren. Die Diskussionen über Muggel, Schlammblüter und so weiter gaben ihm genügend Rückenwind, denn ein großer Teil der Traditionalisten ging überhaupt nicht konform mit den Ideen für eine Öffnung in Richtung Muggelwelt. Besonders die Familien, die Angehörige und Eigentum durch Intervention von Muggeln verloren hatten, wollten davon nichts wissen.

Lord Voldemort traf sich eines Abends mit einigen einflussreichen Mitarbeitern des Ministeriums, um herauszufinden wer der Bote denn sein könnte und wie es möglich wäre, als erster an die Informationen zu kommen. Auch Abraxas Malfoy war wieder unter diesen Gästen. Er war dem Minister am nächsten und konnte durch geschicktes Herumlungern in dessen Vorzimmer öfter mal eine Kopie von brisanten Pergamenten machen. Die Kopierschutzflüche zu brechen war für den Magier kein Problem. Schließlich hatte auch er eine gewissen Zeit mit den Schwarzkünstlern des dunklen Lords verbracht und besass die europaweit größte Anzahl von (mittlerweile) verbotenen Schriften zu diesem Thema.

"Wir wissen, dass jemand ankommt und wann das ungefähr sein wird. Wir wissen nicht seinen Namen und woher er genau kommt." berichtete er. "Über diese ganze Sache herrscht strengstes Stillschweigen. Nur der Minister und seine Sekretärin wissen Genaues. Sie weil sie die Unterkunft und das Blabla besorgt und der Minister - nun ja. Wir sollten jemand auf die Dame ansetzen, es ist zu bezweifeln, dass wir den Minister auf die Schnelle zum Reden bringen." Lord Voldemort nickte. "Was ist das für eine Dame? Ich brauche alle Informationen. Ist sie erpressbar, hat sie evtl. Kinder, die man entführen könnte. Oder hat sie gar niemand und man könnte einen Liebhaber - äh - installieren?"

"Gute Idee. Sie lebt allein, hat keinen Freund und ist auch nicht gerade eine Hübsche. Vielleicht könnten wir da Glück haben. Es muss aber schnell gehen, ohne das übliche Lalulei. Eine schnelle Affäre. Vielleicht könnten wir ihre Leidenschaft etwas - beschleunigen?".

Lord Voldemort nahm eine Prise Flohpulver und ging zum Kamin. "Darius!" Sein Sekretär erschien. "Ich brauche heute gegen 11.00 Uhr Rabastan Lestrange und Severus Snape in meinem Büro. Pünktlich!"-

Dann wandte er sich wieder seinen Gästen zu. "Seinen wir frohen Mutes. Rabastan bringt die Informationen, da bin ich mir sicher. Und letztendlich verschaffen wir der Dame eine Liebesnacht der ersten Kategorie. Wir sollten den Merlinsorden dafür bekommen!". Die anwesenden Magier lachten anzüglich. Der Lord entließ sich mit einer ungeduldigen Handbewegung und ging wieder an seine diversen Pergamente, auf denen Landkarten mit Nummern und verschlüsselten Signalen aufgezeichnet waren.

Snape trat hustend wenige Minuten vor Elf aus dem Kamin des Lords, dicht gefolgt von Rabastan Lestrange. Beide schauten sich etwas verwundert an, es war ungewöhnlich, dass sie zusammenarbeiteten. Der Lord schaute von seinen Landkarten auf und begrüßte sie. Er wies auf zwei Sessel die in der Nähe des Kamins standen und klingelte nach dem Hauself, um Tee zu bestellen. Er betrachtete seine beiden Todesser einen Augenblick ernst und sagte dann: "Ich habe einen Auftrag für euch beide. Er ist etwas delikat - besonders für dich, Lestrange - und von äußerster Wichtigkeit. Snape, ich brauche ein paar Tränke, die miteinander reagieren müssen. Und zwar einen Liebestrank gepaart mit einer Art Veritaserum, das die Person, die der anderen Person verfällt, alles ausplaudert, wonach sie beiläufig gefragt wird. Sie müssen geschmacklos und farblos sein und im Nachhinein nicht zu entdecken. Das kriegst du doch hin, oder?"

Snape verbeugte sich knapp und antwortete: "Dafür bin ich da, Mylord. Morgen früh bin ich fertig."

Lord Voldemort lächelte: "Ich werde einen Boten schicken, der das Zeug abholt, sagen wir gegen 11 Uhr?" Snape nickte erneut: "Kein Problem.".

"Gut", sagte der Lord, "dann bist du für heute entlassen und kannst dich an die Arbeit machen. Meine besten Empfehlungen an Meister Foretti." Snape verbeugte sich erneut und verließ das Zimmer durch den Kamin.

"Nun zu dir, Lestrange." Lord Voldemort wandte sich an den anderen Todesser. "Wie du dir vielleicht schon denken kannst, geht es um eine Dame. Da du der weitaus charmanteste Verführer meiner Truppe bist." hier hielt der Lord inne und grinste süffisant, "habe ich mir gedacht, dass du für diese Aufgabe unglaublich geeignet sein wirst. Die Dame ist bei weitem keine Schönheit und es wird auch keine Herausforderung sein, sie zu verführen, aber die Belohnung, mein lieber Lestrange, ich verspreche dir, die wird großartig sein. Sagt dir Madame Tadana etwas?"

Lestrange hatte die Nerven zu erröten. "Ich sehe." sagte der Lord. "Nun zur Aufgabe. Besagte Dame heißt Belinda Sloman und arbeitet im Vorzimmer des Magieministers. Dieser erwartet einen wichtigen Besuch vom Festland. Mit Hilfe des Liebesplappertranks von Severus wirst du die Dame in dein Bett komplimentieren und ausfragen. Nimm eine Diktierfeder, die unter dem Bett alles mitschreibt. Ich meine alles, was mich interessiert." Lord Voldemort lachte beinahe wie ein übermütiges Kind. Lestrange fühlte sich unwohl. "Triff das Mädchen zufällig in der Lobby des Ministerium. Hier ist ein Foto."

Rabastan betrachtete das Foto. Belinda war Ende Zwanzig und brünett. Eine durchschnittliche Hexe mit leicht vorstehenden Zähnen und einer ziemlich altmodischen Brille. Er seufzte. "Denk an die Veelas von Madame Tadana. Sie werden dich für alles entschädigen." sagte Lord Voldemort und klopfte ihm wohlwollend auf die Schulter. "Oder denk an meinen Zorn, wenn es nicht klappt." fügte er noch hinzu und lachte wieder gehässig. Rabastan verbeugte sich zum Abschied und verschwand ohne weiteres Seufzen im Kamin.

Severus machte sich nach seiner Ankunft im Labor sofort an die Arbeit. Mit etwas Glück konnte er danach noch ein paar Stunden Schlaf erhaschen. Das Labor war verlassen, in der Ecke köchelte noch irgendein Trank von Tarendra. Severus vermutete, dass sein Freund nach einem Besuch in der Taverne am Fluss nochmal hereinschauen würde. Foretti wusste Bescheid und er konnte erstmal ungestört ans Werk gehen. Er begann Wurzeln und Kräuter zu hacken, dann legte er alles peinlich genau in der richtigen Reihenfolge auf den Tisch. Er heizte zwei Kessel an und stellte die Grundlage für den Liebestrank her.

Darius Malmignat, der Sekretär des unheimlichen Lords, hatte ihn mit einigen brünetten Haaren versorgt, die dem Opfer des Liebestrankes gehörten. Als die Masse zu brodeln begann, sang Severus die Beschwörung und ließ, als die Brühe mit einer Farbänderung reagierte, die Haare hineinfallen. Er kam nicht umhin, sich zu wundern, wie viele Liebesverbindungen derart hergestellt wurden. Die Flüssigkeit blubberte noch ein paar mal, wurde dann klar und konnte beiseite gestellt werden.

Er ging an den Schrank mit den fertigen Tränken und entnahm eine Ampulle mit Veritaserum Modifikation Nr. 4. Diese Sorte war das verbreiteteste, da es die geringsten Nebenwirkungen hatte. Leider konnte ihm auch am leichtesten widerstanden werden. Er gab das Serum in seinen kleinsten Kessel und fügte noch ein paar Zutaten dazu. Jetzt würde es für ihre Zwecke perfekt sein. Nun kam die schwierigste Phase, die Vereinigung von Liebestrank und Veritaserum. Er schöpfte einen Viertelliter Liebestrank aus Kessel eins und fügte ihn vorsichtig dem Veritaserum bei. Auch dabei sang er eine Beschwörungsformel. Es klappte, wie die viele tausend Male davor, die Tränke vermischten sich, ohne zu zischen oder neu zu brodeln. Der Liebesplappertrank war vollendet. Severus füllte ihn in drei kleine Phiolen und versiegelte sie vorsichtig. Er steckte sie in eine braune Tüte mit der Aufschrift 'Rabastan L.' und legte sie in sein privates Fach. Er schaute auf die Uhr. Es war halb zwei. 'Gute Arbeit!' lobte er sich selbst und beschloss sofort zu Bett zu gehen.

In diesem Moment betrat Tarendra leicht schwankend das Labor. "Hey!" sagte er mit weinschwerer Stimme, "du bist ja auch noch auf. Hast' noch was gebraut? " Severus musste lachen. "Ja du Trunkenbold. Ich habe noch was gearbeitet. Und du? Was ist das für eine schreckliche Brühe da hinten?" Tarendra nahm seinen Kessel in Augenschein. "Ein neuartiges Antifaltenmittel." sagte er mit einem einfältigen Gesichtsausdruck und ging an den Schrank. Er zog eine Ampulle Ausnüchterungstrank hervor und nahm einen kräftigen Schluck. "Brrr!" machte er. "Wieso betrinkst du dich erst und nimmst dann Ausnüchterungstrank. Das ist doch rausgeschmissenes Geld. Du kriegst nicht mal einen Kater." stellte Severus fest. "Ich brauche keine Haustiere." antwortete Tarendra. "Ich wollte was mit dir besprechen. Dazu brauche ich mein Gehirn. Du hast doch Zeit?" fragte er mit einem spitzbübischen Lächeln. "Ja natürlich. Ist doch nur mein Nachtschlaf, der hier den Bach runtergeht." "Hach was, du bist noch jung. Schlafen kannst du später." Tarendra holte einen Krug mit Zitronenlimonade und schenkte beiden ein Glas ein. "Hör zu. In drei Wochen ist die Meisterprüfung. Wir werden ein bisschen brillieren und das Diplom einstecken und hinterher die Hölle von einer Feier haben. Soweit korrekt?"

"Korrekt." antwortete Severus. "Nun zu meiner Frage. Hast du schon mal in Trance gebraut?" Severus schüttelte den Kopf. "Natürlich nicht. Es ist gefährlich und schwierig und es braucht eine Menge Magie." Severus nickte zustimmend. Es war gefährlich. Es gab Geschichten von Magiern die nicht mehr aus der Trance erwachten oder während des Prozesses einfach verschwanden. Geschichten, deren Wahrheitsgehalt nicht geprüft werden konnte, die jedoch kalte Schauer über den Rücken jagten.

"Aber," sagte Tarendra, "man kann ein Vermögen damit gewinnen. Du weißt, was ein Confirmosensus-Trank ist?" Severus knurrte unwillig. "Natürlich weiß ich das. Jeder, der Ahnung hat weiß das." Du weißt auch was 5 Tropfen davon kosten?" - "Z... Zwanzig Galleonen?" - "Und wie viel kostet dann ein ganzer Kessel voll?" Severus wurde blass. "Verdammt." Tarendra lachte kühl. "Genau." sagte er. "Ich habe ein Angebot, aus Kurdistan, aber das tut hier nichts zur Sache, wenn wir es schaffen, sind wir reich. Nur einmal brauen. Denk drüber nach.".

Severus wurde in der Tat sehr sehr nachdenklich. Einerseits - eine Menge Geld. Geld für ein eigenes Labor, weg von zu Hause, endlich sein eigener Herr. Keine Notwendigkeit auf Wanderschaft zu gehen und nach zehn Jahren erst anzufangen selbst zu forschen...

Andererseits - man kann sterben. Wiederum - man kann bei allen möglichen Dingen sterben. Er gähnte. "Reden wir morgen weiter Tarendra, ich gehe jetzt schlafen. Gute Nacht." Tarendra schaute ihm lächelnd nach. Er wusste schon, wie die Antwort ausfallen würde.

* * *

Belinda Sloman ließ missmutig einen Karren voller Pergamente vor sich her schweben. Sie hatte für diesen Tag eigentlich schon genug. Der Magieminister quälte sie schon seit dem frühen Morgen mit wahnsinnig wichtigen, unsinnigen Aufgaben. Gerne wäre sie wieder einmal in die Winkelgasse zum Shoppen gegangen oder hätte wenigstens in der Mittagspause ein Eis gegessen. Aber nein - für Miss Sloman gab es sowas nicht mehr, seit sie das Vorzimmer vom Minister übernommen hatte. Zu allem Übel war ihre Gehilfin seit einigen Tagen abgestellt, um irgendetwas extrem Geheimes zu übernehmen. Belinda stöhnte. Irgendwie hatte sie sich das alles anders vorgestellt. Das zusätzliche Geld, dass ihr der neue Job bescherte, wollte sie schnellstmöglichst verjubeln und sie hatte auch schon eine Fahrt in die Karibik geplant. Leider wollte der Dienst kein Ende nehmen, und Urlaub war erst recht nicht in Sicht. Ihre Lage erinnerte sie an die zahlreichen Muggelromane, die sie abends verschlang. In den Romanen jedoch war stets ein junger, gutaussehender Kavalier zur Stelle, der die arme graue Büromaus galant in die große weite Welt führte. 'Scheißleben' dachte Belinda und gab dem Aktenkarren einen wütenden Stoß.

Leider blieb eine Reaktion auf ihre Gewalttat nicht aus. Ein gutes Dutzend hochgeheimer und wichtiger Pergamente fand seinen Weg auf den Fußboden der Ministeriumslobby. Belinda wollte gerade entsetzt aufschreien, als sie von hinten eine angenehme Stimme hörte: "Oh, Miss, ich vermute das war jetzt meine Schuld. Warten Sie, ich werde sofort alles wieder richten." Ein gutaussehender junger Mann trat heran und ließ mit einem lässigen Schwenk seines Zauberstabes die Pergamente auf den Karren zurückschweben. Er lächelte sie freundlich an. "Langweiliger Job, was?" fragte er. Belinda konnte nur verdutzt nicken. "Oh ja. Wenn ich gewusst hätte, wie viele Akten hier bewegt werden, wäre ich sicherlich lieber Galleonenpolierer bei Gringotts geworden." Der Mann lachte. "Sie haben aber wenigstens Humor bewahrt. Oh, darf ich mich vorstellen - mein Name ist Gregory W. Smith, ich bin geschäftlich in London. Zubehör für die Aufbewahrung magischer Geschöpfe." Er zog eine Visitenkarte hervor und überreichte sie ihr.

Die Visitenkarte zeigte eine Schlange und einen Drachen, die friedlich aus einem Napf fraßen. 'Ziemlich ungewöhnlich' dachte Belinda, 'aber der Vertreter sieht echt gut aus.'

Sie fragte "Sie machen Geschäfte in London?". "Nein" sagte er, "ich bin auf der Suche nach Neuigkeiten und nehme an einer Konferenz teil. Die Geschäfte sind zweitrangig. Außerdem wollte ich mir Muggellondon ansehen, wenn ich schon mal hier bin." Belinda konnte sich ihre Neugier nicht verkneifen. "Wo kommen sie den ursprünglich her?" Der Mann lächelte sie hinreißend an: "Von einer kleinen magischen Karibikinsel. Sie werden sie nicht kennen - Santa Marita. Ich vertrage kaltes Wetter so schlecht, deshalb habe ich meinen Wohnsitz dorthin verlegt."

Belinda fühlte sich plötzlich in einen ihrer Romane versetzt. Sie schloss kurz die Augen und träumte von dieser Insel. "Ich suche noch jemand, der mir die Stadt zeigt." sagte der Fremde plötzlich und sie schnappte sofort wieder zurück in die Realität. "Wie wäre es mit Ihnen, haben sie Zeit?"

Belinda überlegte, es war eigentlich nicht ihre Art, sich so einfach jemand an den Hals zu werfen. Aber der Fremde, Mr. Smith, äh Gregory, sah einfach toll aus, hatte Manieren und womöglich auch Geld. Er würde doch kein wahnsinniger Axtmörder sein, oder?

"Oh" hauchte sie, "es wäre mir eine Ehre, ihnen die Hauptstadt des Britischen Empire nahezubringen." Schließlich hat man ja auch eine Verpflichtung gegenüber Besucher, nicht wahr? "Dann hole ich sie ab, sagen wir gegen Sieben?" er lächelte wieder sein Original-Hollywood-Lächeln. "Ja, um sieben dann." Belinda wurde rot und beeilte sich, ihren Karren weiterschweben zu lassen. "Bis dann!" rief sie noch über die Schulter und verschwand in einem der Gänge.

Rabastan Lestrange lächelte zufrieden zurück und machte sich auf den Weg zurück in den 'Tropfenden Kessel'.

* * *

Der Palazzo Alchemico in Rom brummte wie ein Bienenstock. Die Haupthalle war angefüllt mit hypernervösen Studenten, die allesamt auf ihre Prüfungen warteten. Die Aufnahmeprüfungen waren soeben abge­schlossen worden und die hoffnungsvollen jungen Studenten verließen laut plappernd das Gebäude. Foretti führte seine vier Meisterschüler in den zweiten Stock. "Ich brauch wohl nicht zu erwähnen, dass ich von einem Erfolg auf der ganzen Linie ausgehe. Ich habe keine Lust, Eure dämlichen Visagen noch ein Jahr länger zu ertragen." wetterte er auf dem Weg. "Aber Vater, die nächsten Visagen werden auch nicht besser sein, eher schlimmer." beschwerte sich seine Tochter Josette.

"Keine Angst, edler Meister, du bist uns schon bald für immer los." ergänzte Tarendra. "Nur noch dies und dann... ab nach Indien." Tarendra hatte sich nun offiziell für die zehnjährige Wanderschaft entschlossen. Er schwärmte bei jeder Gelegenheit von seiner Zeit als Wanderschüler im Orient und war begierig, dies zu wiederholen. Im Gegensatz zu den drei anderen hatte Tarendra keine magische Schule besucht, sondern war als 10jähriger bei einem Hexenmeister abgeliefert worden, der ihn in Zaubersprüchen und Wahrsagen ausbildete, dann war er zu einer Hexe gekommen, die ihm Herbologie und Zaubertränke lehrte und so fort.

"Es war eine unheimlich effektive Ausbildung, da höchsten 4 oder 5 Schüler auf einmal unterrichtet wurden. Keine lächerlichen Rangkämpfe oder dämlichen Sportveranstaltungen. Nur Lernen, arbeiten und Freizeit." erklärte Tarendra. Severus musste zugeben, dass ihm dieses Konzept irgendwie gefiel. Sollte er jemals Kinder haben, würden diese Hogwarts nicht mal von weitem zu sehen bekommen, so viel stand fest.

Der Vorraum des Prüfungszimmer war schon so prächtig, dass sich die vier Prüflinge Sonnenbrillen wünschten. Francesco, der die ganze Zeit noch nichts gesagt hatte, wurde noch eine Spur blasser. Er entschuldigte sich und rannte in Richtung Toilette.

"Oh Mann." sagte Snape. "Francesco wird den Meister Foretti wohl noch ein Jahr ertragen müssen. Er sieht gar nicht gut aus." Er war frohen Mutes, dass es endlich soweit war. Dass sie die Prüfung bestehen würden, daran zweifelte er nicht. Es wurde zwar immer wieder gemunkelt, wie übelgelaunt die Prüfer seien und dass nur 5 von 100 Prüflingen durchkamen, aber sei's drum, dann waren sie eben drei von fünf!

Die letzten drei Wochen hatten sie gemeinsam mit ihren Büchern verbracht. Stundenlang hatten sie am Fluss im Gras gelegen und über Formeln gebrütet und sich gegenseitig abgefragt. Und sie hatten jede Menge Traktate und Aufsätze verfasst, die der Meister gewinnbringend verwenden konnte. Die großen Aufsätze für die Meisterschaft hatten die vier fast den letzten Nerv gekostet. Aber jetzt war der Tag der Entscheidung da und keiner konnte mehr helfen. "Nervös?" fragte Josette. Die beiden Männer schüttelten unisono den Kopf. "Das nützt jetzt auch nix mehr." stellte Tarendra fest. "Entweder es klappt oder wir werden uns in Schande betrinken. Allerdings betrinken wir uns auch, wenn's klappt." Snape schaute aus dem Fenster. Draußen waren mehr als 30 Grad im Schatten. Auf dem Platz vor dem Palazzo hatte ein Limonadenverkäufer seinen Stand aufgebaut. Sein Esel war an einen Baum gebunden und döste im Schatten. 'Ich würde gerne im Süden bleiben.' dach­te er. Leider kam das nicht in Frage.

Sie wurden nacheinander aufgerufen. "Tarendra Singh Bewundar!" Tarendra lächelte seinen Freunden zu und ging hinein.

Josette und Severus standen allein beim Fenster, Francesco war noch nicht wieder aufgetaucht. Josette legte ihre Arme um Severus. "Ein bisschen Schiss habe ich schon." sagte sie und preßte ihren Kopf an seinen Rücken. "Wer nicht?" fragte er zurück. 'Ein Glück, dass Foretti mit in der Prüfung sitzt.' dachte er 'sonst hätten wir schon wieder eine Brüllattacke. Der ist wirklich paranoid. Wir sind nur Freunde, weiter nichts.'

Das war ein angenehmes Gefühl. Keine Gezicke, keine Vorwürfe - einfach nur Trost und Zuwendung. Josette schien dasselbe zu denken. "Mein Vater wäre jetzt schon wieder durchgedreht." sagte sie und löste die Umarmung. "Er redet jetzt, wo ich endlich Meisterin werde, dauernd vom Heiraten und so. Ich würde schon gerne erstmal arbeiten. Ich verstehe das nicht, die Aus­bildung hat doch eine Menge Geld gekostet. Das wäre doch verpufft, wenn er mich verheiratet. Ich habe mich in Frankreich beworben. Provenzalisches Zaubertrankinstitut. Ich denke, ich habe eine Chance." Snape drehte sich zu ihr. "Wer, wenn nicht du." sagte er, "die warten bestimmt schon. Vielleicht wirst du schon nächstes Jahr Lavendelkönigin." Josette lachte.

Francesco kam zurück, grün im Gesicht und völlig ausgelaugt. "Ich kann das nicht." seufzte er. "Mir ist so schlecht­." Severus kramte in seiner Tasche. "Das sind die Nerven." sagte er, "nur die Nerven. Hier nimm einen Tropfen davon, vielleicht ist noch was zu retten." Francesco nahm dankbar an. Normalerweise war so eine Unterstützung verboten, aber da kein Aufpasser in Sicht war...

Die Tür sprang auf und ein erschöpfter Tarendra kam heraus. Er war allerdings auch etwas grün im Gesicht. "So schlimm­?" fragte Josette mitfühlend. Tarendra winkte nur ab. "Viel Glück" flüsterte er.

"Foretti, Josette" rief der Prüfer. Josette winkte ihren Freunden kurz zu und verschwand hinter der Tür.

Als sich die Tür wieder geschlossen hatte, stürmten die beiden verbliebenen Anwärter auf den Titel Meister der Zaubertränke auf Tarendra ein. "Wie war es?" Tarendra nahm einen großen Schluck aus seiner Wasserflasche. "Sie sind sehr übel drauf." Francesco stöhnte laut auf. "Andererseits - die Fragen sind lösbar. Dann gibt's noch eine praktische Prüfung in drei Teilen - Schnelligkeit, Technik und Kreativität. Ich denke, ich bin durch." Tarendra ließ sich unter dem Fenster auf den Boden sinken. "Jungs, denkt dran, es ist nicht unlösbar." sagte er noch einmal. Francesco nahm seine Wanderung durch das Zimmer wieder auf, Severus fuhr fort, aus dem Fenster zu starren. Noch mindestens eine Stunde, dann würde er selber in das Zimmer gehen. Er dachte flüchtig an Malfoy, von dem er noch keine Nachricht hatte. Und an Lord Voldemort, der ihn bald zur nächsten Prüfung rufen würde. Dagegen war das hier ein Klacks.

"Ach" unterbrach Tarendra seine Gedankengänge, "ich vergaß zu erwähnen, dass die Prüfung öffentlich ist." "Öffentlich?" fragte Severus ungläubig. "Ja, dein Alter sitzt drin und - deine Schwester?" Severus schüttelte den Kopf "Hab keine Schwester." brummte er. "Gut, dann vielleicht eine Kusine oder so. Oder dein Alter hat eine junge Mätresse?" Snape verzog das Gesicht. "Wohl kaum. Sonst noch jemand, den wir ken­nen?" Tarendra überlegte und ließ die Gesichter im Geiste noch einmal an sich vorbeiziehen. "Abraxas Malfoy und Sohn, der Direktor von Durmstrang, der Direktor von Hogwarts, Aloisius Mandelbaum, Patricius Varelli, oh und mein Vater ist auch da." "Herzliches Beileid." murmelte Severus. So hatte er sich das nicht vorgestellt. Nicht, das es etwas ändern würde...

Die Tür flog vor der Zeit auf und Josette kam heraus - gehüpft. Sie schien allerbester Laune zu sein und strahlte voller Optimismus. "Es lief großartig." trällerte sie. "So gut lief es noch nie!". Severus holte tief Atem und wapp­nete sich für das Unvermeidliche.

"Snape, Severus" rief der Prüfer. Snape winkte seinen Freunden zu wie Josette vorher und verschwand im Prü­fungszimmer. Der Raum war angenehm kühl und abgedunkelt. Er konnte die Zuschauer nicht genau erkennen, jedoch genau genug um zu sehen, dass tatsächlich sein Großvater in der zweiten Reihe saß. Daneben sass tatsächlich seine Cousine! 'Von wegen Schwester ' dachte er belustigt. Andererseits, woher sollte Tarendra das auchwissen. Er lächelte Clara zu und wandte sich dann gefasst an die Prüfungskommission.

Der Prüfer räusperte sich wichtigtuerisch und deklamierte die allgemeine Formel: "Fühlen sie sich gesundheitlich in der Lage blah blah. Bitte schwören sie, dass sie und so weiter."

Severus legte seine Hand auf das Amulett und schwor. Das war der einfachste Teil. Anschließend wurde er gebeten auf einem Stuhl in der Mitte des Raumes Platz zu nehmen. Der Prüfer begann: "Ihre Vorgänger hier haben ja schon einiges vorgelegt. Wir wünschen Ihnen nun alles Gute für den ersten Teil der Prüfung, der aus­schließlich theoretische Fragen beinhaltet."

Snape nickte und sagte: "Ich bin bereit."

Die Fragen prasselten in kurzen Abständen auf ihn nieder, er hatte jedoch keine Schwierigkeiten mit der Beantwortung. Diese Details waren ihm in den letzten zwei Jahren in Fleisch und Blut übergegangen. Und Forettis stän­dige komplizierten Aufträge hatten seine Sicherheit in diesen Dingen nur gestählt. Ganz zu schweigen von den delikaten Aufgaben des dunklen Lords.

"Danke." sagte der Prüfer nach einer knappen Stunde. "Das genügt uns, nicht wahr meine Herren?" Zustimmendes Brummen aus den Reihen der Prüfungskommission. Diese bestand aus fünf sehr alten und sehr weisen Zauberern, die alle jeweils Großes auf dem Gebiet der Alchemie vollbracht hatten. Von Nicolas Flamel wurde sogar behauptet, er habe den Stein der Weisen hergestellt und sei deshalb schon über 600 Jahre alt geworden. Severus vermutete hingegen, er sähe nur so alt aus.

Als nächstes wandten sie sich seiner schriftlichen Arbeit zu, einer wissenschaftliche Abhandlung über die diversen Modifikationen von Veritaserum und dessen Anwendung unter Berücksichtigung der zeitgenössischen Ethik. Diese Befragung dauerte etwas mehr als eine Stunde und verlief ereignislos. Es stellte sich heraus, dass einige der Prüfer den Ausführungen überhaupt nicht oder nur teilweise folgen konnten.

"Wollen sie ihr Produkt kurz vorführen?" fragte der Prüfer amüsiert über die Ahnungslosigkeit seiner Kommission. "Gerne" sagte Snape, "wenn sich ein Freiwilliger findet."

Der Prüfer winkte einen Saaldiener heran. "Mr. Beluggi hier wird das übernehmen. Fragen sie ihn, wie es ihm geht. Das dürfte ein unverfängliches Unternehmen sein." Er lachte.

"Gut." sagte Snape. "Vorherfrage: Wie geht es Ihnen Mr. Beluggi?". Der Saaldiener guckte ihn etwas seltsam an, antwortete aber: "Ausgezeichnet, Sir." "Fein." sagte Snape. "Dann trinken sie hier diesen Be­cher." 'Wie auf dem Jahrmarkt.' dachte er dabei flüchtig.

Beluggi trank das mit dem Serum versetzte Wasser in einem Zug. Für einen Moment tat sich gar nichts, dann griff er sich zögerlich an das rechte Ohr. Snape schaute ihm in die Augen. Er erkannte, dass sie sich etwas weiteten. Das Serum hatte gewirkt. Er wiederholte seine Frage. Beluggi schaute verwirrt, als versuche er seine Antwort zurückzuhalten. Dann polterte er los: "Was glaubst du denn, Junge! Wahrscheinlich, dass es mir Spass macht für 1 Galleone pro Woche hier rumzustehen wie eine Rolle Drops?". Er schlug sich entsetzt auf den Mund.

Snape drehte sich mit einem triumphierenden Lächeln zu seinem Prüfer um. Der applaudierte und sagte: "Großartiges Produkt. Wir sollten den Lohn des Mannes etwas erhöhen."

Ein mausgrauer Mann aus dem Publikum hob zögernd die Hand. "Ja bitte?" sagte der Prüfer. "Mein Name ist Bartemius Crouch vom britischen Magieministerium. Sagen sie bitte, was sind die Nebenwirkungen dieser speziellen Modifikation des Veritaserums?" Snape versuchte das Gesicht des Mannes im Dunkeln zu erkennen. Es schien tatsächlich Bartys Vater zu sein. "Die Nebenwirkungen sind nicht ganz so stark wie beim herkömmlichen Serum." antwortete er, "bei Unverträglichkeit allerdings, wie zum Beispiel Allergie gegen Tyramin, kann es zu schockartigen Zuständen kommen. Es ist daher eigentlich immer nötig vor der Anwendung aller Arten des Veritaserums einen Bluttest durchzuführen. Leider wird die in der heutigen Behandlung von mutmaßlichen Straftätern völlig vernachlässigt." Irgend jemand im Publikum grunzte zustimmend. "Danke." sagte Crouch, sichtlich unzufrieden mit der Aussage. Kein Wunder, war er es doch, der den Auroren die Unverzeihlichen Flüche erlauben wollte.

Der Prüfer ging nicht weiter darauf ein und schritt zum nächsten Teil: "Dann kommen wir zum letzten Punkt der Prüfung. Zeitnahes Herstellen eines Gegengiftes. Wir bringen ihnen jetzt eine Person mit Vergiftungserscheinungen herein, Sie stellen fest was er hat und brauen das Gegengift."

Snape schaute erwartungsvoll auf die Seitentür. Ein Mann wurde hereingeführt, er schrie und wand sich erbärmlich. Snape wusste, dass dies nur eine Simulation war, trotzdem versetzte ihn das Geschrei in Unruhe. Obwohl er solche Szenen schon erlebt hatte, gewöhnen würde er sich an so etwas nie. Er nahm den Mann in Empfang und schaute ihm in die Augen. Er konnte nichts Ungewöhnliches erkennen, also stellte er ihn mit einem Hypnosespruch ruhig und entnahm einen Tropfen Blut. Aus der Vielzahl der bereitgestellten Diagnosetränke, entnahm er den seiner Ansicht nach besten und gab einige Tropfen zusammen mit dem Blut auf eine Glasscheibe. Der Trank reagierte umgehend mit dem Blut. Inzwischen wies er den Vergifteten an, Wasser zu trinken, um wach zu bleiben.

"Oh." sagte er, "die ist ein äußerst seltenes Gift hier bei uns, denn es enthält Muggelerzeugnisse. Es ist auf der Basis der Tollkirsche hergestellt und wurde mit Phenyl-Cyclidin-Piperidin verblendet. Das PCP ist der sogenannte Engelsstaub und kommt aus der neuen Welt, wo es ursprünglich zu medizinischen Zwecken erfunden wurde. Allerdings ist es jetzt verboten und wird als illegales Rauschmittel gehandelt. Das Schmerz­empfinden wird damit drastisch gesenkt. Bei höheren Dosierungen ist eine starke Senkung des Herz­schlags und des Blut­drucks zu beobachten. Starke Muskel­krämpfe und -zuckungen führen zu unkoordinierten Bewegungen, die bei noch höheren Dosierungen zu epileptischen Anfällen ausufern können. Kurz gesagt, der Vergiftete ist dann kaum mehr in der Lage, Hilfe zu holen. Er dämmert faktisch seinem Tod entgegen. Kommen wir nun zum Gegengift. Ich muss sie al­lerdings warnen, er wird sich erbrechen müssen." fügte er mit einem boshaften Grinsen hinzu.

Er wählte aus den ungefähr dreihundert Zutaten, die zur Verfügung standen, die Richtigen und erläuterte dabei jeden Schri­tt der Antidotenherstellung für seine Prüfer. Als das Gegengift fertig war, gab er es seinem "Patienten" zu trin­ken. Der Saaldiener Beluggi war mit einem Eimer zur Stelle, als der Proband die Vorhersage von Snape erfüllte. Einige Zuschauer gaben Geräusche des Unbehagens von sich. 'Ge­schieht ihnen recht' dach­te Snape vergnügt.

"Danke." sagte der Prüfer. "Damit sind wir fertig, gehen sie bitte wieder in den Vorraum und warten sie auf ihr Ergebnis. Es wird nicht mehr lange dauern." "Danke." sagte Snape und verließ den Raum.

Tarendra und Josette hatten es sich auf dem Fensterbrett gemütlich gemacht. Snape stellte sich zu ihnen und atmete tief durch. "Lief gut." sagte er dann. "Na bitte." erwiderte Tarendra. Ein Blick auf die Uhr erklärte ihm, dass er tatsächlich mehr als zwei Stunden da drinnen gewesen war. "Haben sie euch was über die Bewertung der schriftlichen Arbeiten gesagt?" fragte er. Tarendra schüttelte den Kopf. "Müssen aber gut gewesen sein, sonst wären wir nicht hier. Wenn wir hier durchkommen, werden sie im Magazin veröffentlicht." Severus fieberte der Veröffentlichung schon lange entgegen. Bisher waren seine Traktate immer nur unter Forettis Namen erschienen und er, der die Hauptarbeit gemacht hatte, war nur eine Fußnote. Das würde sich jetzt bald ändern.

Auf dem Hof stand noch immer der Limonadehändler, der Esel hatte sich hingelegt und schien zu schlafen. Ein paar Kinder spielten Himmel und Hölle auf dem heißen Pflaster. Ein paar Erwachsene lungerten auf den Bänken unter dem Baum und fächerten sich mit Zeitungen Luft zu. Wussten sie, dass zwei Stockwerke über ihnen Zauberer ihre Prüfung hatten? Wahrscheinlich nicht.

Snape wandte sich wieder seinen Freunden zu. Inzwischen wurde "Varelli, Francesco" aufgerufen. Francesco ging mit einem unsicheren Lächeln hinein. "Viel Glück" riefen die drei hinterher.

"Mein Veritaserum war ein echter Knüller. Ich werde damit im Varieté auftreten, wenn's woanders nicht klappt." sagte Snape nach einer Weile. "Ach und Tarendra. Das war nicht meine Schwester, sondern meine Cousine Clara." Tarendra schüt­telte verwundert den Kopf, "Das kann gar nicht sein, Snape, die ist nicht mit dir verwandt. Sie ist nämlich bildhübsch." Severus verdrehte die Augen. "Oh Mann."

Als eine knappe Stunde und 2 Zigaretten später Francesco totenbleich aus dem Zimmer getorkelt kam, war endlich Licht am Ende des Tunnels. Nur noch 15 Minuten brauchte die Kommission, um sich über die Ergebnisse der Vier klar zu sein. Sie wurden wieder hineingerufen. Diesmal waren 4 Stühle nebeneinander aufgestellt.

Der Leiter der Kommission setzte zu einer üblichen Rede über die Kunst der Zaubertränke im allgemeinen, über die Verantwortung gegenüber der Zauberergemeinschaft und den anderen Mitgeschöpfen an und schwa­felte so gute 10 Minuten fröhlich dahin, bis er endlich zum interessanten Punkt kam. "Ich freue mich, ihnen hiermit erklären zu können, dass sie fast alle die Prüfung bestanden haben. Zwei von Ihnen, Tarendra Singh Bewundar und Severus Snape mit Aus­zeichnung und Josette Foretti mit sehr gut. Ihre Meisterarbeiten werden im Zaubertrankmagazin und im European Potions Magazine veröffentlicht."

Francesco war nicht ganz so unglücklich wie erwartet. Er hatte sich im Vorraum zu einer Entscheidung durchgerungen. Er würde nicht noch ein Jahr bei Foretti als billige Arbeitskraft vergeuden. Die Zulassung zur Prüfung war an sich auch schon ein Gütesiegel für sich. Sie beinhaltete neben der Lehrberechtigung auch ein Zertifikat als Zaubertrankexperte, das würde ihm reichen, um bei seinem Vater anfangen zu können. Er genoss diesen befreienden Gedanken.

Die Zuschauer applaudierten. Tarendra und Severus wurden nach vorn zitiert, um die Insignien ihrer neuen Würde in Empfang zu nehmen. Severus schloss seine Hand um das Amulett, er mußte sich eingestehen, dass er nach all der harten Arbeit der letzten Monate gerührt war. Endlich, endlich geschafft. Der erste Meister aus England seit mehr als 40 Jahren. Verdammt! Tarendra umarmte erst ihn, dann Josette, dann Fran­cesco. Was für ein Tag!

Der alte Flamel schüttelte ihm die Hand. Er sah ihm tief in die Augen und murmelte: "Sie können es schaffen, mein Junge. Aber die Zeiten sind hart!". Snape bedankte sich höflich und nahm das Geschenk des Meisters, eine uralte Kopie der Drachenblut-Traktate in Empfang.

Die Versammlung löste sich allmählich auf und die Verwandten unter den Zuschauern suchten ihre Leute. Lucius kam zu Severus und umarmte ihn stürmisch. "Hey Mann, das war eine unglaubliche Show! Unser Meister wird überglücklich sein. " fügte er leise hinzu. Er drückte ihm ein kleines Päckchen in die Hand. "Er lässt dich grüßen." In dem Päckchen war ein weiteres Amulett Eine Schlange, die sich um einen Baum wand. Der Baum bestand aus Silber und Smaragden, die Schlange aus Platin und Rubinen. "Wow!" entfuhr es Snape, "das ist echt was ganz Wert­volles." Lucius lachte. "Da ist noch was." er drückte ihm ein Pergament in die Hand. "Die Einladung zu meiner Hoch­zeit. Du wirst doch mein Trauzeuge?"

Snape war überrascht. Oh ja, stimmt, er war ja plötz­lich jemand! Und Lucius war sein Freund, seit ihrer langen gemeinsamen Leidenszeit in der Kälte des Camp­s. "Und Severus?" flüsterte Lucius, "bring Josette als Tischdame mit!" Snape schaute in Richtung Josette, die ein Glas Champagner in der Hand hielt und mit einem Franzosen aus Beauxbatton plauderte. Ihre Frisur hatte sich gelöst, vorwitzige Locken hingen ihr ins Gesicht und sie glühte vor Begeisterung. Ja, natürlich, Josette musste mit auf die Party, ohne Zweifel. "Ist gut, Lucius, ich werde es arrangieren!" Lucius klopfte ihm auf den Rücken und verschwand in der Menge, da Lord Prince , seine Frau Amalthea und Clara auf sie zusteuerten. Severus' Gesicht wurde hart.

Lord Prince ließ sich dazu herab, seinem Enkel zu gratulieren. Severus nahm die Gratulation entgegen und wusste plötzlich 'Es bedeutet überhaupt nichts mehr.­' Seine Zeit als gehorsamer Enkelsohn war vorbei, jetzt endgültig.

Der kleine Habenichts von einst hörte auf zu existieren.

Sie war eigentlich schon vorbei, als er in die Reihen des dunklen Lords eintrat. "Hast du schon eine Stelle?" fragte Lord Prince. "Nein, ich werde ein eigenes Labor aufbauen." erwiderte Severus. 'Tu nicht, als würde es dich inter­essieren.' dachte er. Lord Prince nickte, klopfte ihm kurz auf die Schulter und winkte seiner Frau, um nach Hause zu apparieren. Sie schaute ihren Enkel nicht einmal an. Clara hingegen umarmte ihn herzlich. "Ich bin froh, dass du jetzt endlich frei bist." flüsterte sie verschwörerisch. Dann folgte sie ihren Großeltern.

"Tolle Nummer." Severus drehte sich erschrocken herum und sah Tarendra ins Gesicht. "Meine Eltern waren auch nicht gesprächiger, gehört wohl zum Berufsbild." fuhr er fort und bot Severus eine Zigarette an. "Wir sollten dem nicht zuviel Bedeutung beimessen." Severus nickte und zündete sich die Zigarette an, nahm ein Glas Wein und meinte: "Er hat im ganzen Leben nicht viel mit mir gesprochen und warum soll sich das jetzt plötzlich ändern. Eigentlich brauche ich ihn nun noch weniger als vorher." Tarendra war nicht überrascht. Die Eskapaden von Mr. und Mrs. Prince waren ihm zur Genüge bekannt. "Was ist mit deiner Mutter?" fragte er, "Darf sie nicht mit dir sprechen?" Severus lachte bitter und nahm einen großen Schluck Wein. "Sie hasst mich noch mehr als mein Großvater. Sie hat zweimal versucht mich umzubringen, wenn man den Hauselfen glauben darf - und das tue ich. Sie macht mich für all ihr Unglück verantwortlich. Dabei bin ich nur eine weitere Strophe im Lied ihres traurigen Lebens."

Mordversuche? Im Hause eines angesehenen britischen Zauberers? Tarendra war überrascht. "Sie war noch fast ein Kind, als sie dich hatte. Sicher war das nur eine dieser Depressionen." sagte er unsicher, aber begierig mehr zu erfahren. "Je nun," sagte Snape, "so ähnlich wird's wohl gewesen sein. Ich weiß nur, dass mich unser Hauself das erste Mal gerettet hat, da war ich ein paar Wochen alt. Das nächste Mal habe ich mich selber befreit, da war ich ein paar Monate und habe das Kissen, mit dem sie mich ersticken wollte mit Spontanmagie explodieren lassen. Dann hat mich mein Großvater ganz in die Pflege des Hauspersonals gegeben und meine Mutter in den Turm ver­bannt. Dort lebt sie heute noch. Sie ist total weltfremd."

"Scheiße." sagte Tarendra, "Und wer ist der mysteriöse Mr. Snape, nach dem du offensichtlich benannt bist?" Severus zuckte nur mit den Schultern. "Lass uns auf andere Gedanken kommen. Gehen wir feiern!". meinte er angestrengt fröhlich. Sie wandten sich wieder der Party zu.

* * *

Miss Sloman wartete im Foyer des Ministeriums ungeduldig, dass die Schranke geöffnet wurde, die sie in den Feierabend entlassen sollte. Schon drei Minute über der Zeit! Die Sicherheitsbeamten konnten einen wirklich zur Verzweiflung treiben. Wieder einmal war eine anonyme Warnung eingegangen, so dass alles Personal, das hinauswollte gründlich durchsucht wurde. Wo doch draußen der nette Mr. Smith auf sie wartete!

Endlich konnte sie das Haus verlassen. Rabastan Lestrange hatte sich in Schale geworfen und auch die Blumen nicht vergessen. Er hatte den ganzen Tag seine Geschichte wieder und wieder vor dem Spiegel geprobt und auch die blitzschnelle Bewegung, mit der der Zaubertrank in das Getränk der Dame geschüttet würde, immer wieder aus­geführt. Jetzt war er perfekt.

Er lächelte bezaubernd, als er Belinda in der Menge der herausflutenden Beamten entdeckte. "Hierher!" rief er. Belinda war überwältigt. Eine reichliche halbe Stunde hatte sie sich auf dem Ministeriumsklo zurechtgemacht und sie fand, es hatte sich gelohnt. Mr. Smith bot ihr seinen Arm und sie spazierten in Richtung Muggellondon. Belinda zeigte ihm die Sehenswürdigkeiten. Sie hatten einen wundervollen Nachmittag, obwohl es leicht nieselte. "Es wird schon etwas kühl." sagte er, "lassen sie uns irgendwo einen Tee trinken." Belinda war nur zu bereit. Sie hatte sich köstlich unterhalten, Mr. Smith hatte einen fabelhaften Humor und konnte unglaubliche Geschichten erzählen. Am besten fand sie die Beschreibung seiner Heimat, dieser kleinen Sonneninsel mit den Palmen und dem türkisblauen Meer. In ihren Träumen sah sie sich mit dem tollen Typen auf einem weißen Segelboot mit Champagner und Kaviar.

Mr. Smith nahm ihr den Mantel ab und führte sie zu einem kleinen Tisch am Fenster. Er bestellte Tee und Scones und sie machten es sich gemütlich. "Es wurde Zeit, dass wir in's Warme kommen." stellte Belinda fest, "ich hatte gar nicht gemerkt, wie durchfroren ich bin." "Ja." sagte Mr. Smith, "wir hätten uns eine Erkältung holen können. Ich wollte, ich könnte sie mit auf meine Insel nehmen, aber leider hält ihr Dienst sie ja fest. Haben sie auch einmal Urlaub?" Belinda lächelte traurig. "Im Moment ist Urlaubssperre. Wegen verschiedener Umstände. Aber ich denke, nächsten Sommer könnte es wieder klappen." Gregory Smith lachte und ließ seine schneeweißen Zähne blitzen. "Dann hoffen wir das Beste."

Der Tee kam. Belinda lehnte sich in ihrem Sessel zurück und genoss die weiteren Erzählungen von Smith. Sie war so froh, dass sie sich in diese Traumwelt versenken konnte. "Oh." sagte Smith plötzlich, "ist das nicht Harossi da draußen, der Sucher der Delsdale Stingers?" Belinda beugte sich neugierig zum Fenster. "Ich weiß nicht." sagte sie, "sieht überhaupt nicht so aus." Smith zuckte mit den Schultern. "Dann habe ich mich geirrt. Kann pas­sieren." sagte er und lachte. Belinda nahm noch einen Schluck von ihrem Tee. Er schmeckte einfach himmlisch. Und dann noch einen und noch einen...

"Lass uns in mein Hotel gehen." sagte Gregory zärtlich, "was wollen wir denn noch hier." Sie ließ sich von ihm widerstandslos wegführen, endlich würden ihre Träume wahr werden.

* * *

Lord Voldemort rieb sich zufrieden die Hände. Rabastan hatte alle nötigen Informationen besorgt. Der Name des Boten war bekannt, der Zeitpunkt seiner Ankunft, ja - sogar sein Aussehen. Die gute Miss Sloman hatte nämlich ein Bild bei sich, da sie ihn am übernächsten Tag vom Flughafen Heathrow abholen sollte. Der Bote reiste auf Mug­gelart, um kein Aufsehen zu erregen. Es würde ihm nichts nützen.

Voldemort rief seine Eule Monaco zu sich und übergab ihr einen kleinen Brief. Dann wandte er sich wieder seinen Landkarten zu. Alles würde geschehen, wie er es geplant hatte.


	8. Alte Bekannte und ein rauschendes Fest

**8. Alte Bekannte und ein rauschendes Fest**

Opulent. Anders konnte man das rauschende Fest, das der Hochzeit des Malfoy-Erben vorausging nicht bezeichnen. Bereits am frühen Vormittag kamen die ersten Gratulanten, vorwiegend Abgesandte von Geschäftspartnern und offizielle Gratulanten aus der Zauberwelt. Sie brachten prächtige Geschenke und Blumen. Ein Blumenmeer schmückte auch das Empfangszimmer, Saal wäre wohl die richtigere Bezeichnung gewesen. Im Laufe des Tages trafen immer mehr Gäste ein, Verwandte von Malfoy und Black, also anders gesagt, alle großen Zaubererfamilien Britanniens und Frankreichs waren vertreten.

Narcissa trug ein perlmuttfarbenes Kleid, das bei jeder Bewegung schimmerte. In ihr Haar, das zu einer komplizierten französischen Frisur hochgesteckt war, waren Perlen geflochten. Aus Perlen bestand auch ihr Collier und das Armband. Lucius trug einen Anzug, der an Stil eines Lairds aus dem 16. Jahrhundert erinnerte. Sein Jackett war aus dunkelblauem Samt wie auch die Kniebundhose, sein Hemd war aus hellblauer Seide mit einem Chapeau, welches auch mit einem Perlenschmuck verziert war. Dazu trug er ein paar unglaubliche Schnallenschuhe mit hohen Absätzen. Sein langes platinblondes Haar war mit einer blauen Samtschleife zusammengehalten. Um den Hals trug er den Orden vom goldenen Vlies, den sein Vorfahr während der Koboldkriege errungen hatte, den mit Brillanten verzierten Säbel des teuren Recken hatte er ebenfalls umgeschnallt. Das Brautpaar sass auf thronähnlichen Sesseln und nahm huldvoll Gratulationen und Geschenke entgegen. Hauselfen, die mit Dissimuto Zaubern belegt waren, flitzten durch den Saal und füllten die Tabletts und Tische immer wieder auf. In der Mitte des Saales stand ein Springbrunnen, der reinsten Champagner sprudeln ließ.

Links und rechts vom Brautpaar hatten die engsten Verwandten, Trauzeugen und Brautjungfern Platz genommen. Snape trug einen ähnlichen Anzug wie Lucius, jedoch hatte er die Stiefelvariante gewählt, da ihm die Kniehosen zu affig erschienen. Der Anzug war schwarz und sein Seidenhemd war blutrot. Dazu trug er einen Umhang, der außen schwarz und innen rotseiden gefüttert war. Die Schnallen waren aus Altsilber und zeigten das Wappen der Familie Prince, einen Raben der eine Schlange trägt. Im Gegensatz zu Lucius trug er keine fremden Orden und anstatt des Säbels seine Damaszener Ritualdolch. Auch Severus hatte sein Haar mit einem Samtband zusammengebunden. An seiner Seite sass (zu seiner großen Freude) Josette Foretti, die von ihrem Vater tatsächlich die Erlaubnis erhalten hatte, an diesem Großereignis teilzunehmen. Foretti hatte sich schließlich breitschlagen lassen, da er heimlich hoffte, seine Tochter würde unter all diesen adligen Größen einen adäquaten, reichen Schwiegersohn anlachen. Natürlich hatte er Snape mit allen möglichen schrecklichen Konsequenzen gedroht, sollte seiner Tochter etwas zustoßen. Es war Snape leichtgefallen, alle Versprechen abzugeben, denn letztendlich war Josette wirklich nur eine allerbeste Freundin und er hatte wirklich keine amourösen Absichten. Dazu, so sagte er sich immer wieder, war die Zeit einfach nicht geschaffen und es würde nach dem Endsieg Voldemorts genügend Möglichkeiten geben.

Josette amüsierte sich köstlich auf der Feier und sie wurde nicht müde, die teure Kleidung der Gäste in Augenschein zu nehmen und mit Severus entsprechend giftige Kommentare auszutauschen. Es schien ihr, als ob ihr Beruf einen ähnlichen Humor hervorbrachte, jedenfalls unterhielten sie sich köstlich. Josette trug ein Kleid aus der gleichen roten Seide wie Severus', in ihr Haar waren kleine rote Rosen geflochten und um den Hals trug sie ein Geschmeide aus Rubinen und Brillanten.

Während immer mehr Gäste auf das Brautpaar zuschritten und ihre Grüße und Geschenke abgaben, spielte auf einem kleinen Podest unweit vom Champagnerbrunnen ein Streichquartett populäre klassische Melodien, die sorgfältig frei von Muggelmusik gehalten waren. Sonst war man da nicht so wählerisch, aber angesichts der speziellen Anwesenden war man auf Rücksicht bedacht. Nicht das die meisten Reinblüter Muggelmusik von Zauberermusik unterscheiden konnten, dachte Snape. Er erinnerte sich mit Grausen an die langwierige Vorbereitungszeit, die er mit Lucius und dessen Vater tapfer hinter sich gebracht hatte. Lucius war ihm mehr als dankbar, dass er seine Kenntnisse über Sitten und Gebräuche in seinen Dienst gestellt hatte.

Snapes Gedanken an den Vorfeier-Stress wurden jäh unterbrochen durch einen weiteren Gong des Zeremonienmeisters, der alsbald rief: "Master Sirius Black, Master James Potter und Verlobte." Neugierig und gleichzeitig etwas ungläubig beugte sich Snape etwas nach vorn. In den Reihen der Todesser in Zivil erhob sich ein leichtes Raunen, das Snape mit einem kurzen geheimen Handzeichen sofort zum Verstummen brachte. Tatsächlich, Black und Potter und seine Muggelbraut. Unglaublich. Sirius Black trug einen grauen Cutaway zu einer gestreiften Hose und hielt einen grauen Zylinder in der Hand. James Potter trug ein ähnliches Biedermeierkostüm in dunkelbraun und Lily trug ein hellgrünes Seidenkleid, das mit kleinen Perlen bestickt war. Sie schritten gemessen in Richtung Brautpaar, wechselten dort ein paar Höflichkeiten mit Narcissa und Lucius und übergaben ein Geschenk, das Snape aus der Entfernung nicht erkennen konnte. Lucius machte eine gravitätische Handbewegung und entließ die drei zum Büfett.

Josette beugte sich zu Severus und flüsterte: "Sind das die...?" "Genau." sagte Snape. "diese drei Opfer von Madame Malkin sind bzw. waren unsere Lieblingsfeinde. Das ist aber lange her. Wenn ich's mir recht überlege, sind's nur noch Witzfiguren." Josette lachte leise. "Das hängt mit dem Erwachsenwerden wohl zusammen. Ich graule mich ja auch nicht mehr vor Spinnen." Snape kicherte. "Lass uns in den Ballsaal tanzen gehen." schlug er vor. Er wollte seinen drei Lieblingsfeinden nicht unbedingt begegnen. Und er hatte auch keine Lust Sirius Black beim Essen zuzusehen. 'Bei meinem Cousin hapert es mit den Tischmanieren' pflegte Narcissa gern zum Besten zu geben.

Malfoy hatte nicht mit Attraktionen gegeizt. In jedem Zimmer, in jedem Saal von Malfoy Manor war eine andere Belustigung installiert worden. Innerhalb weniger Stunden war das ganze Haus mit dem Lärm eines großen Festes erfüllt. Überall tanzten und plauderten die Gäste, tranken und naschten und unterhielten sich prächtig. Potter und Black hatten eigentlich nicht lange bleiben wollen, hatten sich dann jedoch anders entschlossen. Um Dumbledores Auftrag auszuführen, mußten sie einige Stunden verstreichen lassen, um gegebenenfalls etwas mitzukriegen. So rechtfertigten sie jedenfalls ihre Freude am Fest. Sie fielen bei der Menge von Gästen auch niemand weiter auf. Dachten sie jedenfalls. Gegen Mitternacht war Lily etwas erschöpft und begann einen ruhigen Raum zu suchen, um sich etwas vom Lärm auszuruhen. Unauffällig schlich sie durch den angenehm dunklen Kreuzgang und fand an dessen Ende eine halboffene Tür. Sie schaute sich kurz nach allen Seiten um und schlüpfte hinein. Es war die Malfoy'sche Hausbibliothek mit schweren Eichenmöbeln, Ledersesseln und Bücherregalen, die über zwei Etagen gingen. Im Kamin glomm ein schwaches Feuer, die Sessel waren um vor dem Kamin gruppiert. Ein angenehmer Ort, dachte Lily. Eine Front der Bibliothek zeigte in den Innenhof und war verglast. Eine phantastische Nische, um im Herbst Tee zu trinken und das stürmische Wetter zu betrachten oder Schach zu spielen.

Lily begann, sich näher umzusehen und hielt den Kopf schief, um die Titel besser lesen zu können. "Eine großartige Sammlung, nicht war?" ertönte plötzlich eine Stimme aus einem der Sessel. Lily zuckte zusammen und sah sich um. Im äußersten Sessel sass Severus der-hat-mir-gerade-noch-gefehlt Snape und hatte eine "Enzyklopädie der britischen Volkshelden" aufgeschlagen auf dem Schoß. "Hast du mich erschreckt! Ich hätte tot umfallen können!" Snape schaute sie aufmerksam an. "Ich glaube eher nicht. Du bist sicher Überraschungen gewöhnt." sagte er. Lily seufzte genervt. Seit ihrer Verlobung mit Potter, ach schon eher, seit sie sich offiziell zu James bekannt hatte, war ihre Kommunikation mit Snape gestört. Sie bedauerte dies sehr, hatte jedoch eingesehen, dass daran nun nichts mehr zu ändern war. Irgendwie hatte sie es als Erlösung empfunden als sie Hogwarts verließ und sie sich diese Tiraden ihrer Freunde über Snape-hat-dies und Snape-sagte-das nicht mehr anhören mußte. Es tat ihr leid, dass sie sich nicht mehr unbeschwert mit ihm unterhalten konnte, wie das am Anfang ihrer Hogwarts-Zeit möglich gewesen war. Ihre Mutter sagte immer: 'In den meisten Ehen muß einer von beiden seine Freundschaften aufgeben, dass es funktioniert.' Und Lily begann das auch zu glauben.

"Ich suchte nur ein paar Minuten Ruhe vor dem Trubel da draußen." sagte sie dann, um ein ziviles Gespräch bemüht. "Wo hast du deine bezaubernde Freundin gelassen?" Snape zuckte mit den Schultern. "Sie ist mit Narcissa beim Hexenfest. Vermutlich Männerstrip des örtlichen Quidditch Teams. Ich treffe sie nachher noch zum Tanzen." "Oh." sagte Lily. "Darf ich einen Moment bleiben, ich störe dich auch bestimmt nicht." Snape sah sie zweifelnd an. "Ich habe kein Problem mit dir." sagte er und wandte sich wieder seinem Buch zu. Er strahlte eine Gelassenheit aus, die er vorher nicht gehabt hatte. 'Wann ist er plötzlich so erwachsen geworden?' wunderte sich Lily. Vor nicht einmal 6 Monaten hatte er sich in seinem Verhalten nicht von Sirius und den anderen unterschieden. Jetzt wirkte er wie aus einer anderen Welt. Sirius, Peter, Remus und James hatten sich überhaupt nicht verändert. Sie plapperten noch genauso gern über Quidditch und wenn sie für Dumbledore einen Hinterhalt für Todesser planten, unterschied sich das nicht wesentlich von ihren Kinderstreichen. 'Shacklebolt hatte recht.' durchfuhr es Lily, 'wir sind zu kindisch. Die Gefahr ist real und sie ist nichts zum lachen.'

Snape unterbrach ihre Gedanken; "ich habe mich immer gewundert", sagte er, "als der Bote während des Rates auf dem Donnersberge beweisen sollte, dass er echt ist, wusste er, dass in dem Becher kein Gift war oder vertraute er ihnen so sehr? Würde ich an seiner Stelle trinken oder nicht? Wie weit geht Vertrauen, bis zum Tod?" Lily verstand nicht recht. Sie würde ihm bis morgen früh zuhören können, sie dachte traurig an die Zeit, wo sie mit ihm zusammen Muggelbücher gelesen hatte. "Ich weiß es nicht Severus. Ich hätte, glaube ich, den Mut nicht, mich solchen Prüfungen zu unterziehen. Ich weiß auch nicht, ob ich für andere sterben wollte."

Er erhob sich und rauschte an ihr vorbei. "Ist schon klar." sagte er und verschwand durch die Eichentür. Sein Umhang bauschte sich dramatisch beim Gehen auf und Lily fragte sich, seit wann Severus Snape und großer Abgang ein Synonym seien. Sie starrte ihm hinterher und versuchte die Botschaft in seinen Worten zu entschlüsseln. Dann erhob sie sich und ging Sirius und James suchen.

Sie durchstreifte einige Gänge und schaute dabei in einige Räume, in denen verschiedene Attraktionen zu bewundern waren. Ganz hinten hörte sie Frauenstimmen laut lachen und kreischen. Sie ging näher und öffnete vorsichtig die Tür. Tatsächlich waren fast alle jüngeren Damen dort versammelt und amüsierten sich gar köstlich, während die Wilthshire Firebees oben auf der Bühne einen Strip hinlegten. Lily ging in das Zimmer und stellte sich neben die fremde Schöne, mit der Snape auf den Ball gekommen war. "Hallo" sagte sie freundlich. Das Mädchen drehte sich um und antwortete genauso freundlich "Oh hallo, kennen wir uns?" "Nein, ich bin eine Freundin des Cousins der Braut, Lily Evans." "Freut mich, ich bin Josette Foretti." Lily überlegte kurz. "Sie sind mit Meister Foretti verwandt?" "Ich bin seine Tochter."

Darauf wußte Lily zunächst nichts zu sagen. Sie erinnerte sich noch genau an das Neidgefühl, als sie erfuhr, dass Snape beim Großmeister Foretti lernen durfte. Sie hatte damals vermutet, dass der aus Prinzip keine Frauen einstellte, jedoch stellte sich heraus, dass es einfach zu viele Bewerber gab. Ihr Schwiegervater in spe hatte ihr einen Job beim Ministerium besorgt, mit dem sie eigentlich ganz zufrieden war. Eigentlich. Sie hätte auch gerne weitergelernt. Die Schwiegereltern und James auch hatten jedoch angedeutet, dass dies in ihrer Familie nicht erwünscht sei.

Das Geschrei der Damen steigerte sich derweil ins Unermessliche als Dennis Devon, der beliebte und extrem schnelle Jäger der Firebees, begann seinen Umhang abzuwerfen. Dennis war der Inbegriff des coolen Typen, mehrmals hatte er es auf die Innenseite der TeenWitch gebracht und man munkelte, dass er sehr bald schon für England spielen würde. Und man flüsterte auch, dass er der Liebhaber von mindestens 10 der anwesenden Hexen sei.

Inzwischen hatte sich auch eine Handvoll Herren in dem Raum eingefunden und begutachteten das Schauspiel teils interessiert teils angewidert. Lily fand sich plötzliche neben Sirius und James wieder. Sirius hatte schon ordentlich getankt, er unterstützte den Strip von Devon mit lauten anfeuernden Rufen. James beobachtete seinen Freund pikiert und wünschte sich weit weg.

Noch weiter weg wünschte er sich, als er zufällig einen Blick von Evan Rosier auffing, der anzüglich grinste. 'So beginnen ärgerliche Momente.' dachte er. Dieser Verdacht erhärtete sich, als er plötzlich Snape neben Rosier stehen sah.

"Kommt." sagte James entrüstet, "wir hauen ab. Quidditch-Spieler sind doch keine Sexobjekte!". Snape schaute zu ihm herüber, verzog amüsiert das Gesicht und musterte langsam ihn von oben bis unten. "Nee" sagte er dann akzentuiert, "die meisten sicher nicht." Sirius fühlte sich dadurch sofort provoziert und schrie ihn an: "Was fällt dir ein, du Vogel? Komm rüber, ich zeig dir gleich...". Snape lachte leise: "Zeigst was? Deinen tollen Körper?". Black sah rote Ringe vor seinen Augen. Ein paar von den Damen drehten sich nach ihm um.

James zog ihn am Ärmel, mit wenig Erfolg. "Und wenn schon!" rief Black. "Ich kann das zumindest!". Inzwischen hatte sich das Hauptinteresse Sirius zugewandt. Snape starrte ihn an. Black starrte zurück. Die Stimmung begann zu kippen. Rosier flüsterte etwas. Ein Mädchen kicherte nervös. Snape verzog das Gesicht zu einem bösen Lächeln, griff in die Tasche und warf Black einen Sickel vor die Füße. "Dann mach schon endlich." sagte er. Black erstarrte kurz und rannt dann los in Richtung Snape. Lily und James hielten ihn fest und vorn vertraten ihm zwei kräftige Unbekannte den Weg. "Komm endlich." rief Potter, "wir müssen jetzt gehen. Vielen Dank für ihre Aufmerksamkeit, meine Damen und Herren." rief er den Zuschauern zu. Dann verließ er den Saal. Im Weggehen sahr er noch wie Severus Snape die Augen verdrehte und mit dem Kopf schüttelte. Er sah auch, dass ein Mädchen in einem pfirsichfarbenen Kleid beide Arme um ihn geschlungen hatte und ihn so an seinem Platz hielt.

Potter brachte seine kleine Crew in das Apparierzimmer, hinterließ einen freundlichen Kommentar über das Fest undsoweiter im ausgelegten Gästebuch und dann apparierten sie nach Hause. "Uff" sagte Lily, als sie in ihrem Wohnzimmer ankamen. "Trotz allem war es ganz schön. Ich zumindest, habe mich amüsiert. Ich hoffe nur, dass Sirius die Nummer bis zu unserer Hochzeit besser beherrscht." "Merlin hab Acht." murmelte James, der Sirius gerade im Bett abgelegt hatte. "ich hoffe unsere Hochzeit ist ruhiger." "Die Muggel sagen ohne Familienkrach war es kein Fest. Und ihr sagt doch immer die Zauberer sind eine einzige große Familie."

James nahm sie in den Arm. "Ja, sind wir. Mit großen schwarzen Schafen. Wer war die Frau im pfirsichfarbenen Kleid?" Lily schaute ihn verwundert an. "Wen meinst du?" "Eine junge Frau mit langen braunen Haaren und einem pfirsichfarbenen Kleid. Die Snape festgehalten hat." "Unsinn, er war mit Miss Foretti dort. Sie hat es mir selbst gesagt. Ich habe keine Frau im pfirsichfarbenen Kleid gesehen. Spielt das überhaupt eine Rolle?" James seufzte. "Alles spielt eine Rolle, das macht es ja so schwierig. Jedenfalls konnte ich nichts Verdächtiges erkennen. Außer den üblichen Spielchen und den alten Feindschaften.".

Lily stöhnte. "Hast du nicht auch manchmal das Bedürfnis, die alten Querelen einfach zu vergessen?" fragte sie. "Oder soll das immer so weitergehen?" James zuckte mit den Schultern. "Es liegt doch nicht nur an uns." "Ich hatte anfangs nicht den Eindruck, als würden sie sich übermäßig für uns interessieren. Mir kam sogar der Gedanke, dass sie uns tolerieren würden. Sirius nimmt alles immer gleich persönlich." James nickte. "Wären die Rollen anders verteilt gewesen, hätte er es sicherlich unglaublich lustig gefunden und würde es uns jeden Tag viermal erzählen. Wollen doch mal sehen, ob er ein Wort drüber verliert, wenn wir uns morgen mittag mit den anderen treffen."

Am anderen Tag war ein Brainstorming mit Peter und Remus angesetzt. Sie sassen wie üblich um den Potterschen Küchentisch herum und vertilgten Unmengen von Spaghetti. Lily und James erzählten der Reihe nach über ihre Beobachtungen bei der Feier und Remus notierte die wichtigsten Stichpunkte gewissenhaft in einem extra dafür beschafften Notizbuch. "Alles in allem machten mir die anwesenden Personen nicht den Eindruck, als wären sie mit Ihr-wisst-schon-wem näher bekannt. Es war eine übermütige und reichlich protzige Party. Malfoymäßig eben. Über die Toppen geflaggt."

Remus steckte sich die Schreibfeder hinters Ohr. "Und sonst?" fragte er. "nichts Ungewöhnliches? Seltsame Allianzen? Versteckte Gespräche in dunklen Ecken?" "Gar nichts" sagte Lily. "Ich bin minutenlang unbeaufsichtigt durch die Gänge in der oberen Etage gewandelt und keiner hat mich verfolgt oder aufgehalten. Ich konnte sogar einen Blick in die Bibliothek der Malfoys werfen."

Die andern blickten auf. "Oh und Ah!" sagte Peter, "das ist nicht jedem vergönnt. Was hatte er denn so drinstehen? Alle verbotenen Bücher, nehm' ich an." Lily lachte "Natürlich nicht. Er ist ja nicht blöde. Außerdem war Snape drin. Da konnte ich mich nicht unbeschränkt umsehen."

James spielte nachdenklich mit der Parmesandose. "Seit wann ist Snape eigentlich mit Lucius Malfoy so dicke? Ich könnte mich nicht erinnern, dass die beiden besonders eng befreundet waren. Und jetzt ist er Trauzeuge gar!". "Das ist ein Punkt." sagte Remus. "Wir sollten sie ein wenig beschatten." Lily lachte hellauf. "Willst du nach Florenz. Und wie willst du einen Malfoy beschatten? Aussichtslos." "Nach Florenz will ich nicht, aber er kommt doch bald zurück. Und dann fangen wir an. Ganz unauffällig."

"Wollen wir das nicht den Spezialisten überlassen? Ich bin dafür, wir machen unseren Bericht fertig, geben ihn ab und dann wird man uns schon sagen, was als nächstes kommt. Ich persönlich möchte nicht von Snape pulverisiert werden. Dafür ist mir mein Leben zu schade."

Sirius knurrte Peter daraufhin an: "Hat dir schon mal einer gesagt, dass du ein elendes Weichei bist? Ich lasse mich nicht noch mal von Kingsley fertigmachen, so viel steht fest!". Peter wurde puterrot. "Ja." sagte er dann, "ja - du hast mich schon oft Weichei genannt, auch Varieté-Zauberer und was nicht alles. Irgendwann zeig ichs dir - du arroganter Graumagier." James hob eine Hand "Was zum Teufel ist ein Graumagier?" Peter hustete wütend. "Einer der nicht weiß ob er den dunklen Künsten nicht doch folgt, nur für den Fall. Ein nicht ganz weißer Magier eben." Er war aufgestanden und schien bereit, Sirius eine zu langen. James schob ihn wieder auf seinen Platz. "Lasst doch den Mist. Wir haben Wichtigeres zu tun. Sonst hat Kingsley doch recht, wenn er meint wir sind zu kindisch." Schließlich fuhren sie fort, ihren Bericht zu verfassen. Commander Shacklebolt sollte schließlich nicht schon wieder etwas auszusetzen haben.

Seit kurzem war Dumbledores "lustige Truppe", wie sie den Phönixorden unter sich nannten, durch einige ausgebildete Auroren verstärkt worden. Kingsley Shacklebolt ein durchtrainierte 2-Meter-Mann, Durmstrang-Absolvent und Sohn eines Dogon-Zauberers aus Mali und einer russischen Hexe war mit den vier Rumtreibern nicht gut zurecht gekommen. Er analysierte hart ihre Arbeitsweise und kritisierte sie an allen Ecken und Enden. Es dauerte nicht sehr lange, bis er und Sirius Black die besten Feinde wurden. Aber es führte kein Weg daran vorbei, Shacklebolt war ein brillanter Auror und konnte ihnen eine Menge beibringen. Leider sahen es die vier Freunde, zumindest zwei von ihnen, ganz anders.

Ein besonderer Streitpunkt war immer wieder ihre Liste der Verdächtigen. Jedesmal, wenn sie diese ins Spiel brachten, forderte der Commander stichfeste Beweise, die sie natürlich nicht bringen konnten. "Persönliche Animositäten bringen uns nicht weiter, Jungs." stöhnte er jedesmal. Er überhörte das gezischte 'Is ja klar, dass Durmstrangler keine Slytherins verdächtigen.' und fuhr fort: "Entweder ich erhalte echte unanfechtbare Beweise oder ihr bringt mir einen eurer Verdächtigen zum Interview vorbei. Punkt aus Ende." Damit erhob er sich und ließ sie einfach stehen. Sirius schäumte vor Wut, hatte aber nichts entgegenzusetzen.

Währenddessen tagte im Hauptquartier Voldemort wieder die Kommandoebene. Die nächsten Tage würden sehr unruhig sein.


	9. Wieder zu Hause

**9. Nach Hause**

Im Haus von Meister Foretti in Florenz herrschte ein aufgeregtes Treiben. Die frischgebackenen Zaubertrankmeister packten und würden am Montagmorgen Florenz verlassen. Das vor ihnen liegende Wochenende würde eine einzige ausgedehnte Feier sein.

Freitagabend setzten sich Tarendra und Severus im hinteren Teil des Laboratoriums noch einmal zusammen. Sie flüsterten aufgeregt miteinander. "Wir sollten es wenigstens versuchen." sagte Tarendra gerade. "Du brauchst Geld, ich brauche Geld. DAS " - er klopfte auf ein Pergament vor sich auf dem Tisch, "ist die Lösung unserer finanziellen Problem bis spät in die Achtziger hinein." Severus nahm das Pergament und las es sich noch einmal durch. Er nickte. Sie könnten es schaffen. Wer sonst?

Wenige Minuten später streiften sie über den magischen Markt von Florenz und kauften Zutaten. Sie handelten und feilschten beide um die Wette und schließlich hatten sie alles beisammen. "Nur beste Qualität." murmelte Tarendra. "Wir wollen schließlich nicht zweimal anfangen."

Sie warteten, bis alle Hausbewohner ausgegangen waren. Vor Mitternacht würde keiner hier aufkreuzen, dazu war ihnen der Freitagabend zu heilig. Das Wetter war wieder herrlich gewesen und unten am Fluss ertönte Musik und man sah die bunten Laternen im leichten Abendwind schaukeln.

Im Laboratorium heizten Tarendra und Severus einen größeren Kessel vor und zeichneten sorgfältig die notwendigen Runensprüche auf den Fußboden. Sie hatten Arbeitstische und sonstige Möbel beiseite geräumt. Sie verdunkelten die Fenster und stellten den heißen Kessel zwischen die Runen. Dann knieten sie links und rechts neben den Kessel. Severus atmete tief und musste sich selbst eingestehen, dass er sehr nervös war. Andererseits Tarendra ging es offenbar genauso. Sie schauten sich an und nickten sich kurz zu, dann begannen sie synchron die Beschwörungsformel zu singen und die Zutaten in der vorgesehenen Reihenfolge in den Kessel zu werfen.

Sie wiederholten die Beschwörung in einer schier unendlichen Schleife und wurden dabei immer schneller, bis der Gesang sich verselbständigte und die Beschwörungsformel sichtbar über dem Kessel schwebte. Wie ein Nebel schwang der Ton über dem Kessel und wirkte auf die Zutaten. Die beiden Männer erhöhten die Geschwindigkeit immer mehr und verließen damit die Wirklichkeit und tauchten in eine seltsame Scheinwelt aus Geräuschen und Farben. Sie schwebten gleichsam mit ihrem Gesang über der Realität und verbanden die Beschwörungsformel mit den Zutaten im Kessel.

Die Flüssigkeit wandelte ihre Farbei in ein Sonnengelb und begann zu brodeln. Dann plötzlich stopp­te der Vorgang und sie gefror zu einem blauen Eis. Als der Gesang seinen Höhepunkt erreichte zerbarst das Eis in Millionen kleine Splitter und ging mit einem lauten Knall wieder in die flüssige Form zurück. Der Trank war geschaffen. Severus und Tarendra fielen gleichzeitig flach auf den Boden. Der Nebel verschwand und sie kehrten langsam und schwer atmend in die Wirklichkeit zurück.

Sie saßen noch mehrere Minuten fassungslos auf dem Boden vor ihrem Werk. "Fantastisch" keuchte Tarendra, "besser als Sex." Er kroch auf allen Vieren zum Kessel und schaute sich den Trank an. "Er ist vollkommen. Schau doch mal." Severus kroch heran. Tatsächlich, der Trank hatte diese überirdisch-blaue Farbe. Er nahm einen Stroh­halm und tauchte ihn hinein. Ein wenig der Flüssigkeit war an dem Halm und er steckte ihn sich ins Ohr. Augenblicklich konnte er die Stimmen unten am Fluss unterscheiden und sogar einige Wortfetzen verstehen. 'Der dunkle Lord wäre sicher scharf auf diesen Trank.' dachte er flüchtig. "Er funktioniert!" sagte er zu Tarendra. "Lass ihn uns abfüllen, ich werde langsam müde." Sie arbeiteten noch die halbe Nacht wie besessen, um den Trank in kleine Ampullen abzufüllen. Vorsichtig packten sie ihr Vermögen weg. Tarendra hatte schon bei verschiedenen Händlern vorgefühlt und würde morgen die ganze Charge verkaufen. Einiges würden sie selbst behalten und Severus hatte auch einen kleinen Vorrat für den dunklen Lord beiseite gelegt.

"Jetzt müssen wir den Kessel noch auswaschen. Schade drum eigentlich." Tarendras Augen blitzten. "Lass uns den Bodensatz verplempern." schlug er vor. Severus hob seine müden Augenlider. "Wa-?" "Ja." sagte Tarendra, "warum nicht. Wir können uns das leisten, wir haben genug. Du wirst es nicht bereuen." Severus grinste. Es war einfach zu absurd. Aber er nahm den Kessel mit in ihr Zimmer. Montag würde sich alles ändern. Warum sollte man vorher nicht noch mal richtig Spaß haben?

Sie experimentierten noch eine Weile mit dem Confirmosensus Trank und kamen zu dem Schluss, dass dieser Zaubertrank wohl der König unter den Tränken sei. Alle Sinne konnten damit geschärft werden, man hörte faktisch das Gras wachsen, sah im Dunkeln und war ausdauernd wie ein Dromedar.

"Ganz davon zu schweigen, was das Zeug erotisch anrichten kann." bemerkte Severus sachlich. Sie sassen nun endlich beim Wein. "Ich glaube schon, dass etliche altersschwache Millionäre sich für den Trank interessieren. Die mit den gekauften jungen Frauen zum Beispiel." stimmte Tarendra zu.

Josette kam und setzte sich dazu. Ohne viel Federlesens nahm sie Snapes Glas und trank es in einem Zug aus.

"He!" sagte Severus, "darfst du das überhaupt?"

Josette leerte auch noch Tarendras Glas und sagte müde: "Das ist jetzt plötzlich alles egal geworden. Der Mistkerl hat mich verkauft." Severus und Tarendra fuhren gleichzeitig auf. "Verkauft? Was heißt das? Verkauft?" Josette erhob ihr Gesicht und sie konnten ihre tränengeröteten Augen sehen. "Ich bin heute nacht mit einem italienischen Herzog verlobt worden. Wozu ich studiert habe, ist mir ein Rätsel. In zwei Wochen ist Hochzeit. Ihr werdet wohl jetzt einsehen müssen, dass ich wenigstens einmal Spaß haben will. Der Herzog ist Anfang Siebzig."

"Verdammt." sagte Tarendra. Dann sassen sie eine Weile still da. "Letztendlich" sagte Severus, "letztendlich geschähe es ihm ganz recht, wenn wir jetzt doch noch mit seiner Tochter schlafen."

"Wir holen dich da raus, Josette. Vielleicht nimmt der Herzog Abstand, wenn er erfährt, dass du schon vor der Hochzeit fremd gehst­." Josette schüttelte den Kopf. "Glaube ich nicht. Aber ein Labor werd' ich ihm abknöpfen. Das steht schon mal fest." Sie lach­te verzweifelt auf. "Lasst uns heute nicht mehr daran denken."

Sie sassen noch lange zusammen und dezimierten Forettis Weinvorräte. Aber schließlich schlichen sie doch im Morgengrauen zu Bett. Tarendra nahm Josette mit.

Snape erwachte vom bekannten pickenden Geräusch an der Fensterscheibe. Draußen flatterte eine Eule und verlangte dringend Einlass. "Verdammte Postviecher." murmelte Snape, wälzte sich aus dem Bett und öffnete das Fenster. Er nahm die Eule, die er als Monaco erkannte, in Empfang und wickelte das Pergament auf. Er wies auf die Eulenkekse, die auf dem Fensterbrett lagen. "Bedien dich, Monaco." Die Eule ließ sich das nicht zweimal sagen und fiel über die Kekse her.

Snape starrte auf den Brief. Er war kurz, sehr kurz. Er enthielt nur die Zeilen "Montag abend." Auf diese poetische Art gab Lord Voldemort zu verstehen, dass die Zeit der Prüfung nun endlich ge­kommen war. Monaco hatte inzwischen einen kräftigen Schluck aus dem Weinkrug genommen und schien schon ein wenig beschwipst. "Hey!" sagte Snape, "so nicht, du kleiner Saufaus." Er fing die Eule und nahm ein Stück Pergament auf das er schrieb: 'Danke, ich werde mir Licht besorgen." Das band er Monaco an den Fuß und entließ ihn in die Dämmerung.

Gähnend verzog er sich in das Bad und machte sich für die Abreise fertig. Der Abschied der vier Freunde verlief in gedrückter Stimmung. Foretti hatte ihnen genau eine halbe Stunde Zeit dafür gegeben. Draußen stand schon ein protziger Muggelwagen, der Josette in ihr neues Heim bringen sollte. Den Herzog selber hatte noch niemand gesehen. Tarendra hatte sich einen geräumigen Rucksack besorgt, in dem alle seine Besitztümer untergebracht waren. Er würde gemeinsam mit zwei neu ernannten Fluchbrechern in Richtung Indien aufbrechen. Snape würde sofort in das Hauptquartier des dunklen Lords apparieren. Francesco hatte eine Assistentenstelle bei seinem Vater.

Sie umarmten sich vor der Tür von Forettis prunkvoller Stadtvilla und beteuerten sich ewige Freundschaft und dass sie regelmäßig schreiben wollten. Schließlich ging Josette auf den Wagen zu, drehte sich noch einmal um und winkte, bevor sie einstieg. Die Limousine glitt wie ein Hai lautlos mit ihr davon.

"Nun alter Freund", sagte Tarendra und umarmte Snape, "jetzt werden wir uns vorerst trennen. Denk aber immer daran, ich bin da, wenn du mich brauchst. Und ich hole mir Josette zurück. Auf jeden Fall."

Snape lachte "Danke Tarendra, ich zähle auf dich. Und ruf mich, wenn du Hilfe brauchst." Damit apparierte er in Richtung England davon. Tarendra seufzte noch einmal und verschwand dann auch mit einem vielsagenden 'Plopp' aus Florenz.

Severus apparierte direkt in die Nähe des Hauptquartiers, nachdem er sorgsam das Passwort vorausgeschickt hatte. In diesem Fall wurde das Apparierfenster für 3 Minuten geöffnet, so dass der Besucher eintreffen konnte. Eine geniale Technik, die nicht einmal das Ministerium beherrschte.

Für die gab es nur Apparieren oder Nichtapparieren. Immer wenn er diese Technik benutzte, durchfuhr ihn ein vages Gefühl von Stolz, obwohl er an der Entwicklung nur als Rechercheur beteiligt gewesen war.

Das Gemäuer, welches Lord Voldemort als Hauptquartier benutzte, war für Nichteingeweihte nicht zu sehen. Severus stand neben einem uralten, halbtoten Baum, der schon fast keine Blätter mehr trug. Auf dem Baum sass, scheinbar zufällig, eine Schar Nebelkrähen. In dem Moment als der Zauberer apparierte, löste sich eine der Krähen vom Ast, auf dem sie sass und setzte sich auf seine Schulter. In diesem Moment erschien die große Freitreppe und das Portal des alten Schlosses aus dem Nebel. Die Bluthunde des dunklen Lords sprangen wütend bellend auf den Neuankömmling zu, beruhigten sich jedoch als sie ihn erkannten. Pest und Cholera, so hießen die Ungetüme, winselten erfreut und sprangen an Severus hoch, der natürlich an Leckerbissen gedacht hatte.

Darius, der persönliche Sekretär des Lords erwartete ihn bereits. Vorsichtig versuchte Severus herauszubekommen, um was es denn eigentlich ging. "Ich weiß es auch nicht, Snape. Zumindest freute sich der Lord wie ein kleines Kind, dass er wieder über dich verfügen kann. Er hatte in der letzten Zeit ein paar ziemliche Nullen am Start. Trinkst du eine Tasse Tee?" Severus nahm dankend an. "Wie ist eigentlich die Sache mit Rabastan gelaufen?" fragte er beiläufig. Darius' Miene hellte sich auf. "Das hat wunderbar geklappt. Der Lord war über die Maßen mit euch zufrieden. Ich denke, er wird nachher darauf zu sprechen kommen."

Im selben Moment erschien Lord Voldemort im Türrahmen. "Hallo und willkommen daheim, Meister der Zaubertränke!" sagte er und winkte Severus in sein Büro. "Ich war sehr zufrieden mit dir, mein Junge. Der Trank hat Rabastan gute Dienste geleistet und wir besitzen jetzt alle relevanten Informationen. Ich habe dich nun ausgewählt, um die Aufgabe zu vollenden." Severus rutschte unruhig auf seinem Stuhl hin und her. Die Prüfung! Endlich würde er die Möglichkeit bekommen, in die Kommandoebene aufzusteigen! Er spürte, wie sich ein Aufregungs-Kloß in seinem Hals bildete.

"Ich tue alles, was immer Ihr verlangt Mylord." sagte er etwas brüchig. "Ich bin bereit."

Voldemort lachte. "Ich wusste es. Hier ist der Plan. Am nächsten Mittwoch, 12:30 Uhr schlägt deine große Stunde."

Severus nahm Rabastans Aufzeichnung und durchblätterte sie flüchtig. "Darf ich die Sachen mitnehmen." "Wo wohnst du zu Zeit?" fragte Voldemort scharf. "Malfoy Manor. Bis ich etwas anderes gefunden habe. Lucius war so freundlich, mir eine kleine Wohnung plus Labor zur Verfügung zu stellen. Ich gehe heute nacht nur noch einmal nach Hause, um zu packen."

Voldemort nickte. "Das ist in Ordnung. Dort bist du und die Unterlagen sicher. Erinnere doch deinen Freund bei Gelegenheit an seinen Erben. Das dauert alles viel zu lange. Manchmal glaube ich schon, er will gar nicht."

Snape musste grinsen. Malfoy hatte in seinen letzten Briefen von nichts anderem geschrieben. Es schien ziemlich eilig zu sein - mit dem Erbfolger.

"Ich werde mein Bestes tun, ihn zu motivieren, Mylord." sagte er unverblümt. "Dann mach dich jetzt auf den Weg. Mittwoch musst du topfit sein."

Severus ging auf die Knie und küsste den Saum von Voldemorts Robe. "Vielen Dank für ihr Vertrauen, ich komme wieder, wenn der Auftrag erledigt ist."

Sein nächster Weg führte ihn in das Herrenhaus Malfoy, wo ihn sein Freund in recht trübsinniger Stimmung willkommen hieß. Seine junge Frau war offenbar nicht im Hause, Lucius führte ihn schnurstracks ins sogenannte 'Herrenzimmer' ein kleiner angenehmer Raum mit teuren Antikmöbeln und diversen Muggel-Artefakten, wie gutem alten Cognac und edlen Zigarren.

Sie ließen sich in den großen Ohrensesseln nieder, Lucius klingelt nach seinem Hauself und bestellte Tee und Gebäck. Danach holte er seinen hundertjährigen französischen Cognac aus dem Schrank und schenkte jedem eine ordentliche Dosis ein. "Willkommen daheim!" sagte er und hob das Glas. Severus toastete zurück und betrachtete seinen Freund nachdenklich. "Irgendetwas ist nicht in Ordnung, was ist es?" "So kenne und so liebe ich dich!" erwiderte Lucius. "In der Tat, ich habe Sorgen."

Severus schüttelte verwundert den Kopf, "Sorgen, du?". Lucius senkte die Stimme zu einem Flüstern. "Hast du - jemals - den Test gemacht?" "Welchen Test, ich habe alle gemacht." antwortete Severus. Lucius schaute sich nervös im Zimmer um. 'Oh, etwas Delikates.' dachte Snape amüsiert. Malfoy sagte schließlich, sehr zögernd: "Den Squib-Test." Snape wurde jetzt auch etwas unruhig. "Der ist hier verboten." sagte er und dann : "Klar habe ich ihn gemacht, der Trank gehörte in Florenz zu meiner Ausbildung und ich mußte ihn schließlich auf Richtigkeit testen." "Hat er, hat er funktioniert? Und was ist rausgekommen?" Snape schnaufte empört, "Natürlich hat er funktioniert!" "Und das Ergebnis?" bohrte Lucius weiter. "100 Prozente squibfreie Zone." sagte Snape, ohne besonderen Enthusiasmus. "Du Glücklicher" murmelte Lucius. "Ich sehe den Sinn deiner Frage nicht. Eigentlich fragt man so etwas überhaupt nicht." erwiderte Snape pikiert.

"Ich schon" sagte Lucius und seufzte wieder. "Pass auf, ich erzähl dir jetzt was. Du bist wie mein Bruder, ich zähle auf dich, dass du nichts, was hier gesprochen wird, jemals irgendwo erzählst." "Mein Ehrenwort." sagte Snape. Lucius nickte und seufzte noch einmal. "Also ich war, mehr aus Neugier, letzte Woche bei der weisen Frau in Tintagel. Sie hat den Test gemacht. Dabei ist herausgekommen, dass der Erbe - wenn es denn einen gäbe - zu 98 ein Squib wird.

Danach habe ich alle amourösen Kontakte zu Narcissa unter dem Deckmantel einer schweren Grippe aufgegeben." Snape schaute ihn betroffen an. "Oh." sagte er nur. "Ja, OH!!!." rief Lucius und stützte seinen Kopf in beide Hände. "Stell dir vor, was das für Folgen hat. Der vielzitierte Erbe, der sogar den dunklen Lord interessiert, der das Vermögen der Malfoy in das neue Jahrtausend führen soll, der unser Imperium vergrößern und unser Ansehen mehren soll - ein Squib!."

Das war in der Tat ein Unglück. Durch den Wegfall der Malfoy-Familie entstünde ein unangenehmes Machtvakuum, dass womöglich durch windige Gryffindor-Gestalten gefüllt würde. Snape wollte darüber lieber gar nicht nachdenken. Sein Onkel war selbst ein Squib und auch seine Cousinen nicht viel magischer. Dieser Tatsache verdankte er überhaupt seine Aufnahme in die Familie Prince. Aber das war eine andere Geschichte.

"Wir machen den Test nochmal. Vielleicht hat sie sich ja geirrt." sagte er aufmunternd. Sie begaben sich umgehend in den Keller des Herrenhauses, in dem den Lucius ein kleines Labor eingerichtet hatte. Snape durchsuchte die Regale nach den entsprechenden Zutaten und entfachte die Feuerstelle. Methodisch begann er sich durch die verschiedenen Kräuter zu schnippeln und zerstampfte ein paar Schneckenschalen.

Schließlich mixte er alles zusammen und sprach die Beschwörungsformel. Keine zwei Stunden später tranken beide je einen Becher von dem knallroten Saft. Sie vertrieben sich die Wartezeit mit einem Rundgang über die Malfoy'schen Ländereien. Eine Stunde später gingen sie in das Herrenzimmer zurück. Snape legte zwei Pergamente und zwei Schreibfedern zurecht. Dann ritzte er den Mittelfinger Malfoys an und ließ einen Tropfen Blut auf das Pergament tropfen, er wiederholte die Prozedur bei seinem eigenen Mittelfinger und tropfte auf das zweite Pergament. Dann tauchte er die Schreibfedern in den Zaubertrank und stellte sie senkrecht auf die Blutstropfen. Wieder sprach er eine Beschwörungsformel und ließ dann die Federn gleichzeitig los. Die Federn begannen auf das Papier zu kritzeln.

Zunächst einen Kreis, dann füllten sie den Kreis mit Runen und Symbolen. Atemlos beobachteten Lucius und Severus das irre Spiel der Schreibfedern, bis sie schließlich wie auf ein unhörbares Kommando in der Luft stehen blieben. Snape nahm die Federn weg und hielt die beiden Pergamente gegen das Licht. "Hm." sagte er, "tatsächlich ist die Wahrscheinlichkeit einen Squib zu zeugen bei dir bei ca. 95." Malfoy schaute mutlos auf die beiden Pergamente. Sie unterschieden sich tatsächlich wie Feuer und Wasser. 'Konnte mein Alter nicht auch eine Frau aus dem Ausland kaufen?' fragte er sich wütend. Plötzlich blitzte eine Idee auf und spiegelte sich sofort als triumphales Lächeln in seinem Gesicht wieder.

"Severus, der Vielsaft-Trank wirkt nur äußerlich nicht wahr? Der magische Kern und die Persönlichkeit bleiben unverändert?" Snape schaute ihn an, als habe er den Verstand verloren. "Ja, der Trank beeinflusst das Aussehen und nichts anderes." Er schüttelte den Kopf. "Wie kannst du jetzt nur an sowas denken?".

Lucius trommelte auf dem Tisch. "Wie sieht ein Kind aus, das unter dem Einfluss von Vielsaft-Trank gezeugt wird? Wie der Trankgeber oder wie der Tranknehmer?"

Snape knurrte zwischen den Zähnen hervor: "Der Vielsaft hat keinen Einfluss darauf. Sagt Dir Genetik etwas?." "Wenn ich also einem anderen einen Lucius-Malfoy-Spezialvielsaft-Trank gebe, ihn zu meiner Frau schicke, er ihr ein Kind macht, sieht das Kind aus wie ein Malfoy?" hakte Lucius nach. "Eben nicht." antwortete Snape, der wohl ahnte, was jetzt zwangsläufig kommen würde."Du brauchst es gar nicht auszusprechen, ich mache das nicht. Und es nützt auch nichts. Kein Malfoy-Kind - kein Malfoy-Aussehen. Punkt aus Ende."

Lucius war geknickt. Snape fuhr fort. "Das ist unmoralisch. Das ist verboten. Das ist..." er suchte nach weiteren Worten. Lucius schaute ihm ernst in die Augen. "Und was Anderes? Irgendwas? Was noch Verboteneres?" Severus setzte sich auf den Schemel neben der Feuerstelle. "Nun ja." begann er stockend. "Da gibt es schon was. Dunkle Magie, aber der Zweck heiligt ja bekanntlich die Mittel. Und teuer. Die Zutaten. " Lucius wurde merklich munterer. "Geld spielt keine Rolle. Es soll sich auch für dich lohnen. Ich gebe dir mein Haus in Hogsmeade plus ein Tipptopp-Labor. Stell dir vor, Severus, ein kleines Kind nur für uns, wir werden es großziehen, es wird nach Hogwarts gehen oder nach Durmstrang und den Gryffs das Leben zur Hölle machen. Ich verlange natürlich was Unmoralisches von dir, aber andererseits ist es auch eine Art äh, Heldentat. Und du bist sicher nicht der Erste, der in sowas verwickelt ist. Ich weiß nicht, wen ich sonst fragen könnte, bitte hilf mir, bitte."

Snape dachte nach. 'Es ist irgendwo vernünftig. Keiner wird es je erfahren. Von mir nicht und Malfoy wird den Mund halten, er kann es sich nicht leisten, das es einer erfährt. Und es ist eine einhundertprozentige Slytherin-Geschichte.' Laut sagte er: "Lucius, du verlangst viel. Wirst du es Narcissa sagen?" "Keinesfalls." Snape nickte und schenkte sich einen weiteren Cognac ein.

Er mochte nicht daran denken, was geschehen würde, wenn es rauskäme. Ein Skandal! Vom dunklen Lord mal ganz zu schweigen. Allerdings - die Aussicht auf das Haus in Hogsmeade mit Labor war schon verlockend. Und Lucius hatte recht - es würde niemand erfahren, wenn sie beide dicht hielten. Was sie aus naheliegenden Gründen tun würden. Snape holte zweimal tief Luft und sagte dann:

"Also gut. Aber wir dürfen nichts dem Zufall überlassen. Alles soll perfekt sein. Ich denke, wir sollten einen unlösbaren Eid schwören, damit wir beide abgesichert sind. Das ist nur fair. Wir machen einen Plan und dann erzähle ich, wie wir den Abschied von Florenz gefeiert haben." Lucius umarmte ihn.

Sie verbrachten den Rest des Abends damit, den genauen Ablauf des Ereignisses zu planen. Später, bei einer Flasche Rotwein lauschte Lucius der Erzählung über den Confirmosensus-Trank und dessen Folgen für die drei frischgebackenen Zaubertrankmeister. Er bekam dabei selbst rote Ohren und konnte nur ab und zu ein 'Oh' oder 'Huch' einwerfen. Er kam zu dem Schluss, dass Zaubertränke durchaus auch Vorteile haben können. "Hast du noch was von dem Zeug?" fragte er schließlich. "Ja, ich habe einen kleinen Vorrat einbehalten. Für Einsätze, die der dunkle Lord angekündigt hat. Ich meine, es ist vorteilhaft, im Dunkeln zu sehen und so weiter." "Ich meinte eigentlich für die - anderen Dinge."

"Lucius, du Schmutzfink!" "Wieso ich?" Snape lachte und erwiderte: "gut du hast gewonnen, ich überlasse dir eine Ampulle, aber sei sparsam, ich weiß nicht wann es wieder möglich ist."

"Wirst du sie vermissen?" fragte Lucius. Snape schaute nachdenklich in sein Weinglas. "Ja, sehr." sagte er dann, "beide".

Gegen fünf in der Früh benutzte er den noblen Kamin Malfoys, um nach Hause zu gelangen. Er war froh darüber, dass er keinem begegnen mußte. Seine Mutter hatte sich wohl wieder in ihrem Turm eingeschlossen, seinen Großvater traf er auch nicht. Sei's drum! Bald schon würde er ein eigenes Haus haben, wo ihn niemand mehr stören würde. Er zog sich aus und ließ sich in sein Himmelbett fallen, mit einem kurzen Schwenk der rechten Hand ließ er die Vorhänge schließen und fiel in tiefen, traumlosen Schlaf.

Er wachte erst am späten Nachmittag auf. 'Nichts verpasst' dachte er zynisch und ging ins Bad. Glücklicherweise hatte er die zweite Etage ganz für sich, nur ein Hauself hauste in einem kleinen Zimmer neben der Treppe, um allzeit zu Diensten zu sein. Blinker, so der Name des kleinen Wesens, gehörte Severus Snape schon seit seiner Geburt. Er war ein Geschenk von Urgroßvater Prince gewesen, eine alte Tradition unter Zauberern. Blinker war auch der Grund, dass Severus die zirpende Sprache der Elfen verstehen und sprechen konnte, eine Fertigkeit, die seinen Großvater schon seit Jahren regelmäßig zur Verzweiflung trieb. Jetzt eben trillerte Severus ein paar Anweisungen und schon füllte sich die Wanne mit angenehm schäumendem Wasser.

Über der Wanne schwebte ein Tablett mit Tee und Kuchen. Snape seufzte tief, ließ sich in die Wanne gleiten und nahm die Tasse. Er ließ den vorigen Abend noch einmal Revue passieren und wunderte sich, wie er so schnell sich hatte überreden lassen können. Vor sich selbst verteidigte er sich mit dem Gedanken, das Lucius wohl dasselbe auch für ihn getan hätte. Er wollte sich auch nicht den Zorn von Lord Voldemort vorstellen, wenn dieser erführe, dass der große Malfoy-Erbe einen Squib gezeugt hatte. Nein - solange man solchen Sachen aus dem Weg gehen kann, sollte man dies auch tun. Eben hörte er unten die große Eingangstür zuknallen, sein Großvater schien nach Hause zu kommen. Snape grinste in sich hinein. Er freute sich auf den Moment, wenn er und Blinker das Haus auf Nimmerwiedersehen verlassen würden.

Durch den Verkauf des Confirmosensus-Trankes auf dem Schwarzmarkt von Florenz hatte er jetzt schon ein stattliches Sümmchen in sein Verließ bei Gringotts einzahlen können, so dass er mit Zuversicht in die nahe Zukunft blicken konnte. Die ferne Zukunft würde - nach Lord Voldemorts Worten - noch viel rosiger sein. Großvater Prince nebst Almathea, ihr zugiges Schloß und seine weinerliche Mutter waren nunmehr nur noch Randfiguren.

Nachdem er sich getrocknet und angezogen hatte, machte er sich auf dem Weg nach unten. Tunlichst eine Begegnung mit den anderen Bewohner vermeidend, schloss er sein kleines Labor auf und untersuchte seine Vorräte. Alles da! Fröhlich vor sich hin pfeifend, machte er sich daran den Veneficus Maximus Trank anzusetzen. In vier Wochen würde der Plan umgesetzt. Er fragte sich beklommen, was für Auswirkungen wohl die Verwendung seines eigenen Blutes für das kleine Malfoy-Baby haben würde. Darüber gab es keine Angaben, die dunklen Bücher blieben wie so oft vage. Da der kleine Magier in spe unter seinen Augen aufwachsen würde, konnte er getrost ein paar Aufzeichnungen machen. Er wählte ein mit Slytherinwappen geschmücktes Büchlein aus und schrieb auf die erste Seite 'Lucius' Sohn - Beobachtungen eines Magiers'. Zufrieden stopfte er das Schriftstück zwischen seine Zaubertrank-Bücher, die er als Junge gehabt hatte. Die Zukunft konnte kommen.


	10. Hinterhalte

**11. Kapitel Hinterhalte**

Natürlich hatte der Lord völlig andere Pläne. Schon zwei Tage später rief er fünf seiner Kommandozellen zu sich. Lucius gab Snape eine irritiertes Lächeln und zuckte die Schultern, er schien auch nichts zu wissen. Lord Voldemort schritt die Reihen seiner Getreuen ab. Bellatrix und Rodolphos hatten in Frankreich heimlich geheiratet. MacNair hatte einen Posten im Ministerium angenommen. "Was denn, Henker?" fragte Snape Lucius leise. Lucius mußte beinahe lachen: "So in etwa."

"Wir müssen unsere Anstrengungen verdoppeln." sagte der Lord. "Es wurden neue Auroren in Dienst gestellt, die uns an mehreren Stellen zu schaffen machen. Es ist mir zu Ohren gekommen, dass sich neben den offiziellen Stellen, ein paar Muggel-Liebhaber zu einem privaten Club zusammengeschlossen haben, der sich mit meiner Vernichtung befassen soll. Einige dieser lebensmüden Brüder sind uns wohlbekannt. Sie stecken auch hinter der Verhaftungswelle im vergangenen Sommer. Noch werde ich diese Typen nicht selbst angreifen. Ich brauche erst die entsprechende Stimmung im Lande - kalte irreale Furcht. Und die werden wir ab sofort erzeugen. Wir beginnen, mit dem Haus der Familie Sutton, genau dort wo uns im letzten Jahr der Hinterhalt gelegt wurde. Ich bitte jede Kommandozelle um einen gesonderten Vorschlag, den besten werden wir dann ausführen. Da fällt mir ein, Malfoy und Snape - ihr seid immer noch nur zu zweit, ich gebe euch zwei weitere - Barty Crouch und Evan Rosier. Ab jetzt seid ihr wieder vollzählig."

Rosier und Crouch traten kommentarlos zu ihnen. Rosiers Truppe war im Frühjahr aufgerieben worden und nur er allein konnte mit Müh und Not entkommen. Sein Hass hatte seitdem paranoide Dimensionen angenommen.

"Wir geben ihnen erstmal was anderes." sagte Snape nach einer Weile fruchtloser Überlegungen. "Was?" fragte Rosier. "Sicherheit." erwiderte Snape und holte etwas weiter aus.

"Sutton bekommt erstmal eine Wald-und Wiesendrohung, wie etwa eine tote Katze vor der Haustür. Vorher legen wir Verfolgungszauber auf ihre Besen, Schuhe und ein paar andere Dinge. Dann werfen wir einen Stein ins Fenster. Und so weiter. Die Auroren werden sie dann in eine andere Wohnung schaffen. Durch den Verfolgungszauber kriegen wir sie. Und in dem Moment, wo sie glauben, sie sind aus dem Schneider - wamm ! Dann kommen wir." Lucius war begeistert. "Das erzeugt Angst, wenn sie erkennen, dass die Auroren sie nicht beschützen können. Brillant!".

Die Tage der Vorbereitung auf das Attentat verliefen ruhig und ereignislos. Die Suttons waren quasi unter Hausarrest, da irgendwer das Gerücht verbreitet hatte, dass der dunkle Lord seine Rache gegen die Familie bald ausführen würde. Vier Auroren umkreisten das Anwesen Tag und Nacht und auch die kleine Gruppe von Albus Dumbledore hatte einen Wachposten aufgestellt. Dieser hockte in einem hochsitzartigen Kasten in der großen Akazie direkt gegenüber dem Wohnhaus. Von dort konnte er nebenbei auch noch in das Schlafzimmer der 18jährigen Tochter der Suttons schauen, was die ganze Angelegenheit weniger langweilig machte.

Trotz dieser genialen Bewachung nahm keiner wahr, dass sich jemand der Haustür näherte, etwas an die Blumenampel vor der Tür band und schnell und lautlos wieder verschwand. Der Wächter im Baum wurde unsanft von einem markerschütternden Schrei der Hausfrau geweckt. Erica Sutton hatte wie jeden Morgen die Haustür geöffnet, um die abonnierte Muggelzeitung sowie die Milch hereinzuholen. Als sie zufällig nach oben blickte, erstarrte sie zunächst, um sofort laut und durchdringend zu schreien. An der Blumenampel hing eine tote Katze mit durchgeschnittener Kehle, aus der das Blut langsam auf den Abstreicher tropfte. Am Strick hing weiterhin eine Holzscheibe, in die das dunkle Mal eingebrannt war. Mrs. Sutton rannte beiseite und übergab sich in den naheliegenden Hagebuttenstrauch.

Währenddessen war Sirius Black von seinem Beobachtungspunkt im Baum herunter geglitten und versuchte vergeblich die arme Frau zu beruhigen. Nachdenklich nahm er sein Taschenmesser und schnitt das tote Tier ab. Inzwischen hatten sich die Auroren versammelt und begutachteten den Vorfall. "Ich nehme an ein Trittbrettfahrer." meinte Auror Dawlish. "Allenthalben werden Gerüchte laut, dass Ihr-wisst-schon-wer die Suttons auf dem Kieker hat. Ist natürlich ein doofer Scherz - muss ich schon sagen." "Und das dunkle Mal?" fragte Sirius, "das erscheint mir ziemlich echt. Hat wenigstens jemand was gesehen?" Sirius fühlte sich unwohl bei der Frage, denn er war tatsächlich kurz eingenickt. Das war eigentlich nicht seine Art, es konnte jedoch auch sein, dass der fragliche Täter ihn dazu gebracht hatte, wie auch immer.

"So eine Scheiße!" fluchte er vor sich hin. "Wir müssen einen Bericht an Moody schreiben, das wird eine unangenehme Manöverkritik geben." murmelte Dawlish. Sirius dachte mit Schrecken an den unheimlichen Chefauror und im gleichen Moment an seinen unmittelbaren Vorgesetzten, den Auror Shacklebolt, der sicher auch wieder kein gutes Haar an ihm lassen würde. Er beschloss, nächstes Mal einen zweiten Mann mitzunehmen, wenn er wieder auf seinen Ausguck ging. Jetzt war erstmal nicht mehr viel zu machen. Die Auroren würden Doppelposten gut sichtbar platzieren, so dass am Tage niemand und nichts an das Haus heran könnte.

Sirius beschloss erstmal nach Hause zu gehen, schließlich konnte er hier nicht mehr viel tun. Er schrieb eine kurze Notiz für Dumbledore und verließ eilig den Schauplatz.

Die Kunde von der Bedrohung der Sutton-Familie verbreitete sich wie ein Lauffeuer in Hogsmeade und Umgebung. Die Leute begannen wieder furchtsam zu flüstern und der kleine Ort glich bald einer Festung im Belagerungszustand. Viele Läden sicherten ihre Schaufenster mit dicken Brettern.'Aals ob das gegen die wirklich guten Flüche helfen würde' dachte Snape als er vorbeiging.

Andererseits war er froh, dass heute nicht so viel los war, er liebte es, wenn ihm nicht ständig von irgendwelchen Gaffern auf die Füße getreten wurde. So ging er unbehelligt die kleine Seitenstraße dorfauswärts, um sein neues Domizil zu besichtigen. Othello, sein Steinkauz saß faul auf seiner Schulter und ließ sich tragen anstatt nebenher zu fliegen. Gut zwanzig Minuten vom Dorfrand entfernt war das kleine Anwesen, ein Kräutergarten mit einer bemerkenswerten Vielfalt, eine Scheune, ein ehemaliger Pferdestall und ein Cottage, das wirklich hübsch anzusehen war. Daneben stand noch ein kleines Gartenhaus, das eventuell ein Lehrling würde bewohnen können.

Alles war tipptopp in Schuss, das konnte man schon von weitem sehen. Der ehemalige Stall war eingerüstet und mehrere Bauarbeiter machten sich heftig daran zu schaffen. Sie waren eben dabei einen Teil des Daches durch ein riesiges Atelierfenster zu ersetzen. Lucius hatte nicht untertrieben, das Labor würde extravagant sein. Snape redete eine Weile mit dem Boss der Bautruppe und gab seinem Wohlgefallen Ausdruck. Dann ging er in das Cottage. Im Erdgeschoss war links eine prächtige Küche und rechts ein Esszimmer, das holzgetäfelt und recht gemütlich möbliert war. Die Stirnwand war von einem großen Kamin dominiert, der offensichtlich der Anschluss an das Flohnetz war. Das Zimmer entsprach in etwa den Apparierpunkten in den großen Villen. Ein wahrlich bemerkenswerter Eingangspunkt in das eigentliche Haus. Blinker, der Hauself erschien prompt, um seinen Herrn im neuen Haus willkommen zu heißen, er servierte Tee und Gebäck und erbot sich, die Führung durch den Rest des Hauses zu übernehmen. Blinker war genauso glücklich wie sein Herr, als er das alte Schloss endlich verlassen konnte. Und er war unsäglich stolz, endlich einem Haushalt vorzustehen.

Eigentlich war das Anwesen für die drei Bewohner - Snape, Blinker und Othello - viel zu groß, zumal der Kauz sich in der Scheune eingenistet hatte und weitgehend Selbstversorger war. Aber einem geschenkten Gaul soll man nicht ins Maul schauen und so begannen sie sich im Haus einzurichten. Blinker okkupierte eine Kammer gleich neben der Küche, die er mit seiner 'Sammlung' dekorierte. Blinker sammelte so allerlei, vorwiegend Muggelartefakte, je nutzloser desto besser. Deshalb konsultierte Snape ihn oft, wenn er auf die Schnelle etwas 'erfinden' mußte, denn in des Hauselfs Rumpelkammer konnte man Inspirationen aller Art erhalten.

Snape bewohnte das Obergeschoss, wo er seine Bibliothek und ein Studierzimmer einrichtete. Das mittlere, helle Zimmer gestaltete er als eine Art 'Salon' wie Malfoys Herrenzimmer, nur nicht annähernd so prächtig und gut bevorratet. Gleich daneben, im Eckzimmer mit einem herrlichen Blick auf Hogsmeade, hatte er sein Schlafzimmer eingerichtet. Es war nicht besonders groß und deshalb auch irre gemütlich. Als bekennender Fan von großen Himmelbetten hatte er sich ein solches neu anfertigen lassen. Die Morgensonne würde ihn wecken, wenn er die Vorhänge ein wenig aufließe und aus dem Fenster konnte er sehen, wie Hogsmeade langsam zur alltäglichen Geschäftigkeit fand. Severus war mit sich durchaus zufrieden. Jetzt musste er nur noch seinen Teil des Vertrags einlösen. Ein wenig Skrupel hatte er schon dabei, aber der Plan war am Rollen und es wäre schäbig gewesen, jetzt einen Rückzieher zu machen. Ganz abgesehen von den schmerzhaften Folgen eines nicht eingehaltenen unlösbaren Eides. Der Trank, der später mit seinem Blut noch einmal angereichert werden würde, köchelte nun schon drei Wochen vor sich hin. In regelmäßigen Abständen wurden diverse Tinkturen nachgefüllt und wieder reduziert. Mal war es eine glibberige Masse, mal wie gekochter Teer und mal sprudelte der Trank wie Sekt. Severus war zufrieden. Insgesamt braute er diesen - in Europa streng verbotenen Trank - erst das zweite Mal. Selbst Foretti hatte ihn nur höchstens zehn mal in seiner ganzen Karriere gebraut. Snape wagte fast zu wetten, dass sein Lehrer in Hogwarts, Slughorn, so etwas noch nicht einmal dem Namen nach kannte!

Die Verwendung seines Blutes würde natürlich auch Pflichten bedeuten. Der kleine Malfoy würde neben seinem leiblichen noch einen 'magischen' Vater haben. Darüber wollte Snape in diesem Stadium nicht nachdenken. Wenigstens blieb ihm dadurch die andere angedeutete Möglichkeit - Narcissa - erspart.

Am Dienstag darauf apparierte er in Lucius' Haus. Der Hausherr erwartete ihn schon und führte ihn in ein kleines Zimmer neben der Küche. "Ich hole den Trank dann ab." sagte er verzagt, "Wird schon alles gut gehen." Snape drückte ihm stumm die Hand, er wusste auch nicht so genau, was er jetzt noch sagen sollte. Er vertrieb sich die Zeit mit dem Tagespropheten und einigen Zeitschriften. 'Wie beim Doktor im Wartezimmer.' dachte er entnervt. Ein Hauself namens Dobby brachte ihm Kaffee und ein paar krümelige Kekse. Er unterhielt sich leise mit ihm in der zirpenden Sprache der Hauselfen. Das machte enormen Eindruck auf den Elf, er hatte noch nie einen Menschen getroffen, der ihre Sprache beherrschte.

Inzwischen war Lucius zu Narcissa ins Ehebett gestiegen. Narcissa wunderte sich heimlich, normalerweise blieb Lucius viel länger auf. Sie wagte jedoch keine Bemerkung, sie wusste, dass ihr Ehemann hin und wieder sehr zornig sein konnte.

Lucius hielt zunächst eine kleine Rede, dass er Narcissa wirklich und ehrlich liebte und kam schließlich zum Kern der Sache. Heute sei die Nacht der Nächte und er wäre sozusagen guter Hoffnung, dass ihr Kind ein großartiger Magier sein würde.

Sie küssten sich leidenschaftlich und Narcissa war erleichtert, sie hatte sich schon Sorgen um ihre Ehe gemacht. Sie wusste um den enormen Druck und konnte Lucius Zurückhaltung der letzten Wochen gut verstehen. Um so mehr wunderte sie sich über die plötzliche Änderung im Ehebett. Lucius war wirklich leidenschaftlich heute Nacht. Nach einer Weile heftigen Pettings stand er plötzlich auf und sagte: "Mann hab ich einen Durst, was hälst du von einem Glas Champagner. Ich geh' und hole uns was." Narcissa war erstaunt. "Du willst selbst gehen? Warum rufst du nicht Dobby?" Lucius lächelte überlegen. "Ich möchte mir die Stimmung nicht durch eine stotternde und zitternde minderwertige Kreatur verderben lassen. Warte auf mich, ich bin sogleich zurück."

Lucius schlich auf Zehenspitzen in die Küche, wo Snape bereits den Trank in einen großen Kelch gegossen hatte. Bei Ankunft des Hausherrn nahm er den Ritualdolch und ritzte sich in die Armbeuge. Sattrot tropfte das Blut in den Kelch, Snape murmelte dabei die entsprechenden Beschwörungsformeln. Lucius schaute gebannt zu. Schließlich brodelte der Trank ein letztes Mal und wechselte die Farbe. Er war jetzt tiefrot, wie spanischer Wein und Lucius zog es vor, an selbigen zu denken, als er ihn hinunterstürzte. Sie sassen ein paar Minuten beieinander. "Unser Sohn." murmelte Lucius. "Wird etwas ganz Besonderes. Man spürt sowas, weißt du." Snape verzog die Mundwinkel. "Man wird sehen." antwortete er gepresst.

Ein paar Minuten später erschien Lucius mit zwei Gläsern Champagner und einem aufmunternden Lächeln wieder im Schlafzimmer. "Hier, Liebes" sagte er. "Trink. Das wird dir gut tun." Sie sassen gemeinsam auf ihrem Bett und tranken Champagner. Lucius küsste sie mit einer Hingabe, die sie lange nicht erlebt hatte. 'Er hat bestimmt etwas genommen, um endlich an seinen Erben zu kommen.' dachte Narcissa und lehnte sich in seine Umarmung. Ihr war es recht. Komme was wolle, sie würde in jedem Fall die liebende und verantwortungsvolle Ehefrau sein, zu der sie erzogen worden war. Als sie hinterher nach Luft schnappend neben ihm lag, fand sie endlich die Zeit darüber nachzudenken, aber ein echtes Ergebnis wollte ihr nicht gelingen. Sie musste bei Gelegenheit mit Bella sprechen. Lucius jedoch hatte andere Pläne. "Ich glaube, ich hole die ganze Flasche." sagte er und machte sich sofort auf den Weg.

Das gab ihr zu denken. Sie wollte aber nicht denken. Nicht jetzt. Nicht gerade jetzt. Er kam sehr bald zurück und schenkte ihnen nach. "Lucius." sagte sie, "ich liebe dich wie nichts anderes auf der Welt. Selbst wenn du nur ein Muggel wärest, ich würde dich trotzdem lieben." Lucius ließ sich auf das Bett sinken und seufzte. "Narcissa, wir gehören zusammen, komme was wolle."

Severus apparierte indes nach Hause. Er hoffte, dass er nie wieder in diese Sache involviert würde. Vor allem nicht emotional. Er hasste Gefühle. Meistens wenigstens. Er beschloss, den Tag mit einem Besuch bei Suttons zu beenden. Schließlich gibt es noch Verpflichtungen. Er lächelte grausam, als er an Black dachte, wie er in seinem Baumhaus einfach weggepennt war. Fantastisch. Heute würde er die zweite Stufe der Aktion "Irrationale Angst" zünden. Großartig.

Es war eine extrem helle Nacht, kein Wölkchen verdunkelte den Himmel. Sirius Black hatte es sich wieder im Baumhaus gemütlich gemacht, diesmal hatte er noch eine Kanne extrastarken Kaffee dabei. An der Erde wachte Peter in seiner Animagusform als Ratte, genau neben dem Eingang. Bei der Tür hing der Vogelbauer der Familie Sutton, in dem der Zeisig der Familie friedlich schlief. Alles in allem eine ländlich-ruhige Szene. Wie immer war der Kreis der Auroren lückenlos 1 Meile um das Haus geschlossen. Sirius gähnte und sah auf die Uhr. Halb drei. Heute würde wohl nichts mehr passieren. Gelangweilt sah er zu, wie sich ein Spatz auf seinem Baumhaus niederließ. Um diese Zeit? Wann schlafen Spatzen? Black wischte den Gedanken beiseite und nahm noch einen Schluck Kaffee. Solcherart abgelenkt bemerkte er nicht, wie der Spatz etwas auf die Bretter des Baumhauses fallen ließ und wieder verschwand. Eine Minute später war Black eingeschlafen, als hätte er Whisky statt Kaffee gehabt. Peter Pettigrew erschrak bis ins Mark als er plötzlich von einer behandschuhten Hand hochgehoben wurde.

Der Mann trug außerdem eine weiße Maske und einen Kapuzenmantel. 'Mein erster Todesser!' durchfuhr es ihn, dann hielt ihm der Mann einen Wattebausch vor die Nase. Peter wurde ohnmächtig. Der Mann machte keine Geräusch, er öffnete den Vogelbauer und lies den Zeisig frei und setzte die Peter-Ratte statt dessen hinein. Einen Moment später wurde alle Fenster des Sutton-Hauses von einem umherfliegenden Ziegelstein eines nach dem anderen eingeschlagen.

Der Todesser war zu diesem Zeitpunkt bereits verschwunden und Sirius wurde von dem lauten Glassplittern unsanft geweckt. Er fuhr auf und verfolgte atemlos das Schauspiel. "Verdammte Scheiße!" fluchte er und sah sich um, wo Peter geblieben sein könnte. Gerade als er zu vermuten begann, dass Peter entführt worden sei, rappelt es laut im Vogelbauer.

Mr. Sutton, noch im Schlafanzug, hob den Käfig auf und deutete auf die Ratte. "Ihr Freund, Mr. Black?" Sirius' Augen wurden riesengroß. "Mr. Sutton ich äh ich" er nahm Peter heraus, der sich im zweiten Anlauf rückverwandelte. "Wir müssen uns entschuldigen Mr. Sutton." sagte er sanft. "Entschuldigen? ENTSCHULDIGEN! Ich werde den Schlamassel melden und ich möchte keinen von Ihnen je hier wieder sehen! Sie sind es doch, die diese Attentate auf uns ziehen. Wir haben nichts getan, um eine derartige Aufmerksamkeit von ihr-wisst-schon-wem zu verdienen. Wenn Sie nicht wären, würde man uns in Ruhe lassen! Hauen Sie endlich hier ab!"

Sirius sah ein, dass es keinen Zweck hatte, mit dem aufgebrachten Mann zu diskutieren. Dumbledore würde sich um ihn kümmern müssen. Das unangenehme Gespräch mit Auror Shacklebolt würden sie am besten gleich hinter sich bringen. Grundgütiger Merlin! 'Diesmal knallts' dachte Sirius traurig. 'Wahrscheinlich werden sie uns bald nicht mehr haben wollen.'

Kingsley war schon in seinem Büro, dieser Mann schien niemals zu schlafen. "Hast du jemanden erkannt, Peter?" fragte er ruhig. "Wie glaubt ihr, ist es zu erklären, dass Sirius eingeschlafen ist, aber du nicht?". Peter dachte nach; "Es war nur einer. Er war maskiert und trug sogar Handschuhe. Aber er musste wissen, dass ich ein Animagus bin, denn sonst hätte er niemals eine einfache Ratte gefangen. Ich kann nicht einmal sagen ob er groß oder klein, dick oder dünn war. Als Ratte sind die Perspektiven einfach zu verschoben. Und ich hatte eine Scheißangst.."

Black war untröstlich. "Ich habe nichts beizutragen, Auror, ich habe absolut nichts gemerkt. Nur ein paar kleine Tiere, Fledermäuse, ein Spatz." Kingsley dachte nach. "Warte mal, was macht ein Spatz um diese Zeit? Wir müssen das Baumhaus peinlichst genau untersuchen. Und, Sirius? Bitte bleibt von Sutton fern. Er hat sich über Euch beschwert, unter anderem behauptet er, ihr spannt ins Fenster seiner Tochter." Sirius schluckte und nickte dann. Deprimiert machten sich die beiden Freunde auf den Heimweg. Kingsley seufzte. 'Ich möchte einmal erleben, das diese Bande etwas richtig macht.' Er nahm sich vor, mit ihnen noch viel härter zu trainieren.

Inzwischen schüttelte sich in einer Fichte in der Nähe des Sutton-Hauses ein Spatz und machte sich, noch benommen vom Imperius-Fluch, auf den Weg in sein Nest.


	11. Mord im Ministerium

**11. Mord im Ministerium**

Der Attentäter in spe erwachte mit dem Morgengrauen. Er stieg aus dem Bett, ging ins Bad und unter die Dusche. Verschlafen murmelte er den Rasierzauber und begann sich die Zähne zu putzen. Er kämmte sein Haar streng nach hinten und umwickelte seinen Zopf mit einem Lederband. Dann legte er die Kleidung an, die er am Abend zuvor sorgfältig ausgesucht hatte. Er lud den Krallenring mit der Giftampulle, versteckte den Dolch im geheimen Etui, das er auf seinem Rücken trug.

Mit einer herrischen Armbewegung befahl er seinen Zauberstab in den rechten Ärmel und machte sich auf den Weg.

Er apparierte an mehrere verschiedene Orte um seine Spuren zu verwischen. Schließlich betrat er das Ministeriumsgebäude durch den Eingang für Lieferanten. Er besass einen Passierschein, da er hin und wieder in Forettis Auftrag Tränke an die Auroren geliefert hatte. Der Passierschein war zwar nur noch zwei Tage gültig, aber das reichte völlig. Er würde in zwanzig Minuten wieder raus sein. Zwanzig Minuten Zeit, um das Opfer zu finden und lautlos zu töten.

Das Foyer des Ministeriums summte wie immer unter den zahlreichen Beamten und Besuchern, die sich ihren Weg in die verschiedenen Abteilungen bahnten. Der Informationsstand war wie so oft eng umlagert von Hexen und Zauberern, die etwas zu erledigen hatten.

Severus reihte sich gelassen in die Schlange ein, die am vielversprechendsten aussah und gab seine Pass hin, als er an der Reihe war. "Ich habe neulich einen Korb stehen lassen." sagte er, "mein Meister hat getobt und nun will ich wieder holen. Mrs. Sandbergh in Etage 4, Abteilung für experimentelle Zaubertränke." Die junge Hexe lächelte und zwinkerte ihm zu "Kein Problem. Gehen sie durch Mr. Varelli, wir wollen ihren Meister doch wieder beruhigen."

Severus-als-Francesco zwinkerte zurück und machte sich eilig auf den Weg. Er sprang in letzter Sekunde in den Fahrstuhl, den er mit einigen übelgelaunten Beamten aus der Abteilung für die Kontrolle der Aufzucht von magischen Kreaturen teilte und stieg im dritten Stock aus. Er verschwand flugs in der Garderobe der Ministerialbeamten und zog einen kleinen Zettel aus der Tasche. Er murmelte einen kurzen Spruch und der Zettel verwandelte sich in ein größeres Pergament. Aufmerksam las er noch einmal die genauen Koordinaten durch. Der Bote wartete in diesem Moment zwei Zimmer weiter auf die Ankunft des Ministers. Er war in diesem Zimmer, einem Hochsicherheitstrakt, untergebracht und mit Tee und Sandwiches bewirtet worden.

Der Bote langweilte sich in diesem Zimmer. Er hatte gegessen und mehr von dem scheußlichen Tee getrunken, als für ihn gut war. Am langen Ende des Raumes war eine Menge magischer Präsentationstechnik aufgebaut, er befürchtete, das Treffen würde länger dauern. Er gähnte heimlich und fragte sich besorgt, ob er wohl beobachtet würde. Schließlich wurde seine Langeweile durch die Ankunft eines Beamten unterbrochen. "Guten Morgen." grüßte der Unbekannte in einer Dienstrobe des Abteilung technische Magie. "Ich soll hier nur schnell etwas richten, dann geht es gleich los."

Der Bote war unendlich dankbar für die Unterbrechung. Er schaute nebenbei ein wenig aus dem verzauberten Fenster, das gerade eine lauschige Szene mit Wald, Wiese und Einhörnern zeigte. Er bemerkte erst, dass jemand hinter ihm stand, als ihm der Mund zugehalten wurde. Sein Kopf wurde mit einem kräftigen Griff zur Seite gedreht und er fühlte ein kleines kaltes Stück Metall an seinem Hals. Im gleichen Moment verspürte einen winzigen Stich und dann sank sein Körper in sich zusammen, als habe er keine Knochen mehr.

Severus hielt den Boten noch einen kurzen Moment fest und vergewisserte sich, dass er auch wirklich tot war. Dann ließ er den Leichnam sanft auf den Marmorboden des Sicherheitszimmers gleiten. Schnell nahm er alle Unterlagen an sich und verlies den Raum, nicht ohne vorher die kleine Stichverletzung am Hals des Opfers zu schließen.

Er verlängerte sein Francesco-Aussehen um eine weitere Stunde und begab sich in die vierte Etage. Mrs. Sandbergh staunte nicht schlecht als der junge Assistent von Professor Foretti bei ihr klopfte. Sie erinnerte sich aber dann, wo sie den Korb gelassen hatte. "Warten sie einen Moment, ich bringe ihn her." sie verließ kurz den Raum. Severus nutzte die Zeit, um einen verhexten Kieselstein in ihren Papierkorb zu schmuggeln. Der Kiesel war eigentlich ein kleiner Schwamm, der nach und nach einen Zaubertrank verdampfen ließ, der das Zeitgefühl der Person, die ihn einatmete nachhaltig beeinflusste. Mrs. Sandbergh würde glauben, Mr. Varelli sei eine Woche vorher da gewesen. Severus nahm den Korb und wortreichen Dankesbezeugungen entgegen und verließ das Zimmer.

Er meldete sich ordnungsgemäß bei der Info-Hexe ab und machte sich auf den Weg nach Hause. Die Hexe bemerkte nicht, dass sich der Eintrag des Besuches in ihrem Journal selbständig um eine Woche nach vorn schob.

Als Belinda Sloman zusammen mit dem Minister und einigen wichtigen Personen den Raum betrat sah sie den Boten liegen und schrie entsetzt auf. Einige Minuten später war das Ministerium vollständig abgeriegelt und von Auroren überschwemmt. Der Tagesprophet schrieb in einer Extra-Ausgabe: "Ein lautloser Mord ohne Verdächtige und ohne Spuren."

Lord Voldemort klappte die Zeitung zusammen und grinste vergnügt. "Sehr gute Arbeit, alle beide." Rabastan und Severus waren zu einem kleinen formellen Abendessen eingeladen. Im Moment sassen sie am Kamin und verkosteten des Lords feinsten Rotwein. "Ich glaube damit haben wir unsere Schlappe vom vorigen Jahr vollständig ausgebügelt. Das Ministerium weiß nicht, woran es ist und diese andere Organisation - er vermied den Namen Phönixorden stets geflissentlich - ist durch die Sutton-Schlappe ins Hintertreffen geraden.

Übrigens, habt ihr die Kommentare für ein neuerliches Squib-Edikt gelesen? Dieser Beamte schein völlig von Sinnen zu sein. Er schlägt vor, Squibs als Kinder an Muggel-Waisenhäuser zu übergeben und durch magisch begabte Muggelgeborene zu ersetzen. Das ist doch ungeheuerlich!"

Severus neigte den Kopf und betrachtete den prächtigen Teppich. "Das ist doch nur Geschwafel." sagte er. "Das werden die nie durchkriegen. Schließlich haben fast alle reinblütigen Familien den einen oder anderen Squib in der Verwandtschaft." Voldemort machte eine unwirsche Handbewegung. "Alle großen Verbrechen beginnen erstmal mit Geschwafel. Schau dich doch um auf der Welt. Die Muggel. Ein Krieg am anderen, jeder grausamer als der vorhergehende. Und meistens geht es dabei um Geschwafel - vorerst. Und diese unfähigen Muggel sollen meine Welt unterwandern dürfen? Je mehr Muggel von uns wissen, desto eher werden sie anfangen uns ersetzen zu wollen. Uns zu verfolgen. Oh, nein! Nur über meine Leiche! Dabei ist Squibismus heilbar. Ich habe vor vielen Jahren selbst an einer Kur dafür mitgearbeitet als ich noch im Institut für Erforschung der Spontanmagie gearbeitet habe. Es kostet einen Haufen Geld, das schon, aber unheilbar ist das nicht."

"Sie waren an diesem Institut?" fragte Severus interessiert. "Das muss ein unglaublich spannendes Forschungsfeld sein." "Ja" sagte der dunkle Lord, "leider sind zwei Drittel der Forschungen mittlerweile verboten. Sollte mich nicht wundern, wenn Muggelfreunde dahinter stecken, die ihre Lieblinge hier reinbringen wollen."

Severus schwieg daraufhin. Er dachte daran, wie sein eigener Großvater wieder einmal sein Lieblingsthema 'eigentlich bist du eine Art Muggel, Severus' hervorkramen würden, wenn er die Berichte über die Squib-Gesetze lesen würde. Und dann begänne die Litanei 'sei froh, dass Onkel Baxter ein Squib war, sonst würdest du gar nicht leben dürfen!' wieder. Er schüttelt sich. Glücklicherweise würde er den Alten und seine grauenhafte Ehefrau nie wieder sehen müssen. Und seine Mutter, die immer tat, als sei er an allem schuld. Dabei hatte sie sich doch mit dem Muggel eingelassen! Blöde Bande!

Voldemort nahm noch einen tiefen Schluck aus seinem Rotweinglas. "Wenn es nicht um die unersetzlichen magischen Stätten und die geballte Magie der alten Zeit ginge, würde ich mich niemals um die Macht in England reißen." gab er freimütig zu. "Amerika ist mitsamt seinen Muggeln ein weitaus lohnenderes Ziel. Hat man Amerika, hat man die ganze Welt. Die Muggel dort sind nicht so verblendet wie hier. Da wäre ich bereits Gouverneur oder sogar Präsident. Diese Amerikaner" Voldemort lächelte versonnen. "lieben solche Typen!" sein Lächeln wurde träumerisch "wie mich."

Severus und Rabastan tauschten einen heimlichen Blick und versuchten nicht zu kichern. Amerika war die Obsession des dunklen Lords geworden, seit er in Muggellondon einen Film darüber gesehen hatte. Tagelang hatte er von nichts anderem mehr geredet und hatte sich alle möglichen Bücher zum Thema besorgen lassen.

Jetzt jedoch hieß es, dem Wortführer für das Squib-Edikt in die Parade zu fahren. Lucius und seine Leute würden das übernehmen. Der Lord hatte schon mit ihnen einen Plan besprochen..

"Wäre noch eure Belohnung." sagte Lord Voldemort plötzlich. "Hier habt ihr einen Portschlüssel. Er aktiviert sich Sonntag nachmittag Punkt 16.00 Uhr. Viel Vergnügen." Und damit entließ er seine Besucher.

Severus fand eine Eule auf seinem Fensterbrett, als er heimkehrte. Sie hielt ihm ungeduldig ihren Fuß entgegen, an dem ein kleiner Zettel festgebunden war. 'Du kannst mir gratuliere, LM' stand drauf. Severus konnte nicht verhindern, dass seine Hand plötzlich leicht zitterte. 'Keine Emotionen.' dachte er, 'Du hast damit nichts zu tun.' Er schrieb einen kurzen Brief zurück und schickte die Eule in die Nacht hinaus.

Am anderen Tag erhielt er noch eine Botschaft von Voldemort. Seltsam. Er wurde schon wieder in das Hauptquartier bestellt. Eigentlich passte ihm das überhaupt nicht in den Kram. Er hatte seine ersten Aufträge ergattert und wollte endlich im neuen Labor anfangen. Seufzend ließ er Blinker allein, nachdem er ihm eine lange Liste aufstellte, was der Elf alles zu schneiden und zurechtzulegen hatte. Er wollte umgehend nach seiner Rückkehr beginnen.

Er apparierte wieder an denselben Ort wie am Tag zuvor und ließ sich von Darius hineinführen. Als er in das Empfangszimmer des dunklen Lords trat, war dieser gerade dabei ein türkisfarbenes Pulver in einen Becher zu schütten, umzurühren und die Flüssigkeit in einem Zug hinunterzustürzen. Darius war Snape einen besorgten Blick zu. "Mylord", sagte Snape, "Sie wollten mich sprechen." Voldemort bedeutete ihm mit einer Handbewegung, dass er sich setzen solle. "In der Tat. Da ist etwas, was ich nicht in Anwesenheit von Lestrange machen wollte." Er winkte seinem Sekretär. Darius brachte ein Stück zusammengefalteten schwarzen Stoff und eine mit Samt bezogene Schachtel. Voldemort trat an den Tisch heran, nahm den Todesser-Umhang, denn um einen solchen handelte es sich, und übergab ihn an Severus. Er öffnete die Schachtel und holte eine Maske aus Silber hervor und ein Abzeichen, das das dunkle Mal darstellte. "Willkommen im inneren Kreis." sagte der dunkle Lord und übergab die Insignien der Macht an Snape. "Ich erwarte viel von Dir."

Snape sank auf die Knie und küßte den Saum von Voldemorts Robe. "Danke." sagte er, "diese Dinge bedeuten mir sehr viel. Ich werde mich ihrer würdig erweisen."

Der Umhang unterschied sich von den allgemeinen Todesser-Roben dadurch, dass er innen unzählige versteckte Taschen hatte, eine Samtkante, die mit silbernen Runen bestickt war und er fühlte sich total leicht an. Es war nicht herauszufinden, aus welchem Stoff er genau gemacht war. Die silberne Maske passte sich ohne Befestigung an das Gesicht an, ohne die eigentlichen Gesichtszüge im geringsten zu verraten. Auch sie war mit Runen verziert.

Voldemort entließ ihn dann auch sofort und erinnerte ihn an den Portschlüssel für Sonntag. Er war erleichtert, dass er ohne neuen Auftrag davongekommen war. Zu Hause machte er sich sofort an die Arbeit. Blinker hatte eifrig vorgearbeitet und gemeinsam konnten sie die Aufträge in kürzester Zeit erledigen.

Da alles schneller gegangen war als gedacht, überlegte sich Severus, doch einmal bei den Malfoys vorbeizuschauen. Schließlich mußte Lucius erfahren, dass er nun dem inneren Kreis angehörte. Davon abgesehen hatten sie längere Zeit nicht miteinander sprechen könne.

Er schickte ein kurzes Signal voraus und erhielt sogleich die Antwort, dass der Apparationspunkt frei sei. Wenig später stand er im Empfangszimmer von Malfoy Manor. Lucius begrüßte ihn überschwänglich. "Du hast meine Nachricht erhalten?" Severus erinnerte sich. "Ja, natürlich. Stell dir vor, ich bin seit heute Mitglied des inneren Kreises!"

Lucius klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. "Ich wusste es. Wenn einer es schafft, dann du. Der dunkle Lord hat mich auch vorgesehen, ich ersetze den nächsten, der - ausfällt." Sie waren einen Moment still. Ausfällt bedeutete, dass derjenige Auroren zum Opfer fiel oder in Askaban steckte oder gar Bekanntschaft mit den Dementoren schloss.

"Wir haben demnach beide was zu feiern." sagte Lucius schließlich und führte seinen Gast nach oben.

Narcissa hatte seit der Hochzeit heftig umdekoriert und so setzten sie sich in ein gemütlich eingerichtetes Wohnzimmer. "Muggelstyle." erklärte Lucius. "Narcissa hatte einen Innenarchitekten hier. Du glaubst nicht, was für ein verrücktes Huhn der war. Aber er hat es gut hingekriegt, finde ich. Schau mal die Gardinen mit dem eingewebten Malfoy-Wappen. Extra-Anfertigung aus Mailand." Snape kicherte. "Ich glaube auch nicht, dass die Muggel Gardinen mit Malfoy-Wappen in ihren Warenhäusern haben." Lucius knurrte verächtlich.

"Und wie läuft's sonst?" fragte Snape. Lucius seufzte. "Na ja, Narcissa ist zur Zeit etwas launisch. Und ihr ist dauernd übel. Hast du was dagegen in deinen Vorratsschränken." "Sicher."

Aus einem Nebenraum ertönte leise Klaviermusik. "Narcissa hat wieder angefangen zu spielen. Man sagt das angenehme Musik Einfluss hat auf die - auf die Entwicklung des Kindes." "Hm." war alles, was Snape darauf zu antworten hatte. Er bezweifelte, dass seine eigene Mutter derartige Dinge in Betracht gezogen hatte. Die Tatsache, dass sie ihm ein Kissen auf das Gesicht gedrückt hatte, als er gerade mal 15 Tage alt war, ließ darauf schließen. Glücklicherweise war damals Blinker zur Stelle gewesen. Er konnte wirklich froh sein, dass sein Kind...

'Keine Emotionen. Es geht dich nichts an. Das Kind gehört Lucius und nur Lucius.' Er wiederholte diese Gedanken ein paar mal wie ein Mantra. Lucius hatte inzwischen zwei hundertjährige Cognac aus der Flasche befreit. "Lass uns trinken." sagte er. "Auf deinen Erfolg und auf mein Kind." Severus hob sein Glas, stieß mit Lucius an und nahm einen tiefen Schluck.

"Übrigens" führte Lucius das Gespräch fort, "der dunkle Lord meinte, es könnte nichts schaden, wenn wir uns bei Gelegenheit mal um ein paar Rekruten kümmern. Nächste Woche ist Hogsmeade-Freigang für Hogwarts. Ich schlage vor, dass wird uns im Pub 'Die drei Besen' zum Essen treffen. Es wird zwar irre laut und ungemütlich sein, aber was tut man nicht alles..." Severus nickt. "Am Sonntag bin ich vom dunklen Lord zur Belohnung eingeladen. Ich weiß noch nicht mal wohin. Ich habe nur einen Portschlüssel." Lucius lachte laut auf. "Du kleiner Glückspilz. Lass dich einfach überraschen, kleiner Tipp: du wirst es nicht bereuen."

Am anderen Morgen entdeckte Severus, dass sich seine Beförderung schon herumgesprochen hatte. Kurz nach dem Frühstück ertönte ein Antrag auf Appariererlaubnis mit dem geheimen Kennwort. Severus öffnete den Spot und eine Sekunde später stand Bellatrix Lestrange in seinem Labor.

"Hallo Bella." sagte Severus freundlich. Die schöne Cousine von Sirius Black kam ihm entgegen und begrüßte ihn mit einem Kuss auf die Wange. "Ich habe ein Anliegen, Severus." sagte sie. "Barty würde gern in meiner Gruppe mitarbeiten. Der Lord meinte, wir sollten das unter uns regeln." Severus überlegte. Barty war sowieso nicht sein Fall. Der schmale blonde Junge, dessen Vater ein hohes Tier im Ministerium war, wurde von ihm als Unsicherheitsfaktor empfunden, obwohl er ein fanatischer Anhänger des dunklen Lords war. "Möchtest du was trinken." fragte er Bellatrix, um ein wenig Zeit zu gewinnen. "Ja, Kürbissaft wäre nicht schlecht." Severus zirpte nach Blinker.

"Barty kannst du haben. Wen soll ich dafür in meine Gruppe aufnehmen?" fragte er. "Karkaroff und Avery." antwortet Bellatrix ohne lange zu überlegen. "Igor kommt nächste Woche aus Moskau zurück. Thomas ist irgendwo in Schottland oder Irland unterwegs, sollte aber auch bald dasein. Es ist anzunehmen, dass Lucius andere Aufgaben bekommt. Dann brauchst du sowieso noch einen Mann." Severus nickte, er hatte sich das auch schon so gedacht.

"Wie gehts dir überhaupt." fragte er plötzlich, "schon was Kleines unterwegs?" Diese Frage war für ihn so untypisch, dass ihn Bellatrix zweifelnd ansah. "Rodolphos und ich sind überein gekommen, dass wir erst Kinder haben werden, wenn der dunkle Lord gesiegt hat. " Severus war erstaunt, zeigte es jedoch nicht. Das Mädchen, das er so gut gekannt hatte, war zu einer Frau geworden, die er nicht mehr verstehen konnte. Schulterzuckend akzeptierte er diesen Gedanken. 'Zum Glück nicht mein Problem.' dachte er.

"Abgemacht." sagte er. "Du bekommst Crouch und ich nehme Karkaroff und Avery. Passt mir ganz gut. Beides Leute, mit denen man arbeiten kann." Bellatrix nippte an ihrem Saft. "Da ist noch was." sagte sie zögernd. "Du kennst die Diskussion über das Squib-Edikt?" Severus machte eine abwertende Handbewegung. "Pillepalle." sagte er, "die werden das nicht wagen und außerdem ist es so gut wie undurchführbar. Nichtsdestotrotz sollten wir wieder mal paar Muggelgeborene 'besuchen'. Die freuen sich bestimmt."

Bellatrix nickte. "Meine Tante Elladora läßt fragen, ob du nicht einen Gehilfen brauchst. Diese Dinger schnippeln und so." dabei wies sie auf einen Haufen Arnikawurzeln, die auf dem Arbeitstisch lagen. "Ich habe Blinker" meinte Severus, "aber andererseits hat er mit dem Haus auch genug zu tun. Raus mit der Sprache, um was geht es." Bellatrix holte tief Luft. "Es ist - sagen wir mal - ein Familiengeheimnis. Regulus und - der andere - haben noch einen Bruder, Frederic. Er ist ein beinahe Squib. Meine Tante hat jetzt Angst, dass er vom Ministerium abgeholt wird. Ich weiß, das ist unwahrscheinlich, aber wenn er einen Job hätte..."

"Ist er auch so bekloppt wie sein Gryff-Bruder?" fragte Severus gelangweilt. Bellatrix schüttelte den Kopf und grinste "Nein. Er hasst ihn mindestens genauso sehr wie du." Snape wusste darauf nichts zu antworten. Bellatrix schaute ihn bittend an. "Kann er vorbeikommen?" fragte Snape "ich möchte zumindestens erstmal mit ihm reden."

"Klar." erwiderte Bellatrix erleichtert. "Kein Problem. Er ist wirklich ein cooler Typ, ich mag ihn unwahrscheinlich gern. Meine Tante hat ihn ein Lebenlang versteckt, jetzt wird es Zeit, dass er mal was für sich tut. Ich würde ihn gern mit zu den Todessern nehmen, aber der dunkle Lord meinte, das sei schwierig, weil er ja nicht apparieren kann." plapperte sie weiter. "Dennoch kann er von Nutzern sein." murmelte Severus, "ich glaube sogar fest daran. Abgemacht, Bella, ich gebe dir einen Portschlüssel mit, er soll Montag gegen Abend vorbeikommen."

"Du tust uns einen großen Gefallen damit. Und du wirst es nicht bereuen." verabschiedete sich Bellatrix und apparierte hinfort.


	12. Die Oase der Madam Tadana

**12. Die Oase von Madam Tadana**

Die Zeit bis zum Sonntag verging schnell mit dem Brauen von verschiedenen Tränken für den örtlichen Apotheker. Währenddessen erhielt er je einen Brief von Karkaroff und Avery, die sich für die darauffolgende Woche anmeldeten. Gut zu wissen, denn dann sollten wieder einige Unternehmungen starten.

Am frühen Sonntagmorgen meldete sich plötzliche Snapes Großvater zum Besuch an. Er kam durch das Flohsystem. Snape ließ sich sein Erstaunen nicht anmerken, hatte er doch seit seinem Auszug aus dem Schloss keinen Kontakt mehr gehabt.

Amalthea, die zweite Frau des Großvaters war für ein paar Wochen verreist. Das wusste Severus von den Hauselfen.

Mr. Prince ließ sich nieder und nahm eine Tasse starken Kaffee entgegen. Er schaute sich eine Weile im Esszimmer um und nickte anerkennend. "Nicht schlecht." sagte er. "Du kommst doch nicht nur, um dir mein Haus anzusehen, oder?" "Warum nicht. Ich muss doch nachsehen, wie es dir geht." Severus schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. "Jetzt auf einmal? Wieso solltest du das tun." Prince hustete gequält. "Ich bin gekommen, um dir etwas mitzuteilen." Severus setzte sich an Tisch. "Was ist es? Ist das Castle abgebrannt und du willst bei mir einwohnen?" fragte er misstrauisch.

Prince nahm noch einen Schluck Kaffee. Er fummelte noch eine Weile mit dem Löffel in der Tasse herum und erklärte dann: "Deine Mutter hat uns verlassen. Du sollst es von mir hören, bevor dir jemand anderes damit dumm kommt." Severus schnaubte zornig. "Sie war sowieso nie da." sagte er, "deshalb kann sie mich schon mal gar nicht verlassen. Irgendwie bin ich sogar erleichtert, Großvater." Dem war tatsächlich so.

Er hatte nie ein vernünftiges Verhältnis zu seiner Mutter finden können. Auch wenn er sich immer wieder sagte, dass alles an ihrer - mentalen Instabilität - liege, er konnte sich nicht überwinden, etwas wie Zuneigung zu entwickeln. So fühlte er auch in diesem Moment nichts. Prince seufzte. "Das dicke Ende kommt erst noch, Junge. Sie ist mit einem Muggel durchgebrannt."

Severus versuchte nicht zu lachen "Ups." sagte er. "Schon wieder. Ist das krankhaft? Was sagt der dunkle Lord dazu?".Prince schaute nervös um sich. "Ich habe noch nicht mit ihm gesprochen." Severus überlegte. "Wann sagst du war das?" "Vor einer Woche ungefähr." Severus atmete auf. "Dann scheint es ihm egal zu sein. Er hat mich gestern in den inneren Kreis aufgenommen. Du solltest aber schnellstens mit ihm sprechen und deinen Abscheu ordentlich zum Ausdruck bringen. Ich denke aber wirklich, es ist ihm schnurz." 'Hoffentlich' fügte er in Gedanken hinzu.

"Mach dir keine Sorgen." erklärte Prince. "Es wird uns allen besser gehen, wenn sie nicht mehr da ist." Er trat auf den Kamin zu und nahm ein wenig Flohpulver. "Komm mal vorbei, wenn du Zeit hast." sagte er noch, dann verschwand er in einer grünlichen Flamme.

Severus Snape blieb kopfschüttelnd zurück, trank seinen Kaffee aus und versuchte sich an seine Mutter zu erinnern.

Mit einem Muggel durchgebrannt? Das sah ihr irgendwie ähnlich. Schließlich war sie schon einmal mit dem netten Herrn Snape durchgebrannt. Einem Karussellbesitzer aus Yorkshire mit einer westindischen Mutter. Ihre ach so tolle Familie hatte sie zurückgeholt als sie schwanger war und der Muggel 'verunglückte', sie war prompt durchgedreht und hatte versucht, ihr Baby umzubringen.

Er schüttelte den Kopf. Allerdings war das schon lange her. Seitdem sprach sie kaum mit ihrer Familie, geschweige denn mit wildfremden Muggeln. Er verschob diese Überlegungen auf später und ging nach oben, um sich für seine Verabredung vorzubereiten. Außer dem Zauberstab und dem Dolch steckte er keine weiteren Waffen ein. Er wählte einen sündhaft teuren Anzug aus Florenz mit der dazugehörigen nachtblauen Robe, die am Kragen mit silbernen Alchemiesymbolen bestickt war. Die Drachenlederstiefel vervollständigten den imposanten Eindruck.

Zur verabredete Zeit aktivierte sich der Portschlüssel und fand sich im Handumdrehen im noblen Vorraum einer Villa im toskanischen Stil wieder. An einer Art Empfangstheke stand eine dralle, mittelalte blonde Hexe, die über die Toppen geflaggt, ihre Gäste erwartete. "Guten Tag!" sagte sie mit einem etwas zu strahlenden Lächeln, "herzlich willkommen in Madame Tadanas Oase. Sie gehören zu Lord Voldemorts Leuten wie ich sehe?" Snape nickte kurz und fragte: "Sind denn noch andere da?" "Oh nein!" flötete die Frau. "Nur Personen, die der dunkle Lord persönlich ausgewählt hat, haben heute hier Zutritt."

'Die haben hier Zaubertränke dringend nötig.' dachte Snape und ließ sich von Madame ins Innere der Villa führen. Die Tatsache, dass sie keine Masken trugen, beunruhigte Snape zuerst, aber offenbar hatte der dunkle Lord auch dafür Sorge getragen.

Der Abend begann mit einem opulenten Essen. Außer Snape waren noch MacNair, Rabastan Lestrange, Bugsley, Mulciber und Warrington anwesend. Sie tauschten die letzten Neuigkeiten aus und unterhielten sich über die Aufträge, denen sie ihre Anwesenheit in der Oase zu verdanken hatten. Die Bedienungen allein waren schon eine Augenweide. Madame schien eine Vorliebe für exotisches Personal zu haben.

MacNair schien einige Erfahrungen mit dem Ablauf der 'Belohnung' zu haben.

"Tolle Mädels hat sie die Madam." sagte er. "Ich finde sie alle zuckersüß. Vor allem die Eine, die nicht spricht. Leider rückt Madam sie nicht raus." Er machte ein bedauerndes Zischgeräusch. "Aber heute wird es was, das spüre ich." Warrington und Mulciber lachten. Sie schienen froh zu sein, dass es ordentlich zu essen und zu trinken gab.

Die beiden waren einige Monate in ganz Schottland und Wales unterwegs gewesen, um Beziehungen zu knüpfen. Vorwiegend mit Halbwesen. Das hatte zur Folge, dass sie immer wieder in unwegsames Gelände mussten und sie hatten währenddessen allerlei Entbehrungen auf sich genommen. Die Unterkünfte bei den Riesen zum Beispiel waren nicht die komfortabelsten.

Der dunkle Lord schickte die beiden gern im Land herum, da er wusste, dass sie profunde Kenner von Halbwesen und allerlei dunklen Gestalten waren. Von Mulciber wurde gemunkelt, er sei selbst ein Vampir. Snape war sich darüber nicht sicher, aber da der Mann Rotwein trank und kein Blut, war sicher an dem Gerücht nichts dran.

Madam Tadana kam gegen Ende des Gelages herein und erkundigte sich nach dem Wohlbefinden der Gäste. "Fantastisch, wie immer" röhrte MacNair, "bekomme ich heute das Mädchen, das nicht spricht?" Madam Tadana lächelte vage und sagte: "Ich glaube, sie ist reserviert."

Damit schwebte sie davon. Die Männer unterhielten sich halblaut über die verschiedensten Dinge, inklusive des Skandalspiels der Iron Bridge Stingers gegen die Blackpool Riders, bei dem der Sucher der Riders von einem seltsamen Tier gebissen wurde, das ein Zuschauer in die Arena geschmuggelt hatte. Der Abend verlief außerordentlich harmonisch, bis MacNair sagte: "Und Snape, wie fühlt man sich als Stiefsohn eines Muggels?"

Snape erstarrte kurz und antwortete: "MacNair du willst den Abend doch noch genießen irgendwie? Ein Impotenzia-Fluch käme wohl recht ungelegen?" MacNair lachte dröhnend: "Den beherrscht nur der dunkle Lord." Snape sah ihn unbewegt an und sagte sehr sehr ruhig: "Willst du es drauf ankommen lassen, Waldi?" MacNair schluckte. Er war sich unsicher. Er murmelte: "Schon gut. War nicht so gemeint." 'Wenn du wüsstest,' dachte Snape bitter, 'dass mein richtiger Vater auch ein Muggel ist, dann würdest du sicherlich gleich ohnmächtig werden.' Er zuckte mit den Schultern und hob das Glas.

Er lächelte geringschätzig. "Ich möchte es kurz öffentlich machen, dass ihr nicht auf falsche Gedanken kommt. Meine - Mutter ist neulich mit einem Muggel nach irgendwo durchgebrannt. Es bedeutet nichts. Ich weiß bislang noch nicht wie der dunkle Lord darüber denkt, er wird es mir mitteilen und dann sehen wir weiter." Nach dieser kurzen Rede wandte sich Snape wieder seinem Weinglas zu.

Die anderen Männer nahmen die Nachricht mit einigen Unmutskundgebungen gelassen auf. "Der dunkle Lord wird sie verfolgen lassen. Könntest du deine eigene Mutter bestrafen?" fragte Rabastan lauernd. Severus hob den Kopf. "Ich werde darüber nachdenken, wenn es soweit ist. Du weißt ja das unser Verhältnis nicht besonders - eng - war."

Als der Abend voranschritt, kam Madam wieder hereingeschneit. "Jungs" sagte sie respektlos, "darf ich euch jetzt in die eigentliche Oase einladen. Ihr seht aus, als könntet ihr Zerstreuung gebrauchen." Snape war mit dem Konzept Zerstreuung von Lord Voldemort seit seinem 5. Hogwartsjahr vertraut. Er wusste, wie es ab jetzt weiterging. Er hatte sich auch weitgehend abgewöhnt, darüber näher nachzudenken. Es gibt Dinge, die man besser unbedacht lässt.

Sie folgten Madam in die unteren Räume, die als tropisches Bad eingerichtet war. Das Interieur war kostbar und sehr geschmackvoll. Man konnte von Madam denken, was man wollte, Geschmack hatte sie. Inmitten tropischer Pflanzen war das Badebecken mit lustig sprudelndem Wasser. Verschiedenfarbige Lichter huschten über die Wasseroberfläche und leise, angenehme Musik ertönte. Es war ein Raum, der so richtig zum Abschalten gemacht war. MacNair war natürlich zuerst im Wasser, dieser Mann war einfach eine Zumutung.

Madam Tadana hielt Severus am Ärmel zurück. "Sir, "sagte sie, "würden sie sich bitte um meine Freundin Marie kümmern. Ich möchte nicht, dass sie diesem MacNair in die Hände fällt." Severus hatte nichts dagegen. 'Eine so gut wie die andere.' dachte er. Das dachte er wenigstens bis die Mädchen hereinkamen. Die meisten hatten eine Menge Veela-Blut in sich. Sie trugen aufwendige Kostüme, die wohl Meerjungfrauen darstellen sollten. Sie waren mit Netzen aus Perlenketten begleitet und die Röcke waren aus einem glänzenden Stoff und waren andeutungsweise als Fischschwanz gestaltet. Sehr eindrucksvoll. Madam Tadana wies eines der Mädchen an, sich zu Severus zu gesellen. Er erkannte sie sofort wieder. Sie hatten sich auf Malfoys Hochzeit kurz gesehen, sie war es, die ihn zurückhielt als er sich auf Black stürzen wollte. Er hatte diesen Vorfall fast vergessen und das Mädchen auch.

Jetzt stand sie vor ihm im Wasser und lächelt verlegen. "Hallo" sagte er, "so sieht man sich wieder." Madam kam noch einmal an den Beckenrand und erklärte: "Ihr Name ist Marie Laveaux, das heißt, Laveaux ist ein Künstlername nach der Voodoo-Königin. Sie ist mein Mündel. Seid nett zueinander. Ach ja, und sie spricht nicht."

Oh. Spricht nicht. Severus wurde ein wenig unruhig, aber das Mädchen ergriff die Initiative und umarmte ihn einfach. "Ich spreche nicht, wenn ich nicht will." flüsterte sie. Das beruhigte Snape. Ihm ging es ja ähnlich. Und sie war das Schönste, was er seit seiner Rückkehr nach England in den Armen hielt, soviel stand fest.

Marie hatte hüftlanges Haar, das weder blond noch braun war, sondern eher die Farbe von flüssigem Honig hatte mit einigen helleren Strähnen. Sie schien wenig von Schminke, aber sehr viel von Schmuck zu halten, denn Hand- und Fußgelenke waren mit goldenen Reifen geschmückt, die bei schnellen Bewegung leise klingelten. Und sie konnte die Welt abschalten. Jedenfalls empfand es Severus so, er hörte nicht, wie MacNair über Madam schimpfte und auch nicht was sich rechts von ihm bei Rabastan abspielte. Er fuhr mit dem Zeigefinger Maries Gesicht ab, ihre Augenbrauen, Nase, ihre Lippen...

Er hatte sich von der Belohnung des Lordes nicht viel versprochen, aber diesmal schien er mehr zu erhalten als er verdient hatte.

Er hörte MacNairs raues Gegröhle nebenan. "Können wir woanders hin." fragte er Marie, "ich mag nicht den ganzen Abend MacNair um micht haben." Marie lächelt ihr Feenlächeln und apparierte sie beide in ein rundes Turmzimmer. "Wie im Märchen." bemerkte Snape. Das Zimmer war wie alles bei Madam prunkvoll ausgestattet. Das Himmelbett darin war ebenfalls rund und überall standen Blumen und natürlich war auch wieder Wein dabei und diverse Kleinigkeiten. Alles strahlte eine angenehme Ruhe aus.

"Bist du schon lange in den Diensten von Madam?" fragte Severus. Das Mädchen sah ihn groß an. "Persönliche Fragen sind nicht erlaubt." flüsterte sie dann. Sie knieten sich auf dem Bett gegenüber, wie zwei Kinder nach einer Kissenschlacht.

"Es ist nur, ich würde gern etwas über dich wissen." gab Severus zurück. "Ich weiß ja auch nichts über dich." antwortete Marie. Das war nur zu wahr. "Gut, dann frage ich etwas weniger Heikles. Was bedeuten diese ganzen Arm- und Beinreifen?" Marie lachte. "Das ist wirklich nur Schmuck. Ich war mal in Indien und da habe ich mir das meiste davon angeschafft. Es hat mir gefallen. Und es ist jetzt modern, mit all den Blumen im Haar und den bunten Kleidern. Sogar bei den Muggeln. Du hältst nichts von Farben?"

Severus zuckte mit den Schultern. "Farben sind mir egal. Also bei Kleidung. Hauptsache sie ist schwarz." "Man erkennt nicht gleich, wenn du einen Witz machst."

"Das ist gewollt." Marie packte ihn und zog ihn zu sicher herüber. "Ich bin froh, dass du mit hier bist." flüsterte sie und küsste ihn. Sie zogen es vor, den ganzen Abend zu reden. Der eigentliche Grund des Besuchs war irgendwie still und leise hinfällig geworden.

Seit er den Todessern beigetreten war, waren solche Belohnungen mit schönen Frauen und luxuriösen Unterkünften von Fall zu Fall an der Tagesordnung. Er fand das in Ordnung. Es ersparte ihm die Schwierigkeiten von zwischenmenschlichen Kontakten, die länger als ein paar Stunden dauerten. Er redete sich oft ein, dass es so besser war. Und plötzlich...

Er wunderte sich, wie leicht das gewesen war. Plötzlich hatte er das Gefühl, es würde unendlich viel Zeit zu seiner Verfügung stehen. Es reichte ihm völlig, mit Marie zu sprechen und sie anzufassen. Er erfuhr, dass Marie nicht eigentlich bei Madam angestellt war. Sie war ein Waisenkind und Tadana hatte sie aufgenommen. Madam wollte nicht, dass das Mädchen in ihre Fußstapfen trete. Deshalb hatte Marie einen richtigen Beruf. Sie webte Schutzzauber in Dienstroben bei Malkins. Sie hatte vorher ein eigenes Geschäft gehabt, das war aber im vorigen Sommer bei einem überhasteten Auroren-Einsatz mit abgebrannt. Sie wartete noch immer auf die Entschädigung und bis dahin verdiente sie sich ihren Lebensunterhalt bei Malkins und ein wenig Geld dazu bei Madam.

"Schutzzauber weben ist recht fortgeschrittene Zauberei. Ich hatte einen ziemlich kräftezehrenden Lehrgang dazu während meines Studiums der Zaubertränke. Ich war ehrlich gesagt froh, als ich das hinter mir hatte." Marie lachte ihr unbeschwertes Lachen. "Stimmt, es ist kraftraubend. Man kann nicht mehr als zwei oder drei Roben am Tag machen. Aber mir fällt es leicht, es heißt ich habe eine Gabe dafür. Und ich tu's gern. Es bringt gutes Geld und wenn ich erst wieder mein eigenes Geschäft habe, werde ich einen Gehilfen einstellen."

Das Wort Gehilfe brachte Severus auf eine Idee. "Du könntest eine Werkstatt bei mir einrichten. Ich habe noch ein ganzen Stockwerk über meinem Labor frei. Viel Werkzeug brauchst du ja nicht. Komm einfach mit zu mir." "Ist das nicht viel zu schnell?" Snape ließ sich nach hinten fallen und fing an zu lachen. "Ja, natürlich ist das viel zu schnell. Aber das ist mir egal. Mir ist wichtig, was du darüber denkst und nicht was der Tagesprophet darüber denkt!"

Marie überlegt nicht lange. "Es würde mir schon gefallen, wieder selbständig arbeiten zu können." sagte sie leise. "Mir würde es gefallen, dich als Gesellschaft zu haben." ergänzte Snape.

Sie kamen überein, am darauffolgenden Tag die zweite Etage zu begutachten und dann die nötigen Schlüsse zu treffen. Madam Tadana schien nichts dagegen zu haben.

Snape verließ die Oase im Morgengrauen und apparierte in sein trautes Heim. Blinker erwartete ihn mit einem kompletten Frühstück und einem leichten Schmollen. "Hey, was ist alter Freund?" zirpte Snape in Hauselfensprache. "Ich hätte gern gewusst, wenn Sir über Nacht wegbleiben." zirpte Blinker schnippisch zurück. "Oh, das hatte ich ganz vergessen. Gab's Probleme?"

Blinker stöhnte auf. "Der Apotheker war da und Mister Prince war am Kamin. Ich habe beide abgewimmelt." "Gut" sagte Snape und goss sich Tee ein. "Wir werden viel zu besprechen haben, wenn ich ausgeschlafen habe. Frederic Black kommt vorbei, er wird uns in Zukunft helfen." Blinker verzog sein kleines griesgrämiges Gesicht. Er mochte nicht, wenn Fremde vorbeikamen.

Alles Unbekannte empfand er als Bedrohung. "Blinker, er sei okay sagt Bellatrix. Wir können immer noch nein sagen. Und jetzt fall nicht um, ich muss dir noch etwas erzählen." Snape erzählte seinem Hauself im Groben über den vergangenen Abend, über Marie und über die Abmachung. "Wir werden also eine zweite Werkstatt aufmachen, über meinem Labor. Glaubst Du, dass du damit fertig wirst, oder soll ich mich nach einem zweiten Elf umschauen?" Blinker grummelte eine Weile vor sich hin. Das passte ihm überhaupt nicht. "Elly könnte rüberkommen." sagte er schließlich. "Mister Prince braucht doch allein keine vier Elfen." Das leuchtete Severus ein. Er würde seinem Großvater die Elfe Elly abschwatzen, gleich heute nachmittag. Kein Problem. "Danke Blinker, ich hau mich auf's Ohr. Dem Apotheker schicke ich eine Eule." Damit machte er sich in sein Schlafzimmer davon. Blinker schaute ihm kopfschüttelnd nach und nahm seine Arbeit wieder auf. "Frauen bringen Unglück." murmelte er vor sich hin und nieste.


	13. Der schuhlose Jäger

**13. Der schuhlose Jäger**

Die geheime Zentrale des Phönixordens brummte mit rastloser Geschäftigkeit. Commander Shacklebolt ließ einen nach dem anderen in sein Zimmer kommen und gab die neuesten Aufgaben aus. Remus Lupin verteilte eifrig Pergamente mit Skizzen, Landkarten und Adressen. Er war mit der Verurteilung zum Innendienst recht zufrieden. Zum einen hatte er zur Zeit ohnehin wieder einmal keine feste Arbeitsstelle und zum zweiten auch keinen echten Wohnsitz. Er schlief auf einem unbequemen Sofa in einer Abstellkammer von Sirius' Wohnung. Im Ordenshauptquartier hatte er einen Stammplatz mit Schreibtisch am Fenster, Zeit zum Studieren und immer genug zu essen. Vormittags lief er von Geschäft zu Geschäft in der Winkelgasse, um seine Dienste als Gehilfe anzubieten. Es war nicht ganz einfach, da er nicht immer seine Krankheit verschweigen konnte. Er bekam mehr Ablehnungen als Zusagen für einige schlecht bezahlte Aufgaben. Er war mit seinem Leben in höchstem Maße unzufrieden und die Arbeit für den Orden schuf da nur wenig Ausgleich.

Er träumte davon eine feste Anstellung als Shacklebolts Assistent zu bekommen, aber der hochgewachsene Auror übertrug seine Aversion gegen Potter und Black auch auf ihn. So sehr er sich auch bemühte, er konnte noch immer bei Shacklebolt keine Fuß auf die Erde bekommen, obwohl er bei der Blamage am Sutton-Haus nicht dabei gewesen war. Immerhin hatte er ein paar Mal mit seinem profunden Wissen über die dunklen Künste glänzen können. Und er hatte sich die Unterlagen für einen Fernkurs der Defence Academy of Gloucester kommen lassen. Vielleicht würde er eines Tages Fachmann für Bannflüche werden können.

Soeben kam James Potter mit hängendem Kopf aus dem Zimmer des Commanders. Er blickte Lupin kurz an, lächelte verlegen und winkte ab. Dann schlich er zur Tür, um nach Godrics Hollow zu apparieren. Remus zuckte erstaunt mit den Schultern. War James so zusammengestaucht worden, dass er nicht mal darüber reden konnte?

Er nahm sich vor, am Abend bei James und Lilly hereinzuschauen. Lilly konnte sicher ein wenig Hilfe im Haushalt gebrauchen, seit sie schwanger war, ging ihr nichts mehr leicht von der Hand. 'Die Ärmste kotzt sich noch die Seele aus dem Leib.' dachte Remus mitleidig und machte sich auf den Weg, um Mundungus Fletcher mit seinen Pergamenten auszustatten.

Als er zurückkam sass eine Eule auf seinem Schreibtisch. "Hey und Schuhu." sagte Remus zur Eule. Die Eule streckte ihm ihr Bein hin. Er nahm das Pergament und erkannte die Schrift von Albus Dumbledore. Eine Besprechung um 13.00 Uhr im Zimmer vom Commander. Remus schaute auf die Wanduhr. Noch zwei Stunden Zeit. Also besorgte er sich erstmal was zu Essen und beeilte sich, die restlichen Pergamente zu verteilen. Er war gespannt, was die beiden brillanten Köpfe des Ordens wohl von ihm wollten.

Punkt 13.00 Uhr öffnete ein überaus neugieriger Remus Lupin die Tür zu Shacklebolts Zimmer. Drinnen saßen Dumbledore, Shacklebolt und James Potter. "Oh hallo." sagte Remus verlegen und setzte sich auf den freien Stuhl. "Um was gehts?" Kingsley blätterte heftig in seinen Unterlagen. "Wir wollen einige von euch wieder nach draußen schicken. Aber diesmal nicht als Beschützer von gefährdeten Familien. Ihr sollt uns ein paar Informationen zukommen lassen. Du weißt, dass wir vorigen Sommer schon mal angefangen hatten, bestimmte Personen zu erfassen, denen wir eine Nähe zu Voldemort zutrauen. Ihr vier habt ja damals auch eine Liste eingereicht, die bestand aber größtenteils aus Personen, die ihr nicht leiden könnt. Bin ich soweit korrekt?"

James sah stur auf den Tisch, Remus wurde rot. "Ich sehe durchaus gewisse Ansatzpunkte, aber solche Sätze wie 'Meine Mutter hat erzählt.' oder 'Mein Onkel weiß ziemlich sicher, dass...' sind für mich keine beweiskräftigen Aussagen. Wie auch immer, ich möchte, dass ihr euch um diesen Lucius Malfoy kümmert. Bei ihm wurden neulich ein paar verbotene, schwarzmagische Gegenstände konfisziert und deshalb verdient er unsere Aufmerksamkeit. Dieser" Kinglsey nahm eine weitere Akte und blätterte wild darin herum, "dieser Snape scheint unauffällig. Sein Hintergrund ist zwar mehr als zweifelhaft, aber er selbst ist über jeden Verdacht erhaben. Trotzdem möchte ich, dass Remus sich mal alle verfügbaren Akten ansieht, die etwas mit Snape im allgemeinen zu tun haben. Ich habe einen ganzen Stapel aus der Zentrale kommen lassen. Es ist zwar eine höllisch langweilige Arbeit, aber ich denke du bist genau genug, um etwas herauszuholen. James kümmert sich um Malfoy. Aber diskret!" Das Wort 'diskret' bellte Kingsley wie ein verärgerte Rottweiler.

Dumbledore lächelte die beiden jungen Männer an und ergänzte: "Kingsley hat recht, ihr müsst vorsichtig sein. Es nützt uns nichts, wenn ihr als Helden sterbt. Übrigens Remus, St. Mungos sucht noch Personal für die Nachtschicht, ich habe gesagt, du kommst im Laufe des Nachmittags dort vorbei." Remus' Gesicht leuchtete auf. Ein echter Job in Sicht! "Danke, dass sie an mich gedacht haben, Sir." erwiderte er. "Vielleicht ergibt sich die Möglichkeit, eine Ausbildung zum Medizauberer anzufangen." James blies geringschätzig die Backen auf. "Medizauberer flicken die Auroren zusammen, die nicht so viel Glück hatten." belehrte Remus seinen Freund. Kingsleys Augen blitzten kurz auf, er sagte aber ehrlich: "Ungefähr getroffen, Lupin." Damit gingen sie auseinander.

Kurz nach fünf meldete sich Lupin beim Verwaltungschef des St. Mungo Krankenhauses. "Tja, sie fallen also einmal im Monat für zwei Nächte aus, wie Albus sagte." meinte der ernst. "Ich bin leider Werwolf." gab Lupin zu, er wollte nicht mehr lügen müssen. "Aber ich wäre sehr interessiert an einer medizinischen Ausbildung. Vielleicht Heilung fehlgegangener Flüche." Der Mann nickte. "Ich könnte mir schon vorstellen, sie auszubilden. Albus sprach in höchsten Tönen von ihrem Können. Zuvor sollten sie jedoch ein paar Monate am Empfangstisch arbeiten und den Pflegern helfen, wenn es erforderlich ist. Wäre das okay? Wir können auch nicht allzu viel zahlen, am Anfang zumindest. Sagen wir 20 Galleonen die Woche?" '20 Galleonen pro Woche. Merlin steh' mir bei, soviel hatte ich sonst im halben Jahr!' dachte Remus.

"Ja, Sir." sagte er strahlend, "ich würde gerne hier anfangen!." "Gut, dann melden sie sich morgen abend um 19:00 Uhr bei Melissa Brown. Sie wird ihnen ihren Vertrag geben und alles weitere besprechen. Sie erhalten Arbeitskleidung und Verpflegung während der Schicht bei uns. Die Schicht dauert 12 Stunden mit zwei halbstündigen Pausen. Mit allen Fragen wenden sie sich bitte an Melissa. Willkommen im Team von St. Mungos." Der Mann schüttelte Remus die Hand und brachte ihn dann wieder zum Fahrstuhl.

Remus schwebte praktisch vor die Tür. Endlich schien sich in seinem Leben auch etwas zu bewegen. Er hatte schon lange kaum noch die Erzählungen seiner Freunde ausgehalten, die von Fortschritten und Studium und was nicht alles sprachen. Von den geflüsterten Nachrichten über die Erfolge seiner anderen Schulkameraden, wie Evan Rosier, der eine Flugbesenfirma leitete oder gar von Snape ganz zu schweigen. Er war von nun an überzeugt, dass es nur noch aufwärts gehen konnte.

Das düstere Anwesen der Prince Familie hatte durch die überschwängliche Blütenpracht viel von seiner Trostlosigkeit eingebüßt. Severus nahm es zur Kenntnis, als er zusammen mit Blinker am Apparationsspot auftauchte. Sein Großvater hatte sich offenbar in die Gartenarbeit gestürzt. Er hatte wohl den Garten ein wenig verhext, denn es blühten Blumen nebeneinander die sich im normalen Jahresverlauf niemals begegnen würden. Aber es hatte Stil, das musste Severus sich selbst eingestehen.

Er betätigte den Türklopfer und trat dann ohne abzuwarten ein. Der Empfangsraum war wie immer schattig und die Bleiglasfenster schickten farbige Lichtstrahlen auf den Steinboden. Der ganze Raum machte nicht den Eindruck bewohnt zu sein. Severus wusste jedoch, dass sich sein Großvater am liebsten in der Bibliothek aufhielt und machte sich auf den Weg in den ersten Stock. Tatsächlich sass Prince in seinem großen Ledersessel und hatte ein Glas Sherry vor sich. Er war völlig in seinem Lesestoff, einem uralten Folianten versunken. Severus räusperte sich an der Tür und trat ein. "Guten Tag, Großvater." sagte er. Edward Lancelot Prince nahm seine Lesebrille ab und sah auf. "Oh, mit dir hatte ich heute überhaupt nicht gerechnet." "Ich kann auch nicht lange bleiben, heute abend kommt mein neuer Gehilfe und eigentlich wollte ich dich nur fragen, ob du einen Hauself entbehren kannst."

Prince beschwor ein zweites Glas und wies auf den anderen Sessel. "Aber setzen kannst du dich wohl?" sagte er, "Natürlich kannst du einen Hauself zu dir nehmen. Wieso eigentlich?" Severus setzte sich und schenkte sich einen Sherry ein "Ich habe eine zweite Werkstatt plus Besitzerin aufgenommen. Wir wollen ein wenig zusammen - äh - arbeiten." Prince schaute ihn forschend an. "Du wirst doch keine Dummheiten machen?" Severus schaute ihn erstaunt an. "Was meinst du mit Dummheiten?" Prince drehte das Glas in seinen Händen. "Der dunkle Lord - er würde das nicht begrüßen, wenn das Mädchen nicht seinen Vorstellungen entspricht. Er war schon sehr - zornig über deine Mutter neulich." Der Lord hatte also mit seinem Großvater darüber gesprochen. Interessant.

"Ich glaube nicht, dass der dunkle Lord Zeit hat, sich um mein Privatleben zu kümmern, Großvater. Was hat er über meine Mutter gesagt oder besser gefragt, was hast du ihm erzählt?"

Der alte Mann seufzte. "Die Wahrheit was sonst. Eileen ging oft auf die Wiesen rund um das Schloss. Sie sammelte allerlei Wildpflanzen, aus denen sie irgendwelche Farbstoffe für ihre Stickereien gewann. Ich ließ sie auch. Wir waren mit der Zeit zu einer Art Waffenstillstand gekommen. Und da hat sie wahrscheinlich diesen Muggel kennen gelernt."

"Dieser Muggel hatte offenbar fundierte Kenntnisse über Wildpflanzen und er wollte wohl ins Ausland. Ich nehme an, sie sind zusammen nach Mexiko. Das habe ich dem Lord allerdings nicht gesagt." fuhrt der Alte fort. "Ich habe nachgedacht. Soll sie doch ein anderes Leben haben. Sie hat ja ihren Zweck erfüllt."

Severus verursachten diese Worte Unbehagen. Schließlich war er es, der hier so lieblos als Zweck bezeichnet wurde. "Wieso habt ihr mich nicht gleich Zweck genannt?" fragte er ihn boshaft. "Ich sollte mir den Namen beim Magieministerium schützen lassen. Zweck Snape." Sein Großvater fuhr empört auf und sank dann hilflos in seinen Sessel zurück. "Lass den Unsinn." sagte er kraftlos. "Der dunkle Lord hat eine halbe Stunde darüber getobt. Er hat mich bedroht und geschworen er würde den nichtswürdigen Muggel finden und eigenhändig häuten. Ich hatte Mühe, ihn davon abzubringen. Glaube aber, dass sie einigermaßen sicher ist, er wird andere Problem haben. Sollte er dich darauf ansprechen, rede ihm bitte die Rachepläne aus. Ich möchte nicht, dass ihr was passiert."

Severus nahm noch einen Schluck Sherry. "Das ehrt dich Großvater. Vielleicht suchst du dir ein paar Untermieter?" Der Alte winkte unwirsch ab. Ihm war nicht nach Scherzen. "Lass mich einfach in Frieden. Ich finde mich gut allein zurecht und Amalthea kommt in drei Wochen zurück. Drei Hauselfen bleiben mir und damit komme ich im Garten gut zurecht. Ich werde meine alten Forschungen wieder aufnehmen. Ich weiß mich zu beschäftigen." Severus war erleichtert. Sein Großvater schien trotz allem guter Dinge. "Dann werde ich mal wieder. Ich nehme Elly mit." Sein Großvater nickte zustimmend.

Snape ging in die Küche und zirpte die Hauselfen herbei. "Kümmert euch um den alten Herrn. Elly kommt mit zu Blinker und mir." Dann apparierte er mit den beiden Hauselfen nach Hogsmeade.

Er kam gerade zurecht, als ein junger Mann vor seinem Haus unsicher um sich blickte. "Hallo" rief er von weitem "wollen sie zu uns?"

Blinker und Elly verschwanden flugs in der Küche. Der junge Mann stellte sich als Frederic Black vor. Severus war erstaunt. Frederic war zwei Jahre älter als Sirius und ähnelte den beiden anderen Black-Brüdern überhaupt nicht. Er war nicht besonders groß und sehr schmal, sein Haar war nicht schwarz und wellig wie bei den anderen sondern hellbraun mit dichten Locken. Seine Augen waren jedoch von der charakteristischen hellgrauen Farbe wie bei seinem Vater Orion. Er machte im Gegensatz zu Sirius sofort einen sympathischen Eindruck.

"Meine Cousine Bellatrix meinte, es gäbe die Möglichkeit bei ihnen zu arbeiten." sagte er und holte eine Pergamentrolle, die wohl seine Empfehlungsschreiben enthielt, hervor. "Ja," sagte Snape "ich kann einen Gehilfen gebrauchen. Hier gibt es viel zurechtzumachen, wozu man keine Magie braucht. Sie sind wirklich vollständiger Squib?" fragte er neugierig. Frederic zuckte mit den Schultern. "Es ist nicht vollständig bewiesen. Hin und wieder ist mir schon mal ein Zauber gelungen. Wenn ich sehr sehr wütend war zum Beispiel." Severus konnte sich vorstellen, worüber man in Gesellschaft von Sirius Black sehr sehr wütend werden konnte. "Ich habe einen Trank, der den Magiekern etwas verstärkt. Wenn man den jeden Tag zweimal trinkt, gibt es oft erstaunliche Ergebnisse. Er schmeckt allerdings gelinde gesagt wie Trollschweiß."

Frederic lachte. "Das wäre es mir wert. Ich werde das mal probieren. Heißt das übrigens ich bin genommen?" Severus überlegte nicht lange: "Ich habe es Bellatrix versprochen. Ich werden den Vertrag für eine Lehrzeit aufsetzen, sagen wir mal zwei Jahre, dann sehen wir weiter. Sie können drüben im kleinen Haus wohnen. Es ist zwar nicht gerade luxuriös, aber gut in Schuss." Frederic schaute durch das Fenster auf das Gartenhaus. "Es ist fantastisch! Ich habe mein Leben lang im Keller gehaust, da ist dies dort wie ein Traum!" Snape ließ sich von der Begeisterung anstecken. "Prima. Wir beginnen morgen nachmittag mit der ersten Charge traumloser Schlaf. Vormittags können sie einziehen und sich mit allem vertraut machen. Ich denke, wir werden gut miteinander auskommen." Damit schüttelten sie sich die Hand und besiegelten so den Lehrvertrag.

"Ich werde das Gefühl nicht los, dass unser Anwesen doch nicht zu groß ist." meinte Snape beim Abendbrot zu Blinker. Im selben Moment begann das dunkle Mal an seinem Arm zu brennen.

Remus Lupin sass an seinem Schreibtisch in der Ordenszentrale und schaute missmutig auf die unzähligen vergilbten Akten. Er hatte sich die Snape-Forschung leichter vorgestellt.

Severus Snape schien aus dem Nichts gekommen zu sein. Er wuchs im Hause des Edmund Prince auf, einem Hexenmeister von niederem Adel, der Anfang der Vierziger ein Vermögen mit Bannflüchen gemacht hatte, dasselbe Vermögen aber durch Spekulationen verloren hatte. Die Akten sagten, dass der kleine Snape als Ersatz für den leiblichen Sohn von Mr. Prince war, der hoffnungsloser Squib gewesen sei. Wo der Squib abgeblieben war, wurde nicht erwähnt, Remus konnte es sich aber denken. Man legte diese Kinder in Körbchen und ließ sie Flussläufe hinabtreiben.

Zwei Akten von rund 400 Seiten befassten sich allein mit den im Hause Prince aufgefundenen dunklen Artefakten. Ein kleinerer Ordner war eine Aufführung von verschiedenen Verletzungen, die bei Severus Snape im Laufe der Jahre 1966 - 1970 festgestellt worden waren. Diese Liste war beeindruckend und Remus schüttelte sich beim Lesen. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen wer oder was einem Kind solche Verletzungen zufügen konnte. Das alles erklärte wohl auch Snapes misstrauisches Verhalten jedem gegenüber. Der Medizauberer, der den Bericht unterschrieben hatte, kam zu dem Schluss, das es wohl eine magische Kreatur gewesen sei, wollte sich aber nicht festlegen.

Die Befragung der Erziehungsberechtigten unter Veritaserum hatte nichts ergeben. 'Seltsam.' dachte Lupin. 'Das kann doch nicht sein, dass jemand unter Veritaserum nicht die Wahrheit sagt.' Die Befragung war damals im Beisein von Alastor Moody selbst geführt worden. Angezeigt wurden die Verletzungen durch eine gewisse Molly Prewitt, die zufällig bei Madam Snape war und den Jungen gesehen hatte. Eileen Snape hatte keine Anstalten gemacht, einen Arzt herbeizurufen. 'Sie wirkte abwesend und zeigte kein Interesse an dem Kind.' gab Molly zu Protokoll. 'Die Hauselfen hatten sich um die Verletzungen gekümmert, der Junge wäre sonst vermutlich daran gestorben.' hieß es weiter. Remus schluckte, seine Alpträume würden von nun an viel bunter sein, soviel stand fest.

Er nahm ein Journal hervor und machte sich Notizen, von denen er dachte, sie könnten ihm nützlich sein. "Ich würde gerne mit ihm selbst reden." murmelte er vor sich hin, "nur er wird nicht mit mir reden." er seufzte.

Sein Verhältnis zu Severus Snape war gelinde ausgedrückt gespannt. Seit dem Vorfall in der heulenden Hütte, für den Remus am allerwenigsten konnte, hatte er kaum mehr das Wort an ihn gerichtet, höchstens um ihn zu beleidigen. Lupin fand das ziemlich schade, aus Gesprächen mit Lily wusste er nämlich, das Snape durchaus ein interessanter Gesprächspartner sein konnte. Leider hatte auch Lily durch ihre Verlobung mit James den Draht zu Snape völlig verloren. Sie bedauerte dies, konnte es jedoch in Gegenwart ihres Ehemannes und dessen Freundes Sirius nicht offen zur Sprache bringen. Sie hatte sich deshalb für das Schweigen entschieden. Aber Remus erzählte sie oft über gemeinsame Ausflüge in die Muggelwelt, wie Snape Muggel irritierte und wie er im Kino immer an den falschen Stellen lachte. Das klang wie etwas, was Remus auch gefallen hätte. Nicht das seine Eltern je erlaubt hätten, Muggellondon aufzusuchen.

Er betrachtete die Bilder, die den Akten beigelegt waren. Die meisten zeigten das alte Schloss und den verwilderten Park. Ein beeindruckendes, wenn auch etwas verlottertes Anwesen. Weitere Fotos dokumentierten die Artefakte. Dies interessierte Lupin schon mehr. Einige Dinge waren wirklich sehr alt und wertvoll. Er hatte das Zeug gerne selber mal untersucht. Vielleicht würde sich mal was ergeben. Er war wie immer optimistisch. Weitere Bilder zeigten Mr. Prince, dessen zweite Frau, die Remus im Krankenflügel von Hogwarts nach dem Vorfall in der heulenden Hütte kurz gesehen hatte und auf einigen Bildern war auch Severus zu sehen.

Remus nahm diese Bilder besonders in Augenschein. Sein ehemaliger Schulkamerad hatte sich in all den Jahren auffällig verändert. Auf den ersten Bildern war er ein hellbrauner Wonneproppen der heftig in die Kamera winkte, später ein immer noch hellbrauner Dreijähriger, der dem fotografierenden Auror stolz sein Holzpferd entgegenhielt. Nur ein Jahr später war seine Haut plötzlich um viele Nuancen heller, beinahe milchweiß. Sein Gesichtsausdruck hatte überhaupt nichts Kindliches mehr an sich. Später spiegelte sich auf dem Gesicht des Jungen eine tiefe Gleichgültigkeit wider, die sich erst im Alter von ungefähr 15 Jahren wieder verlor. Da schien plötzlich eine Art Zuversicht ins Leben des Severus Snape zurückgekehrt. 'Hat er damals Voldemort für sich entdeckt?' fragte sich Lupin besorgt. Er beschloss sich Informationen zu holen. Bei Molly, die jetzt Weasley hieß und beim großen Alastor Moody selbst. Er schloss sein Journal und machte sich auf den Weg zu den Weasleys.

Molly Weasley fütterte gerade ihre kleinen Zwillinge, die wechselseitig ihre hungrigen Mäulchen aufsperrten, als Remus Lupin an die Tür klopfte. "Oh Mr. Lupin." lächelte sie, "sie müssen leider einen Moment warten. Ich muss erst die Raubtiere füttern. Nehmen sie sich eine Tasse Tee da drüben und machen sie es sich bequem." Molly war so herrlich unkompliziert. Lupin fühlte sich im Fuchsbau wohl, seit er das erste Mal mit Albus da gewesen war.

"Ich möchte sie was über Severus Snape fragen." sagte er als er seinen Tee mit Zitrone und Zucker verfeinert hatte. Molly stopfte ihre kleinen Schreihälse mit Brei voll, bevor sie zu lauten Protestgeräuschen fähig waren und runzelte die Stirn. "Was genau?" Lupin rutschte unruhig auf seinem Stuhl herum "Sie waren laut Protokoll diejenige, die die Verletzungen beim Arzt angezeigt hat." sagte er. "Ich wollte nochmal aus erster Hand hören, was genau geschah." Molly nickte. "Herrje, der arme Kleine, kein Wunder, das er so verkorkst ist. Ich hatte Mrs. Snape in einem Laden kennen gelernt, Kurzwaren um genau zu sein. Sie kaufte Garn für Stickereien und wir kamen ins Gespräch. Ich war natürlich neugierig, weil wissen sie, die Gerüchteküche um diese Frau war schon beeindruckend.

Sie war eine Zeitlang von der Bildfläche verschwunden. Sie soll auf einem Schulausflug getürmt sein. Und als sie wiederkam, hatte sie ein Kind. Der Muggel wäre angeblich verunglückt. Wer's glaubt."

"Hm." machte Remus, "Und Prince hat das alles so hingenommen? Ich meine, sie ist immerhin getürmt." Molly schüttelte den Kopf, "Nein! Sie ist seine Tochter. Er suchte sie im ganzen Land! Sie lief davon, um diesen Muggel zu heiraten. Hat sogar eine Anzeige aufgegeben, das freche Luder."

Remus machte sich eifrig Notizen. "Die Ärmste, wie muss sie sich wohl gefühlt haben?" setzte Molly ihren Monolog fort. "Jedenfalls ich traf sie in dem Laden und wir versprachen uns Muster auszutauschen, wie Hausfrauen das eben so machen. Sie ließ mir einen Portschlüssel zukommen und ich ging hin. Sie führte mich in ihr kleines Reich, im Turm hatte sie einige Zimmer nur für sich. Alles sehr hell und geschmackvoll, wirklich. Wir redeten eine Weile, tranken Tee und plötzlich ging die Tür auf und der Junge stand da. Fünf oder sechs Jahre alt und er sah schrecklich aus. Sein Gesicht war geschwollen und er bewegte sich auch unnatürlich, man sah ihm an, dass er unsägliche Schmerzen hatte. Das konnte ich natürlich nicht mit ansehen und so beschwor ich die Lady einen Arzt zu holen. Sie wollte erst nicht, weil sie wohl Angst vor ihrem Vater hatte, ich ließ aber nicht locker. Schließlich gab sie nach und ich holte den Arzt, der immer nach Billy schaute. Keinen Moment zu spät, wie sich später herausstellte. Der Arzt erzählte mir später, dass solche Vorfälle noch öfter vorkamen. Ich verstehe nicht, wieso sie ihr das Kind nicht einfach weggenommen haben. Selbst im Waisenhaus wäre es ihm besser gegangen, meine ich."

Remus begann sich schlecht zu fühlen. Unzählige Male hatte er Sirius zu Snape sagen hören 'Nicht einmal deine eigene Mutter kann dich ertragen.' Er hielt das immer für so eine Phrase. Wie blind kann man eigentlich sein? Fragte er sich wieder einmal. "Danke Mrs. Weasley. Das war schon eine ganze Menge. Hatte Prince noch andere Kinder?" Molly dachte nach. "Ja, natürlich. Der Squib. Sie hatten so viel Hoffnung in den Jungen gesetzt und dann das. Eileen war eine fähige Hexe, aber völlig ohne Ehrgeiz. Als sie den Muggel kennenlernte ging es richtig bergab. Ich kannte den Mann ja nicht, aber er war wohl das Gegenteil einer guten Partie. Und Amalthea verhinderte dann sogar noch, dass der Junge den Namen Prince tragen darf. Also ist er streng genommen, ein Nichts."

Remus verstand. Familien und Ahnen waren von höchster Wichtigkeit. Deshalb hatten es die Muggelgeborenen auch so schwer in Hogwarts. Und wenn Snape ein Halbblut war, dann ...

Remus stand auf. "Danke, das hilft mir weiter und vielen Dank auch für den Tee und liebe Grüße an Arthur." Molly stand schwerfällig auf und hielt sich den schwangeren Bauch. Sie ließ ihn hinaus. "Schon gut." sagte sie, "wenn ich helfen kann..."

Am selben Abend trat Remus stolz seinen ersten Dienst im St. Mungos an. Ausgerüstet mit einem Sandwich-Paket (von Lily) und einer Flasche Dr. Flanders Best of Orange Zippy Energy meldete er sich bei seiner Schichtleiterin Mrs. Melissa Brown, einer resoluten älteren Krankenschwester.

Sie musterte Lupin von oben bis unten und nickte dann ein paarmal heftig. "Gut, Gut Mr. Lupin." sagte sie, "sie werden sich nach und nach hier einarbeiten. Erstmal wäre da der Dienst an der Empfangstheke da drüben. Nachts kommen in der Regel keine Besucher, jedoch kommt es hin und wieder vor, dass in Notfällen jemand vorbeikommt. Das gilt auch für Neuzugänge. Dann müssen sie eine Krankenakte anlegen. Hier sind die verzauberten Federkiele und Pergamente, das geht alles ziemlich automatisch. Sie diktieren und die Feder schreibt in der vorgeschriebenen Form. Hinter ihnen ist das Archiv, in denen die Akten aufbewahrt sind. Sie brauchen nur mit dem Zauberstab auf die Akte zu tippen und zu sagen : 'ordino scripti', dann sortieren sie sich von selbst. Ansonsten können sie beim Tee kochen und beim Austeilen des Abendessens helfen. Und was sonst noch so anfällt. Die Pfleger melden sich, wenn sie Hilfe brauchen. Wenn sie sich richtig eingelebt haben, fangen wir mit einer ersten medizinischen Ausbildung an."

Lupin war entzückt. Ein Traumjob. Nicht allzu viel zu tun und trotzdem gut bezahlt. Außerdem konnte er später in der Nacht seine Propheten-Jahrgänge von 1954 bis 1960 durchsehen. Er bedankte sich bei Melissa für die Einweisung und besetzte seinen Platz an der Empfangstheke. Die ersten Stunden verliefen einigermaßen hektisch, da eine größere Anzahl verletzter Auroren eingeliefert wurden, aber nach 12 wurde es deutlich ruhiger. Lupin öffnete den ersten Tagespropheten vom 31. Januar 1954. Dort wurde auf der Seite 'Gesellschaftliche Ereignisse' die Hochzeit von Abraxas Malfoy mit seiner zweiten Frau Genoveva de Ravenelle bekanntgegeben. Im kurzen Artikel mit viel Bildmaterial wurde erwähnt, dass die erste Lady Malfoy bei einem mysteriösen Unfall ums Leben gekommen war. Ein Vollblutpferd, auf dem sie auszureiten pflegte, war durchgegangen und war über eine Klippe ins Meer gesprungen. Von der Reiterin wurde nie eine Spur gefunden. Auch das zweijährige Kind, das mit auf dem Pferd saß, blieb verschwunden. 'Wenn das mal kein Imperius war.' dachte Lupin, dem die Geschichte ungeheuer zweifelhaft vorkam.

Die Hochzeitsbilder zeigten den alten Malfoy in der Blüte seiner Jahre, genauso platinblond und arrogant wie seine Brut. Lupin betrachtete das kleine Foto der ersten Frau und des kleinen Kindes. Die Frau war brünett und wirkte zwar auch adlig, aber bei weitem nicht so arrogant. Das Kind schien ein Junge zu sein und hatte lockiges hellblondes Haar.

Genoveva hingegen war auch goldblond und hatte das Gesicht einer Porzellanpuppe. Lupin wusste, dass sie aus einem alten französischen Magiergeschlecht stammte, jedoch eine Cousine zweiten Grades von Abraxas gewesen war. 'Nicht die besten Voraussetzungen' dachte er vergnügt, 'ein Wunder, dass Lucius kein Squib ist, sondern nur ein eingebildeter Affe.'

Die nächsten Ausgaben der alten Tagespropheten waren eher uninteressant. Ein paar Neuregelungen der Zuchtbedingungen von diversen magischen Kreaturen, zum Beispiel des Crups und der übliche Klatsch und Tratsch.

Schließlich kam er im Jahrgang 1953 auf eine Spur. Ein Foto im August zeigte Abraxas Malfoy, Edmund Prince und Tom Riddle bei der Entgegennahme eines Preises für innovative Fluchforschung. Der spätere Lord Voldemort wirkte sehr entspannt und winkte fröhlich in die Kamera, Prince schaute verkniffen und Malfoy grinste spöttisch. Alles in allem wirkten sie ziemlich - normal.

Zu Halloween war dann wieder eine Anzeige in der Zeitung. Amalthea und Edmund Prince geben in großer Freude die Geburt von Geoffrey Baxter Prince bekannt. Das musste der Squib sein. Wenn es einen Geoffrey Baxter Prince gab oder gegeben hatte, dann musste er auch eine Krankenakte haben. Zum Beispiel gab es gesetzlich vorgeschriebene Untersuchungen für alle Kinder und da konnte er doch jetzt, wo er an der Quelle saß...

Gedacht - getan, Lupin sprach einen kurzen Alarmzauber, der ihn holen sollte, wenn jemand ihn brauchte und verschwand im Archiv. Nach kurzem Suchen hatte er die Akten der Familie Prince hervorgekramt. Die Akte Geoffrey nahm er mit an seinen Platz und schlug sie auf. Wie vermutet stand auf dem ersten Blatt die Geburtsurkunde, beglaubigt von zwei Heilern des St. Mungo und alle ersten Daten. 54 cm groß weniger als 3 kg schwer. Ein erstes Foto zeigte ein Baby mit Glatze und großen blauen Augen. Nichts besonderes hier. Die zweite Seite zeigte die Ergebnisse der ersten Untersuchung. Auch nichts Besonderes, das Baby war nun ein Jahr alt und hatte lockiges blondes! Haar.

Der Junge sah seiner Mutter Amalthea sehr ähnlich. Im Alter von fünf Jahren wurde eine Magiemessung durchgeführt, das war an sich auch nichts Besonderes, viele Eltern konnten es oft nicht erwarten, dass ihr Kind magisches Talent zeigte. Diese Messung hatte nichts ergeben. Oh. Es folgten eine Reihe von anderen gleichwertigen Untersuchungen, die alle dasselbe Ergebnis hatten. Dieses Kind birgt keinerlei magische Fähigkeiten schloss der Tester lapidar. Als nächstes war eine Bestätigung von Hogwarts beigefügt, die besagte dass Geoffrey nicht in der magischen Schriftrolle der Schule gelistet war. Remus schnappte nach Luft. Er ahnte schon, wohin ihn diese Akte führen würde. Wahrscheinlich war der Junge in die Muggelwelt abgeschoben worden, das war jedoch die optimistische Variante. Das letzte Foto in der Akte zeigte den Jungen noch einmal im Alter von 5 Jahren in Muggelkleidung. Remus vermutete nun, dass dies eine Art Abschiedsfoto sei. Die Akte endete ohne Erklärung über den Verbleib oder möglichen Tod des Jungen.

Remus machte sich heftig Notizen. 'Die Zauberwelt ist ziemlich gut im Totschweigen von solchen Angelegenheiten.' dachte er noch. 'Vermutlich wurde deshalb das uneheliche Kind der Tochter an Sohnes statt aufgezogen.' vermutete Lupin.

Und doch tauchte der junge Mann wieder auf. Prince hatte ihn bei Muggeln ausbilden lassen und nahm ihn wieder auf. Auch Amaltheas Werk, offensichtlich. G. B. Prince heiratete eine ausländische Hexe und bekam zwei Töchter. Beide waren wieder Squibs, so dass das magische Erbe ganz in Severus' Händen lag. Trotzdem wurde ihm nicht die Aufmerksamkeit und Liebe gegeben, die man den Erben in den traditionellen Familien sonst zukommen lässt. Das fand Remus seltsam, führte es aber auf den Halbblut-Status zurück.

Als er am anderen Morgen das Krankenhaus verlies, hatte er mehrere Seiten seines Journals vollgeschrieben und sich einen Plan für seine nächsten Nachforschungen gemacht. Er beschloss sich nach dem Frühstück erstmal hinzulegen und sich dann eine eigene kleine Wohnung zu suchen. Vielleicht konnte er Sirius sogar überreden, gemeinsam eine größere Wohnung anzumieten. Dann wollte er unbedingt mit Alastor reden. Aber erst mal schlafen.

Severus kam spätnachts von seinem Einsatz im Dienste des dunklen Lords zurück. Sie waren auf einen Hinterhalt durch Ministeriumsauroren gestoßen und hatten sich mit großer Mühe befreit. Mulciber hatte einen der Auroren unter Imperius setzen können und dieser hatte seiner Einheit den Rückzug befohlen. Die jungen Auroren hatten zwar gemurrt, aber gehorcht. Den Imperius hatten sie nicht wahrgenommen. Snape, Avery und Rosier hatten daraufhin wenigstens ein Feuer in der naheliegenden Scheune gelegt und das dunkle Mal beschworen. Ganz erfolgreich war der Angriff nicht, aber sie hatten wenigstens keine Verlust zu beklagen. Der dunkle Lord würde alles andere als erfreut sein. Sein Sekretär Darius hatte schon ein paarmal geklagt, dass Voldemort seit er diese Unsterblichkeitsexperimente machte, unausgeglichen und außergewöhnlich jähzornig sei. Darius meinte, er habe neuerdings oft Angst vor dem Lord.

Lucius hatte sich bei dem Einsatz nicht blicken lassen. Er hatte von seinem Lord eine Ausnahmegenehmigung erwirkt. Severus nahm sich vor, bei ihm vorbeizuschauen, sobald er Frederic im Labor allein lassen konnte. Er braute einen Stärkungstrank für Narcissa und stellte ihn auf sein Fensterbrett. Frederic kam wie versprochen am frühen Morgen und brachte seine Sachen ins Gartenhaus. Sie aßen zusammen zu Mittag und Severus führte ihn durch das Labor und die Lagerräume. Er hatte ein paar Aufträge für St. Mungos, für den Apotheker und nicht zuletzt für den dunklen Lord. Damit würde er heute noch anfangen müssen, Voldemort würde nicht warten. Er erklärte Frederic was wie vorzubereiten sei und zeigte ihm die entsprechenden Bücher für zusätzliche Informationen. Frederic war glücklicherweise sehr belesen und auch kannte sich auch mit den Kräutern und sonstigen Zutaten gut aus. "Ich habe ein paar Sommer auf der Herbofarm in Gloucester ausgeholfen. Das war sehr interessant und ich habe viel dabei gelernt." sagte er . Severus war erleichtert, das würde ihm viel Arbeit ersparen. Er nahm den Trank für Narcissa und appararierte zu den Malfoys.

Lucius und Narcissa sassen zusammen im neu dekorierten Wohnzimmer auf dem Sofa und tranken Tee. "Severus, hat ja lange gedauert, bis du mal wieder auftauchst." Lucius winkte einen Sessel und eine Teetasse heran. "Man hört so allerlei von dir, mein Freund." Severus nahm die Tasse und zuckerte sich seinen Tee. Er nahm einen vorsichtigen Schluck und schaute die beiden an. "Was hört man?" "Oh," sagte Lucius und legte seinen Arm um Narcissa, "über deine Mutter und den Muggel." Severus winkte ab. "Das ist nun schon ein alter Hut. Letztendlich ist es für uns alle das Beste und die paar Feindseligkeiten die daraus erwachsen, werde ich überstehen. Ich habe dem alten Herrn empfohlen sich neue Mitbewohner zu suchen." Lucius und Narcissa prusteten unisono los. Severus versuchte einen empörten Blick.

"Na ja. Ich hoffe nur, niemand verlangt Rache von mir. Ich habe keine Lust, die Ehre meiner Familie am Golf von Mexiko zu verteidigen." Er lachte kurz auf. "Ich habe noch andere Neuigkeiten. Ich habe meine zweite Etage untervermietet und Frederic Black arbeitet als mein Gehilfe."

Lucius war erstaunt. "Das wird aber manchen Blacks gar nicht passen. Und wer ist der Untermieter?" Severus lachte. "Frederic ist erfrischend un-blackish. Und der Untermieter ist eine Untermieterin." Lucius war erstaunt. "Ich war ein paar Tage unterwegs, mein lieber Freund und da ist mir wohl einiges entgangen. Das Squib Edikt ist allerdings in aller Munde. Einige unschlüssige Reinblüter haben sich dadurch dem dunklen Lord zugewandt. Das Ministerium bereut unsäglich, dass diese Überlegungen nach außen gedrungen sind. Jetzt haben sie alle Mühe um zurück zu rudern. Aber erzähl, wer ist die Dame, die zu dir zieht?"

"Wir wollen zusammenarbeiten. Ob mehr daraus wird, weiß ich jetzt noch nicht. Aber ich hoffe es! Sie ist das Mündel von Madam Tadana und sie webt Schutzzauber in Roben." Lucius runzelte die Stirn. "Weißt Du, mein Junge, das wird dem dunklen Lord wahrscheinlich nicht direkt gefallen. Sie ist ein Halbblut soweit ich weiß, natürlich sieht sie blendend aus und dir ist auch alles Glück zu wünschen. Nur - seid vorsichtig." Snape war leicht schockiert, schon zum zweiten Mal wurde er auf die Interessen des dunklen Lords in Bezug auf seine Person angesprochen. "Ich hoffe, der dunkle Lord hält sich aus meinem Privatleben raus. Ich habe noch nie gehört, dass er in einer solchen Angelegenheit tätig wurde. Schau doch mal Parkinson oder Crabbe. Mrs. Crabbe ist meiner Ansicht nach auch wenigstens ein Achtelmuggel." "Sie sind nicht Du." war alles, was Lucius dazu zu sagen hatte.

Snape grunzte unwillig. "Ich weiß ehrlich gesagt nicht, was an mir so anders sein soll. Okay, der Lord setzt große Hoffnungen in meine Talente und will sie für sich nutzen, aber das hat doch mit meinem Privatleben nichts zu tun!" Er schüttelte den Kopf. Lucius hob beschwichtigend die Hand. "Er wird dir schon sagen, wenn ihm etwas nicht passt." erklärte er. "Im Moment hat er ganz andere Sorgen. Die Auroren werden wieder übermütig." Severus nickte. "Die kochen irgendetwas aus. Ich habe auch schon viele Hinweise. Meinst du, wir sollten wieder mal die 'Drei Besen' aufsuchen, um uns umzuhören. Kann nicht schaden, denke ich." Lucius war von der Idee recht angetan. "Wir sollen sowieso mal die Siebtklässler in Augenschein nehmen. Rosier hat neulich mit ein paar von denen geredet. Sind gute Leute dabei. Wir wollen doch nicht, dass unsere Rekruten alle aus Durmstrang kommen."

Severus lachte nur. "Wann wollen wir uns treffen? Ist dieses Wochenende zu früh?" Lucius rutschte unruhig auf seinem Stuhl hin und her. "Das kommt drauf an. Wenn Narcissa..." er brach mitten im Satz ab. Narcissa lächelte huldvoll und mischte sich nun ein: "Es wird noch reichlich drei Wochen dauern, mein Liebster." flötete sie. "Ihr könnt gern am Wochenende gemeinsam ausgehen." Severus grinste hinüber zu Narcissa und meinte nur "Sei ehrlich, du willst ihn endlich mal aus dem Haus haben, Landplage, die er ist!" Narcissa ließ ihr glockenhelles Lachen ertönen. "Ich muss vorsichtig sein mit dir, Severus, du kennst mich schon zu gut!" 'Viel zu gut.' dachte Snape flüchtig und verdrängte wie immer diesen Gedanken so schnell wie möglich. "Dann treffen wir uns in Hogsmeade zum Lunch und schauen mal nach, was sich dem Lord so bietet." sagte er. Lucius war einverstanden.

Lupin hatte sich einige Wohnungen angesehen und sich schließlich für eine Wohnung am Eckweg, einer Seitenstraße der Winkelgasse mit Blick auf Madame Malkins Shop entschieden. Am Wochenende würde er einziehen. Die Wohnung war nicht gerade groß aber ausreichend und hatte einen Superblick über die Winkelgasse. Remus redete sich ein, dass er dadurch seinem Beobachtungsauftrag viel besser gerecht werden konnte.

Er beschloss diese Tatsache mit einem Besuch bei Alastor Moody zu feiern, um seine Forschungen zu ergänzen. Moody hatte nach kurzem Hin und Her zugesagt, ihn am späten Nachmittag zu empfangen. Kurz nach fünf machte sich Lupin auf den Weg und nahm eine gute Flasche Portwein für den alten Auror mit.

Er traf Moody leider nicht an, jedoch sagte ihm seine Haushälterin, dass der Auror gegen Mitternacht zu Hause sei. Lupin hinterließ eine Nachricht, dass er sich per Kamin noch einmal melden würde. Nachdem er kurz überlegte, was er bis zu seinem Schichtbeginn noch machen wollte, entschied er sich für einen Besuch bei Lily. Schließlich konnte sie zu seinem 'Forschungsobjekt' auch etwas beitragen, zumal James an diesem Abend nicht zu Hause sein würde, da er Quidditch-Karten hatte.

Lily war tatsächlich allein zu Hause und hatte sich gerade Tee gemacht. Sie war entsetzlich blass, die Schwangerschaft schien sie sehr anzustrengen. Remus wusste, dass sie von heftigen Übelkeitsattacken geplagt wurde und deshalb ihre Arbeit erstmal hintenan gestellt hatte.

Ihre Schwiegereltern, besonders Emily Potter, hatten sie mehrfach gedrängt, die Arbeit für das Ministerium und Dumbledore ganz aufzugeben, aber Lily hatte sich bisher erfolgreich geweigert. Diese Tatsache schien wieder einmal das Thema gewesen zu sein, denn die junge Frau war ziemlich außer sich. "Ich hätte es wissen sollen." zischte sie Remus zu, der Madame Potter an sich vorbeiließ als er das Haus betrat. "Oh, ich war gewarnt, aber ich war blind und taub." Remus war erstaunt. "Was ist los Lily? Ärger?" Lily schnaubte wütend. "Ja Moony. Ä R G E R." sie schaute nach, ob Madame Potter noch in der Nähe war und schloss dann schnell die Wohnungstür. "Stell dir vor, sie verlangte schon wieder von mir, dass ich nicht mehr arbeite, sondern das wertvolle Kind mit ganzen Kräften zu einem Super-Duper-Zauberer erziehe. Das sei ich der Familie schuldig, die mich so großherzig aufgenommen hat, wo ich doch nur ein nichtmagisches Wesen bin. Spinne ich denn? Die tut als könne ich überhaupt nicht zaubern. Irgendwie erinnert sie mich total an Petunia."

Remus war mehr als erstaunt. So hatte er die Potters nicht eingeschätzt. "Was sagt James dazu?" fragte er beklommen. "James!" rief Lily eine Oktave höher als sonst. "James sagt gar nichts. Er sagt höchstens ich soll mich bemühen und ich soll doch auch mal sie verstehen!" Lily hatte rote Flecken im Gesicht und sah aus, als würde sie gleich explodieren. "Ich hasse es, wenn er recht hat." flüsterte sie matt. Remus konnte nicht mehr folgen. "Wer hat recht?" fragte er zaghaft nach. "Severus Achtung-giftig Snape!" rief Lily. "Weißt du was er gesagt hat, als bekannt wurde, dass James und ich ein Paar sind?" "Nö. Was hat er gesagt? Dass du lieber ihn nehmen sollst?" Lily warf ihm einen finsteren Blick zu. "Nein. Er hat gesagt; Lily - mach dir keine Illusionen. Die Potters sind auch nur Malfoys in Gryffindor-Roben. Das hat er gesagt. Und jetzt denke ich den ganzen Tag schon, er hat recht." Sie stampfte mit dem Fuß auf.

Remus war schockiert. "Das kann man doch so nicht sagen. " flüsterte er und erkannte, dass er für sein Vorhaben wohl heute keine Handhabe bekommen würde. Lily winkte nur ab und machte neuen Tee.

"Setz dich doch und lass uns über was anderes reden." sagte sie, wieder ganz gefasst. "Ich habe einen festen Job und eine neue Wohnung. Am Sonntag feiern wir Einzug, was sagst du?" "Oh, Remus, das ist echt was Großes. Endlich mal eine gute Nachricht, die nichts mit der Quidditch-Liga zu tun hat."


	14. Draco Lucius Malfoy III

**14. Draco Lucius Malfoy III.**

Wie verabredet, sass Lucius bereits in den "drei Besen" als Severus eintrat. Er hatte den Tisch gewählt, der zwar in eine Ecke stand, jedoch abhörsicher war und außerdem einen guten Blick auf die Tür hatte. Madam Rosmerta kam sofort, um ihre Bestellungen aufzunehmen. Sie entschieden sich nach einigem Hin und Her für Muggelbier Marke Guinness und Roastbeef mit Yorkshire Pudding. Es war eines dieser Hogsmeade-Wochenenden, an denen die Kneipe bald mit pubertierenden Hogwarts-Zöglingen gefüllt sein würde. Lucius hielt Kontakt zu einige Siebtklässlern, die später einmal brave Todesser werden wollten. Severus hatte in der vorhergehenden Woche die Bekanntschaft von zwei talentierten Hufflepuffs gemacht, die für ein paar Galleonen bei ihm ausgeholfen hatten. Dadurch hatte er ganz nebenbei allerhand Neuigkeiten über Hogwarts erfahren.

Gerade als das Bier kam, öffnete sich die Tür und vier Slytherin-Mädchen kamen herein. Sie schauten sich um und wählten einen Tisch. Dianne Mulciber war unter ihnen, die kleine Schwester des Imperius-Spezialisten. Sie winkte den beiden in der Ecke zu. Severus und Lucius winkten zurück. Die Mädchen flüsterten aufgeregt miteinander. "Sie gehören alle dir, mein Lieber." flüsterte Lucius seinem Freund zu. "Wenn du nur willst." Severus lachte leise: "Du irrst dich gewaltig. Ich bin ziemlich frauenblind zur Zeit und sehe nur noch eine einzige und auch die nur schemenhaft, deshalb muss ich auch dauernd nach ihr tasten, um festzustellen, ob sie real ist."

Lucius schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich wage zu raten, was du willst, du intellektueller Sack. Wahrscheinlich einen kleinen grauen Bücherwurm mit Ringelsöckchen und Brille, mit der du das perfekte Paarungsverhalten von Flubberwürmern bei Glatteis diskutieren kannst." Severus kicherte und nahm einen Schluck Bier. "Ich werde sie dir vorstellen, dann kannst du dir selbst ein Bild machen."

Dianne kam herüber und setzte sich kurz zu ihnen. "Hi Lucius, Hi Severus, ihr habt einen guten Tag gewählt, heute kommen fast alle hierher. Ich habe zwei Jungs eingeladen, sich mit euch zu unterhalten, ich denke sie entsprechen unseren Anforderungen." Dianne war eine fanatische Anhängerin des dunklen Lords und es war fast sicher, dass sie nach ihrem Abschluss als zweite Todesserin mit Hogwarts-Diplom in ihre Reihen aufgenommen werden würde. Sie stand ihrem Bruder in Skrupellosigkeit in nichts nach.

"Und übrigens, Juliette da drüben läßt fragen, ob du verheiratet bist." Severus hob den Blick, um das Mädchen anzusehen. Sie hatte eine südländische Ausstrahlung und erinnerte ein wenig an Josette. Sie lächelte verlegen, wurde rot und schaute weg. "Sag ihr, ich bin so gut wie vergeben." flüsterte er Dianne zu. "Aber Mittwochs hat er frei." ergänzte Lucius und lachte unverschämt.

Dianne grinste verschwörerisch und ging zurück zu ihren Freundinnen. Im selben Moment enterten weitere Studenten den Schankraum. Diesmal vorwiegend Gryffindors und ein paar Hufflepuffs. Severus' zwei Bekannte waren darunter, sie grüßte ihn höflich und gingen dann an ihren Tisch. "Sie haben Potenzial." sagte Severus zu Lucius, "sie dürfen nur nicht in schlechte Gesellschaft geraten."

Lucius grinste und meinte "Wir werden schon dafür sorgen, dass sie die rechten Bekannten finden." Schließlich öffnete sich die Tür und ein gutes Dutzend Slytherin-Sechst- und Siebtklässler betraten den Schankraum. Ohne viel Getue nahmen sie den Tisch neben Malfoy und Snape und schickten zwei zum Bierholen. Steven Montague und Raoul Warrington waren dabei, die nächsten Kandidaten für die Reihen des dunklen Lords. Die Beiden sollten zum nächsten Einsatz schon mitgenommen werden. Warrington begrüßte die beiden Todesser mit Handschlag, was ihm ein gewisses Raunen seiner Mitschüler einbrachte. "Meister Snape" sagte er, "ich hörte von ihrer - Beförderung neulich. Ich möchte gratulieren. Sie sind mein Vorbild, wissen sie." Severus war geschmeichelt. "Danke Warrington, ich freue mich auf eine Zusammenarbeit."

Lucius hatte eine Idee. "Die Jungs könnten sich mit uns doch bei dir treffen. Das ist an einem Hogsmeade-Wochenende leicht zu bewerkstelligen. Wir wären unter uns." Severus war nicht direkt begeistert, sah aber die ungeheuren Möglichkeiten eines solchen Treffs ein. "Okay" sagte er. "Aber keine Saufgelage! Und nichts, was sonst die Aufmerksamkeit der Fakultät erregen könnte." Montague war begeistert. "Yeah!" sagte er, "wir könnten unsere Hausaufgaben mitbringen. Wir können jede Anregung gebrauchen." lächelte er unschuldig. "Gut, abgemacht. Sonnabends von 3 bis 5." willigte Severus ein.

Wenigstens der dunkle Lord würde das Arrangement gutheißen.

"Schau mal." sagte Lucius. "Da drüben einer der rothaarigen Weasleys. Weißt du warum die unangreifbar sind? Die Mutter von Mr. Weasley hat dem dunklen Lord einmal Obdach gegeben. Im harten Winter 1944. Deshalb werden die immer verschont. Und dabei denken sie, sie sind Helden! Und geben sich natürlich auch so. Unverbesserliche Großmäuler." Severus war überrascht. Er kannte zwar die Weasley-Doktrin des Lords, wusste aber nicht, woher sie stammte. Solche Sentimentalitäten traute er dem dunklen Lord einfach nicht zu. Natürlich war es ein Treppenwitz, denn allenthalben wurden die Weasleys als aufrechte und tapfere Gegner von Lord Voldemort dargestellt. Es ist aber wesentlich leichter tapfer zu sein, wenn einem nichts passieren kann.

Lily hatte sich von Remus' guter Laune anstecken lassen und half ihm bei der Einrichtung seiner neuen Wohnung. Viel Möbel hatte er nicht, nur einige alte Stücke, die er von seiner Mutter geerbt hatte. Sie waren jedoch am Morgen auf einem Muggel-Flohmarkt gewesen und hatten ein paar Einrichtungsgegenstände ergattert, die für Zauberer zwar unendlich exotisch waren, doch Remus fand das alles sehr originell. Auch er war selten bei Muggeln unterwegs, wie er unumwunden zugab.

Sogar Kassettentonband mit Batterien, welche sicherstellten, dass es auch in der Winkelgasse lief, hatten sie erworben, zusammen mit einer Handvoll bespielter Bänder. Diese liefen nun während die beiden die Wohnung immer wieder umräumten und begutachteten. Lily hörte nur mit halbem Ohr der Musik zu und plötzlich hielt sie mitten in der Bewegung inne.

Das Tonband spielte unermüdlich Muggelmusik. Lily wandte sich an Remus. "Du wolltest mich neulich was fragen. Ich glaube, ich weiss, worum es geht. Ich - Severus, ich denke immer ich bin schuld." "Schuld an was?" fragte Remus verdutzt und konnte sich keinen Reim auf dieses Geständnis machen. "Er war der erste Zauberer, den ich je getroffen habe." sagte Lily und seufzte. "In der Winkelgasse, als ich meine ersten Bücher geholt habe, bin ich faktisch über ihn gestolpert. Er war nicht so, wie wir ihn heute kennen. Er war sehr offen und unglaublich wissbegierig. Und neugierig. Oh mein Gott. Wir haben uns unterhalten und ich habe über meine Angst geredet, wegen der neuen Schule und dass ich gar nicht weiß, ob ich überhaupt zaubern könnte. Er erzählte mir, wie es ungefähr da zugehen wird und dass ich auf alle Fälle zaubern könnte, sonst hätte ich ja keine Einladung. Im Gegenzug fragte er mich über die Muggelwelt aus. Er hatte seltsame Ansichten darüber. Wir haben viel gelacht. Er war neugieriger über das Muggelzeug als Arthur Weasley." Remus lachte. "Das will was heißen. Allerdings kann ich mir das bei Snape überhaupt nicht vorstellen. Was ist dann passiert?"

"Wir haben uns verabredet, dass wir uns im Zug treffen. Das haben wir auch getan. Wir hatten eine Menge Spaß auf der Fahrt. Getrennt wurden wir erst durch den sprechenden Hut." Daran konnte sich Remus nicht mehr erinnern. Er hatte da mit sich zu tun gehabt. Er hatte das Abteil mit Peter geteilt und war zufällig auf James und Sirius gestoßen, als diese sich am Schokowagen eindeckten.

"Du weisst nichts mehr über die Sache mit dem sprechenden Hut?" fragte Lily ungläubig, "er war doch der Junge, wo sich der Hut nochmal korrigiert hat!" Remus erinnerte sich plötzlich. Irgendwas war da gewesen. Der Hut hatte 'Ravenclaw' gerufen und der Junge wollte schon gehen als er plötzlich durch irgendwas zurückgehalten wurde und der Hut plötzlich 'Korrektur!' rief und 'Slytherin'. "Das war Snape?" fragte er verwundert. "Ja" sagte Lily nur.

"Wir waren auch in der ersten Klasse noch viel zusammen. Er hat mich in Little Whinging besucht in den Ferien." Remus war überrascht. "Tatsächlich! Frage mich, wie er die Erlaubnis bekommen hat." "Gar nicht." antwortete Lily, "seine Großvater hat ihn grün und blau geschlagen. Aber das habe ich erst sehr viel später erfahren. Jedenfalls waren wir den ganzen Tag in London unterwegs und haben Blödsinn veranstaltet. Rolltreppen fahren in Kaufhäusern. Wir waren im Zoo und was nicht alles. Ich habe sogar ein Foto davon irgendwo."

Lily blickte düster. "Dann kam das zweite Schuljahr und ich wurde mit James besser bekannt. Dadurch auch mit Sirius. Dann kamen diese Gerüchte auf, Snape sei der Sohn des Teufels und all das. Du weißt ja, was Sirius immer so von sich gibt." Remus seufzte. "Ich wette, nicht mal die Hälfte davon stimmt. Ich empfand Snape immer als ziemlich normal, wenn er in der Bibliothek war oder so. Nur wenn er geärgert wurde, war er echt unheimlich. Und die Sache mit mir, ach du Scheiße. Ein echter Aussetzer von Sirius damals. Wir könnten alle in Askaban sein deswegen." Sie schwiegen eine Weile.

"Ich werde noch zu Alastor gehen, was er weiß. Wenn ich alles zusammen habe, setzen wir uns nochmal zusammen. Ich möchte das ganze Bild sehen, schließlich bin ich hartnäckig." erklärte Remus abschließend. Er erzählte Lily von seinen Forschungen im Krankenhausarchiv. "Au Backe." sagte Lily, "ich komme immer mehr zu dem Schluß, dass die Zauberwelt auch nicht hält, was sie verspricht." Dem hatte Remus nichts hinzuzufügen.

Severus erwachte am Montag morgen gegen fünf Uhr als ein großer Uhu vehement an die Fensterscheibe hämmerte. Verschlafen löste er sich aus Maries Umarmung und ging ans Fenster. Der Uhu hüpfte mit vorwurfsvollem Blick auf die nahe Kommode und hielt ihm seinen Fuß plus Pergament hin. Severus wühlte in der Kommode nach ein paar Eulenkeksen, nahm das Pergament und ging ans Fenster, um besser lesen zu können. Die Nachricht war kurz aber eindeutig. 'St. Mungos Zimmer 73, sofort! LM' Severus nickte und war plötzlich aufgeregt. Die Idee 'Keine Emotionen' war plötzlich wie weggewischt. Der Uhu hatte sich schon wieder auf und davon gemacht.

Severus beeilte sich, aus dem Haus zu kommen. Er hinterließ Blinker eine Nachricht und apparierte. Lucius lief im Vorraum von Zimmer 73, eher eine prachtvolle Suite denn ein Krankenzimmer auf und ab. Er hatte eine Flasche Feuerwhisky unter dem kleinen Tisch neben dem Sofa stationiert und wie es schien, hatte er schon mehrmals diese Nervenhilfe in Anspruch genommen.

"Wie sieht's aus?" fragte Snape als er das Zimmer betrat. "Dauert nicht mehr lange." sagte Malfoy heiser, "höchstens noch zwei Stunden sagt die Schwester." "Willst du nicht reingehen?" fragte Severus. Malfoy schüttelte entsetzt den Kopf. "Ich habe jetzt schon genug." Sie setzten sich nebeneinander auf das Sofa. "Hoffentlich geht alles gut." sagte Lucius besorgt, "ich habe da Sachen gehört. Er schauderte." Severus klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. "Jetzt mach mal einen Punkt, Malfoy. Die Medihexen sind erfahrene weise Frauen und St. Mungos ist ein erstklassiges Krankenhaus. Denk doch mal wie es bei uns noch war." Lucius nickte. "Die Zeit der magischen Steinkreise ist wohl ein für allemal vorbei." sagte er. "Ein magisches Krankenhaus tuts auch."

Die beiden warteten eine Weile schweigend gemeinsam. Nachdem Severus alle ausliegenden Zeitungen gelesen hatte - er verwünschte sich, dass er kein Buch mitgenommen hatte - schauten sie gemeinsam aus dem Fenster. "Viel gibt's nicht zu sehen." stellte Lucius nach einer Weile fest. "Wir hätten Karten mitnehmen sollen oder ein Schachspiel." Severus lachte bitter auf. "Das nächste Mal." sagte er. Lucius schaute ihn prüfend an. "Wenn es ein Junge ist, wird es kein nächstes Mal geben, mein Lieber." antwortete er. "Weißt du eigentlich, wie schwierig es ist, so ein Kind zu erziehen? Ich habe in den letzten Wochen an die dreißig Bücher darüber gelesen." Severus war beeindruckt. "Und - hat es was genützt?" fragte er spitz. "Nein." antwortete Lucius ehrlich. "Ich hoffe, dass Narcissa besser zurechtkommt als ihre Schwester Andromeda. Deren Tochter hat sich als Metamorphmagus herausgestellt. Stell dir vor, das Kind sind jede paar Stunden anders aus. Ich würde wahnsinnig werden!"

Severus konnte sich gut vorstellen, dass Lucius nicht allzu viel Geduld mit Kindern hatte. Schließlich war er als Einzelkind sehr behütet aufgewachsen, stets in dem Bewusstsein, dass den Malfoy so ziemlich die ganze Welt gehörte. Er erinnerte sich selbst nur bruchstückhaft an die Begegnungen mit den etwa Gleichaltrigen der reinblütigen Gesellschaft. Die meisten Kontakte hatte er mit Lucius' Schwägerin Bellatrix und ihrem dreimal verfluchten Cousin Sirius gehabt. Sein Goßvater war nicht sehr erpicht darauf gewesen, seinen Enkel zu den anderen mitzunehmen. Er hatte immer in der Angst gelebt, das Kind würde auf irgendwelchen Anlässen nicht englisch sprechen. Diese Angst war unbegründet gewesen, aber Prince ließ sich von dieser fixen Idee niemals abbringen.

Eine Medihexe kam aus dem Zimmer gehuscht und informierte die Beiden, dass es nicht mehr lange dauern könne. "Gut" sagte Lucius und schenkte sich sofort noch einen Whisky ein. Severus blätterte wieder durch einen älteren Quibbler. In dieser Ausgabe war noch einmal ein ausführlicher Artikel über den Vorfall im Ministerium, der mit allen gängigen Verschwörungstheorien ausgeschmückt war.

Severus grinste über die Vemutungen, die da angestellt wurden. "Die sogenannten unabhängigen Blätter sind auch nicht gerade der Wahrheit auf der Spur" mutmaßte er. "Der Quibbler ist noch verblödeter als der Prophet." Lucius schaute ihm über die Schulter und erkannte den Artikel. "Das war ein Meisterstück im Ministerium. Ich wollte, ich würde den Typ kennen, der da gewirkt hat."

Severus hütete sich, etwas dazu zu sagen. Das sollte ein Geheimnis bleiben. Je mehr die Todesser voneinander wussten, desto schwieriger würde es sein, die Organisation sauber zu halten. Das jedenfalls predigte Voldemort jedesmal, wenn sie bei ihm am Tisch saßen. Er las die Leserbriefe des Blattes und erkannte, dass sich mehrere Zauberer, die er für neutral gehalten hatte, auf die Seite Voldemorts schlugen. Das schien ihm ein Ergebnis der Squib-Diskussion zu sein, die immer noch in vollem Gange war. Frederic erzählte ihm hin und wieder über gewisse Vorfälle, die Squibs passierten, die er kannte. Es ließ den Schluss zu, dass sich die Squibs im Ernstfall auf die Seite Voldemorts schlagen würden.

Er wollte gerade mit Lucius eine Diskussion darüber anfangen, als die Medihexe wieder auftauchte und stolz verkündete: "Ihr Sohn ist geboren Sir!" Lucius stellte hastig sein Glas ab und ging in das Zimmer nebenan, aus dem man die dünnen Schreie des Neugeborenen hörte. Severus ließ sich auf den Stuhl fallen. Bis jetzt hatte er erfolgreich den Grund seiner Anwesenheit verdrängt, das leise Weinen traf ihn jedoch wie ein Schlag. 'Ich hätte niemals einwilligen sollen.' dachte er, 'Was wenn er jetzt doch nicht Lucius ähnlich sieht. Oh, Merlin, hilf mir dieses eine Mal!' Eine halbe Stunde verstrich noch, dann kam Lucius zurück und winkte ihn herbei. "Komm rein." sagte er, "du musst ihn sehen, er ist einfach - perfekt!"

Severus holte tief Luft und betrat die Wochenstube. Narcissa lag schon wieder tipptopp zurechtgemacht im Bett und versuchte ein mattes Lächeln. Neben ihr lag das kleine Bündel Mensch, unglaublich fragil - aber mit blondem Flaum auf dem Kopf. Severus lächelte erleichtert. "Darf ich vorstellen; Draco Lucius Malfoy der Dritte." sagte Narcissa. Severus ging auf sie zu und küsste ihre Hand. Natürlich würde das zu Irritationen führen, aber er konnte jetzt nicht anders. Narcissa ging jedoch nicht weiter darauf ein. "Ich hätte dich gerne als Paten für ihn." sagte sie, und fügte dann kryptisch hinzu: "Das bist du ihm schon schuldig."

Severus lächelte zufrieden. "Natürlich." sagte er, "das ist das Mindeste." Der Gedanke, dass Narcissa sehr wohl wusste, was hier gespielt wird, streifte ihn flüchtig. 'So wird es sein. Aber sie scheint es zu akzeptieren.' dachte er. Wie konnte er auch so naiv sein, Frauen sind um so vieles cleverer als Männer. Das wusste er leider erst, seit er mit Marie zusammen war. Nichtsdestotrotz war er von der Richtigkeit seines Tuns überzeugt. Klein Draco würde keine Nachteile haben und als Erbe des größten Vermögens der Zauberwelt seinen Weg machen. "Willst du ihn mal halten." fragte Narcissa. "Gern" erwiderte er und ließ sich das kleine Menschlein in den Arm legen. Draco öffnete seine babyblauen Augen. Sie schauten sich an. 'Er kennt mich.' dachte Severus irrational und fühlte tatsächlich einen kleinen Stich im Herz. Das Baby gähnte und zeigte seinen zahnlosen Gaumen. "Er ist wundervoll." stellte Severus fest. "Ja, das ist er." pflichtet Lucius bei und nahm ihm den Kleinen ab. "Würdest du bitte den dunklen Lord informieren, ich denke, diese Ehre sollte dir zustehen - als Pate." bat Lucius. Severus verabschiedete sich von den glücklichen Eltern und ließ sich per Eule bei Lord Voldemort melden.

Darius schickte ihm eine Eule zurück, der Lord sei im Moment nicht erreichbar, er solle jedoch trotzdem bei ihm vorbeikommen. Sekunden später stieg Severus beim Sekretär des Lords aus dem Kamin. Darius bot ihm eine Tasse Tee an und legte die Pergamente beiseite, an denen er gerade arbeitete. "Ich wollte schon lange mal mit dir sprechen, Severus." sagte er, "du hast doch von uns allen das meiste Wissen im Hinblick auf alle möglichen und unmöglichen Zaubertränke. Ich mache mir, ehrlich gesagt, Sorgen um den Lord. Er hat einen neuartigen Heiler aus dem Orient kommen lassen und ich vermute sie machen wieder Experimente."

Severus runzelte die Stirn "Ist der Lord etwa krank?" fragte er besorgt. "Nun, er ist nicht direkt krank. Er hat sich in den Kopf gesetzt" und hier senkte der Sekretär seine Stimme zu einen Wispern, "die Unsterblichkeit zu erreichen. Der Scharlatan aus dem Orient. " Darius machte eine unwirsche Geste, um anzuzeigen, was er von dem Mann hielt, "pumpt ihn mit irgendwelchen Tränken voll. Als ich ihn darauf ansprach, wurde er unglaublich wütend, der Lord. Er drohte mir sogar mit den Unverzeihlichen."

Darius wirkte ehrlich besorgt. "Kannst du ein paar Tropfen von den Tränken abzweigen? Dann könnte ich untersuchen, was das ist. Der sogenannte Heiler könnte doch auch ein Attentäter sein." meinte Severus. "Gib mir ein paar Tage Zeit." erwiderte Darius, "dann kann ich sicher was bringen. Lord Voldemort hat in letzter Zeit regelrechte Anfälle von Jähzorn. Ich habe Angst, Severus." Darius war der Getreueste der Getreuen, er und Lord Voldemort arbeiteten schon Jahrzehnte zusammen.

Wenn er sich Sorgen machte, dann war es für die Mitglieder des inneren Kreises auch gefährlich. So viel stand fest. Severus nahm sich ein Pergament und schrieb seine Nachricht auf. Der Lord würde wenigstens heute etwas freundlicher sein. Darius nahm die Nachricht entgegen und versprach, den Lord in Kürze zu informieren. "Er hat auch über dich gesprochen." sagte er abschließend. "Offenbar ist er mit deinem Mädchen nicht ganz einverstanden. Aber ich hoffe, das gibt sich." Severus nickte und verabschiedete sich. Er musste noch ein Geschenk für seinen Patensohn besorgen. Die Krankheit des dunklen Lords würde ihn noch genug beschäftigen, das ahnte er.

Nach vielen unnützen Versuchen hatte Lupin endlich eine Audienz bei Alastor Moody erhalten. Der alte Auror hatte in der letzten Zeit alle Hände voll zu tun gehabt, um die Schauplätze von Überfällen zu besuchen und Spuren und Hinweise zu sammeln. Leider war in den meisten Fällen nicht mehr viel zu sehen, nachdem die Toten weggeräumt waren. Die Todesser hinterließen nicht viele Hinweise, außer dem dunklen Mal über den entsprechenden Schauplätzen. Dementsprechend war auch die Laune von Auror Moody auf einem historischen Tiefpunkt.

"Komm rein" grummelte er. "Ich kann nicht viel zu diesen dunklen Bastarden sagen. Ich verabscheue die ganze Bagage. Früher, also richtig früher vor 10, 20 Jahren, war die Welt noch nicht so strikt zwischen Hell und Dunkel aufgeteilt." erzählte Moody weiter. "Da kam es schon mal vor, dass man Malfoy oder Nott in der Kneipe beim Bier traf und mit ihnen richtiggehend diskutieren konnte. Heute lassen sie sich kaum noch sehen und wenn, dann ist die Kacke am Dampfen. Ich wollte diese Idioten könnten ihre Probleme ohne Gewalt lösen. Früher haben sie doch auch nur gequasselt. Moody schenkte Tee ein und schob einen Teller mit seltsamen Keksen rüber. Lupin nahm schüchtern einen Keks und fragte weiter: "Was wissen sie über Snape?"

Moody schnaufte unwillig. "Snape. Kenn ich nicht. Aber seinen Großvater, guter Mann. Berater für's Ministerium, wenn es um unerklärliche Phänomene und Bannflüche ging. Eine Art Geisterjäger, wenn man so will. Hatte das Zeug zum Auror, konnte aber glaube ich die Studiengebühren nicht bezahlen. Da machte er sich selbständig. Das ging auch lange sehr gut, aber schließlich war er völlig pleite. Von da an arbeitete er für einen gewissen Tom Riddle, auch so ein Schwarzkünstler, dem man aber nichts nachweisen konnte. Völlig verschwunden seit langem, der Kerl. Wird auch steckbrieflich gesucht in mindestens 3 Ländern. Jedenfalls Prince arbeitete für den, machte Zaubertränke, Beschwörung von unbeweglichen Schutzschilden und all solche Sachen.

Ich habe ihn dann lange nicht mehr getroffen, erst Anfang der Sechziger stand ich ihm plötzlich wieder gegenüber. Es war im HogsHead drüben in Hogsmeade. Er hatte schon ziemlich einen in der Krone, war einkaufen gewesen. Ich erinnere mich, weil das alles so absurd war. Er hatte eines dieser Plüschtiere gekauft, ich konnte mir nicht erklären warum. Es war ein abstoßend häßliches Ding, wahrscheinlich total billig. Sah aus, als wäre es halb Hase und halb Bär. Ich wusste nicht, ob er Kinder hatte und fragte ihn danach. Er meinte ja, er habe jetzt einen Enkel von vier Jahren. Und dann fing er an zu reden. Wie er sich das alles ganz anders vorgestellt hätte, seine Frau würde sich einen Dreck um alles kümmern, die Tochter sei nicht recht ansprechbar und das Kind spräche nicht und sei ohnehin völlig renitent. Ich sagte ihm, weil ich ihn irgendwie bedauerte, vielleicht sei das Kind taub und spräche deshalb nicht, da schaute er mich ganz komisch an und erläuterte: 'Es spricht schon, nur kein Englisch. Er spricht die Hauselfensprache.' Ich war völlig baff, denn die Sprache der Hauselfen ist mit menschlicher Zunge eigentlich nicht sprechbar. Mann, war das ein absonderliches Gespräch. Und dann sagte er noch etwas, was mich beunruhigte; er meinte Tom wird's ihm schon zeigen. Naja, ich habe das verdrängt, aber mir wurde später bekannt, dass da durchaus was vorgefallen sei."

Lupin hatte eifrig mitgeschrieben und ein paar mal kichern müssen. So wie sich ihm das alles darstellte, würde er wohl nicht um ein Gespräch mit Snape selber herumkommen. Er freute sich nicht darauf. Kein bisschen. Aber er hatte schon eine Idee, unter welchem Vorwand er sich bei Snape umsehen würde.

Kurz bevor Lupins Schicht im St. Mungos begann, genauer gesagt pünktlich zum Abendessen schneite er bei Lily herein. Sie war froh, überhaupt Gesellschaft zu haben und ließ sich gerne bei den Vorbereitungen helfen. "James kommt heute nicht." sagte sie, "er hat außerhalb zu tun und übernachtet bei Sirius und Peter." Lupin war das neu. "Für den Orden?" fragte er. "Nee." meinte Lily verärgert, "Quidditch Halbfinale". "Oh." machte Lupin. "Er sollte dich nicht mehr solange alleine lassen." meinte er dann.

"Ich bin nicht aus Zucker und schließlich sind meine Schwiegereltern auch noch da. Allerdings Mr. Potter senior geht es sehr schlecht. Er rechnet damit, dass er bald zu Merlin geht." Lupin gab seinem Bedauern Ausdruck. Er kannte Mr. Potter nicht gut genug, um wirklich betroffen zu sein. Er hatte ihn nur ein paarmal erlebt, darunter zu Lilys Hochzeit und er konnte mit dem Mann nicht warm werden. Ehrlich gesagt, er vermutete, dass Potter Vorurteile gegen Werwölfe hatte.

Aber das spielte jetzt keine Rolle. Er erzählte Lily von Moody und seinen Nachforschungen im St. Mungos. "Von Severus Snape gibt es überhaupt keine Krankenakte. Sieht aus, als ob er woanders in Behandlung war. Oder sie ist irgendwo unter Verschluss." erklärte er, während er Salat mampfte. Lily schaute unglücklich drein. "Ich muss sagen, Moody's Erzählung ist ziemlich traurig, alles in allem. Er hat nie über seine Mutter geredet. Es hat für mich den Anschein, dass sie selber noch fast ein Kind war, als sie ihn hatte." Lupin kaute und erwiderte dann: "Ich denke der Muggel hat sie geschwängert und aus Rücksicht auf seinen guten Ruf heiraten müssen. Oder so. Kennen wir jemand, der so etwas weiß? Irgendein Klatschmaul?"

Lily wiegte nachdenklich den Kopf. "Sirius würde mir auf Anhieb einfallen. Der erzählt doch immer solche Schauergeschichten über Snape. Aber was davon stimmt und was nicht - keiner weiß es." Lupin griff nach dem Brot. "Du sagtest, er hat nie über seine Mutter gesprochen. Hast du ihn denn nach eurem Bruch in der zweiten Klasse überhaupt noch mal gesprochen? Vernünftig meine ich?" Lily druckste eine Weile herum und rückte dann mit der Sprache heraus. "Du erinnerst dich vielleicht, dass ich in der siebten Klasse einen ziemlich ernsten Streit mit James hatte, wo wir ein paar Wochen auseinander waren?"

Lupin nickte. "Das waren die zweitschrecklichsten 8 Wochen meines Lebens." erzählte er, "James war todunglücklich und wollte sich freiwillig zur Muggelarmee melden! Ich möchte sowas nicht nochmal durchmachen. Erst als Sirius behauptete, bei der Muggelarmee würden Zauberer gezwungen, nackt Wache zu stehen, kam er von der Idee ab." Lily kicherte. Dann wurde sie sofort wieder ernst. "Ich war in der Zeit - die meiste Zeit davon, mit Snape zusammen."

"Oh." machte Lupin wieder. Er begann zu vermuten, dass das alles ein bisschen viel sein würde. Wieso hatten sie nie etwas davon bemerkt? Er begann sich zu wundern, wie in einem Internat wie Hogwarts so etwas geheim bleiben könnte. Hatte Snape womöglich auch einen Unsichtbarkeitsmantel? "Nein, wir konnten uns nicht unsichtbar machen." erklärte Lily, als habe sie seine Gedanken erraten, "wir waren nur sehr diskret und er kannte eben Ecken in Hogwarts, die nicht mal die Rumtreiber gefunden hatten." Lupin fühlte sich persönlich beleidigt. "Was ist dann passiert?" fragte er neugierig.

Er wusste, dass sich James unglaublich angestrengt hatte, um Lily zurückzubekommen. Lily zuckte mit den Schultern. "Wir beschlossen, vernünftig zu sein und erstmal die UTZ-Prüfungen zu machen. Außerdem war uns klar, dass weder meine noch seine Eltern einer Verbindung zustimmen würden. Und letztendlich, das glaube ich, hat er James aus irgendwelchen Gründen den Vortritt gelassen. Ja, so muss es gewesen sein, er machte so eine kryptische Bemerkung, dass es besser so sei. Den wirklichen Grund, weshalb er sich plötzlich zurückzog, kann ich dir beim besten Willen nicht enträtseln. Na ja und dann war James wieder da, mit all den Blumen und Einladungen und es war wieder alles wie früher..."

Lily verstummte und sah die gegenüberliegende Wand an. 'Das ist vielleicht ein Hammer.' dachte Lupin, 'James hat Lily nur von Snapes Gnaden? Vielleicht gar wegen mir?' Er seufzte. "Ist ja Schnee von gestern." sagte er dann übertrieben fröhlich. "Ich schreibe jetzt bald meinen Bericht und dann vergesse ich das alles wieder." Lily sah ihn zweifelnd an. "Was glaubst du, ist er nun ein Todesser oder nicht?" Lupin seufzte wieder. "Wenn ich das wüsste, Lily, wenn ich das wüsste. Aber ich werde ihn aufsuchen, das ist meine letzte Chance."

"Sag mal Lily, weißt du zufällig, wie Snape zuerst hieß?" Lily drehte sich zu ihm um. "Wie bitte? Was willst du damit wieder sagen?" Lupin wackelte nachdenklich mit dem Kopf. "Molly Weasley sagte mir, sie sei mal bei seiner Mutter gewesen, also vor vielen Jahren, da habe er einen anderen Namen gehabt. Und schwer verletzt war er auch. Aber in St. Mungos gibt es keine Akte über ihn. Nichts." Lily zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich glaube das nicht. Das klingt so absurd! Wieso soll er erst so und dann so geheißen haben? Pass auf, dass du nicht eines Tages solchen Quark erzählst wie Sirius, wenn du so weitermachst. Schreib' deinen Bericht und lass es gut sein, Remus. Es ist besser so." Lupin nickte vor sich hin und versprach Lily den fertigen Bericht vorab zum Lesen zu geben. Sie schien ohnehin die Expertin für Snape-Forschung zu sein.


	15. Paranoid

**15. Paranoid**

Der innere Kreis sass schon seit Stunden um den großen Tisch in Voldemorts Hauptquartier. Wieder und wieder wurden die Pläne für die nächsten Überfälle gewälzt. In den letzten Wochen hatten sie mehrere Einsätze gehabt, die in den umliegenden Orten für Panik gesorgt hatten. Voldemort hatte an die dreißig Sympathisanten des Ministers eliminieren lassen und die Vorfälle waren nicht im Tagesprophet gemeldet worden. Das konnte nur heißen, dass das Ministerium etwas plante.

Die Nachrichtensperre hatte jedoch nicht verhindern können, dass in den Zauberergemeinden geflüstert wurde. Je länger über die Vorfälle geschwiegen wurde, desto lauter wurde das Flüstern und der Ruf nach einem starken Mann. Malfoy erwog, sich als starker Mann für das Ministerium zur Verfügung zu stellen und so Voldemorts Pläne faktisch auf legalem Weg zu realisieren, aber der dunkle Lord wollte dem nicht zustimmen. Das verwunderte Malfoy und Snape sehr, da das doch eine unblutige Lösung wäre. Severus bemerkte die Veränderungen an Voldemort, von denen Darius die Woche zuvor gesprochen hatte.

Der dunkle Lord wollte Blutvergießen um jeden Preis. "Die historische Chance gleitet uns durch die Finger." erklärte Snape als er mit Lucius, den Lestrange Brüdern und Evan Rosier im Anschluss in Hogsmeade in einer Kneipe sass. "Wir könnten schon ein Stück weiter sein." Rabastan nickte, aber Rodolphus sagte: "Was der Lord befiehlt wird geschehen. Wir sind nur seine Werkzeuge." 'Er ist schon genauso verblendet wie seine Frau.' dachte Severus. Lucius war zutiefst enttäuscht, er hatte sich schon als nächster Magieminister gesehen. Die fünf Freunde trennten sich im Morgengrauen, sie konnten sich gegenseitig ihre Besorgnis ansehen. Die nächsten Wochen würden eine Entscheidung bringen, das spürten sie.

Am nächsten Morgen brachte der Tagesprophet die Schlagzeile, dass von nun an mit aller Härte vorgegangen würde, was die Benutzung der unverzeihlichen Flüche für Auroren wieder einschloss. Diese waren seit geraumer Zeit nicht mehr erlaubt gewesen, der Minister hatte dieses Gesetz jetzt aufgehoben. Weitere Gesetze zur Verhinderung des Missbrauchs von Magie wurden ebenfalls erlassen. Severus stöhnte laut auf, er würde einen ungeahnten Papierkrieg führen müssen, um seine Zaubertrankzutaten zu erhalten. Eine große Anzahl wichtiger Zutaten mussten ab jetzt gemeldet werden. "Diese Idioten werden damit gar nichts verhindern. Sie bewirken höchstens, dass die Heiltränke nicht schnell genug fertig werden. Die anderen Zutaten kommen sowieso woanders her. Sie behindern die Arbeit der Apotheker, nicht meine." Er knallte die Zeitung auf den Tisch. Kopfschüttelnd machte er sich an die Arbeit für den örtlichen Heiler. Er würde sich ein zweites Labor einrichten müssen, wo er die Tränke für den dunklen Lord herstellte. Es war völlig klar, das die erste Kontrolle nicht lange auf sich warten lassen würde.

Frederic räumte alle zweideutigen Zutaten in den Keller des Cottages. Dort würden sie das geheime Labor einrichten. Der Squib schimpfte über die neuen Gesetze, die auch ihn betrafen. Alle Squibs mussten sich registrieren lassen und bekamen eine extra Identitätskarte, die sie ständig bei sich tragen mussten. "Man könnte meinen, der Minister habe Voldemort extra erfunden, um solche Gesetze erlassen zu können." sagte Frederic, "Was denken die eigentlich, welche Gefahr von unsereins ausgeht? Das wir sie verhexen?". Severus stimmte ihm zu. Was der ganze Aufruhr mit den Squibs sollte, war ihm auch ein Rätsel. Bellatrix und ihre Leute würden heute Nacht noch einigen dieser Gesetzeshüter zeigen, was sie sich eingebrockt hatten. Die federführenden Beamten der Squib-Gesetze waren schon so gut wie tot.

Frederic war voller Zorn. "Ich würde zu gerne dem dunklen Lord dienen." sagte er, "mein Bruder Regulus war zu weich. Ich wollte, ich wäre ein Zauberer." Severus schwieg dazu. Voldemort hatte im Moment keine Verwendung für einen Squib. Derzeit war schnelles und sicheres Apparieren die Lebensversicherung für einen Todesser. In der direkten Auseinandersetzung würde er Frederic nicht mitnehmen können.

Inzwischen machten sich sich an ihre Tränke. Frederic war ein aufmerksamer Gehilfe. Auch wenn er fast den ganzen Tag Muggelmusik zu Gehör brachte. Severus hatte nichts dagegen und Marie lachte immer wieder über die seltsamen Lieder. Sie ließ sich nur selten im Labor sehen, sie war den ganzen Tag oben beschäftig und wob Schutzzauber. Madame Malkin hatte eine Menge Aufträge geschickt. Vorwiegend Mäntel für Auroren und Beamte. Nicht das diese Zauber gegen die wirklich dunklen Flüche helfen konnten, sie waren mehr für alltägliche Missgeschicke gedacht. Sie verhinderten die kleineren Unfälle, wie Stolpern, Verbrennungen an der Kaffeetasse und Verschmutzung durch Regen und Schlamm. Marie arbeitete von frühmorgens bis spätabends, Severus genauso und er verschwand zusätzlich nachts gegen eins und kam erst gegen vier zurück. Insgesamt hatten sie gemeinsam nur die paar Stunden am Abend.

"Hey schau, wer da kommt." sagte Frederic plötzlich, als er von seinem Kessel hochschaute, "Lupin der Leisetreter. Bester Freund meines ach-so-tollen Bruders. Was kann der wohl von dir wollen?" Severus war gerade dabei, ein hochgiftiges und explosives Gemisch zu bearbeiten, er hatte einen Schutzmantel und Drachenhauthandschuhe an und außerdem auch eine Schutzmaske auf. Er wirkte in diesem Aufzug wie ein Außerirdischer aus Muggelfilmen. "Rede du mit ihm." nuschelte er unter der Maske hervor, "Ich kann jetzt nicht."

Lupin betrat das Labor, nachdem er geklopft und Antwort erhalten hatte. "Guten Morgen." sagte er mit einem strahlenden Lächeln, als seien die Beiden schon immer seine Besten Freunde gewesen. "Kommt drauf an." erwiderte Frederic. "Was verschafft uns denn die Ehre deines Besuches?" Er grinste verschlagen. Lupin fühlte ein unangenehmes Ziehen in seinem Magen, der Bruder von Sirius war kein angenehmer Gesprächspartner. 'Die haben sich wohl gesucht und gefunden.' dachte er, 'Dieser Frederic ist ein Snape ohne Zauberstab.' Er ließ sich sein Unwohlsein nicht anmerken und antwortete so sanft wie möglich: "Ich hätte etwas mit Severus zu besprechen."

"Er ist im Moment nicht ansprechbar, Lupin. Du siehst doch wohl, dass er beschäftigt ist. Nicht jeder hat soviel Freizeit wie du." Lupin schluckte. "Ich mache Nachtschicht." sagte er. 'Wieso verteidige ich mich überhaupt. Geht den doch nichts an, was und wann ich arbeite!' dachte er. "Ich kann warten." Frederic grinste wieder anzüglich. "Klar." erwiderte er. Er wies auf einen Stuhl nahe der Tür. "Ich könnte deine Bestellung, was immer es ist auch entgegennehmen. Ich bin zwar ein Squib, aber ich kann lesen und schreiben, weißt du." Lupin nahm diese Bemerkung einfach hin. Es war ihm mittlerweile klar, dass es eine Schnapsidee gewesen war, hierher zu kommen.

Er schaute den Beiden beim Arbeiten zu. Wenn man es nicht besser wusste, hätte man Frederic auch für einen Zauberer halten können. Man bekam nicht mit, an welcher Stelle des Prozesses Severus mit Magie eingriff. Lupin konzentrierte sich sehr, aber er bemerkte die Beschwörungsformeln stets zu spät. "Wahnsinn." sagte er anerkennend. Frederic hob den Kopf und sah ihn forschend an. Lupin schaute offen zurück und lächelte. Frederic schüttelte den Kopf und machte schweigend weiter. Plötzlich hörte er einen ziemlich lauten Knall aus dem oberen Stockwerk. Severus und Frederic schauten sich an und brachen in schallendes Gelächter aus. "Hochgegangen." sagte Snape noch immer lachend. "Jetzt werden wir wieder leiden müssen."

Er schob die Schutzmaske nach oben und wandte sich an Remus: "Nun raus damit, was willst du hier?" Lupin sammelte sich kurz und antwortete: "Ich wollte fragen, ob ich bei dir Wolfsbanntrank bekommen kann. Der Apotheker in der Winkelgasse hatte keinen mehr und es ist ja in einer Woche schon Vollmond..." Severus stöhnte laut auf. "Du hättest ihn schon seit drei Tagen nehmen müssen, hab ich recht?" Lupin nickte beklommen. Er hatte den Trank total vergessen, zuviel war in den letzten Wochen geschehen. "Es ist so" sagte Snape, "ich kann ihn machen, aber das dauert zu lange. Ich besorge welchen aus Italien. Ich habe da eine Quelle. Aber mach dir nichts vor, das Zeug ist widerlich und unausgereift." Lupin scharrte nervös mit dem Fuß. "Ich habe das Zeug zweimal genommen bisher und es hat ehrlich gesagt nicht viel bewirkt. Er wirkte nur ca. 3 Stunden, dann war der Blutdurst wieder da, vielleicht sogar noch schlimmer. Versteh doch, ich habe Angst, dass etwas Schreckliches passiert, wenn ich... außer mir bin."

"Ist schon klar." antwortete Snape missmutig. "Billige Zutaten, billiges Geräte, lahme Magie. Wer immer deinen Trank gebraut hat, war ein Stümper. Bei Foretti hat sich niemals ein Werwolf beschwert und wir haben das Zeug literweise verkauft. Gibt 'ne Menge Werwölfe in Italien. Sizilien vor allem. Aber wie gesagt, ich habe jetzt keine Zeit dafür und es wäre auch zu spät. Trank per Eule, ist alles, was ich bieten kann."

Severus schaute auf seine Bestellungen. "Ich habe noch viel zu erledigen." sagte er abweisend. Lupin fühlte, wie die Angst kalt in seinem Magen herumkroch. "Kannst du nicht mal eine Ausnahme machen" versuchte er lahm. Snape lächelte kalt. "Weil du mein bester Freund bist?" flüsterte er böse "Oder was?". Lupin scharrte unruhig mit dem Fuß. "Äh." war alles, was er herausbekam. Er fühlte, wie seine Wangen feuerheiß wurden.

Snape zog seine Handschuhe aus und warf sie ungeduldig auf den Tisch. "Gut." sagte er schließlich. "Donnerstag abend. Das ist mein letztes Angebot. Zwei Galleonen für die ganze Charge. Bring das Geld mit." Lupin nickte und schaffte ein "DD-Danke S-Severus." und sah, dass er weg kam.

In sein Journal schrieb er für diesen Tag 'Keine Hinweise auf illegale Handlungen.'

"Oh Mann." sagte Frederic. "Der hat noch weniger Selbstbewusstsein als ein Squib. Eine wirklich arme Sau, wenn man's recht bedenkt.". "Ach was," antwortete Snape, "zum Leute fressen reicht's ja wohl." Sie sprachen nicht weiter über ihren seltsamen Besuch. In ihrer Welt hatte ein Remus Lupin keinen Platz. Sie unterhielten sich auch selten über die vornehme Familie Black. Frederic hatte einzig zu seiner Cousine Andromeda ein annähernd gutes Verhältnis und zu Bellatrix natürlich. Bella war es scheißegal, dass er ein Squib war, Hauptsache er war für Lord Voldemort. "Sie ist schon ein wenig fanatisch. Sie will erst ein Kind, wenn der Lord gesiegt hat." sagte er einmal. "Wahrscheinlich nennt sie ihren Sohn Voldemort oder so." Sie kicherten darüber. Bellatrix war einfach zu unglaublich.

Gerade als er Lupins Trank fertig abfüllte, klopfte eine von Lucius' Eulen an sein Fenster. Das Pergament schrie ihn förmlich an 'Komm rüber zu mir - SCHNELL! P.S. Bring Heilungstränke mit, alle'. Severus übergab Frederic die fertigen Flaschen und schärfte ihm nochmals ein, sofort und ohne Federlesen zu kassieren und stieg in den Kamin.

Narcissa empfing ihn händeringend in der Empfangshalle und führte ihn nach oben in das Gästezimmer. Was er dort sah ließ ihm das Blut in den Adern gefrieren. Lucius sass am Bett und kümmerte sich um einen Schwerverletzten. Darius! Er war blutüberströmt und offensichtlich bewusstlos. Ein Hauself reichte Lucius frische Tücher, ein anderer brachte frisches Wasser herein. Lucius drehte sich nach seinem Freund um und starrte ihn mit schreckgeweiteten Augen an. "Der Lord ist ausgetickt. Heute nacht. Im Hauptquartier. Cruciatus und alles." Severus beugte sich über Darius ohnmächtigen Körper. "Wir müssen ihm was auf Muggelart geben. Er kann nichts schlucken und einfache Beschwörungen bringen nichts. Willst du ihn nicht nach St. Mungos bringen?" Lucius schüttelte den Kopf. "Er wird steckbrieflich gesucht. Was denkst du, was die mit ihm machen. Die lassen ihn einfach verrecken."

Severus ging nicht darauf ein. Er öffnete seine Tasche und suchte den Heiltrank für solche Fälle zusammen. Dann holte er eine Muggelspritze hervor. "Ich brauche kochendes Wasser." flüsterte er heiser. "Ich spritze ihm das Zeug direkt in die Blutbahn. Dann werden wir ja sehen." Lucius betrachtete die Spritze mit Grausen. "Diese Muggel sind sowas von brutal." stellte er fest. "Sch" machte Severus und kochte die Spritze aus. Der Hauself Dobby hatte schon öfter mit ihm zusammengearbeitet und war auch diesmal zur Stelle.

Severus zirpte die entsprechenden Anweisungen und der Elf machte sich davon, um noch mehr Verbandszeug zu organisieren. Snape spritze Darius das Mittel und schaute besorgt zu, wie der Mann langsam das Bewusstsein wieder erlangte. Jetzt konnte er ihm endlich ein paar Schlucke vom Stärkungstrank einflößen. "Wie lange?" fragte er Darius. Der Mann versuchte die Augen zu öffnen, was ihm jedoch nicht gelang. Er röchelte. 'Verdammt.' dachte Severus. "Lucius, ich glaube er ist über die kritische Schwelle." sagte er kleinlaut. Lucius schaute auf Darius.

Der hatte Schaum vorm Mund. "Es sieht nicht gut aus. Was können wir noch machen?" Severus stand auf und ging im Zimmer herum. Der Sekretär des dunklen Lords, sein ältester Kampfgefährte war durch den Cruciatus zu einem geistigen Wrack geworden. Was konnten sie jetzt noch tun? Er konnte ihm noch einen Schlaftrank geben und ihn dann tatsächlich in das St. Mungos Krankenhaus bringen.

Lucius sah ihn an, als würde er von ihm eine Antwort erwarten. Das machte ihn nervös, er hatte doch auch keine Antwort. "Wir haben Scheiße gebaut." flüsterte Lucius, "wir haben Scheiße gebaut. Wenn wir dem dunklen Lord melden, was mit Darius los ist, macht er dasselbe mit uns. Oh Merlin, ich will noch nicht sterben. Mach doch was, Severus!". Snape straffte sich mit einem Ruck und antwortete: "Hör auf zu heulen, Lucius. Wir machen jetzt das, was für alle das Beste ist. "Und das wäre?" flüsterte Lucius voller Grauen, als ob er nicht wüsste, was jetzt folgen würde. "Wenn Darius innerhalb der nächsten Stunde nicht zu Bewusstsein kommt, geben wir ihm den Todesfluch und lassen ihn verschwinden. Wenn er wirklich über die Linie ist, dann ist der Tod für ihn eine Erlösung. Und wir wissen von nichts. Oder weiß jemand, dass er bei dir ist?"

"Nein, natürlich nicht. Aber der Lord kriegt das raus, ich wette..." Severus schnaubte ungeduldig. "Ja sicher, aber nicht sofort. Bis dahin - wir können jetzt nur von Tag zu Tag leben, mein Lieber. Es gibt keine Zukunft. Der Lord ist krank und wir werden das auch noch zu spüren bekommen. Wenn er nicht mal vor Darius Halt macht, dann weißt du genau wie ich, dass einer von uns der Nächste ist. Also - wir haben nichts zu verlieren, praktisch sind wir schon tot."

"Severus, bitte. Sei nicht so pessimistisch. Es gibt immer einen Weg." Lucius war mit den Nerven am Ende. "Lass uns noch warten." bat er, "wenigstens zwei Stunden. Wenigstens." Severus war einverstanden. Sie setzten sich zu Narcissa ins Wohnzimmer und befahlen Dobby Wache zu halten. Gemeinsam starrten sie die große Standuhr an. Die Zeit verging langsam, keiner sagte ein Wort. Gegen ein Uhr ging Narcissa, um nach Draco zu schauen. Der Kleine war wach, sie brachte ihn mit ins Wohnzimmer. "Er hat Bauchweh, glaube ich." sagte sie entschuldigend. Severus nahm ihr das Kind ab. Da er sowieso immer auf und ab lief, war er für den Job jetzt gut geeignet. Draco beruhigte sich allmählich und als sich Severus endlich wieder setzte, war er eingeschlafen.

"Na endlich." flüsterte Narcissa müde. "Er macht schon den ganzen Tag Rabatz. Ich mache eine Wärmflasche." sie erhob sich und schwebte aus dem Zimmer. Severus sah ihr nach. Das fehlte noch! Allein gelassen mit einem winzigkleinen hellblonden Baby. Draco schlief jedoch ausnahmsweise weiter. Lucius hielt Snape das Whiskyglas an den Mund, dass er trinken konnte. "Danke" flüsterte Snape. "Wir sollten nach - Darius sehen, sobald Narcissa zurückkommt. Ich hoffe ja immer noch, dass er aufwacht." Lucius schauderte. "Was, wenn nicht. Nehmen wir - Gift?" Severus nickte. "Ein Todesfluch wäre nicht angebracht, das Ministerium könnte Wind davon bekommen. Ich nehme auch an, dass ein paar Beobachtungszauber in deiner Umgebung lauern." Sie schwiegen wieder. Ihre Nervosität war beinahe greifbar.

Narcissa kam zurück und nahm Snape das Baby ab. Jetzt. Jetzt würden sie hinübergehen müssen in das andere Zimmer und sich der Realität stellen. Sie hatten nun keine Entschuldigung mehr für eine Unterbrechung. Lucius und Severus standen auf und gingen hinüber. Dobby saß müde auf dem Bettvorleger und spielte eine Art Hauselfenspiel, indem er einen Faden in immer neue Muster verknüpfte. "Alles okay?" zirpte Snape.

Dobby sprang auf und meldete: "Er hat sich nicht bewegt, er stöhnt nur hin und wieder." Snape trat an das Bett heran und leuchtete mit dem Zauberstab auf den Verletzten. Darius öffnete mühsam die Augen. "Darius." rief Snape ihn. "Bist du wach?". Keine Antwort. Atemlos führte Snape einige Diagnosesprüche aus. Der Mann hatte etliche gebrochene Rippen, einen Riss in der Milz und innere Prellungen. Eine Hirntätigkeit konnte der Diagosezauber nicht ausmachen. "Verdammt." flüsterte Snape entsetzt. "Was?" fragte Lucius. "Was?" Snape atmete tief durch und versuchte noch einen anderen Diagnosezauber. Der brachte das grausame Ergebnis zutage. Darius Malmignat war geistig tot. Der Mann, der dem dunklen Lord am längsten gedient hatte, war durch ebendiesen ausgelöscht worden. Mit ihm auch das fundierte Wissen, welches er als persönlicher Sekretär angehäuft hatte.

"Normalerweise" erklärte Severus, "normalerweise sollten wir den dunklen Lord mit dem Ergebnis seiner Raserei konfrontieren. Was meinst du? Würde uns das vor einem ähnlichen Schicksal schützen?" Lucius sank auf den nahestehenden Sessel. "Kann ich mir nicht vorstellen. Aber ich denke, Lord Voldemort sollte wissen, dass sein Sekretär nicht mehr lebt. Ich schicke jetzt eine Eule, dann werden wir ja sehen." Severus war einverstanden. Sie konnten Darius nicht einfach verschwinden lassen. Er kramte in Lucius' Schränken nach den entsprechenden Beigaben für ein uraltes Abschiedsritual. Das war er dem Sekretär wenigstens schuldig. Dann begann erneut das Warten.

Die ersten blassrosa Streifen des nahenden Morgens zeigten sich schon am Horizont, als Monaco, des Lords Eule zum Fenster hereingeflogen kam. Sie reckte Lucius ihren Fuß mit einem Pergament entgegen. Lucius nahm es und las laut vor. "Kümmert euch darum." Mehr nicht. Lucius knurrte unzufrieden. 'Der Lord schämt sich für seine Tat.' fuhr es Severus durch den Kopf. Man sollte es nicht glauben, der dunkle Lord, zukünftiger Herrscher der Zauberwelt versagte seinem treuen Diener die letzte Ehre. Unbewusst bohrte sich dieser Gedanke tief in Severus hinein. Irgendwo im tiefsten Inneren wartete er, wieder hervorgeholt zu werden.

Lucius schaute seinen Freund an und nickte ihm zu. Sie rückten gemeinsam die Stühle beiseite und rollten den Bettvorleger ein. Mit einem rituellen Pinsel schrieb Severus die Abschiedsrunen links und recht, an Kopf- und Fußende des Bettes auf den Boden. Dann zündete er 63 Kerzen an, für jedes Lebensjahr des Todgeweihten eine. Zum Schluss holte er eine kleine Ampulle mit einer rötlichen Flüssigkeit aus seiner Tasche. Lucius reichte ihm einen Kristallkelch mit Wein. In den Wein gab Severus das Gift und führt den Kelch an Malmignats Lippen. "Trink." flüsterte er heiser "dann wird es dir bald besser gehen." Darius schluckte den Wein reflexartig und nur einen Augenblick später röchelte er heiser und dann fiel sein Kopf kraftlos zur Seite. Der Sekretär des Lords war tot.

Severus und Lucius knieten sich links und rechts vom Totenbett nieder und begannen die uralte Totenklage zu rezitieren. Die Kerzen zeichnete bizarre Schatten an die Wände und draußen begann langsam die Natur zu erwachen. Der Gegensatz zwischen dem Optimismus des neuen Morgens und den klagenden Worten der beiden Männer hätte nicht größer sein können. Mit dem letzten Wort der Totenklage erloschen gleichzeitig alle Kerzen. Ein bläulicher Nebel bildete sich über dem toten Körper und mit einem erleichterten Seufzen schwang sich die Seele einem neuen Weg entgegen. Für kurze Zeit stieg eine grellweiße Flamme empor und der Körper des Toten war mit einem Mal verschwunden. Die beiden Männer warfen sich gleichzeitig flach auf den Boden. Sie blieben so liegen bis das Morgenrot klar und deutlich zu sehen war. Dann erhoben sie sich und verließen den Raum ohne sich noch einmal umzusehen.

"Nimm das Gästezimmer." sagte Lucius nach einem langen ungemütlichen Schweigen. "Wir legen uns noch eine Stunde hin, dann reden wir, was wir weiter machen." Severus war froh, endlich allein sein zu können. Noch lieber wäre er nach Hause gegangen, aber Lucius hatte recht, es lohnte sich nicht erst. Sie würden sicher im Laufe des Vormittags beim dunklen Lord sein. Er konnte beinahe das dunkle Mal spüren. Er ging in das kleine Badezimmer, das zum Gästebereich gehörte und drehte die Dusche auf. Dann ließ er sich auf den Klodeckel fallen und seufzte laut. Das war vielleicht eine Nacht! Und, was viel schlimmer war, es bestätigte seine schlimmsten Befürchtungen. Er musste so schnell wie möglich diesen Heiler erwischen, bevor noch Schlimmeres geschah. Nichts war gefährlicher als ein dunkler Lord, der nicht ganz bei Sinnen war. Er seufzte noch einmal und dann schlüpfte er in die Duschkabine. Lange ließ er das eiskalte Wasser auf sich herunter regnen. Lucius hatte natürlich die tollsten Dinge in seinen Räumlichkeiten, die Dusche konnte von Sommerregen bis Hagelsturm alle Niederschläge simulieren. Severus fragte sich, welchen Sinn es wohl habe, sich in der Dusche vollschneien zu lassen. Er hatte sich mit diesen Gedanken ein wenig ablenken können und so kroch er dankbar in das grünseidene Himmelbett. Es dauerte tatsächlich nicht lange und er war tief und fest eingeschlafen.

Frederic summte leise vor sich hin und zerkleinerte Fledermausflügel in grobkörniges Pulver. Er hatte den Tag langsam angehen lassen, als er bemerkte, dass sein Meister noch nicht zurück war. Er fragte nicht, wo er sich aufhielt, wenn er oft stunden- oder nächtelang verschwunden war. Er wusste vage, dass es sich um Rachefeldzüge gegen Muggelfreunde handelte und er war im großen und ganzen damit einverstanden. Muggelfreunde hatten in seiner Welt keinen Platz. Er kannte diese selbstgerechten Typen zur Genüge.

Seine ganze Kindheit hindurch hatte er unter Sirius und seinen absonderlichen Freunden gelitten, die es sich zur Aufgabe gemacht hatten den Squib zu verarschen. So zum Beispiel auch Remus Lupin, der gerade das Labor betrat. "Guten Morgen, Frederic." grüßte er höflich und schaute sich um. "Severus ist nicht da?" Frederic legte seinen Mörser weg und kam auf ihn zu. "Siehst du ihn irgendwo? Aber keine Angst, er hat deinen Trank. Ich soll dir einen Becher voll gleich hier warmmachen und daraus achten, dass du ihn auch wirklich trinkst. Ist sehr besorgt um dich, der Meister." Lupin wunderte sich etwas. "Du nennst ihn Meister?" "Ist er das nicht?"

"Schon, aber ich dachte." Frederic grunzte verächtlich. "Das Denken, Lupin, solltest du den Pferden überlassen, die haben größere Köpfe. Er ist mein Boss und er ist - im Gegensatz zu vielen anderen, die ich kenne und die nur so herumlungern - Meister der Zaubertränke." Lupin betrachtete den Becher und erwiderte zögerlich: "Ich . Habe. Arbeit. Ich . Werde . Medizauberer." Frederic lächelte mitleidig. "Darauf würde ich mich nicht verlassen. Sie wissen sicher, dass du Lycanthrop bist und da werden sie früher oder später eine Ausrede finden, dich zu feuern. Denk an meine Worte. Und nun trink." Lupin nahm den Becher und stürzte den Trank mit einem Mal hinunter. Er schmeckte wider Erwarten nicht ganz so scheußlich wie der aus der Winkelgasse. "Die italienische Cuisine ist tatsächlich etwas feiner." bemerkte er, als er den Becher absetzte.

Dabei schaute er zufällig aus dem Fenster und sah sie vorbeigehen. Das perfekte Mädchen. Sie trug ein langes orangefarbenes Kleid und hatte Blumen ins Haar geflochten wie einer dieser - Hippies - ihre Arm- und Fußgelenke waren mit unzählichen goldenen Reifen geschmückt, sie war barfuß. Lupin fühlte sich augenblicklich krank und einsam. "Wer - Wer ist sie?" fragte er den Squib. Frederic schaute aus dem Fenster und winkte der jungen Frau zu. Sie lächelte und winkte zurück. "Das ist Mrs. Snape - sozusagen."

Lupin nickte, als würde das alles mögliche erklären. "Hier sind die zwei Galleonen." sagte er und nahm die Flaschen an sich. "Wenn's wieder mal so klappt." antwortete Frederic und salutierte. Lupin verabschiedete sich und machte sich auf den Heimweg. "Zum Glück ist übermorgen Vollmond." murmelte er wie ein Mantra. Er wollte seinen Freunden von seinem Besuch erzählen und andererseits mit niemand reden. "Zum Glück ist übermorgen Vollmond." murmelte er wieder. Frederic wandte sich indessen dem Rebeln von Kreuzdorn zu.

Severus' Erwachen war in der Tat nicht erfreulich. Das dunkle Mal begann zu brennen. Er öffnete die Augen und versuchte sich zu orientieren. Die Uhr an der Wand zeigte 11. Er hatte immerhin ein paar Stunden fest und traumlos geschlafen. Schnell stand er auf, ging ins Bad und zog sich an. Im Korridor traf er auf Lucius, der sich ebenfalls eilig auf den Weg zum Apparierspot machte. Sie sahen sich besorgt an. "Kein Grund zur Panik." sagte Lucius in einem dünnen Tonfall, der seine Aussage Lügen strafte. "Kein Frühstück." sagte Snape anklagend. "Vielleicht macht der Lord uns vor der Abreibung einen starken Kaffee." meinte Lucius darauf, hielt ihm aber gleichzeitig eine Tasse hin. Snape nahm einen tiefen Schluck des starken Gebräus. "Besser." seufzte er. Dann apparierten sie zu ihrem Lord und Meister.

Lord Voldemort sass auf seinem Thronsessel und sah einfach schrecklich aus. Sein Gesicht war verquollen und er schien entsetzliche Kopfschmerzen zu haben. Sein Heiler war nirgends zu sehen. Mechanisch zog Snape ein Fläschchen mit Kopfschmerzkiller aus seiner Tasche und reichte es schweigend dem Lord. Der studierte vergrämt das Etikett und schluckte das Zeug in einem Zug. Dann schaute er zur Decke und murmelte: "Danke." Die beiden Männer knieten noch immer vor dem Sessel und warteten, was der Lord zu sagen hätte. Sie versuchten, sich ihre Unsicherheit nicht anmerken zu lassen. Voldemort räusperte sich. "Ich muss mich bei euch bedanken. Es - Es war ein Unfall gestern abend. Ich erwarte strikte Diskretion über den Vorfall." Die beiden nickten. "Ich werde einen neuen Sekretär brauchen und ich möchte, dass ihr ihn mir besorgt. Er muss virtuos und verschwiegen, magisch hochbegabt und ambitioniert sein. Ich denke, ihr solltet euch unter den Hogwarts-Abgängern umsehen. Beeilt euch." Mit einer Handbewegung entließ er seine Diener.

"Ups." sagte Snape, als sie wieder in Malfoys Halle standen. "Das hätte schlimmer ausgehen können." "Mmh." meinte Malfoy, "ich glaube nicht, dass das schon das Ende war. Was schlägst du vor in Bezug auf den Sekretär?". Snape wackelte nachdenklich mit dem Kopf. "Die Jungs kommen am Wochenende zu mir. Gesell' dich einfach dazu. Wir können mal sehen, welcher von denen in Frage kommt. Oder eins der Mädchen. Wer weiß?". Snapes kleiner Zirkel von Slytherin Siebt- und Sechstklässlern traf sich regelmäßig am Hogsmeade-Sonnabend in seinem Haus. Meistens quatschten sie einfach über Sachen, die in Hogwarts nicht erwünscht waren, tranken ein paar Butterbier und machten ihre Hausaufgaben. Diese Kinder sahen sich als zukünftige Todesser und waren dementsprechend motiviert. Und sie erklärten immer wieder, wie froh sie waren, dass sie jetzt eine eigene Zufluchtsstätte hatten.

Snape war froh, dass er mit Malfoy diese Idee aus der Taufe gehoben hatte, ihr Insiderwissen konnten sie jetzt gut gebrauchen.

Sie verabredeten sich für den kommenden Sonnabend für eine kleine Runde mit ihren Nachwuchs-Todessern und gingen dann auseinander. Severus apparierte heim und ließ sich ohne großes Getue in sein Bett fallen. Manche Tage waren einfach anstrengend, besonders wenn der dunkle Lord im Spiel war. Gegen fünf Uhr nachmittags kam Marie ins Zimmer und brachte eine Tasse Tee. "Ich nehme an, du willst nicht mit nach unten kommen?" fragte sie. Severus öffnete mühsam die Augen. "Doch, doch." antwortete er. "Ich kann ja nicht ewig hier rumliegen. Ich bin ja nicht krank, nur erschöpft." Er rappelte sich hoch und folgte Marie in die Küche. "Ich habe Frederic frei gegeben, nachdem er alles mögliche geschnippelt und hier aufgeräumt hatte." sagte sie. "Es hatte keinen Zweck auf deine Auferstehung zu warten. Vielleicht habe ich sogar etwas freie Zeit, was meinst du? Wir könnten mal in die Winkelgasse oder so." Severus hatte keine rechte Meinung dazu, versprach aber mitzukommen. In seinem Kopf ordnete er Namen, Gesichter und Fähigkeiten einander zu. Die Rekrutierung des neuen Sekretärs würde ein Puzzle werden. Und viel Zeit war ja nicht mehr bis zum Schuljahresabschluss.

'Selbst wenn einer dabei ist.' überlegte Snape während er am Sonnabend darauf mit Blinker ein paar Kleinigkeiten zu essen auf den Tisch brachte, 'selbst wenn, kann ich es so einem Kind zumuten diesem - diesem jähzornigen Zauberer ausgesetzt zu sein?' Er schüttelte den Kopf. Das wollte wohlüberlegt sein. Blinker bemerkte die gedrückte Stimmung seines Meisters. "Du machst dir Gedanken. Warum? Es ist doch alles viel besser als sonst!" Severus war sich da nicht so sicher. "Wir werden es sehen, Blinker. Warten wir ab, was Lucius zu erzählen hat." Malfoy war die restliche Woche unterwegs gewesen, er hatte einige Sonderaufträge vom dunklen Lord erhalten. Es wurde gemunkelt, dass es sich um Muggel handelte, die einige Hexen angegriffen hätten. Aber das waren bislang Gerüchte. Er schaute auf die Wanduhr. Kurz nach zwei. In ein paar Minuten würden die ersten Jungs hier sein. Die Mädchen nahmen sich im allgemeinen mehr Zeit, um durch die Läden von Hogsmeade zu streifen. Die Jungen gingen nur zu Honeydukes und Zonkos und umgingen die Buchläden meist sorgfältig. Ihre Literatur ließen sich die Slytherins von zu Hause schicken. Hogsmeade hatte für ihre Interessen nicht viel zu bieten.

Nach und nach kamen sie alle herbei; Weston, Spillet, Montague und seine kleinere Schwester, Mulcibers kleine Schwester, Rhenton Parker und Lynna Caitlin. Gerry Hughes war der letzte für diesen Tag. "Mann bin ich froh, dass wir heute nicht in die 'drei Besen' müssen, um ein Butterbier zu trinken." sagte Gerry. "Diese Gryffs sind heute wieder der Gipfel des Unerträglichen. Hast du von Greta Butler gehört?" fragte er Severus. "Nein. Ich habe überhaupt nichts Neues gehört die letzten paar Tage." Rhenton Parker erklärte ihm den Fall. "Greta ist bzw. war eine Zweitklässlerin Hufflepuff, die in der Nähe einer Muggelsiedlung wohnte. Dort ist sie von irgendeinem Idioten beim Zaubern beobachtet worden. Na und das Ende vom Lied, es kam die Fürsorge zu ihren Eltern und hat das Mädchen abgeholt. Sie kam in ein Heim für gestörte Jugendliche." Rhenton nahm einen großen Schluck Butterbier. Sie saßen auf den Arbeitstischen, die Severus und Frederic vorsorglich leergeräumt hatten.

Rhenton erzählte weiter: "Sie hat sich dort vorgestern umgebracht. Im Waschraum erhängt." "Verdammte Scheiße." sagte Frederic. "Das ist doch unglaublich!" empörte sich Severus. "Und was sagt Hogwarts dazu?" Lynna erwiderte mit dünner Stimme: "Es gibt keine Trauerfeier in Hogwarts. Sie kehren es unter den Tisch. Wir haben es nur erfahren, weil Gretas großer Bruder in Slytherin war. Er hat es an Montague geschrieben. Keiner hätte es erfahren, nicht einmal die Hufflepuffs. Es gibt auch keine Traueranzeige im Prophet. Nix. Die Muggel-Liebhaber möchten es unerwähnt lassen, so sagte Gretas Bruder, damit kein böses Blut aufkommt. Es sei ein Missveständnis gewesen."

"Ein Missverständnis in der Tat." ertönte es von der Eingangstür. Lucius war angekommen. Er brachte noch einen Korb mit Flaschen verschiedenster Art, auch Kürbissaft und Champagner. Außerdem folgte ihm sein Hauself mit allerlei Spezialitäten. Lucius fuhr fort: "Ein paar von den Missverständnissen haben wir heute Nacht ausgeräumt. Die machen das nicht wieder." Rhenton Parker starrte ins Leere und meinte dann: " Für die und die Muggelfreunde im Ministerium würde ich ganz andere Saiten aufziehen. Wenn sie die Muggel so sehr lieben, dann sollten sie auch sterben wie Muggel. Der Todesfluch ist doch für die eine Auszeichnung. Hängen dauert viel länger und ist schmerzhafter. Und vom Angstschiß wachsen wilde Alraunen."

Lucius grinste. "Es wird ihnen schon nicht zu leicht gemacht, das musst du mir glauben." sagte er. "Habt ihr in der Schule was unternommen, wegen dem Mädchen." Lynna nickte. "Wir haben den Brief ihres Bruders kopiert und überall auf den Bänken ausgelegt. Keiner kann mehr sagen, er hat nichts gewusst. Und wir haben Professor Slughorn einen Brief übergeben, in dem wir eine angemessene Totenehrung fordern. Was der natürlich damit macht, ahnen wir bereits. Aber der Versuch war's wert. Und sein Gesichtsausdruck erst. Wieso haben wir eigentlich einen Hausvorstand, der uns hasst?" Lucius konnte darüber nur lachen.

"Ist euch das nicht selber klar?" fragte er. "Aber Dumbledore schießt sich damit doch selber ins Knie." erwiderte Lynna. "Je mehr sie uns triezen, desto eher sind wir doch beim dunklen Lord. Ich meine, wo sonst hat man eine Chance, was zu werden?" Das Mädchen war wirklich nicht auf den Kopf gefallen. Klüger als ihr eigener Schulleiter. "Was kümmert's uns." erklärte Rhenton abschließend. "Wir haben ja jetzt euch. Sollen die doch sehen, wo es hinführt. Ich habe kein gutes Gefühl. Die Welt geht definitiv eher unter, wenn sie von Gryffs und anderen Idioten regiert wird. Was ich zu verhindern weiß." fügte er noch hinzu.

Rhenton war der Junge mit den meisten ZAG's seines Jahrganges und somit ein potentieller Kandidat für Voldemorts freien Posten. Severus würde ihn noch mal extra einladen. "Übrigens" meinte Weston, "wir kriegen ab Montag einen neuen Zaubertrank-Lehrer. Netter Kerl. Er sagt er kennt dich. Sagt dir der Name Varelli etwas?" Severus war über die Maßen erstaunt. "Francesco Varelli? Unglaublich! Ich dachte, der ist bei Waterfall'S Chasteness Inc. für irgendwelche Sicherheits-Tränke verantwortlich. Und wie ist er so - als Lehrer?". Lynna lachte. "Wir hatten noch nicht bei ihm. Er kam in unseren Gemeinschaftsraum und hat sich vorgestellt. Wir hatten ja heimlich gehofft Slughorn gibt seinen Posten an ihn ab, aber das war reines Wunschdenken. Er ist nett, aber unglaublich nervös. Hoffe, das gibt sich noch. Kann er was?" fragte sie Severus.

Severus würde den Teufel tun und diesen Kindern sagen, dass Francesco ein eher mittelmäßiger seiner Zunft war und auch die Meisterprüfung erfolglos verlassen hatte, denn schließlich konnte er dazugelernt haben. Er nahm sich vor, seinen Kollegen sobald wie möglich heimzusuchen. Man kann nie wissen, wozu man eine Verbindung in die Schule brauchte. "Oh er hat mit mir seine Prüfung gemacht. Ist ein guter Mann. Solide und nicht extravagant." antwortete er.

Lynna beschwindeln würde ohnehin nicht funktionieren. Das Mädchen war extrem schlau, ja man konnte sogar sagen gerissen. Lynna nickte und wiederholte: "Ich wollte der Muggelfreund hätte ihn uns als Hausvorstand gegeben. Es ist geradezu peinlich, wie McGonnagal dreimal die Woche die große Halle mit Slughorn wischt. Wirklich peinlich." Lucius öffnete seinen Champagner und teilte Gläser aus. "Wir kümmern uns darum. Wieso sollte Varelli nicht aufsteigen? Ich kenne paar Leute im Bildungsrat. Sollte mit endlichem Aufwand klappen."

Gegen sieben machten sich die Jugendlichen wieder auf den Weg in ihre Schule. Lucius ließ sich in seinen Lieblingssessel fallen und legte die Füße auf den Tisch. "Und." fragte er forschend, "was meinst du?". Snape nahm sich noch ein Glas Champagner und begann vor dem Kamin hin- und herzulaufen. "Ich weiß nicht, Lucius" antwortete er. "Es sind schließlich noch Kinder. Ich mag sie nicht diesen Dingen aussetzen. Du weißt, was ich meine." Lucius nickte. Es hieße Rhenton oder Lynna ins offene Messer laufen lassen. Und das wäre zutiefst unfair. "Wir müssen den dunklen Lord irgendwie hinhalten." erklärte Lucius. "Wie wäre es mit Barty? Er hat eine Ausbildung, die für diese Aufgaben geeignet ist. Er ist ein begnadeter Arithmantiker und er kennt die Strukturen des Feindes. Außerdem verehrt er den dunklen Lord wie kein zweiter. Ich würde Barty mal herbestellen und dann reden wir mit ihm. Wenn er es wenigstens solange macht, bis die Kinderchen hier groß genug sind." Lucius macht eine ausholende Armbewegung. Snape war etwas verärgert, dass er nicht selbst auf diese Lösung gekommen war. Klar, Barty Crouch war der Mann für den Posten. Und wenn es jemals herauskam, würde das Ministerium mitsamt Crouch senior dumm da stehen. Phantastisch!


	16. Der Nachfolger

**16. Der Nachfolger**

Sonntag morgen nahm sich Severus eine Flasche von seinem Rotweinvorrat und machte sich auf den Weg nach Hogwarts um seinen ehemaligen Mitlehrling zu begrüßen. Es war nicht ganz einfach, die Schule als nicht angemeldeter Besucher zu betreten, aber glücklicherweise traf er Argus Filch, den Hausmeister. Dieser hatte seinerzeit ein gutes Verhältnis zu Snape gepflegt und sich von ihm mit allerlei Mittelchen gegen seine Kreuzschmerzen beliefern lassen. Ganz zu schweigen von diversen Alkoholexperimenten. Filch hatte einen schier unerschöpflichen Vorrat an Wein aus eigener Produktion. Und er zog Slytherin allen anderen Häusern vor. Snape begrüßte den alten Squib und ließ sich von ihm ins Innere führen. "Varelli, heh?" fragte Filch, "ist ein netter Kerl. Nicht so arrogant wie manche. Und er war nie zuvor in Hogwarts. Das macht ihn zu einer recht beliebten Person. Die Kinder andererseits wissen seine Freundlichkeit nicht zu würdigen. Mit anderen Worten, er hat Schwierigkeiten sich richtig durchzusetzen. Aber das lernt er noch. Ich gebe ihm Tips." Filch grinste. Klar, mit den Tips von Filch würde Francesco in kürzester Zeit ein gefürchteter Lehrer sein.

Severus wurde hinunter in die Kerker geführt, wo Francesco sein Büro hatte. Er ging vorbei am Büro von Slughorn , der offensichtlich nicht anwesend war. Severus war darüber mehr als froh, er hatte mit diesem Slughorn noch ein paar Rechnungen offen und sein Schützling Rhenton Parker offenbar auch. Es konnte für Slughorn nur gesund sein, ihm heute nicht zu begegnen. Am hintersten Ende des Ganges, womöglich schon unter dem See gelegen, fand er Varellis Büro und Labor. Er hörte ihn schon von weitem pfeifen. Wahrscheinlich braute er irgendetwas. Francesco Varelli war sicher kein Virtuose, aber er hatte unglaublich Spass an seinem Beruf. Das äußerte sich unter anderem im exzessiven Gebrauch von Musik während der Arbeit.

Snape klopfte an die Tür. "Herein, wenn's kein Schneider ist." rief Varelli. Severus öffnete und meinte "Nein, kein Schneider. Wie kommst du auf so etwas Abwegiges?" Varelli schob erfreut seine Schutzbrille nach oben. "Das ist ein Muggelterminus, Snape. Davon hast du keine Ahnung. Willkommen in Schloss Hogwarts, Schule für Hexenkunst und Zauberei, mein Freund." Snape nickte und schaute sich um. Francesco hatte das mieseste Büro der ganzen Schule, soviel war jetzt schon klar. Er gab seinem Freund die Flasche Wein und suchte sich einen Stuhl.

Das Mobiliar ließ sehr zu wünschen übrig. "Was hast du verbrochen?" fragte er. "Du scheinst nicht mal ordentliche Stühle zu erhalten. Wohin fließt bloss das ganze Geld, das die Malfoys jedes Jahr spenden. Ts Ts Ts." Varelli zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich bin am untersten Ende der Nahrungskette hier. Die Fakultät hat abgestimmt, die Spenden für neue Quidditch-Besen auszugeben. Du siehst, dass unsere Kunst in diesem werten Haus nicht viel gilt. Ich mache das auch nicht für ewig, sag ich dir. Hier rennen zuviele Verrückte herum."

Severus hob fragend die Augenbrauen. "Was meinst du damit?" Varelli seufzte tief. "Geheime Verbände, hier gehen Auroren und so'n Zeug ein und aus. Ständig. Man kommt sich vor, wie ein Verbrecher unter Beobachtung. Der Direktor scheint einen Putsch gegen das Ministerium zu planen. So kommt es mir jedenfalls vor. Diese Typen sind alles andere als angenehm. Einer von denen hat ein Holzbein und ein magisches Auge. Dann ist da noch einer, der ist so bescheuert, du glaubst das nicht. Er wollte irgendeinen Trank von mir - ich habe ihn abblitzen lassen, der war mir echt zu unfreundlich. Was glaubst du, was dann passiert ist? Dumbledore hat mich runtergemacht. Mich! Ich bin doch kein Dienstleister, schlimm genug, dass ich mich mit diesen kleinen Monstern rumärgern muss!".

Varelli schien mit seiner Situation mehr als unzufrieden. Gut. Das würde eine Zusammenarbeit erleichtern. "Wie bist du überhaupt an diese Stelle gekommen, ich dachte, du wärst bei deinem Vater beschäftigt?" Francesdo seufzte wieder. Severus hatte aufgehört zu zählen. "Mein Vater ist ein ungeduldiger Mann, Severus. Ich wollte endlich was Eigenes. Ohne Bevormundung. Und da hörte ich, dass hier diese Stelle frei wird. Ich hatte es mir ehrlich gesagt, leichter vorgestellt."

Snape nickte verständnisvoll. Das waren ein paar interessante Informationen. Dumbledore unterhält einen Kreis von Auroren und anderen zwielichtigen Abenteurern, die irgendwie gegen das Ministerium arbeiten. Moody ist dabei. Dann geht es auch gegen die Todesser. Fein. Ein Horchposten im verbotenen Wald wäre angebracht. Wieso waren sie nicht selbst darauf gekommen! Natürlich trifft sich Dumbledore mit seinen Jüngern in Hogwarts! Wo sonst?

"Francesco, wie kommst du mit Slughorn zurecht?" fragte er seinen Freund. Francesco setzte zu seinem obligatorischen Seufzer an, hielt aber inne. "Nun ja, er ist ein Blödmann. Das trifft aber auf neunzig Prozent der Fakultät auch zu. Mit Rolanda Hooch kann man gut quatschen. Vector und Flitwick sind auch nicht verkehrt. Den anderen gehe ich aus dem Weg so gut es geht. Die Kinder sind unmöglich, besonders die rot-gelben. Hufflepuffs sind nett. Insgesamt finde ich, es gibt hier zuviele Muggelgeborene. Das bin ich von zu Hause nicht gewohnt. Anderseits nehmen hier alle alles viel zu ernst. Das Spielerische fehlt völlig. Immer geht es gleich um Blut und Ehre, um Leben oder Tod. Zum Kotzen das. Ich habe den Eindruck, die lassen die Kinder hier einfach zerbrechen. Aber wer bin ich denn, dass ich mir dazu eine Meinung bilde. Wir haben ja den heiligen Dumbledore als Direktor."

Varelli schien den Direktor nicht zu mögen. Nun ja, er war schon ein gewöhnungsbedürftiger Zeitgenosse. Severus selbst hatte ein ambivalentes Verhältnis zu dem alten Zauberer. Auf der einen Seite bewunderte er ihn, da er mehr als einmal Zeuge seiner mächtigen Magie geworden war, auf der anderen Seite konnte er ihm viele Entscheidungen nicht verzeihen. Die Sache mit Lupin beispielsweise. Anstatt Black und das ganze Gesocks zu exmatrikulieren, hatte er im darauffolgenden Jahr St. Potter zum Schülersprecher gemacht. Ausgerechnet. Snape schüttelte kurz den Kopf, um seine Gedanken auf das Eigentliche zu orientieren. "Du meinst, du könntest es besser machen?" fragte er vorsichtig nach. Francesco hob beide Hände. "Um Himmelswillen! Ich werde mich hier nicht festsetzen. Ich habe schon nach allen Seiten Bewerbungen geschrieben. Sobald eine angenommen wird, bin ich weg. Komm mit, ich zeige dir meinen Garten." schloss Francesco versöhnlich, "Wir können den Wein draußen trinken." Snape folgte ihm durch eine kleine Tür, die er selber noch nicht kannte. Sie führte in einen kleinen gepflasterten Innenhof. In der Mitte stand ein Brunnen und daneben ein Kirschbaum. Sonst war von einem "Garten" nichts zu sehen. Aber der Hof schien Sonnenscheingarantie zu haben, denn die Steinbänke waren angenehm durchwärmt. "Das war früher der Hinrichtungsplatz." erklärte Francesco. "Ich habe den neulich erst entdeckt. Der Brunnen führt in der Tat ganz sauberes Wasser. Wenn ich mal Zeit habe, reiß' ich ein paar Pflastersteine raus und pflanze tatsächlich ein paar Dinge an. Das Klima ist gut hier. Vielleicht Wein." Severus fand den Innenhof sofort wunderbar. Hier hörte man nicht mal was vom Lärm der kleinen Monster. Francesco öffnete eine Holztruhe, die neben der Tür stand und holte einen Korkenzieher und Gläser hervor. "Hier ist für alles gesorgt. Der Platz entschädigt für fast alles." sagte er und öffnete die Weinflasche.

Tatsächlich strahlte der Ort entgegen seiner früheren Bestimmung eine sanfte Ruhe und Harmonie aus. Vielleicht war er auch nie in Betrieb gewesen, denn Snape zweifelte, dass ein solcher Ort ohne Schaden aus einer mörderischen Benutzung hervorgehen würde. "Francesco, warum kommst du nicht nächstes Wochenende zum Essen zu uns. Ich muss dir noch Marie vorstellen." Varelli wurde hellhörig "Eine Frau?" fragte er neugierig. "Ja." antwortete Snape langgezogen, "wir leben zusammen. Verheiratete sind wir nicht." "Ist ja auch nicht zwingend notwendig." antwortete Varelli, "Es sei denn die Reinblütermania schlägt wieder zu." Francesco hatte gut reden, in seiner Familie war das Thema nicht an der Tagesordnung. Seine Eltern kümmerten sich um solche Fragen nicht. "Hm, ich möchte darüber nicht nachdenken." gab Severus zu, "schließlich habe ich schon ein paarmal Ermahnungen anhören müssen, weil Marie nicht direkt reinblütig ist. Ehrlich gesagt, man weiß es nicht, da sie ein Findelkind ist. Mir ist das egal, ich liebe sie und damit basta."

Varelli hatte damit keine Probleme. Er war ja auch nicht der dunkle Lord. Dieser ließ jedesmal wieder durchblicken, dass er mit der Verbindung seine Probleme hatte. Diese gespannte Atmosphäre war zum Verrücktwerden. Ausgerechnet jetzt, wo der Lord eine große Sache plante. Welche, sagte er noch nicht.

Severus wiederholte seine Einladung für Francesco und machte sich auf den Heimweg. Die dunklen Gänge des Hogwarts-Kerkers waren schier unendlich und er traf kaum Schüler an. Die meisten hatten sich wohl am See versammelt, es war wieder drückend heiß. Kurz bevor er das Tor erreichte traf er ein paar von den Lehrern, die er gerade mit Varelli durch den Kakao gezogen hatte. Professor McGonnagal war dabei und auch Slughorn . Sie erwiderten seinen Gruß kaum und observierten ihn mit durchdringenden Blicken. Nicht das ihm das was ausmachte. Im Gegenteil, er begann sogar zu pfeifen als er am See vorbeiging. Lynna und Dianne begrüßten ihn und Rhenton kam zu ihm rüber. "Hey." sagte er, "was erreicht bei Varelli?" Severus zuckte nur mit den Schultern. "Nicht direkt, aber ich arbeite daran. Wie ist das Wasser?" Rhenton lachte. "Toll. Endlich sturmfreier See. Die Gryffs sind heute auf Ausflug. Bei ihrem Zunftheiligen." Er lachte wieder dreckig. "Tja Pech für sie. Wir haben den Empfangschor schon installiert." Rhenton der kleine Intrigant. "Severus, ich möchte dir jemand vorstellen. Dauert nicht lange. Er ist ein - na sagen wir mal - ein kleines Genie."

Rhenton pfiff auf zwei Fingern und ein sehr sehr kleiner Erstklässler kam herangeschlurft. Severus hatte eine Art Dejavu, denn der Junge erinnerte sehr deutlich an den 11jährigen Severus Snape. Er war damals so klein gewesen, dass er Zweifel hatte, jemals zu wachsen. Genauso sah der Junge aus. Nur das er hellblaue Augen hatte. Rhenton schob ihn auf Snape zu. "Das ist Winston Watson." sagte er feierlich. "Watson Winston." korrigierte der Junge. "Sind sie der Zaubertrankmeister?" Severus musterte ihn erstaunt. "Ja. Genau der." Watson schien scharf nachzudenken. "Ich habe ihre Prüfung gesehen. War mit meiner Mum dort. Große Show." erzählte er. Severus kam aus dem Staunen nicht heraus. "Ich wusste gar nicht, dass Kinder da rein dürfen." sagte er. "Dürfen auch nicht. Meine Mum hat mit den Schergen gestritten, bis sie müde waren." erwiderte der Junge. "Schreibst du mir was in mein Zaubertrankbuch? Die " - er machte eine ausholende Armbewegung, "Gryffs lassen sich ihre Besen von St. Potter signieren. Ich hätte gern was Eigenes. Machst du das?" Snape war es einerseits unangenehm, mit St. Potter verglichen zu werden, aber andererseits konnte er Watson auch nichts abschlagen. "Tja, wenns sein muss." erklärte er. "Warum auch nicht." Watson atmete hörbar auf. Es hatte den Anschein, als habe er diesen Wunsch schon länger vor sich her getragen.

Gut denn. Warum auch nicht. Severus nahm den dargebotenen Griffel und schrieb in das Buch: 'Es gibt Millionen Möglichkeiten einen Zaubertrank zu versauen, aber nur eine, ihn richtig zu machen.' Watson beäugte das Geschreibsel und grinste. "Das ist gut." sagte er. "Bald sind Ferien und dann kann ich endlich wieder eigene Experimente machen. Ich darf die zweite Klasse überspringen, behauptet zumindest der Direktor." Snape grinste zurück. "Dann bist du in der Tat ein bemerkenswerter Zauberer, Watson." "Ich weiß." sagte der Junge mit großem Selbstbewußtsein.

Nachdem er die Nachwuchs-Zauberer hinter sich gelassen hatte, wählte er den kurzen Weg durch den verbotenen Wald, um nach Hause zu gelangen. Er blieb kurz an der Ruine der kleinen Kapelle stehen, die sich mitten im Wald befand. Sie war von wildem Efeu fast zugewachsen und bot einen pittoresken Anblick. Als Schuljunge hatte er hier seine größten Schätze versteckt. Niemand wagte sich so weit in den Wald hinein, nicht einmal die Rumtreiber. Hagrid betrat diesen Teil des Forstes nur in Begleitung seines Riesenhundes Fang. Im Innern der kleinen Kapelle war alles sicher, was nicht gefressen werden konnte. Hier hatte er zum ersten Mal richtig verbotene Tränke gebraut. Er erlaubte sich einen leichten Anflug von Nostalgie, bevor er zügig weiterschritt.

Daheim lag eine träge Ruhe über Werkstatt und Haus. Marie hatte sich im Garten eine Hängematte aufgemacht und lag mit einem Buch darin. Sie trug einen Riesenstrohhut und hatte kühle Limonade in Greifweite vor sich schweben. Erst jetzt wurde Severus die drückende Hitze so richtig bewußt. Er gesellte sich aber nicht zu ihr, sondern ging ins Haus, welches durch einen wohlplazierten Zauberspruch gekühlt wurde. Er rief seine Eule und verfasste den längst überfälligen Brief an Barty Crouch.

Diesen bestellte er für den kommenden Dienstag abend zu sich, das heisst in sein kleines Büro im Malfoy'schen Herrenhaus. Dort wickelte er im allgemeinen seine Todesserbürokratie ab. Er seufzte. Hoffentlich war Barty für den Plan zu gewinnen. Der junge Mann, Sohn eines bekannten Politikeres, würde sich sicherlich erstmal zieren, denn er wollte immer ganz vorn bei den Aktionen dabeisein.

Barty Crouch war pünktlich. Er hatte die semmelblonden Haare streng nach hinten gekämmt und trug eine royalblaue Robe. Er war neugierig, was ihm Snape anzubieten hatte, denn seit er die Gruppe gewechselt hatte, war er ihm nicht mehr begegnet. Das "Büro" erwies sich als kleiner Raum mit einem Fenster in den Innenhof von Malfoy Anwesen. Draußen konnte man sehen, wie ein Diener zwei Pferde sattelte.

Der Ausblick wirkte wie eine x-beliebige aus einem anderen Muggel-Adelssitz. Snape begrüßte Barty und nahm ihn mit in ein anderes Zimmer, wo bereits Tee und Scones und Lucius Malfoy warteten. "Barty, ich bin froh, dass du es einrichten konntest." begann Snape. "Du wirst vielleicht wissen, dass der dunkle Lord im Moment einige Personalprobleme hat?" Barty war erstaunt. "Das ist mir bisher nicht bewusst geworden. Der Zuspruch ist doch außerordentlich groß." Lucius lachte leise. In der Tat, es wurden immer mehr Todesser in die niederen Ränge aufgenommen, nicht immer freiwillig. Aber diese waren für den Lord Kanonenfutter.

"Ich meine nicht die kämpfende Truppe. Lord Voldemorts Sekretär ist verschieden und er möchte, dass du diese Stelle in Zukunft ausfüllst." erklärte Snape so feierlich wie möglich. "Er ist angetan von deinen Fähigkeiten und er würde dir gerne diese Vertrauensstellung anbieten." Barty schluckte. Einerseits war er sehr geschmeichelt, andererseits war er gerne bei den Lestranges. Bellatrix und die beiden Brüder waren sehr geschickt im Legen von Hinterhalten und Barty war fanatisch genug, ihnen überall hin zu folgen. Außerdem hatte er sich mit der ganzen Kraft seiner Jugend in Bellatrix verliebt. Nicht das sie das etwa erwiderte. Aber er wollte einfach in ihrer Nähe sein.

"Nun ja." sagte er schließlich, "was sind meine Optionen?" Snape war erstaunt. Jeder Todesser, der halbwegs bei Sinnen war, würde jubeln ob eines solchen Angebots. Schließlich konnte es nicht schaden aus der Schußlinie zu kommen. Barty wollte unbedingt ganz nach vorne, mitten ins Feuer? Er hatte davon gehört, es aber nie so recht geglaubt. Er sah wie der junge Mann errötete und zog den entsprechenden Schluß. "Madame Lestrange würde es begrüßen, wenn du dem dunklen Lord als Sekretär dienen könntest." erklärte er ins Blaue hinein. Tatsächlich hatte er einen Treffer. Barty wurde unruhig und antwortete schnell: "Habe ich einen Tag Bedenkzeit?". Snape schüttelte den Kopf, er wollte das schnell hinter sich bringen. "Zwölf Stunden. Morgen früh teilst du mir deine Entscheidung mit." Barty nickte nervös und verabschiedete sich schnell. Noch bevor der magische Wall sein Verlassen des Grundstücks ankündigte, warf Lucius eine Portion Flohpulver in den Kamin und verlangte "Bellatrix Lestrange".

Bellas Kopf erschien im Kamin, sie lächelte und begrüßte ihre beiden Kameraden. "Der dunkle Lord wünscht, dass du einen deiner Männer als seinen Sekretär abstellst. Wenn Barty fragt, ob du einverstanden bist, weisst du, was du zu antworten hast?" Bellatrix lächelte. "Ja natürlich. Der arme Junge ist ohnehin krank vor Liebe und zu fast nichts zu gebrauchen, wenn ich dabei bin. Ich bin ganz froh über diese Lösung. Bekomme ich einen Neuzugang?" Severus dachte nach. "Im Moment habe ich niemand, aber der nächste, der kommt ist für dich." sagte er. Sie ließ sich nicht so leicht abschütteln. "Gib mir Avery oder Karkaroff. Am besten beide. Ich brauche für den Einsatz in Iron Bridge jeden, den ich kriegen kann." Lucius stöhnte entnervt. "Gut. Igor und Thomas ab morgen abend." erklärte Snape knapp und kappte die Verbindung. "Dann sind wir mit Evan allein? Viel können wir dann nicht mehr ausrichten. Hoffentlich kriegen wir bald neue." Snape pfiff leise vor sich hin. "Wir kriegen Rhenton und Lynna, vielleicht noch Hughes. Sobald sie in Hogwarts fertig sind. Dafür werde ich sorgen." Damit verfasste er ein kurzes Schreiben an den dunklen Lord mit einer Zusammenfassung seines Gesprächs mit Crouch und der zuversichtlichen Meldung, dass das Problem damit behoben sei.

Am frühen morgen kam Crouchs Eule. Er war einverstanden, offenbar hatte Bellatrix ihm noch mal ins Gewissen geredet. "Endlich etwas erledigt!" erklärte Severus beim Frühstück. Marie war schon seit Tagen unruhig und geistig abwesend. Sie trank nur einen starken Kaffee und verschwand dann in ihrem Atelier. Gegen 10 Uhr morgens rief der dunkle Lord. Ungewöhnlich.

Severus nahm einen langen Schluck von seinem Kaffee und ging zum Kamin. Ohne groß hinzusehen nahm er eine Prise Flohpulver und rief Todesser Hauptquartier und verschwand in einer grünen Flamme. Als er am anderen Ende aus dem Kamin trat, traf er schon mehrere Mitglieder des inneren Kreises an. Bellatrix und die Lestrange Brüder, MacNair, Malfoy und zwei Walpurgisritter, die er nur vom Sehen kannte. Der Lord war noch nicht anwesend. Sie nahmen schon mal am runden Tisch Platz und unterhielten sich flüsternd über die möglichen Gründe des zeitigen Treffens. "Iron Bridge." sagte Bellatrix, als ob das alles erklärte. Malfoy schaute sie fragend an. "Die Schlammblut-Kolonie bei Iron Bridge. Unser nächstes Ziel würde ich sagen." Severus wusste nichts darüber. Natürlich war ihm bekannt, dass es bei Iron Bridge eine kleine Siedlung gab, in der sich einige Muggelgeborene Zauberer und Hexen zusammengetan hatten. So ähnlich wie Hogsmeade, das vorwiegend von reinblütigen Zauberern und nur einigen Halbblütern und ganz wenigen Muggelgeborenen bewohnt wurde, war die Kolonie Broomstick Estate ausschließlich von Muggelabkömmlingen und deren Eltern bewohnt. Viele Muggel, deren Kinder sich in den letzten dreißig Jahren als Hexen oder Zauberer herausgestellt hatten, waren dorthin gezogen. Ungefähr zweihundert Bewohner hatte die Siedlung jetzt.

Bellatrix schien mit den mittelfristigen Plänen des dunklen Lords besser vertraut. Schließlich war sie auch die beste Freundin des neuen Sekretärs. Endlich erschien der Lord höchstselbst mit seinem Sekretär Barty im Schlepptau. Er schien ein wenig missgelaunt zu sein, stellte Snape beklommen fest. Er ließ sich auf seinen Sessel fallen und schaute missmutig in die Runde. Dann läutete er nach einem Hauself und bestellte Tee für alle. "Wir haben Großes vor." sagte er schließlich. "Die letzten Misserfolge willl ich hier nicht nochmals diskutieren. Die Verantwortlichen haben ihre Fehler eingesehen." hier grinste er kurz in Richtung Rodolphos und MacNair, "und ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass sich das nicht wiederholen wird. Ich habe beschlosssen, den Muggelfreunden eine einmalige Lektion zu erteilen." er machte eine kurze Pause und schaute noch einmal jeden Einzelnen an. "Ich werde - wir werden Broomstick Estate auslöschen. Völlig auslöschen." Betretenes Schweigen folgte auf diese Eröffnung. Diese Aktion würde Voldemorts Todesser auf eine völlig neue Ebene katapultieren. Morde an einzelnen Schlammblütern und ihren Kampfgefährten - schön und gut, aber eine ganze Siedlung ausradieren war Massenmord. Severus musste sich sehr anstrengen, um nicht den Augenkontakt mit Lucius zu suchen. Sie würden später darüber reden. Er fühlte sich bei dem Gedanken gar nicht gut.

Voldemort ließ seinen neuerworbenen Sekretär den Plan ausführlich erklären. Man konnte gut erkennen, dass sich Barty alle erdenkliche Mühe damit gegeben hatte. Am Ende des Sommers sollte in der kleinen Siedlung ein Fest stattfinden, zu dem auch befreundete Zauberer und Hexen anwesend sein würden. Somit war noch etwas Zeit für eine genauere Planung gegeben. 6 Wochen. Barty verteilte die Rollen, als habe er nie etwas anderes getan. Severus bedauerte beinahe, ihm diesen Job verschafft zu haben. Der junge Crouch passte perfekt zum dunklen Lord und hatte immense Erfahrungen im Gehorchen. Der alte Crouch war ein unglaublich penibler Politiker, der seine Familie wie eine Abteilung seines Ministeriums regierte. Deshalb hatte sich sein Sohn auch so schnell wie möglich davon gemacht.

"Wir werden als erstes das Fest ein wenig versalzen. Ihr wisst schon, etwas Brechmittel ins Essen und in den Wein etcetera. Wenn sie als mit sich selbst zu tun haben, werden wir die Concelebro Halle anzünden. Wenn das Chaos dann perfekt ist, beginnen wir mit den verschiedenen Flüchen. Welche und in welcher Reihenfolge werden unsere Spezialisten noch ausarbeiten. Mulciber, Rabastan Lestrange, Bellatrix und MacNair werden sich zu diesem Zweck morgen vormittag zusammensetzen. Imperius wäre ziemlich lustig, nicht wahr?" Barty schien sich richtig darauf zu freuen. 'Gütiger Merlin' dachte Severus, 'das ist ja ein richtiges Ungeheuer.' Er ließ diesen Gedanken nicht lange währen und achtete darauf, dass sein Gesicht seinen Unwillen nicht preisgab. Er wunderte sich über sich selbst. Noch vor wenigen Wochen hätte er sich über seine Opfer überhaupt keine Gedanken gemacht. Das Intermezzo im Ministerium, als er den Boten umbrachte, hatte überhaupt keine Sputen in seiner Seele hinterlassen. Andererseits war er auch bei den meisten Unternehmen nicht direkt beteiligt gewesen. Er versuchte hinter den Grund seiner Zweifel zu kommen. Früher oder später würde der dunkle Lord sein Hadern spüren und ihn dafür bestrafen.

Er konnte drei Gründe ausmachen. Da war zunächst einmal Darius' Schicksal. Obwohl er den Mann kaum gekannt hatte, war er doch so etwas wie ein Freund gewesen. Er war immer gleichbleibend freundlich und gelassen und hatte sich um alles gekümmert. Vor allem in Snapes letztem Hogwarts-Jahr war Malmignat der Verbindungsmann gewesen. Er hatte sich mit ihm regelmäßig in Hogsmeade getroffen und sich bei ihm Rat geholt. So hatte ihn das grausame Ende des Mannes sehr getroffen.

Zweitens war da die Geburt von Draco. Entgegen seines selbstgewählten Mantras, dass ihn der Junge nur soweit etwas anginge, wie es seine Pflichten als Pate berührte, hatte er doch eine sentimentale Bindung aufgebaut, die er sich selbst nicht eingestehen wollte.

Drittens waren da noch Marie und sein kleiner Haushalt. Er ließ seine Geschäfte nicht gern allein und wollte auch Frederic nicht zuviel zumuten. Mit der anstehenden Großaktion würde er wieder wertvolle Zeit verlieren. Und auch mit Marie würde er früher oder später sprechen müssen. In letzter Zeit hatten sie sich kaum gesehen. Er war sich ja nicht einmal klar darüber, ob sie nun eine Beziehung hatten oder nicht. Er hoffte, wenigstens darüber Klarheit zu erlangen.

Und dann waren da noch die verdammten kleinen Schlangen, die ihn jeden zweiten Samstag heimsuchten. Er hatte ohne es wirklich zu wollen die Stelle ausgefüllt, die Slughorn in Hogwarts offen ließ. Da Varelli für die Slytherins definitiv ausfiel, da er nach Schuljahresende kündigen wollte, blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, als sich ihre Wehwehchen anzuhören. Rhenton war es sogar ein paarmal gelungen seinen Lieblingserstklässler Watson Winston mit nach Hogsmeade zu schmuggeln.

Diese Treffen waren Snape lieb geworden, da sie einerseits eine nicht zu unterschätzende Informationsquelle darstellten und andererseits willkommene Abwechslung zum täglichen Zaubertrank-Einerlei boten. Die echten Herausforderungen fehlten indes. Der Apotheker aus Hogsmeade und sein Kollege aus der Winkelgasse gaben vorerst nur die beliebigen Kopfschmerz- und Antikatermittel in Auftrag, also Massenware. Zum Glück hatte er Frederic, der ihm die Grobarbeiten abnahm. Sie bastelten nebenbei an einem Trank, der den magischen Kern von Frederic soweit verstärken sollte, dass er kleinere Zaubersprüche ausführen konnte. Leider waren sie noch nicht sehr weit mit ihren Forschungen. Für diese Sache hielten sie sich den Montagmorgen frei.

"Ich habe darüber in einem Buch des Inders gelesen." sagte Severus. "Leider ist der zur Zeit auf Wanderschaft und darf sich erst in reichlich neun Jahren wieder bei mir melden. Das ist so ein dämlicher Brauch unter Zaubertrankmeistern. Tarendra hat den schwersten aller Wege gewählt, aber dafür wird er in zehn Jahren ein angesehener Weiser sein. Wenn er dann noch bei Sinnen ist, weil mit der Wanderschaft ein Keuschheitsgelübde einher geht." erklärte er seinem Assistenten. Frederic pfiff leise durch die Zähne. "Da hat er sich aber was vorgenommen. Und du erfährst nicht wie es ihm geht oder wo er gerade ist?"

Snape zuckte mit den Schultern. "Man erfährt auf Umwegen was. Im letzten Rundbrief der Gilde stand ein kurzer Artikel über ein medicamentum libamentus in Uruguay, da wurde sein Name erwähnt. Ging um die Verwendung von Pfeilgiftfröschen für ein Mittel gegen die Gicht. Interessante Arbeit." Frederic war beeindruckt. "Pfeilgiftfrösche habe ich im Londoner Zoo gesehen. Als Kind. Leider sind wir dann nie wieder hingegangen weil mein nichtsnutziger Bruder unbedingt in den Löwenkäfig krabbeln mußte. Leider war der Löwe schon satt." Snape lachte kurz und bitter auf. Der Löwe hätte ihm vielerlei ersparen können.

Gegen zwölf kam Marie herunter um sich einen Tee zu holen. Sie sah aus, als hätte sie tagelang nicht geschlafen. Sie setzte sich mitten auf den freien Arbeistisch und trank langsam aus ihrer Tasse. Eine Weile sah sie den Beiden zu und hörte auf ihre gemurmelten Kommentare. Sie stellte keine Fragen. Das tat sie nie, trotzdem wusste sie immer über alles Bescheid. "Varelli hat drei Roben bei mir bestellt." gab sie bekannt. "Er meint, sonst erlebe er seine Kündigung nicht mehr. Die Kinder sollen extrem sorglos sein. Je gefährlicher der Trank, desto unmöglicher benehmen sich die kleinen Monster." Die beiden Männer schauten sich an und lachten lauthals. "Francesco ist vielleicht nicht die rechte Respektsperson. Er sollte es einfach mal drauf ankommen lassen. Wenn es den ersten Gryffindor in tausend Stücke gerissen hat, wird es ruhiger." meinte Frederic. Marie schüttelte mit dem Kopf. "Ihr Kinder!" sagte sie. "Wenn er erstmal meine Roben hat, dann kann ihm quasi nichts mehr passieren. Das Schutzschild baut sich im Ernstfall sekundenschnell auf. Also es müßte schon ein Erdbeben mit Vulkanausbruch und ein Meteoritenschwarm auf einmal kommen. Dann jedoch..." Sie lachten. Francesco war ein willkommener Gast geworden und sie bedauerten, dass er bald schon gehen würde.

Spät in der Nacht warf ein Ruf des dunklen Lords Snape aus dem Bett. Vorsichtig tappte er nach unten und apparierte dem Ruf entgegen. Fast zeitgleich mit Rabastan Lestrange, Avery und zwei anderen ihm unbekannten Todessern landete er auf einer Lichtung in einem Laubwald. Durch die Bäume konnte er Felder erkennen, anscheinend war ein Dorf ganz in der Nähe. "Was ist los?" fragte er Rabastan, der zuckte aber nur mit den Schultern.

Im selben Moment sah er sie. Der dunkle Lord stand etwas abseits und MacNair brachte mit seiner Truppe fünf gefesselte Mädchen herbei. MacNair zog eine von ihnen an den Haaren hinter sich her. Muggel! Severus schluckte hart, er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, warum er wegen ein paar Muggel-Teenagern aus dem Schlaf geholt wurde. War das wieder so eine Paranoia-Veranstaltung des Lords?

"Kameraden!" tönte da Voldemort, er wirkte aufgekratzt oder vielleicht sogar beschwipst. "Wir haben eine Aufgabe für euch!" Rabastan und Severus tauschten einen gereizten Blick. Lestrange schien auch nur ungern sein Bett verlassen zu haben. MacNair warf das Mädchen auf den feuchten Waldboden. Severus schaute die kleine Gruppe an. Sie waren vielleicht siebzehn, höchstens neunzehn Jahre alt. Zwei von ihnen schluchzten hemmungslos und klammerten sich aneinander, eine wimmerte leise und eine war völlig apathisch, wahrscheinlich im Schockzustand. Die fünfte schaute mit kalter Verachtung um sich. 'Wie Narcissa Malfoy' dachte Severus.

"Wir haben diese - Schlampen hier - in unserem Gebiet erwischt." erklärte Voldemort voller Pathos. 'Unser Gebiet?' dachte Severus 'Ich wusste nicht, dass wir eins haben.' Er fror. Die Nacht war kalt geworden. Unsinn. Sie war lau. Es lag an etwas anderem.

MacNair packte ein Mädchen nach dem anderen und stieß sie in Richtung eines Todessers. Die Verachtende schubste er Snape direkt in die Arme. "Ihr wisst, was zu tun ist. Jeder von euch." Voldemort zog das Wort 'jeder' bedeutungsvoll in die Länge. Severus begann zu ahnen, dass dies wieder ein Test für ihre Vertrauenswürdigkeit sein sollte. Er unterdrückte den Zwang mit den Augen zu rollen und zerrte das Mädchen tiefer in das Gehölz. Sie biss ihn in die Hand. Er scheuerte ihr eine, es war eine mechanische Reaktion. Und er schämte sich sofort dafür.

Als er die Hütte erblickte atmete er unhörbar auf. Er stieß das Mädchen hinein und schloss die Tür. Es roch nach Schimmel und Verwesung. Wie passend. Das Mädchen atmete heftig stoßweise, aber sie sah ihn offen an. Sie verzog ihren Mund und dann begann sie zu sprechen. "Sie müssen das nicht machen." sagte sie. "Was sind sie überhaupt, Satanisten? Und das Gequatsche mit Mylord und so! Das ist doch mittelalterlich. Sie müssen das nicht machen - jeder Mensch ist frei." Severus wollte sich am liebsten die Ohren zuhalten. "Sei still!" zischte er. Sie dachte nicht daran. "Ich heiße Samantha. Ich habe einen kleinen Bruder. Ich möchte studieren. Verstehen Sie? Ich möchte weiter studieren, Ärztin werden. Menschen helfen. Ich möchte leben!" Die letzten Worte schrie sie fast.

Snape sammelte sich. "Sie möchten nicht sterben und ich möchte Sie nicht töten." sagte er. "Dann sind wir ja einer Meinung. Schreien Sie jetzt bitte. Laut." Sie schaute ihn erst verständnislos an, dann begann sie beeindruckend zu kreischen.

Snape drehte ihr den Rücken zu. Er fand eine verrostete Bierdose und mit ein paar geschickten Zaubersprüchen erschuf er daraus einen Portschlüssel. Er atmete schwer und hatte ständig das Gefühl, sich übergeben zu müssen.

"Da." sagte er schließlich. "Halten Sie das fest und stellen Sie keine Fragen. Sie werden in ein Büro kommen. Dort sitzt eine alter Mann mit langem weißen Bart. Dem erzählen Sie alles. Vor allem wo wir hier sind. Er wird Ihnen helfen.".

Sie starrte ihn verständnislos an, nahm aber die Dose. "Portus!" rief Snape und sie verschwand augenblicklich. Er sah sich um, da raschelte es vielsagend in einer Ecke. Eine Ratte lief über den Hüttenboden. "Accio Ratte!" sagte er. Mit einem heftigen Ruck, brach er dem Tier das Genick. Dann schlitze er es auf und beschmierte den Hüttenboden und seine Kleider mit dem Blut. Zum Schluss fuhr er sich mit der blutigen Hand über sein Gesicht. Dann trat er hinaus.

Seine Gefährten wichen entsetzt vor ihm zurück. "Erledigt." sagte er heiser und apparierte nach Hause.

Albus Dumbledore staunte nicht schlecht, als plötzlich ein junges Mädchen in seinem Büro erschien. Ihre Kleider waren zerrissen, ihr Mascara verlaufen und sie schien reichlich verwirrt. Als sie ihn sah, stürzte sie auf ihn zu und begann sofort hektisch zu sprechen. "Helfen Sie mir! Überfall! Schwarze Gestalten mit Masken. Im Wald bei Bournton!" Dumbledore goss ihr einen Whisky ein. "Erzählen Sie genau. Wer hat ihnen den Portschlüssel gegeben?". Während sie noch einmal alles genau erzählte und er ihr aufmerksam zuhörte, schickte er einen Alarm-Patronus zu den Auroren.

Die fragten nicht lange, sondern machten sich auf den Weg. "Wie sah er aus?" fragte Dumbledore inzwischen. Samantha dachte nach. "Er war groß. Er trug eine silberne Maske und Handschuhe. Kapuzenumhang. Viel habe ich nicht von ihm gesehen. Er schien noch ziemlich jung zu sein. Vielleicht zwanzig. Es war ihm zuwider, mich zu vergewaltigen und anschließend zu töten. Vielleicht ist er verheiratet oder hat kleine Kinder. So etwas in der Art. Ich studiere Psychologie, müssen sie wissen..." Sie nahm wieder einen kräftigen Schluck.

Die Auroren kamen zurück. "Wir haben drei von vier lebend retten können." meldete Shacklebolt. "Für eine kam die Hilfe leider zu spät." Samantha weinte lautlos. "Wir bringen Sie nach Hause." erklärte Dumbledore. "Sie werden sich glücklicherweise an nichts erinnern, wenn Sie das Schloss verlassen." Sie schaute ihn verständnislos an. "Oblivio!" flüsterte Dumbledore. Dann übergab er Samantha an Shacklebolt, der sie heim brachte.

Anderentags beugte sich Severus über den Tagespropheten. "Nicht gut. Nicht gut." murmelte er immer wieder. Der dunkle Lord würde an eine Verschwörung glauben und unter jedem Stein einen Verräter wittern. Ganz schlecht. Allerdings las er auch mit großem Vergnügen, dass angeblich eine Auroren-Patrouille in dem Gebiet rein zufällig unterwegs war. Dumbledore war schon ein Fuchs - auf seine exzentrische Art.


	17. Harry Potter

**17. Harry Potter**

Die Hitze war tagsüber nach wie vor erdrückend. Ganz Hogsmeade stöhnte unter dem Staub und der Trockenheit. Die Bäume begannen, die Blätter hängen zu lassen und mehrmals am Tag mussten die Brunnen und Wasserleitungen magisch motiviert werden, damit sie weiter ihren Dienst taten. Florean Fortescue machte ein Vermögen mit einem Eis-Bringedienst und Madame Malkin mit Sonnenschirmen. Der kleine Brunnen im Hof von Snapes Anwesen versagte mehrmals am Tag den Dienst. Marie hatte einige Sommerroben mit Kühlung hergestellt, das war ihr nach langem Experimentieren endlich gelungen. Snape und Frederic waren ihre dankbaren Versuchskaninchen. Severus half ihr sogar bei der Herstellung der ersten Charge und war begeistert von ihrer Kunstfertigkeit. Die Roben waren hellgrau oder blassblau und hielten fast 6 Stunden lang die kühle Temperatur. Eine große Erleichterung für diesen Sommer.

Severus begleitete Marie zur Malkin Filiale in Hogsmeade, wo sie ihre Roben ablieferte und gleich das Geld kassierte. Sie würden anschließend gemeinsam essen gehen. Madame Malkin hatte schon ein Schild ins Fenster gestellt 'Kühlroben treffen heute ein!'. Snape blieb auf dem kleinen Vorplatz und überlegte, ob er den Buchladen aufsuchen oder doch am Brunnen einen Schluck Wasser trinken sollte, als er sie sah. Lily Potter vormals Evans saß auf einer Bank unter der großen Akazie. Sie war hochschwanger und sah entsetzlich müde aus. Niemand war bei ihr und so ging Snape erst zum Brunnen und drückte ihr einen Becher Wasser in die Hand. Er ließ sich neben sie auf die Bank fallen.

"Hallo" sagte er. Sie blickte ihn an und dann auf den Becher in ihrer Hand und antwortete: "Danke und auch hallo." Er studierte sie kurz. "Du bist ganz allein hier? Jetzt noch? Ist doch nicht mehr lange, oder?" Sie schüttelte den Kopf. "Remus ist im Buchladen. Es geht schon noch, ich fühle mich einigermaßen und ab und zu muss ich mal was Anderes sehen als immer nur Godrics Hollow. Ist ein spießiger Ort, weißt du?" Snape nickte, er kannte dieses Viertel; Neureiche und vorwiegend ältere Zauberer, die sich an allem störten. Wie sollte Lilys Kind dort unbeschwert aufwachsen? Er hatte da seine Zweifel. "Deshalb ist mir Hogsmeade auch lieber. Man ist quasi im Grünen und das Publikum ist gemischt." sagte er. "Weißt du schon, ob es ein Junge oder ein Mädchen wird?" Lily war überrascht, dass ausgerechnet er so etwas fragte, normalerweise interessierte er sich überhaupt nicht für Menschen, egal wie klein.

"Es wird ein Junge. Er soll Harry heißen, wie mein Lieblingsonkel in Llangollen." "Ah." antwortete Snape. 'Ich hätte ziemlich gern einen Namen für meinen Sohn ausgesucht.' dachte er plötzlich und schalt sich im gleichen Atemzug irrational. Lily bemerkte den Schatten, der über sein Gesicht zog. "Hast du etwa auch einen Onkel Harry?" fragte sie, um die seltsame Spannung zu beenden. "Nein. Ich habe ehrlich gesagt fast gar keine Familie mehr." erwiderte er gelassen. "Meine Mutter ist mit einem Muggelprofessor durchgebrannt, mein Großvater hat sich im Garten verschanzt und mein Onkel ist auf einer Expedition in wo-weiß-ich. Ich bin ein glücklicher Mensch." Lily hob die Augenbrauen. "Tatsächlich." "Ja - tatsächlich. Ich würde sogar soweit gehen und behaupten, dass es mir niemals besser ging. Schau - gerade habe ich Madame Malkin mit Kühlroben beliefert, man könnte mich einen Wohltäter nennen. Gut - die Dinger sind sauteuer, aber das ist nicht meine Schuld."

"Du machst Kühlroben?" fragte Lily ungläubig. Das war außerhalb ihrer Vorstellungswelt. "Nein, ich habe sie nur getragen. Lupin kommt. Tschüß." Damit stand er auf und wandte sich zum Gehen. "Alles Gute." sagte er noch.

Lily schüttelte noch mit dem Kopf, als sich Lupin neben sie setzte. "Schau, das ist sie." flüsterte er ihr zu. "Wer?" fragte Lily verwirrt. "Das perfekte Mädchen." antwortete Remus und deutete mit dem Kopf in Richtung Madame Malkins Laden. Marie kam heraus mit einer hellblauen Kühlrobe bekleidet mit all ihrem Schmuck und Vergißmeinicht im Haar. "Das Mädchen mit dem pfirsichfarbenen Kleid!" flüsterte sie erstaunt, "du weißt schon von Malfoys Hochzeit. Ich habe doch nicht halluziniert." Remus seufzte.

"Ich träume jede Nacht von ihr. Inzwischen bin ich dankbar für den Vollmond." Lily lachte leise. "Ich glaube, hier hast du kein Glück. Severus hat sie soeben auf die Wange geküßt - in aller Öffentlichkeit. Dann ist es ernst." Remus vermied es hinzuschauen. "Seine Mutter ist außer Landes gegangen mit einem Muggel." erklärte Lily, "falls das noch eine Rolle spielt für deine Forschungen. Und er hatte keinen Onkel namens Harry." setzte sie noch nach. Remus fühlte sich veräppelt. Veräppelt und unglücklich. "Gehen wir Eis essen." sagte er schließlich. "Ich kaufe mir vorher eine Kühlrobe." erklärte Lily resolut. "Gut." stöhnte der Werwolf. "Gehen wir eben einkaufen."

Die Nacht vom 30. auf den 31. Juli brachte einen heftigen Gewittersturm und die ersehnt Abkühlung. In Hogsmeade fegten die Hauselfen die abgebrochenen Äste von den Straßen und Vorhöfen. Die Landschaft wirkte wie frisch renoviert nach dem ersehnten Platzregen. Die Luft duftete nach Gras, Heu und Blumen aller Art. Severus werkelte mit Frederic in seinem kleinen Kräutergarten und philosophierte über die ständigen Restriktionen zum Anbau magischer Pflanzen.

Am Abend sollte ein Todessertreffen sein, um die Aktion Iron Bridge weiter zu untersetzen. Severus wunderte sich heimlich, dass niemals etwas von den Plänen durchsickerte, obwohl so viele verschiedene Personen davon wussten. Die Auroren waren entweder einfach zu blöd oder die Todesser zu verschwiegen. Gut waren sie auf alle Fälle nicht, wenn man die verschiedenen Vorkommnisse von Inkompetenz betrachtete. Vor allem MacNair's Truppe hatte sich in der letzten Zeit nicht mit Ruhm bekleckert. Immer wieder kam ihnen dieser Phönix-Orden in die Quere. Mehrmals was MacNair von Potter selbst angegriffen worden und konnte sich nur mit großer Mühe befreien. Nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis Potter Erfolg haben würde.

Der dunkle Lord hatte neulich durchblicken lassen, dass er sich um die kleine Truppe Potter & Anhang bemühte. "Ich habe Mr. James Potter selbst um ein Gespräch gebeten. Ich wollte ihm eine Zukunft geben. Leider hat er dies ausgeschlagen. Er wird mit den Konsequenzen leben müssen, oder auch nicht." waren die Worte des Lords gewesen. Snape hatte sich erleichtert zurückgelehnt, Potter als Todesser hätte ihm gerade noch gefehlt.

Währenddessen versammelten sich die Rumtreiber in einem kleinen Zimmer im St. Mungo Krankenhaus. James hatte Lily in der Nacht hingebracht und war bei Remus geblieben und hatte sich mit starkem Kaffee wachgehalten. Jeden Moment konnte sein Sohn auf die Welt kommen. Remus hatte die anderen beiden per Eule informiert und sie waren am Morgen eingetroffen. Gemeinsam sahen sie nun dem großen Moment entgegen. "Wieso Harry?" fragte James immer wieder. Er hatte für etwas Größeres plädiert, wie Merlin oder Augustus. Remus beruhigte seinen Freund und reichte ihm einen Schluck Zitronenlikör "Du kannst ihn ja Superman rufen. Ich find's gar nicht so schlecht. Hätte schlimmer kommen können."

"Wie schlimmer? Lucius? Severus? Spekulatius? Lass mich..." Er nahm seine Wanderung wieder auf. Er umrundete das Zimmer immer schneller und Remus hatte den Eindruck, ihm würde bald schwindelig werden. "Sei ein guter Junge und setz dich einen Moment, ja? Soll ich paar Beruhigungstropfen holen?" Sirius öffnete seinen Rucksack. "Nicht nötig, ich habe welche dabei." Er brachte eine Flasche Old Ogdens Feuerwhisky zutage. "Nimm einen Schluck, James und du bist wie neu." James nahm die Flasche und zögerte. Dann hob er sie zum Mund und nahm einen ordentlichen Schluck. Er hustete.

Eine Schwester kam ins Zimmer und musterte die vier Männer geringschätzig. Wahrscheinlich dachte sie, das seien alles notorische Trinker. James hatte sich inzwischen wieder erholt und wischte sich die Tränen vom Husten aus dem Gesicht. "Schwester, sagen sie bitte, dauert es noch lange?" fragte er so höflich es eben ging. Die Schwester schaute ihn noch geringschätziger an. "Andere Väter sind im Zimmer der werdenden Mutter, nicht draußen beim Saufen." sagte sie schnippisch und schaute auf die Uhr. "Wir rechnen in einer halben Stunde mit dem Kind." James war beleidigt. Er knurrte etwas, was sich wie 'Sswrin' anhörte und erklärte: "Wir, die Potters haben eine Tradition, an die ich mich halten muss. Ich darf das Kind erst sehen, wenn Lily ihm einen Namen gegeben hat."

Die Schwester verzog den Mund, um anzuzeigen, was sie davon hielt und verschwand wieder. "Oh Mann, die hast du aber verärgert." sagte Peter, "wahrscheinlich kriegst du hier nie wieder eine Auskunft. Stimmt das mit der Tradition oder hast du die gerade erfunden? Du kennst doch den Namen theoretisch schon.". James war empört. "Sehe ich aus wie jemand, der solche Traditionen erfindet?" fragte er rhetorisch in die Runde. "Ja." kam es dreifach zurück. "Ich habe Schiss." gab James zu, "ich kann da nicht dabei sein." Remus schüttelte den Kopf. "Das wirst du später garantiert bereuen." Sirius winkte ab. "Das nächste Mal." sagte er, "ganz bestimmt, nicht wahr Jamie-Boy?".

"Warum, Warum, Warum" jammerte Frederic, als er mit Severus etliche Körbe voller Flaschen treppauf schleppte. Der Zauberer blieb gelassen, er konnte seinen Krempel ja schweben lassen. "Wir hatten es so ruhig heute, dann kommt dieses St. Mungos auf die Idee, dass ihnen der Schmerzstiller und das Skelewachs gleichzeitig ausgehen. Und Smithers hat natürlich nichts. Die wissen sonst auch kaum wo wir wohnen." Severus half ihm mit seinem Korb und antwortete: "Wir sollten froh sein, dass sie wissen wo wir wohnen. So bleiben wir wenigstens in guter Erinnerung. Ich gebe dir heute nachmittag frei, du kannst ja baden gehen, wenn du willst. Das hier ist ein gutes Geschäft, das lasse ich mir nicht vermiesen." - "Schon gut, schon gut."

Sie eilten weiter, bis sie schließlich bei der diensthabenden Medihexe für Zaubertränke ankamen. "Guten Tag. Wir bringen Skelewachs und Schmerzstiller, wie gewünscht." erklärte Severus zuckersüß. Die Hexe war entzückt. "Der Minister hat sich bei der Gartenarbeit verletzt und ausgerechnet da fehlte ein wenig dies und ein wenig das. Wir wurden vielleicht zusammengestaucht. Ich glaube wir brauchen heute selber Schmerzstiller, wenn das so weitergeht. Die Hitze macht alle ziemlich wirr im Kopf." Severus nickte. "Verstehe." sagte er. Er hielt der Hexe die Quittung hin und sie setzte den Bezahlspruch darunter. Die Galleonen würden im Gringotts-Verlies schon in einer Minute aufschlagen.

"Komm." sagte er zu Frederic, "gehen wir noch ein Eis essen, bevor wir uns wieder unserem Garten widmen." Sie schlenderten die Treppe herunter, um den öffentlichen Kamin zu erreichen als Severus plötzlich stehenblieb. "Ich gehe noch schnell Gladys Parkinson guten Tag sagen. Wir haben uns ewig nicht gesehen und wenn ich schon mal hier bin..." Frederic schloss sich ihm an, er hatte keine Lust, im Foyer herumzulungern.

Gladys war sehr beschäftigt. "Komm mal her" flüsterte sie und winkte die beiden Männer heran. Sie zeigte ihnen ein Baby, entsetzlich klein und mit einem protzigen Gryffindor-Strampler verschönt. "Wow" sagte Severus, "man könnte glatt blind werden, wenn er nicht so klein wäre. Wer ist das?" Gladys lachte unverhohlen. "Harry James Potter." erklärte sie. "Lilys Sohn? Sieht ihr kein bisschen ähnlich, der Arme." Snape streckte seinen Zeigefinger aus und berührte die winzige Faust. Das Baby umklammert den Finger. "Jetzt hast du ihn an der Backe, Snape." witzelte Frederic. "Er will lieber zu dir, so klein und schon intelligent." Die drei kicherten wieder. "Also, ich muss jetzt, sonst wird das Empfangskomitee unruhig." sagte Gladys und machte sich auf den Weg.

"Harry James Potter, heilige Königin der Rummelplätze." sagte Frederic und verstummte plötzlich. Er zog Snape in eine Nische und legte seine Finger auf die Lippen. Im selben Moment und bevor Snape etwas sagen konnte, zogen die vier Rumtreiber an ihnen vorbei. Black und Lupin hatten den leicht schwankenden James untergehakt und Peter bildete die Nachhut. "Ist er nicht wunderbar?" fragte James immer wieder und die Anderen stimmten ihm lautstark zu. Frederic und Severus kicherten und sahen zu, dass sie verschwanden.

Severus schickte Frederic nach dem Eisessen zurück nach Hogsmeade. Er selbst machte sich auf den Weg zu Malfoy. Das große Herrenhaus lag im Schatten der großen Kastanienbäume, die Lucius Malfoy der Erste im Jahre 1632 anlässlich der Niederschlagung des Koboldaufstandes in Siebenbürgen hatte pflanzen lassen. Dieser Krieg hatte der Familie unsäglichen Reichtum eingebracht, da die Schatzkammern der enteigneten Koboldfürsten zum großen Teil an die Malfoys gingen, die den Krieg entscheidend finanziert hatten. Kein Wunder, das die Kobolde in Gringotts beim Anblick von Malfoy nicht gerade in Freudenschreie ausbrachen. Abraxas hatte in einer historischen Rede vor der Ältestenversammlung der Kobolde im Jahre 1953 eine offizielle Entschuldigung vorgebracht und eine Stiftung für die Unterstützung verfolgter Kobolde weltweit ins Leben gerufen, dennoch waren die feindlichen Gefühle der knurrigen Wesen nicht gewichen.

Severus kannte dank seiner Stunden bei Professor Binns die Geschichte aller Koboldaufstände in- und auswendig. Das lag zum großen Teil daran, dass er sich Sachen merken konnte, die er wahrscheinlich niemals verwenden konnte. Sein Gehirn saugte diese ganzen Vorträge einfach auf und es gelang ihm auch, das Wissen bei Bedarf wieder abzurufen, was ihn selbst verwunderte. Die Koboldaufstände waren zum Beispiel ein Thema, mit dem man jeden in die Flucht schlagen konnte, der einem ein Gespräch aufzudrängen gedachte. So gesehen waren sie ganz praktisch.

Die kleine Familie Malfoy saß auf der Terrasse. Das heißt Lucius und Narcissa sassen am Tisch und hatten eisgekühlte Getränke vor sich, Klein Draco lag in einem Miniatur-Liegestuhl unter einem Sonnenschirmchen. Er hatte etliches Spielzeug vor sich, das er aufmerksam betrachtete, jedoch fallen ließ, als er Severus kommen sah.

"Hallo" grüßte Snape die drei Malfoys, "ich wollte mal sehen, wie euch die Hitze bekommt." Snape nahm sein Patenkind hoch und setzte sich zu Lucius und Narcissa an den Tisch. Lucius winkte einen weiteren Drink heran. "Wir machen es uns so erträglich wie möglich. Die Kühlzauber brechen zwar alle paar Stunden zusammen, aber es ist nicht so staubig wie in der Stadt. Draco ist gerne draußen." Das Baby war vollauf damit beschäftigt, Severus vollzusabbern. Narcissa reichte ihm ein Taschentuch. "Und kühlen tut er auch noch." sagte sie und grinste. "Kein Problem." erwiderte Snape und nahm das Tuch an sich. Inzwischen hatten sie sich alle an den kleinen Wicht gewöhnt. Er war schon ein stattliches Stück gewachsen und schrie auch nicht mehr so viel. Oft hatten die beiden Männer das schlafende Kind mit im Studierzimmer, wenn sie über ihren geheimen Schriften sassen.

"War gerade im St. Mungos." erklärte Severus, "Mrs. Potter hat heute ihr Kind bekommen." Narcissa neigte den Kopf "Ach! Wusste gar nicht, dass sie in froher Erwartung war. Habe sie aber auch lange nicht gesehen. Alice Longbottom, die Frau des Aurors hat auch einen Sohn." plauderte sie weiter. "Neville. Was für ein ordinärer Muggelname. Schließlich haben die Longbottoms ja auch eine Art Stammbaum. Carson Longbottom war mit meinem Vater auf der Universität. Ein gescheiter und fähiger Runenforscher. Hat lange Zeit in Rhodesien über alte afrikanische Steininschriften gebrütet. Er würde sich im Grabe umdrehen, wenn er wüsste, was sein Kinder für Muggelfreunde geworden sind."

Severus kitzelte Draco, der prompt ein quietschendes Geräusch von sich gab. "Potters Sohn heißt Harry." erklärte er. "Siehst du! Ich wusste es, diese Muggel - unglaublich. Was sagen den die Senior-Potters dazu?" Lucius lachte gehässig. "Der alte Potter liegt im Sterben." erzählte Narcissa. "Ich weiß das von Gladys Parkinson, da Mrs. Potter immer wieder Medikamente bei St. Mungos bestellt. Mrs. Potter hat mehrmals mit ihr gesprochen, so von Frau zu Frau und sie ist alles andere als erfreut über ihre Schwiegertochter. Sie sei schnippisch und - zu modern." Severus und Lucius lachten und sprachen beinahe gleichzeitig: "Schnippisch und Modern! Oh Merlin!".

"Ihr habt ja beide keine Ahnung." erklärte Narcissa. "Es gibt direkt Schulen, in denen man es lernt nicht schnippisch und modern zu sein. Carla Goyle war auf so einer Schule für höhere Töchter. Dort lernt man nur Hausfrauenpflichten und wie man eine gute Ehefrau für reinblütige Zauberer wird." Sie warf ihr Haar nach hinten. Die Männer sahen sich an und versuchten erfolglos ernst zu bleiben. "Erzähl' doch mal Narcissa, was lernt man dort so - ich meine pflichtenmäßig." Narcissa lachte nun auch. "Ihr kleinen Schmutzfinken." erwiderte sie, "fragt doch Carla. Nicht, dass es bei ihr etwas genützt hätte..." Die neue Mrs. Goyle, ebenfalls im 7. Monat schwanger, war eine resolute Hexe, ebenso stämmig gebaut wie ihr Ehemann. Dieser beteuerte immer, seine Frau über alle Maßen zu lieben, besonders ihren Schweinebraten und das Roastbeef. Es hinderte ihn aber nicht daran, alle Frauen rechts und links des Weges auch noch zu verführen oder anders gesagt, den zweifelhaften Vergnügungen der Todesser mit Muggelfrauen beizuwohnen.

"Tja, dann weiß ich ja, wo ich zu suchen habe, falls Marie mal zu schnippisch und modern wird." meinte Severus. "Apropos, wir machen ein kleines Sommerfest kommendes Wochenende. Kommt doch auch vorbei. Nichts formelles, wir grillen was, Varelli macht Wein, die Junioren kommen auch, Frederic ist da, Bellatrix und die Lestranges. Bringt Draco mit, wir können ihn ja bei uns hinlegen, wenn er müde wird." Narcissa war sichtlich erfreut über die Aussicht auf Abwechslung. "Gerne, Severus. Ich möchte ohnehin deine Freundin mal besser kennenlernen." sagte sie. Lucius hatte nichts dagegen, obwohl ihn immer noch die Zweifel plagten, dass der dunkle Lord die Verbindung nicht gutheißen würde.

"Endlich zu Hause." sagte Lily, als sie gemeinsam mit Remus und James die Treppen zu ihrem Wohnzimmer in Godrics Hollow hinaufstieg. Der Aufenthalt in St. Mungos hatte ihr viel zu lange gedauert. Ständig hatte irgendeine Medihexe an ihrem Gesundheitszustand etwas auszusetzen gehabt. Nun konnte sie endlich mit ihrem Baby alleine sein. So allein es eben ging. Sie hatte sich von James ausbedungen, dass seine drei Freunde sich in der ersten Zeit etwas rar machen sollten. Sirius hatte das zwar nicht eingesehen, doch schließlich grummelnd zugestimmt. Nur Remus sollte vormittags ein wenig aushelfen, wenn James als Aurorenkadett in seiner Schule oder abends für den Orden unterwegs war. Die Ausbildung ging langsamer voran als gedacht, nach und nach musste er erkennen, dass er viele Defizite aus Hogwarts mitgebracht hatte. Sein Ausbilder, Rowan Jackson Shost war ein rauer und fordernder Mann, der keine Gelegenheit ausließ, den Grünschnabel so richtig vorzuführen. Dementsprechend war James' Laune am Abend oft gewöhnungsbedürftig.

Lily legt das Baby in das liebevoll ausgestattet Körbchen. Der Kleine war glücklicherweise viel pflegeleichter als sein Vater und verhielt sich die meiste Zeit schläfrig-still. Die drei Freunde setzten sich auf eine Tasse Tee ins Wohnzimmer. Als James das Fenster öffnete, kam eine Eule mit einem ganzen Stapel Post. "Oh," sagte Lily "das ist meine Muggelpost." Sie hatte einen Nachsendeauftrag für ihr Postfach, dass ein Zauberer leerte und an eine Eule übergab. Sie bekam immer noch Post an ihre Muggeladresse, da sie außerhalb der Zauberwelt viele Brieffreunde hatte. Außerdem abonnierte sie einige Zeitschriften, die auch in ihrer jetzigen Lage von Interesse waren. Sie gab der Eule ein paar Kekse und Wasser und ging flüchtig über die verschiedene Post. Ein paar Briefe, ein paar Rechnungen, Werbung sogar und zum Schluss ein größerer Umschlag mit merkwürdig fremden Briefmarken darauf.

Lily hob den Umschlag hoch und betrachtete die Briefmarken und die Schrift. Merkwürdig. "Er ist aus Teheran." sagte sie "und er ist mit meinem Mädchennamen adressiert." Tatsächlich stand auf dem Brief 'an Miss Lily Evans, Ligusterweg, Little Whining, England". "Interessant." sagte Lupin, "kennst du jemand in Persien?". Lily zuckte mit den Schultern. "Nicht das ich wüsste." antwortete sie. Sie drehte den Brief um und erblickte einen Absender. 'Mantreh Af-Shar Ardeshir, Ardeshir Palace, Isfahan, Iran' stand dort. "Das sagt mir überhaupt nichts!" erklärte sie den anderen. "Ich habe niemals Beziehungen in den Iran gehabt." James rührte in seinem Tee und meinte trocken: "Mach doch mal auf, was soll schon passieren. Wird ja kein Skorpion drin sein oder sowas." Lily nickte beklommen. Sie hatte das Gefühl, dass in dem Brief wieder einmal ein Problem steckte. Sie nahm den Brieföffner vom Schreibtisch und machte sich daran, den Umschlag aufzureißen. Heraus fielen ein Brief und ein weiterer Umschlag. Sie seufzte, das hatte ihr gerade noch gefehlt. "Lies doch den Zettel der dabei liegt. " meinte Lupin hilfreich und gab ihr das Papier. Es roch nach Rosen. Lily las.

_'Liebe Miss Evans, Sie kennen mich zwar nicht, aber ich weiß von ihnen. So habe ich mich gefragt, ob sie mir wohl den Gefallen tun würden, den beiliegenden Brief meinem Sohn zukommen zu lassen? Es ist mir sehr wichtig, dass er wenigstens einen angemessenen Abschied von mir erhält, jetzt wo wir uns nie wieder sehen werden. Außerdem sollen sein Großvater und seine seltsamen Freunde nichts davon erfahren, deshalb wende ich mich an Sie. Ich weiß, dass mein Sohn mit ihnen befreundet war (oder ist). Sein Name ist Severus Snape. Vielen Dank und mögen die Götter Sie schützen. Eileen Snape'_

"Ach." sagte Lupin. "Ach" echoten Lily und James. Sie sahen sich erstaunt an. Das war jetzt wirklich eine Überraschung. "Und nun?" fragte James. "Wir müssen ihm den Brief zukommen lassen, keine Frage." erwiderte Lily, "schließlich vertraut sie mir. Sie ist abgehauen, stimmt's?" Remus nickte. "Mit einem Muggel-Wissenschaftler." er kicherte. "Auch nicht gerade ein Traum für Reinblüter. Sollten wir den Brief nicht erstmal aufmachen und ihn lesen." Lily schüttelte den Kopf "Der ist garantiert gesichert, das kannst weder du noch irgendeiner von uns lesen. Und zweitens gibt es ein Briefgeheimnis, dass werde ich garantiert nicht brechen." "Aber..." setzte Lupin an. James seufzte. Immer wieder derselbe Schlamassel, dieser Snape war einfach überall. "Wir könnten den Brief zu Albus bringen. Er soll bestimmen, wie wir damit umgehen. Wir können das nicht unter uns regeln, denn es könnte etwas bedeuten. Vielleicht fährt Herr Snape umgehend nach Persien und wird nicht mehr gesehen? Nee - das wäre zu schön, um wahr zu sein." Remus nickte. "Ich bin dafür, zu Albus damit." Lily zögerte noch. Dann stimmte sie zu. "Wir wollten ihm sowieso Harry zeigen." sagte sie. "Da können wir den Brief genauso gut gleich mitnehmen. Wenn der kleine gefüttert ist, ziehen wir los." Die beiden Freunde waren einverstanden.

Gesagt - getan, so stiegen sie eine knappe Stunde später aus dem Kamin des Hogwarts-Direktors. Albus Dumbledore hatte gerade ein wenig freie Zeit, nachdem er seine umfangreiche Korrespondenz erledigt hatte und erfreute sich an Limonenkuchen und Tee zu dem er die Besucher gleich einlud. "Das ist also der kleine Harry." meinte er erfreut und versuchte die Aufmerksamkeit des Winzlings zu erregen, was gründlich misslang. "So neu und so winzig. Ihr seid sicherlich sehr glücklich, nicht wahr? Stellt euch vor, Alice hat am selben Tag auch einen Jungen geboren, wir werden immer mehr." Albus rieb sich vergnügt die Hände. "Wir können die Namenszeremonie gemeinsam feiern, was meint ihr?"

James und Lily waren nicht abgeneigt. Gemeinsam feiern war eine gute Gelegenheit, die anderen Mitglieder des Ordens mal wieder zu treffen. "Wir sind noch aus einem anderen Grund hier." sagte Lily und schob den Brief über den Schreibtisch. "Oh." meinte Dumbledore erstaunt, als er die Briefmarken sah. "Ich ahne, was das ist."

"Tatsächlich?" fragte Remus neugierig, "das kann ich nicht glauben." Dumbledore lächelte. "Mein lieber Junge," sagte er, "ich weiß eine Menge, vor allem von dem, was mich eigentlich nichts angeht." Er las den Brief aufmerksam durch und befühlte den verschlossenen Umschlag. "Wir können ihm den Brief nicht vorenthalten, noch können wir ihn selbst öffnen." sagte er schließlich. "Es ist privat und nach allem, was ich vermute, sogar sehr privat." erklärte er noch. "Kurz und gut, wir müssen den Brief ausliefern und ich würde sagen, dass niemand anders dafür in Frage kommt als du, Lily." Die drei am Tisch blieben stumm. "Ich wüsste zu gerne" begann Remus, aber Dumbledore hob die Hand um ihn zu stoppen. "Nein, Remus. Egal, was wir auch Interessantes erfahren würden, es wäre unrecht. Und Unrecht Gut gedeihet nicht, wie die Muggel so schön sagen.

Wir können es uns nicht leisten, die Aufmerksamkeit eines zugegebenermaßen vermutlichen Todessers auf uns zu lenken. Wir haben gerade an dieser - Front - relative Ruhe. Sirius hat gerade aufgehört, Kingsley mit seinen Verdächtigungen zu nerven. Da wollen wir doch nicht aufs Neue Staub aufwirbeln. Wir haben anderes zu tun." James senkte den Kopf. Albus hatte natürlich recht. An allen Ecken und Enden waren Vorfälle zu bearbeiten und Menschen zu schützen, da war keine Zeit für Spielereien. Sollte der Brief tatsächlich etwas weltbewegendes enthalten, würde man es irgendwie erfahren.

"Haben sie die Frau gekannt, Direktor?" fragte er trotzdem. Dumbledore nahm sich noch ein Stück Kuchen. "Ja. Sie ging hier zur Schule" sagte er, "Aber sie verschwand nach den ZAG-Prüfungen in ihrem fünften Jahr. Genauer gesagt, sie kam von einem Schulausflug im Fach Muggelkunde nicht zurück. Ihr glaubt gar nicht, was der damalige Direktor für Schwierigkeiten deswegen hatte. Sie ist mit dem Muggel durchgebrannt." Dumbledore putzte sich umständlich die Nase. "Dann hat sie ihn geheiratet, mit gefälschten Papieren, sie war ja noch nicht volljährig. Sie provozierte ihre Familie, indem sie eine Hochzeitsanzeige im Propheten veröffentlichte. Das gab vielleicht Ärger! Kurz darauf erschien die Geburtsanzeige und die Familie handelte. Weiß nicht, was mit dem Muggel geschah. Jedenfalls war sie dann zurück und das Kind wuchs bei Mr. Prince auf. Seine zweite Frau, Amalthea, verhinderte übrigens, dass der Kleine den Familiennamen tragen durfte. Sie hoffte bis zuletzt, dass eines ihrer Kinder einen Zauberer hervorbringen würde. War aber nicht so."

Dumbledore schüttelte den Kopf. Er schenkte sich und seinen Gästen Tee nach und erzählte weiter:"Und sie war ein paarmal hier, wenn der Junge im Krankenflügel lag. Aber sie ließ stets keinen Zweifel daran, dass sie ihn nur 'wegen der Leute' besuchte." Lily schnappte entsetzt nach Luft. "Wie meinen sie das?" "Nun ja, sie glaubte wohl und ihr Mann wahrscheinlich auch, dass es erwartet würde. Sie sagte einmal wortwörtlich zu mir 'Wenn es nicht Tradition wäre, würde ich niemals so weit reisen, nur um ihn zu sehen.' Das sagt ja wohl eine Menge aus. Eileen war auch einmal hier. Nach der Sache mit - Mr. Lupin, hier. Als Severus geboren wurde war sie gerade mal fünfzehn oder sechzehn Jahre alt. Er behauptete mir gegenüber einmal, dass sie ihn hasst und mehrfach versucht hat, ihn umzubringen. Ob das so stimmt oder ob das eine seiner dramatischen Übertreibungen war, konnte ich nicht feststellen."

Remus konnte nun sein über Monate gesammeltes Wissen nicht mehr zurückhalten. "Ich glaube, dass es eher eine Untertreibung ist." stieß er hervor. "Fragt doch mal Mrs. Weasely." "Wir können da nichts tun." beschwichtigte Dumbledore den aufgebrachten Werwolf. "Jeder ist seines Glückes Schmied." setzte er poetisch nach.

Remus fühlte wie sich ihm der Magen umdrehte. Diese Diskussion war sinnlos. Seit wann war der Direktor derart selbstgerecht? Was hatte sich plötzlich geändert? "Ich werde Lily begleiten, wenn sie den Brief abgibt. Ich habe mit Severus noch ein Geschäft am Laufen." sagte er einer plötzlichen Eingebung folgend. Zumindest konnte er dabei sein, wenn Snape den Brief entgegennahm. "Geschäfte mit Snape?" fragte James. "Wen willst du denn vergiften?" Remus stöhnte und verdrehte die Augen. "Wolfsbann. Der verhindert, dass ich an Vollmond Personen angreife. Ich behalte meinen menschlichen Willen und mein Bewusstsein, wenn ich den Trank nehme. Er hat mir schon mal welchen besorgt und der war verdammt gut. Nicht so eine Brühe wie aus der Winkelgasse. Es wird ja wohl noch erlaubt sein, Zaubertränke einzukaufen." erwiderte er beleidigt.

"Ist ja schon gut. Wir wären dann wohl fertig, Direktor? Wir bringen den Brief hin und erzählen, was er gesagt hat und ansonsten gehen wir wieder auf unsere Posten. Sirius meinte, wir sollten Snapes Anwesen auch mal beobachten. Dürfen wir?" Albus Dumbledore hob beide Hände "Von mir aus. Aber erzählt es nicht unbedingt Kingsley Shacklebolt."


	18. Vollmondnacht

**18. Vollmondnacht**

Severus kam vom Markt und setzte den großen Korb mit Kräutern in der Werkstatt ab. Er schaute leicht verzweifelt drein, denn diese Zutaten musste er am gleichen Tag verarbeiten. Die Hitze verlangte noch immer ihren Tribut. Er rief die Hauselfen und Frederic und gemeinsam machten sie sich an die schweißtreibende Arbeit. Gegen Abend brachte ihnen Marie Eistee und Sandwiches. "Ich glaube, wir ziehen an den Nordpol." sagte sie. "Oben ist es kaum mehr auszuhalten."

Als nach dem Sonnenuntergang die Hitze endlich etwas nachließ, bekamen sie überraschenden Besuch. Amalthea. Die hartherzige Stiefgroßmutter von Severus hatte sich noch niemals im neuen Haus sehen lassen, also musste es etwas von Belang sein, das sie herführte. Snape bat sie in das Haus und entzündete ein paar Kerzen. Amalthea setzte sich in den dargebotenen Sessel und nahm mit einem mürrischen Nicken den Eistee von Marie an. Marie schaute Snape kurz in die Augen, nickte dann und verschwand.

"Hast du dir eine Schlampe angeschafft." schnarrte die Alte verächtlich. Snape würdigte sie keiner Antwort. Er hatte seit langem gelernt, sich von ihr nicht provozieren zu lassen. Er nahm ihre Ausdrucksweise als eine Art Krankheitssymptom hin. Amalthea nahm einen tiefen Schluck aus dem Teeglas und begann dann unvermittelt: "Clara ist tot. Sie ist im Kindbett gestorben und das Baby kurz darauf." Severus war erschüttert. Seine Lieblingscousine hatte eine schwierige Schwangerschaft gehabt, aber dass es tödlich enden würde, damit hatte niemand gerechnet! Clara war genau wie ihr Vater Squib und doch hatte Amalthea gehofft, dass sie ein magisches Kind zur Welt brächte. Severus' Onkel war Amaltheas einziges Kind, er sollte den Namen Prince tragen, während das Halbblut - eben Severus - bestenfalls verschwiegen wurde. Zu Edwards klammheimlicher Freude war jedoch ausgerechnet Severus der Magier und alle anderen nicht. Mit Claras Tod war Amaltheas Hoffnung auf magischen Nachwuchs ein für allemal zerstört.

"Mein Beileid. Wann ist die Trauerfeier?" fragte Severus gepresst und musste sich anstrengen, um nicht zu weinen. "Freitag." antwortete Amalthea. "Ich gehe davon aus, dass du dich zu benehmen weißt. Und trag' anständige Roben." Was dachte diese Frau eigentlich? Severus hatte noch nie etwas anderes getragen! Litt sie etwa an Sehstörungen? "Sicher." antwortete er ruhig. "Ich werde das Baströckchen dieses eine Mal zu Hause lassen." Sie schnaufte wie ein Brauereigaul. "Gut." sagte sie. Er würde auf seine Art um Clara trauern, er musste hier seine Gefühle nicht zeigen. Amalthea würde ihm ohnehin das Wort im Munde umdrehen.

"Du kannst jetzt den Namen haben." sagte sie plötzlich in die entstandene Stille hinein. Snape stand auf und lief mühsam atmend ans Fenster. Er schaute hinaus in die Nacht und drehte sich auch nicht um, als er antwortete. "Nein." sagte er. "Ich brauche ihn nicht mehr. Ich habe meinen Namen selbst gemacht. Ich habe hart dafür geschuftet, um Anerkennung unter euresgleichen zu erhalten. Ich habe schon im sechsten Hogwarts-Jahr mit meiner Lehre begonnen - neben der Schule! Ich bin der jüngste Zaubertrankmeister auf dieser kalten Insel hier. Jetzt habe ich etwas erreicht, aus eigener Kraft, ohne große Namen und altes Geld auf meiner Seite. Und so soll das auch bleiben. Wenn der Name Prince nun ausstirbt, ist das nicht meine Schuld."

Amalthea stand schwerfällig auf, ging zum Kamin und verschwand wortlos. Severus ging an den Schrank und schenkte sich einen Whisky ein. Er sah sein blasses Gesicht im Spiegel über der Kommode. "Auf dich, Snape!" sagte und stürzte das beißende Getränk in einem Zug hinunter.

Dann ging er nach oben und kroch zu Marie ins Bett. Mehr war da nicht. Sie küsste ihn und fragte nicht. Gut.

Es war gegen drei Uhr morgens, als ihn Marie weckte. "Hörst du das auch?" fragte sie beklommen. Er lauschte. Dann hörte er ihn. Geheul. Er trat an das Fenster und schaute hinaus. Der Mond hing am Nachthimmel, rund, voll und gelb. Früher hatte er ihn immer mit einer geputzten Galleone verglichen oder mit einem Pfannkuchen. Das war vorher...

Jetzt war es Lupins Mond. Er zog sich eine Robe über und holte die doppelläufige Flinte aus der Kammer. Die Flinte war mit einem Silberbolzen geladen. Nur für den Fall.

Er ging nach unten und stellte sich an das große Fenster der Werkstatt. Draußen war es still. Ein paar Wolken zogen am Vollmond vorbei. Marie folgte ihm und stand nahe bei ihm. Er drehte sich um, lächelte verlegen. Sie legte ihre Hand auf seinen Arm. "Vielleicht ist er schon weiter gezogen." flüsterte sie. Aber die Angst stand überdeutlich in ihren Augen. Er schüttelte den Kopf. "Erst wenn die Sonne aufgeht, ist alles vorbei." wisperte er zurück.

Sie schauten gebannt aus dem Fenster.

Lupins Nase hatte ihn getrieben. Die unerfüllte, hoffnungslose Liebe hatte von Moony, dem Wolf Besitz ergriffen. Schnüffelnd rannte er durch Hogsmeade und erreichte die Werkstatt. Er sass am Rand des kleinen Wäldchens und heulte sich die wunde Seele aus dem Leib. Er wusste natürlich, dass das sehr dumm war. Aber er konnte nicht anders. Der Wolfsbanntrank verhinderte das Schlimmste, aber seine Sehnsucht war stärker als die Vernunft.

Meter für Meter robbte er näher an das Haus. Er betrank sich am Geruch des perfekten Mädchens und winselte immer wieder leise. Plötzlich sprang die Tür auf. Und er stand Snape gegenüber. Sein Rivale war leichenblass, sein langes schwarzes Haar hing über sein Gesicht. In der Hand hielt er die Flinte und Lupin konnte das Silber spüren.

Plötzlich schämte er sich - wie ein Mensch. Er vergrub seine Schnauze zwischen den Vorderpfoten und erwartete den tödlichen Schuss.

Snape zögerte. Das Mädchen stand hinter ihm, atemlos und voller Angst. "Lupin!" rief Snape. "Ich gebe dir die Chance zu fliehen. Nur dieses eine Mal!". Und Lupin ergriff diese Chance. Er rannte, atemlos, mit Schweiß auf den Flanken und heraushängender Zunge. Snape schoss, der Bolzen flog über Lupins Kopf. Er hechelte und rannte noch schneller. Hinter dem Wäldchen kam er zum Stehen und drehte sich ein paar Mal um die eigene Achse. Sein Herz raste. Er versteckte sich unter einem Reisighaufen und dämmerte dem Morgen entgegen.

Snape nahm Marie bei der Hand und führte sie in das Schlafzimmer zurück. Sie lagen eng umschlungen wach, bis endlich das Morgenlicht in das Zimmer flutete. Dann schliefen sie ein. Die Flinte lehnte am Bett.

Die Vorbereitungen für das Sommerfest zogen sich bis Ende August hin. Die Hitze ließ etwas nach und schließlich war der große Tag gekommen.

"Was für ein wunderschöner Tag." Narcissa erschien mit einen Plopp und einem strahlenden Lächeln auf der Wiese neben Snapes Haus. Kurz darauf materialisierte sich Lucius mit Draco auf dem Arm. "Herzlich willkommen." sagte Marie und führte die drei Malfoys zum Ort des Festes, wo sich Rhenton und Lynna schon zu schaffen machten. Mehrere Tische waren aufgebaut und die Hauselfen hatten schon veschiedene Leckereien aufgetischt. Lynna stellte gerade ein paar knallgelbe Sonnenschirme auf. Einzelne Kühlzauber schwebten über den Limonadekrügen und zischten leise. Lucius ließ sich mit Draco in einen Liegestuhl fallen. "Hier wird es dir gefallen, mein Kleiner." sagte er und entfernte das Nuckel aus dem kleinen Mund. "Darf ich ihn mal halten?" fragte Marie und Draco ließ sich gerne von ihr auf den Arm nehmen, wobei er die kleine Faust fest um ihren Ohrring klammerte. "Halt, halt." sagte sie, "so geht das nicht."

Severus hörte das Lachen und das Stimmengewirr aus seinem Garten. Er starrte auf den Brief auf seinem Schreibtisch, als sei dieser ein Raubtier, das jeden Moment zum Sprung ansetzen könne. Heute morgen hatten Lily und Remus das Schriftstück überbracht. Seitdem schob er die Öffnung des Briefes vor sich her. Er entschloss sich, nicht vor dem Fest damit anzufangen. Was konnte seine Mutter schon von ihm wollen. Geld? Wohl kaum. Der Brief konnte nur unangenehmen Inhalt haben, da war sich Severus sicher. Also schob er ihn in den Schreibtischkasten, stand auf und zog sich für das Fest um.

Der Werwolf hatte sich auf seine umständliche Art entschuldigen wollen, aber er fand die Worte nicht, um Snape zu erreichen. Lily hatte es schließlich übernommen, Severus davon zu überzeugen, dass Lupin keine Gefahr mehr darstellte. Zum Schluss hatte ihm Lupin sogar ein wenig leid getan. Nicht, dass er sich das anmerken ließe. Der Werwolf schien um Jahre gealtert zu sein, seine Schulter ließ er hängen und er konnte Severus kaum in die Augen sehen.

Snape schüttelte den Kopf, um die Erinnerungen an den peinlichen Vormittag zu vertreiben und machte sich auf den Weg in den Garten.

Gerade als er nach unten ging, um seine Gäste zu begrüßen, kamen noch mehr. Gerry Hughes, Brad Weston, beide Montague-Geschwister, Dianne Mulciber und, was ihn besonders freute, sie brachte Watson Winston mit. Kurz nacheinander erschienen noch Theodor Nott und die Familie Lestrange. Bellatrix brachte eine Frau mit, die er noch nie gesehen hatte. Eine ätherische Schönheit mit langen platinblonden Haaren und einer porzellanfarbigen Haut.

"Severus, das ist Ronina Zabrisky." stellte Bellatrix die Dame vor. "Guten Tag Gospodin Snape, sie müssen entschuldigen, dass ich uneingeladen hier erscheine." sagte Madame Zabrisky mit rauchiger Stimme und starkem slawischen Akzent, "Bellatrix meinte, dies sei kein Problem." Severus nickte. "Natürlich nicht. Ich freue mich, sie kennenzulernen." Madame Zabrisky war auch erfreut.

"Gospodin Karkaroff hat mir ihren Namen genannt, er meinte sie könnten mir mit einem kleinen Problem helfen." "Oh?" Severus war erstaunt, Igor hatte nur sehr selten mit ihm Kontakt gehabt, erst seit er seiner Gruppe zugeteilt war, hatten sie öfter ein paar mehr Worte miteinander gewechselt. "Aber wir wollen damit warten, bis etwas Zeit ist, ich sehe sie haben jede Menge Gäste hier." fügte Madame Zabrisky hinzu.

Das war wohl wahr. Severus begrüßte seine Gäste und spannte Watson und Rhenton ein, um Getränke zu bringen und auf den Grill aufzupassen. Lucius übernahm wie so oft das Magiphon und schon kurze Zeit darauf war die Party in vollem Gange. Frederic war inzwischen auch gekommen und er beäugte die exotische Dame Zabrisky mit wachsendem Interesse. "Wo hast du denn diese aparte Figur aufgetrieben?" fragte er Severus leise. "Ich habe damit nichts zu tun." antwortete dieser, "Sie ist eine Bekannte von Igor."

Besagter Igor kam auch gerade vom Apparierspot und brachte ein paar Flaschen Krimsekt und genausoviel Wodka mit. Er trug einen Kasack aus dunkelgrüner Seide, der mit silbernen Schlangen bestickt war. "Apartes Kostüm." lobte Severus. "Ja ich wollte den Wladelez ein wenig ehren, mein Lieber." Severus wusste nicht genau, was das bedeutete, nickte aber trotzdem freundlich. Karkaroff konnte es sich nicht leisten, ihn hinterrücks schlecht zu machen.

In einem Busch nicht weit von der Festwiese entfernt hockten derweil Sirius Black und Remus Lupin. Sie hatten auch Limonade dabei und ein paar belegte Brote. Viel konnten sie nicht hören, aber um so besser sehen. "Donnerwetter. Die haben vielleicht Leckereien auf dem Tisch." seufzte Black. "Ob das alles Todesser sind?" "Quatsch!" erwiderte Lupin, "da sind haufenweise Kinder dabei. Die dürften Du-weisst-schon-wen wohl kaum interessieren. Noch nicht." Sirius schnaubte verächtlich. "Du glaubst, dass ist ein ganz normales Familienfest. Schau sie dir doch mal an. Der Russe da, sieht aus wie Dshingis Khan. Und da diese Frau, wow! Na und Bellatrix und ihre beiden Männer. Ich frage mich, ob sie mit beiden was hat. Schreib alle auf, Remus hörst du?" "Ja doch." brummte der Werwolf. Er hätte sonstwas drum gegeben, um so ein Steak zwischen die Zähne zu bekommen. Dann sah er auch noch Marie. Sie lief mit dem kleinen Malfoy herum und sang ihm leise was vor. Remus stöhnte leise. "Eh Remus, was hast du für Schmerzen?" Lupin zeigt nur auf das perfekte Mädchen und machte seine Hundeaugen. "Ach du lieber.." Sirus schaute hin. "Ausgerechnet." bemerkte er. Remus zuckte nur mit den Schultern. "Ich kann nichts dafür. " sagte er und biss in ein Schinkensandwich, um von seinem roten Kopf abzulenken. "Weißt du," begann Black, "das ist nichts für dich. Was muss die für einen fiesen Charakter haben, dass sie Snape gefällt. Überleg doch mal." Er klopfte seinem Freund beruhigend auf die Schulter. Remus erwiderte darauf nichts. Er hätte jetzt sonst was um eine Flasche von Karkaroffs Wodka gegeben.

Frederic schlich sich derweil an Madame Zabrisky heran. Machte Smalltalk und besorgte ihr Häppchen vom Büffet. Severus und Marie amüsierten sich sehr über die Bemühungen ihres Freundes. Madame schien etwas sehr aristokratisch zu sein. "Wahrscheinlich erinnert sie ihn an seine Mutter." kicherte Lucius. Mrs. Black war als überkandidelt bekannt. Selbst der Tagesprophet hatte einmal diese Feststellung abgedruckt. Draco war inzwischen in den Besitz von Lynna und Dianne übergegangen, die sich mit den anderen Junioren am Planschbecken vergnügten. Der kleine Malfoy sass mit ihnen im Sand und zerstörte mit großem Vergnügen Rhentons kunstvolle Sandburgen.

Narcissa war über die Maßen erfreut, dass ihr die Mädchen den kleinen Racker abgenommen hatten. Sie unterhielt sich mit Bellatrix und Karkaroff über die neuesten Moden in Paris und St. Petersburg, über Klatsch und Tratsch, die neuen Babies Gregory Goyle und Theodor Nott jr, aber auch über Neville Longbottom und Harold Potter.

Marie kam hinzu. "Der kleine Potter wurde uns heute morgen vorgeführt." erzählte sie. "Wir sollten ihn wohl bewundern. Dieser - Werwolf war dabei. Er kriegt einen Spezialtrank von Severus." Narcissa verzog das Gesicht. "Wie kann man nur einen Säugling in die Nähe einer solchen Bestie lassen." meinte sie. "Diese - Leute - haben überhaupt keinen Verstand."

Marie zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich hätte nie erraten, dass er ein Werwolf ist. Ich bin ja auch keine Spezialistin. Severus hat mir später erzählt, dass er tatsächlich mal von ihm angegriffen wurde. Kannst du dir das vorstellen? Nur mit viel Glück ist er entkommen, dieser James Potter hat ihn weggezerrt. Und heut nacht" Marie zitterte leicht beim Gedanken an die turbulente Nacht. "Heute nacht heulte er vor unserem Haus. Severus hat ihn mit einem gezielten Schuss vertrieben." Narcissa schaute bewundernd auf den Schützen. "Endlich zeigst du ihm mal, wo es lang geht." bemerkte sie.

Lucius kam mit seinem Drink herüber. "Tja, ein übles Völkchen diese Potters." meinte er. "Sie waren schon immer sehr verschlagen. Solche Typen schlagen Vater und Mutter tot und beantragen dann Waisenrente. Hinterhältiges Pack, immer unter dem Deckmantel des 'Schönen, Guten und Wahren', in Wirklichkeit machen sie Geschäfte mit er Armut anderer. Sie lassen im Waisenhaus Tarnmäntel fertigen, wusstet ihr das?" Narcissa und Marie schüttelten unisono den Kopf "Tatsächlich?" Lucius hob die Augenbrauen. "Wird jedenfalls behauptet. Ist nie richtig aufgeklärt worden. Da traut sich keiner ran und die Kinder, die sagen nix."

Narcissa schüttelt den Kopf. "Wieso es immer noch die Verwahranstalt für minderjährige Zauberer gibt, ist mir ein Rätsel. Es gibt genug Familien, die nur zu gerne ein Kind aufnehmen würden." "Alles Politik, meine Liebe. Alles Politik. Man will nicht, dass diese Kinder bei Reinblütern aufwachsen und womöglich keine Muggelfreunde werden." antwortete Bellatrix nonchalant. "Aber sie werden es nicht verhindern können, diese Idioten vom Ministerium."

"Aber, aber meine Prekrasniy!" mischte sich Karkaroff ein, "Wir wollen doch den schönen Tag nicht mit Politik verunreinigen! Trinken wir!" Sie nahmen ihre Gläser und füllten sich weiteren Sekt nach. "Ja, trinken wir!" erwiderte Severus. Lucius zog ihn zur Seite. "Was hat die Potter mit dem Werwolf bei dir gewollt." fragte er leise. "Der Werwolf wollte Wolfsbann, wie übrigens Madame Zabrisky auch, sie hat ein gebissenes Kind. Und Lily Potter brachte mir einen Brief, den meine Mutter an ihre Muggeladresse geschickt hatte. Woher sie die Adresse hat, weiß ich nicht. Was in dem Brief steht allerdings auch nicht, ich habe ihn noch nicht geöffnet."

Lucius war erstaunt. "Oh." sagte er nur. "Genau. Oh!" erwiderte Severus trocken. "Wird schon nichts Schlimmes sein." meine Lucius beruhigend. "Wahrscheinlich will sie dir erklären, warum sie Muggel so liebt. Oder sie hat dir eine Muggelprinzessin ausgesucht und du sollst rüberkommen." "Ja." antwortete Severus, "sicher". Damit gingen sie wieder zu den anderen.

Madame Zabrisky hatte schon kurz mit Snape über ihr Problem gesprochen und nun setzte sie an, um die Feinheiten auszuarbeiten. "Mein kleiner Sohn Tomas ist vor zwei Monaten gebissen worden. Sie können sich vorstellen, wie entsetzt wir waren. Wir leben in der hohen Tatra, ganz versteckt im Wald. Wir hatten nie Probleme mit Werwölfen, aber irgendwie schein eine dieser Bestien den Weg dahin gefunden zu haben. Igor sagte mir, dass sie den Trank beherrschen und ohnehin brauen. Sehen sie, ich brachte es nicht übers Herz mein eigenes Kind mit einem Silberbolzen zu erschießen."

Severus nickte hilflos. "Verstehe." sagte er. "Ich brauche jemand, der dem Jungen hilft mit der Tatsache fertig zu werden. Ich würde das gut bezahlen. Sie kennen doch Werwölfe?" Snape schluckte. "Ehrlich gesagt, nur einen. Ich denke schon, dass ich ihn dazu bringen würde, ihrem Sohn etwas - äh - Starthilfe zu geben. Er ist ohnehin oft knapp mit finanziellen - äh - Mitteln." Madame Zabrisky strahlte. "Das wäre wunderbar! Ich würde mit Tomas in Hogsmeade absteigen, im Hogs Head, dort macht man sich keine Gedanken über - seltsame - Gäste. Machen sie mir den Kontakt, bitte?" Madame Zabriskys meerblaue Augen baten und Severus willigte ein. "Ich werde sehen, was sich machen läßt. Ich schicke ihnen eine Eule, wenn alles bereit ist." sagte er.

Inzwischen war die Dämmerung hereingebrochen und die Kinder rüsteten sich für den Heimweg. "Der Sommer ist die schönste Jahreszeit, keine Schule, Feste über Feste." stellte Watson gerade fest. "Wieso, hast du noch mehr Feste, Wats?" fragte Parker neugierig. "Klar." rief der Kleine, "fünfzehn Jahre Iron Bridge Broomstick Estate! Da ist vielleicht was los. Meine Mum und ich gehen für drei Tage hin. Madame Quasier kommt, die große Seherin. Und allein sieben verschiedene Bands spielen da! Das solltest du auf keinen Fall verpassen. Okay, ein paar Muggel werden auch da sein, aber die stören nicht." Rhenton schüttelte den Kopf über so viel Enthusiasmus. Severus traf das eben Gehörte wie ein Messer in die Eingeweide. Er schaute kurz zu Lucius hinüber der aber mit den Schultern zuckte. Plötzlich fühlte er sich schrecklich müde und hilflos. Er musste irgendwie die Kinder von Broomstick Estate fernhalten, nur wie?

Nachdem die Kinder gegangen waren und auch Federic sich in sein Gartenhäuschen zurückgezogen hatte, saßen die Todesser allein am Feuer. Marie verabschiedete sich kurz darauf auch ins Bett, somit wandten sich die Gespräche den ernsteren Dingen zu. Als erstes sprach Severus einen Muffliato Zauber über das Areal, was den noch immer in den Büschen hockenden Beobachtern ein frustriertes Stöhnen abrang. Karkaroff und die Lestrange-Brüder lagen im Gras, Bellatrix hatte einen der Liegestühle okkupiert. Lucius und Narcissa sassen gemeinsam auf einer Bank, Draco schnarchte friedlich in einer Hängematte.

"Broomstick Estate wird demnach doch kein Spaziergang. Wir sollten sicherstellen, dass keine unsere Leute oder Sympathisanten dran glauben müssen." sagte Rodolphos. "Wie nur machen wir das dem Lord klar." Sein Bruder machte eine unwillige Handbewegung. "Dem dunklen Lord ist das egal. Wir wissen noch nicht einmal, was mit Darius passiert ist. Darüber schweigt er sich aus. Und jetzt haben wir diesen Schleimer Barty am Hals. Clever Severus, wirklich clever. Damit hast du uns allen keinen Gefallen getan." Snape fuhr auf. "Ich hatte kaum eine andere Wahl. Hätte ich einen Absolventen von diesem Jahr genommen, wäre der doch sofort größenwahnsinnig geworden. Ich hatte Barty anders eingeschätzt." Lucius hustete. "Er ist der Sohn eines Politikers, was verlangst du eigentlich. Wir können nur hoffen, dass die Experimente mit der Unsterblichkeit bald abgebrochen werden und der dunkle Lord wieder zur alten Form zurückfindet. So kann es jedenfalls nicht lange weitergehen." Selbst Bellatrix stimmte dem zu. "Sollten wir versuchen, mit ihm zu sprechen." fragte sie. "Nicht vor Iron Bridge." antwortete Karkaroff. "Vielleicht ist er dann besser gestimmt."

'Nicht vor Iron Bridge' war die allgemeine Meinung unter den Todessern. Somit wäre also das Todesurteil über Rhenton und Wats gesprochen, dachte Severus als er sich gegen vier Uhr morgens in sein Bett legte. Mit einem sorgenvollen Blick auf Marie löschte er das Licht und versuchte zu schlafen.


	19. Fünf Schwalben

**19. Fünf Schwalben**

Gegen sechs Uhr in der Früh nach fruchtlosen Versuchen einzuschlafen, schlich er sich aus dem Schlafzimmer und tappte barfuß in die Küche. Er machte sich selbst einen starken Kaffee, hockte im Labor auf einem Arbeitstisch und schaute aus dem Fenster. Die Sonne war schon aufgegangen und es schien wieder ein warmer Tag zu werden, wie so oft in den letzten Wochen. Die Wiese vor dem Haus war über und über mit Pusteblumen bedeckt. Er erwog kurz eine von ihnen als Orakel heranzuziehen, ob er den Brief öffnen sollte oder nicht. Und gleich danach wollte er fragen, wie er Wats und seine Freunde vom Besuch des Iron-Bridge-Jubiläums abhalten sollte. Auf keine dieser Fragen hatte er selbst eine ordentliche Antwort.

Als Lily mit Lupin im Schlepptau bei ihm auftauchte, dachte er zunächst, dies sei wieder einer ihrer Versuche mit ihm zu 'sprechen', wie sie es nannte. Meist endeten diese Versuche in gegenseitigen Anschuldigungen mit immer dem gleichen Inhalt. Er war es leid. Immer wieder wollte sie wissen, warum er damals so plötzlich aus ihrem Leben verschwunden war. Als ob das noch eine Rolle spielte. Er seufzte und nahm noch einen Schluck. Langsam bekam er kalte Füße.

Lily hätte das nicht verstanden. Sie hätte nur Schwierigkeiten gehabt. Und da er Potter sowieso etwas schuldete, hielt er es für die beste und einzige Lösung. Nicht, dass er das jemals zugegeben hätte.

Wenn Lily mit seiner 'Familie' bekannt geworden wäre, wäre sie bestimmt von selbst zu Potter zurück. Und so hatte er durch seinen großzügigen Rückzug den guten alten James Potter noch einmal richtig düpiert. Er war froh, dass seine entsetzliche Kindheit und Jugend nun hinter ihm lag. Zum ersten Mal hatte er selbst das Heft in der Hand.

Immerhin, hatte der geheimnisvolle Mr. Riddle sich seither nicht mehr gemeldet. Wo der wohl geblieben war? Severus hoffte, dass er in der Hölle schmorte. Bei diesen Gedanken fühlte er die wohlbekannte Übelkeit in sich aufsteigen. Zeit, sich zu duschen und anzuziehen. Besser man vertrieb sich die Zeit mit Arbeit.

Wenig später heizte der die Kessel, die er vor dem Wochenende Schlafen geschickt hatte. Er kontrollierte nochmals alle Zettel und war froh, das er jetzt ein paar Stunden Zeit haben würde. Zeit für den verdammten Papierkram fürs Ministerium und Zeit zum Nachdenken. Als er sich an den Schreibtisch setzte und das Tintenfaß aufschraubte, fiel ihm der Brief wieder ein. Nachdenklich zog er die Schublade auf und betrachtete ihn. Teures handgeschöpftes Papier, kein Pergament. Aus irgendeinem Muggelladen. Seine Mutter schrieb mit dunkelgrüner Tinte. Sie hatte eine schöne Handschrift. Er erinnerte sich, wie sie mit ihm die ersten Schreibübungen gemacht hatte. Er war damals noch verdammt klein gewesen. Es war noch vor - der Bleichung. Damals hatte sie sich oft mit ihm beschäftigt. Trotzdem hatte er kaum eine Erinnerung daran. Er erinnerte sich aber sehr wohl noch an den Zorn seines Großaters, als er nicht englisch sprechen wollte. Der Sinn dieser Übung hatte sich ihm nicht erschlossen, er fand die Sprache der Hauselfen wohlklingender. Erst viel später hatte er entdeckt, das es besser war, dieses Talent zu verstecken. Die reinblütigen Kinder in Hogwarts hätten das nicht verstanden und Muggelgeborene kannte er nicht viele. Er kannte eigentlich überhaupt keine Kinder. Damals hatte er geglaubt, die seien alle wie er. Kleine Erwachsene, die keine Freude kannten, niemals etwas spontan unternahmen und so sprachen wie kleine Professoren. Er lernte auf die harte Tour, dass dem nicht so war. Ohne Evan Rosier hätte er Hogwarts kaum überlebt. Und er hatte einen Vorteil; er saugte Wissen auf wie ein Schwamm. Er lernte sogar zu sprechen, wie die Kinder und er lernte auch spontan zu sein. Aber dennoch behielt er sein geheimes Wissen und mehrte es Tag für Tag. Er wusste mehr über Hauselfen als die Wissenschaftler, die tausendseitige Bücher darüber schrieben.

Kein Wunder, Blinker war immer um ihn herum gewesen. Aus Sicherheitsgründen zuerst, dann als Gehilfe und Freund. Die Hauselfen hatten ihn vor dem Zorn des enttäuschten alten Mannes beschützt. Wen sie nicht beschützen konnten, war Eileen. Sie war die ständige Zielscheibe der Wutanfälle des Großvaters. Damals hatte er noch getrunken. Diese Zeit war glücklicherweise nun vorbei. Und Eileen hatte eine Kunst daraus gemacht, unsichtbar zu sein. So war das.

Sein Gedankengang brachte ihn auf eine Idee. Er zirpte Blinker herbei. Der Elf erschien umgehend und nahm auf der Schreibtischkante Platz. "Blinker" sagte Snape, "ich habe Post." Der Elf machte große Augen, als er die Schrift erkannte. "Das hätte ich niemals erwartet." antwortete er. "Was steht drin?" "Das weiß ich noch nicht. Ich traue mich irgendwie nicht, ihn aufzumachen. Ich habe ein ganz schlechtes Gefühl." Blinker tappte mit dem Fuß gegen den Schreibtisch. "Du solltest das nicht aufschieben. Es beeinträchtigt dein Wohlbefinden, wenn du zu lange zögerst." sagte er schließlich. "Sie hasst dich nicht - nicht mehr. Es kann so schlimm nicht sein. Ich vermute, sie möchte sich von dir verabschieden." Severus konnte trotzdem nicht verhindern, dass seine Hände zitterten, als er den Brieföffner hervorholte. "Bleib bitte bei mir. " sagte er.

Was Blinker anschließend erlebte, erschütterte seine Elfenwelt bis in die Grundfeste. Sein Herr und Freund öffnete diesen Brief und begann atemlos zu lesen. Dabei veränderte sich sein Gesichtsausdruck von Verwunderung über Leichenblässe zu rasendem Zorn. Plötzlich sprang er auf und hechtete ins Bad. Blinker sprang hinterher, gerade noch rechtzeitig, um ihm mit feuchten Tüchern und sanftem Zureden zu helfen. Severus Snape kotzte sich im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes die Seele aus dem Leib. Immer wieder und immer wieder, bis nur noch grüner Schaum kam. Blinker war verzweifelt und fragte sich, ob er etwa Marie holen solle.

"Nein" würgte Snape, "niemand niemand niemand." Schließlich schien es vorbei. Er spülte seinen Mund aus und trank einen kleinen Schluck Wasser. Blinker führte ihn zur kleinen Couch, die im Arbeitszimmer stand. Snape zitterte am ganzen Leibe und mußte sich schwer auf den kleinen Hauself stützen. Mit letzter Kraft ließ er sich auf das Sofa fallen und legte sich sofort hin. Sein Körper glühte vor Fieber. "Bring den blauen und den roten Trank aus dem kleinen Schrank." krächzte er. Blinker beeilte sich. Severus trank die Fläschchen ganz aus und lehnte seinen Kopf weit zurück. Das Fieber schien etwas zurückzugehen, aber er wurde noch immer von Magenkrämpfen geschüttelt. "Den Brief." ächzte er "Blinker versteck den Brief, dass ihn niemals jemand findet." Blinker tat, wie ihm geheißen. Dann machte er seinem Herrn eine Wärmflasche, die er ihm auf den Bauch legte. "Wir sollten einen Heiler holen." murmelte er. "Warte." antwortete Severus, "es wird sicher gleich besser."

Er schloss erschöpft die Augen, diesen Inhalt hatte er nicht erwartet. Diese Informationen hätte er lieber nicht gehabt. Innerhalb der letzten zwanzig Minuten war seine gesamte Welt in ihren Grundfesten erschüttert worden. Die Einzelheiten hatte er noch nicht richtig verarbeitet, nur eine Wahrheit stand wie in Stein gemeißelt vor seinem inneren Auge. Lord Voldemort war kein anderer als Tom Riddle! Er fühlte sich krank, sehr krank, aber andererseits begann ein Gedanke sich in ihm zu formieren. Er hatte es jetzt in der Hand, es ihm heimzuzahlen.

Der Brief begann relativ harmlos, mit der Anrede 'mein lieber Sohn'. Das wäre eigentlich normal, jedoch nicht im Verhältnis zwischen Severus Snape und seiner Mutter. Es machte ihn argwöhnisch. Zeile für Zeile las er ihre Bekenntnisse, ihre Beichte, ihre Erinnerungen. Vom ersten Moment bis zu ihrer Flucht. Wie sich tausende Scherben unter der Hand des Archäologen wieder zu einer Schale zusammensetzten, genau so verbanden sich seine Erinnerungen mit ihrem Bericht zur grausamen Wahrheit.

Der Leidensweg von Eileen Prince begann damit, dass sie kurz vor Severus' Geburt aus der kleinen Muggelstadt entführt wurde. Entgegen der Geschichte, die Mr. Prince seinem Enkel erzählt hatte, war sie nicht von ihrem Mann verlassen worden. Der arme Kerl ahnte nicht einmal, dass Frau und Kind noch lebten, denn die Entführer waren gründlich vorgegangen. Sie hatten einen Überfall und Mord vorgetäuscht. Prince hatte seinem Freund Riddle versprochen, dass seine Kinder genau wie er selbst, Anhänger des dunklen Lords sein würden. Sein Sohn jedoch, entpuppte sich als nicht besonders magisch. Eileen jedoch war ein ganz formidable Hexe, interessierte sich aber nicht für die Politik der Alten.

Sie zog es vor, heimlich die Muggelwelt zu erkunden und dort ins Kino zu gehen und sich zu amüsieren. Sie schwärmte für Hollywood Filme. Sie träumte gern von Tony Curtis oder James Dean und von der bunten Welt außerhalb des elterlichen Hauses. Der alte Mr. Prince war darüber nicht entzückt. Und Amalthea Prince, seine zweite Frau, war geradezu empört. Sie maßregelte ihre Stieftochter oft und ausgiebig. Schließlich brannte Eileen durch. Sie hatte Hogwarts noch nicht einmal abgeschlossen. Während einer Exkursion im Fach Muggelkunde lernte sie einen jungen Karusselbesitzer kennen und machte sich mit ihm davon.

Um ihre Eltern erst recht bloß zu stellen, setzte sie sogar eine Heiratsanzeige in den Tagespropheten.

Der Skandal war perfekt und der Erklärungsbedarf groß. Amalthea versuchte zunächst, das Ganze tot zu schweigen. Als Eileen aber auch noch eine Anzeige drucken ließ, als ein Kind unterwegs war, rastete Amalthea völlig aus.

Zauberer hatten die Angewohnheit, eine baldige Geburt anzukündigen. Das sollte erstens Glück bringen und zweitens die Verwandtschaft auf baldige Geschenkpflichten einstimmen.

Die Anzeige war ein Fehler, den Eileen später bereuen sollte.

Prince war Riddle noch etwas schuldig. Also begann er, die junge Familie zu beobachten. Nicht selbst, oh nein! Er hatte seine Leute. Sie meldeten ihm genau, was da vorging. Das Baby würde in der Tat magische Kräfte haben und davon eine Menge. An einem kalten Wintervormittag schlug er zu. Maskierte Männer drangen in die Wohnung ein und verwüsteten Eileens kleine Welt. Sie nahmen sie und Tobias Snape sollte seine Familie niemals wieder sehen.

Prince machte kurzen Prozess. Er gab das Kind Amalthea zur Aufzucht und unterzog seine Tochter einer Gehirnwäsche. Er brauchte sie eigentlich nun nicht mehr. Aber er ließ sie leben. Sie versuchte ihrem Kind das angedachte Schicksal zu ersparen. Sie entschied, dass der Tod besser sei als das Leben. Blinker machte ihr einen Strich durch die Rechnung. Im Nachhinein war sie dem Hauself dankbar.

Severus las atemlos und wurde zusehends verstörter. Jetzt wurde vieles klar. 'Wer bin ich nun wirklich?' dachte er.

Zwanzig Jahre war sie in einem Turm eingesperrt gewesen, oft dem Wahnsinn nahe. Sie schrieb ihm von ihrer Depression, als Stimmen sie zwingen wollten das Kleinkind zu ermorden, über die schreckliche Rache ihres Vaters als er erfuhr, dass sie dem Kind einen Namen gegeben hatte, den er nicht wollte und schließlich über die Pläne des Tom Riddle, für den dieses Kind überhaupt geraubt wurde.

Tom Riddle nahm die 'Erziehung' selbst in die Hand. Er zerbrach die vertraute Welt des Kindes genau so, wie die Welt der Mutter zerbrochen worden war. Der Junge wurde immer wieder Augenzeuge von grausamen Geschehnissen, dunklen Gestalten entführte und quälten ihn und immer war es Mr. Riddle, der ihn auf wundersame Art befreite. Schließlich wurde der Junge abhängig von Mr. Riddle und konnte ohne ihn nicht ruhig leben. Er bekam Asthma-Anfälle und Migräne, wenn Riddle nicht da war und schließlich wurde er oft ohne Grund ohnmächtig. Dann begann Riddle mit der Unterweisung in den schwarzen Künsten und die Beschwerden waren wie weggeblasen. Natürlich schloss Severus, dass die schwarze Magie ihn geheilt habe. Wenige Monate vor seinem Schulbeginn in Hogwarts hörten die Alpträume ganz auf. Nun wusste er auch warum.

Die Alpträume, die er als Kind hatte, waren keine Träume, sondern die Realität, der vermeintliche Retter, der ihn immer wieder aus seltsamen Höhlen oder Kellern befreite, war derselbe, der ihn nachts da hinein warf. Die Erinnerungen, die blockiert wurden, als er seine Hogwarts-Einladung bekam, brachen mit einem Mal hervor. Das Fieber wurde in der Nacht noch höher.

Marie holte erst Frederic und dann Lucius Malfoy. Der schaute sich seinen Freund besorgt an und sagte dann "St. Mungos, sofort!" Lucius glaubte an eine Vergiftung, irgendein Trank, der eventuelle schiefgegangen sein konnte. Sekunden später stiegen sie aus dem öffentlichen Kamin des Krankenhauses.

Am Empfangstisch sass kein anderer als Remus Lupin. "Einen Medizauberer schnell!" bellte Lucius. Remus beeilte sich, den diensthabenden Zauberer herzubringen. Ein anderer Pfleger wies ihnen schnell ein Zimmer zu. "Was hat er?" fragte Marie verängstigt. Frederic schüttelt nur hilflos mit dem Kopf.

Der Medizauberer vollführte einige Untersuchungsroutinen. "Tja," sagte er dann. "Das Fieber ist ungewöhnlich hoch, aber das kriegen wir hin. Wie ist es zu dem Zusammenbruch gekommen?" "Der Hauself sagt, er habe schlechte Nachrichten erhalten." erklärte Frederic. "Wir versetzen ihn in einen Heilschlaf. In zwei Tagen wissen wir mehr." ordnete der Medizauberer an. "Wenn sie möchten, können sie bei ihm sitzen. Vorlesen oder mit ihm reden. Das hilft oft mehr als Medizin."

Marie nickte. Ihre Augen waren gerötet, sie stand noch völlig unter Schock. "Wir kommen dann morgen wieder vorbei." sagte Lucius und umarmte die unglückliche Frau. "Kopf hoch. Er schafft es schon, er ist ein harter Bursche."

Lupin verfolgte erstaunt die kleine Prozession, die an seinem Tisch vorbeizog. Er würde nachher den Medizauberer genauer befragen. 'Schlechte Nachrichten?' Das konnte nur mit dem seltsamen Brief zusammenhängen. Frederic wandte sich noch einmal an ihn "Lupin, hat er dir gesagt, dass er den kleinen Tomas vorbeibringen will?"

Lupin nickte. "Es bleibt dabei. Ich bringe den Jungen oder Marie." Lupin nickte wieder. 'Hoffentlich Marie' dachte er bei sich, schämte sich aber sofort dafür. "Was ist mit ihm passiert?" fragte er und wies auf die verschlossene Zimmertür. Frederic betrachtete ihn prüfend und antwortete dann: "Ist nicht direkt bekannt. Er war allein mit dem Hauself, als es passiert. Überarbeitung, vermute ich. Und emotionale Erschöpfung. Er hat schlechte Nachrichten erhalten mit diesem Brief. Das ist es zumindest, was ich denke."

Lupin blieb still, sein Gehirn arbeitete auf Hochtouren. "Ich wünsche ihm jedenfalls gute Besserung." brachte er noch hervor. Frederic nickte und verschwand mit den anderen.

"Wieso kann der Squib durch den Kamin?" fragte Lupin den Pfleger. "Notfall." erwiderte der. "Dann wirkt der St. Mungo Kamin wie ein Portschlüssel und kann auch von Squibs benutzt werden." "Ah." machte Remus. Eine Stunde später studierte er beim Licht der kleinen Lampe an seinem Schreibtisch den Bericht, den der Arzt über Snape angefertigt hatte. 'Mentaler Erschöpfungszustand' stand da und 'Auslöser unbekannt'. Remus war klar, dass er etwas über den Brief hätte sagen müssen, aber er war nicht in der Lage über seinen Schatten zu springen. Er machte eine Kopie des Berichts und zitierte eine Eule zu sich. Zusammen mit einer kleinen Notiz schickte er den Bericht an Dumbledore.

Der Direktor würde wissen, wie es weitergeht. Nachdem die Eule aus dem Fenster in die Nacht verschwunden war, schlich Remus in das Zimmer 7, in dem Snape lag. Man hätte denken können, er sei tot, nur sein unregelmäßiger Atem war ein Lebenszeichen. Über dem Bett schwirrten verschiedene Alarmzauber und eine Beschwörung für mehr Sauerstoff. Snape war wenn möglich noch bleicher als sonst, seine Augenlider zuckten. Er schien zu träumen. "Was war bloß so schrecklich?" murmelte Lupin und machte, dass er wieder an seinen Tisch kam.

Er schlug die Augen auf und wusste sofort, dass er nicht zu Hause war. An der Wand gegenüber zeigte der magische Kalender Datum und Uhrzeit. Drei Uhr morgens, Donnerstag. Er war drei Tage nicht wach gewesen. Noch zwei Tage bis Iron Bridge. Sein Mund fühlte sich an wie ein trockener Schwamm, seine Zunge wie ein Brett. Er hob vorsichtig den Kopf, um zu sehen, ob sein Zauberstab irgendwo in der Nähe war.

Er fand nur eine Karaffe mit Wasser und ein Glas. Er setzte sich auf und wartete geduldig, bis der Schwindel verflogen war. Dankbar goss er sich ein Glas ein und trank gierig. Dann fand er den Zauberstab auf einem Stuhl neben dem Bett. Er konnte ihn mühelos erreichen. "Lumos" flüsterte er. Das Zimmer war klein und hatte ein großes Fenster. Es war eine mondhelle Nacht, er konnte draußen einen Park sehen und weiter weg ein paar Häuser. In einigen brannte sogar Licht. Er war im St. Mungos Krankenhaus für magische Krankheiten und Unfälle.

Er seufzte tief, nahm noch ein Wasser und versuchte sich zu konzentrieren. Er durfte nicht wieder die Nerven verlieren, wie neulich. Zwei Punkte waren jetzt wichtig. Erstens, der dunkle Lord und der geheimnisvolle Mr. Riddle waren ein- und dieselbe Person. Zweitens Iron Bridge. Das kleine Dorf bei Iron Bridge, die Heimat vieler muggelgeborener Zauberer würde dieses Wochenende angegriffen werden. Gleichzeitig würden viele seiner Freunde ahnungslos auf dem Fest sein und dabei mit umkommen, wenn er nicht - wenn er nicht schleunigst etwas dagegen unternahm.

Allerdings, wenn der dunkle Lord davon Wind bekam, konnte er sich schon jetzt als tot bezeichnen. 'Welche Ironie' dachte er 'Der dunkle Lord hat unzählige Rituale befolgt, um den perfekten Gefolgsmann zu erschaffen und dann bekommt er seine ganzen schwarzkünstlerischen Bemühungen ins Gesicht geschlagen von ebendieser - Kreatur.' Er stand auf und öffnete die Tür einen kleinen Spalt. Im Schein des Nachtlichts sah er Lupin an seinem Schreibtisch sitzen. Er hatte den Kopf auf beide Hände gestützt und las irgendein Buch. Ausgerechnet Lupin!

Aber gerade dieser Anblick brachte Snape auf eine Idee. Zuerst jedoch musste er St. Mungos verlassen, ohne aufgehalten zu werden. Mit dem Aufpasser im Gang eine nicht einfache Aufgabe. Er schaute sich im Zimmer um. An der gegenüberliegenden Wand stand ein Schrank. Wie vermutet, war darin seine Kleidung, die er am Montag getragen hatte. Sie war entsetzlich zerknittert und roch auch nicht gerade nach Frühling.

"Besser als das Nachthemd allemal." murmelte er vor sich hin. Als nächstes kümmerte er sich um die magische Nachtschwester, einen Zauberspruch der sanft über dem Bett schwebte und Notfälle an den Pfleger im Flur weitergab. Sein Herumwandern im Zimmer hatte ihn noch nicht ausgelöst, aber das Öffnen des Fensters mit anschließendem Fluchtversuch würde Alarm auslösen. Glücklicherweise hatte er während seiner Tätigkeit für Foretti öfter mal im Krankenhaus ausgeholfen.

"Alles macht sich irgendwann bezahlt." erklärte er dem Spruch und hob den Zauberstab. "Excubitor exolesco!" flüsterte er und der Nachtschwester-Spruch löste sich auf. "Na bitte." sagte Snape zufrieden und probierte sanft, ob ein Apparierschutz auf dem Zimmer lag. Es war natürlich einer da. Er ging zum Fenster und schaute hinunter. Vier Meter bis in die Tiefe, immerhin.

Er hielt den Zauberstab hinaus und flüsterte: "Creo Teges!". Daraufhin bildete sich eine ein Meter hohe weiche Matte unter dem Fenster. Er schaute sich noch kurz im Zimmer um, ob er auch nichts vergessen habe und schwang sich hinaus. Er landete sanft auf der Matte, die er mit "Teges exolesco" wieder verschwinden ließ. Er lauschte noch kurz in die Dunkelheit, war zufrieden als sich nichts regte. Nach einem kurzen Fußmarsch hatte er die Apparationsgrenze erreicht und verschwand in der Dunkelheit.

Er nahm sich nicht die Zeit, in seine Wohnung zu gehen. Er beschwor frische Kleidung aus seinem Kleiderschrank in das kleine Labor und zog sich um. Blinker würde sich um den Rest kümmern. Er machte kein Licht. Das Labor war offenbar in Betrieb gewesen. Gut. Die Flaschen mit den fertigen Zaubertränken waren mit einem grünen verschnörkelten FV gekennzeichnet.

Varelli hatte ihm ausgeholfen, er war ein echter Freund. Mit einem dankbaren Seufzer durchsuchte er die Schubladen nach Pergament und Schreibfeder. Er zerschnitt das Blatt in fünf gleiche Teile. Die Schreibfeder legte er nach kurzem Nachdenken zurück und suchte weiter. Schließlich fand er was er suchte, einen einfachen Muggelstift. Er hatte ihn einmal in einem Buchladen als Geschenk für seinen überaus großzügigen Einkauf bekommen. Er hatte ihn damals kopfschüttelnd eingesteckt, aber jetzt kam er ihm zugute. Er schrieb. Während er die Buchstaben auf das Papier brachte, wurde ihm klar, dass es nun kein Zurück mehr gab. Es machte ihm nichts aus, das war sein nächster Gedanke. Im Gegenteil, die Aussicht, den geheimnisvollen Herrn Riddle aus seinem Leben zu verbannen, schien ihm das Großartigste, was er sich je gewünscht hatte.

Albus Dumbledore betrachtete nachdenklich die fünf Schwalben, die sich in dem kleinen Käfig ängstlich und müde aneinander drängten. Er schüttelte immer wieder den Kopf. Vor drei Stunden war die erste davon eingetroffen. Sie hatte ein kleines Pergamentzettelchen am Fuß. Es enthielt nur ein Wort. 'Angriff'. Er hatte den Zettel vor sich auf den Schreibtisch gelegt und war an seine Arbeit gegangen. Er glaubte, es sei einer dieser Scherze, die sich die Kinder hin und wieder mit ihm erlaubten. Zwanzig Minuten später kamen noch zwei Schwalben durch das Fenster. Auch diese mit Zetteln am Fuß. 'Vorsicht' und 'Lord V' standen darauf.

Die nächste Schwalbe kam mit dem Sonnenaufgang. Ihr Zettel enthielt das Wort 'Sonntag'. Albus wurde unruhig. Als die fünfte Schwalbe seinen Tisch erreichte und auf ihrem Zettel 'Fest in Broomstick Estate' stand, ging er zum Kamin und nahm eine Prise Flohpulver. "Kingsley Shacklebolt" rief er und kurz darauf erschien das vom Schlaf zerknautschte Gesicht des Aurors.

"Kommst du sofort rüber? Frühstücken kannst du hier. Bring Alastor mit und Miss Tonks." Kingley erkannte, dass es sich um etwas ernstes handeln musste. Dumbledore schickte schnell noch eine Eule an James Potter, mit der Bitte am Vormittag bei ihm vorbei zu kommen.

Wenige Minuten später hatte Pugy der Hauself den Tisch mit einem wundervollen Frühstück gedeckt und die Auroren kamen nacheinander aus dem Kamin. "Willkommen in Hogwarts, meine tapferen Freunde." begrüßte sie Albus überschwänglich. Die Auroren sahen sich gegenseitig verwundert an. Hatte der alte weise Zauberer am frühen Morgen schon getrunken? "Ihr werdet euch sicherlich fragen, was den der Grund für meine überschäumende gute Laune sei?" fragte Dumbledore. "Ich habe eine seltsame Botschaft erhalten und ich habe Grund zu der Annahme, dass sie echt ist und das wir noch mehr erwarten können. Das hoffe ich zumindest."

Alastor ergriff als erster das Wort. "Albus, in allen Ehren, aber dazu müssten wir deine seltsame Botschaft erst mal sehen und beurteilen. Auch ein Zauberer wie du, pardon, kann sich mal irren." Kingsley ergänzte beinahe unhörbar: "Und hat es auch schon getan." Albus ignorierte die Nörgelei des Zwei-Meter-Mannes und griff in seine Tischschublade. "Hier. Sagt mir, was ihr davon haltet."

Tonks nahm die kleinen Zettel entgegen und reichte sie an Alastor weiter. "Hm." brummte dieser. "Vorsicht Sonntag Angriff Lord V Fest in Broomstick Estate." las er vor. "In Iron Bridge Broomstick Estate ist tatsächlich ein großes Fest am Sonntag. Genauer gesagt beginnt eine Festwoche wegen des Jubiläums. Ich wollte selber dorthin." erklärte Tonks eifrig. Kingsley betrachtete die Zettel argwöhnisch.

"Kennt jemand die Schrift?" fragte er streng. "Ist mit einem Verschleierungszauber belegt. Wenn man das Passwort nicht kennt, kann man sie nicht rekonstruieren." erwiderte Albus, "ich habe mich daran versucht, bin aber nicht weiter gekommen. Außerdem ist das keine Tinte, sondern irgendein anderer Stoff. Fragt doch mal, wie die Zettel zu mir gekommen sind."

Alastor grunzte abfällig. "Und wie, lieber Professor Dumbledore, sind diese Zettel in deinen Besitz gekommen? Ich würde auf eine Eule tippen." Albus lächelte wie der Weihnachtsmann vor der Bescherung. "Es waren Schwalben. Fünf Schwalben zeitversetzt." "Ah." machte Tonks. "Hu" machte Kingsley. Er schnupperte an einem Zettel. "Das ist eines dieser Muggelschreibwerkzeuge. Kugelschreiber." stellte er fest.

"Dann war es keiner von Du-weißt-schon-wem seinen Leuten. Die benutzen doch keine Muggelwerkzeuge!" erklärte Alastor bestimmt. "Wenn sie nicht erkannt werden wollen schon." erwiderte Tonks schnippisch. "Regulus hatte eine Menge Muggelkram." "Regulus ist tot." erklärte Moody sanft. "Ich weiß," antwortete Tonks, "ich bin ja nicht blöd. Es könnte nur sein, dass es ein Todesser ist, der aussteigen will. Oder einer, der Freunde in Broomsticks hat und nicht will, dass denen was passiert. Wir sollten auf alle Fälle ein paar Mannschaften hinschicken und alle in Bereitschaft halten. Besser Vorsicht als das Nachsehen haben."

Dem konnte Alastor nur zustimmen. "Den Absender kriegen wir schon mal raus. Erst ist Broomsticks wichtig. Ich setze eine Sonderkommission in Dienst." erklärte er. "Lass doch deine Schäfchen mal die Zettel sehen, vielleicht wissen die was, Albus." meinte er noch zum Abschied. Kingsley blieb sitzen. "Gehe ich recht in der Annahme, dass deine Schäfchen gleich kommen?" meinte er mit einem unschuldigen Grinsen. Albus nickte defensiv. "Dann bleibe ich am besten gleich mal da, damit die Diskussion ansatzweise konstruktiv bleibt." erklärte Kingsley bestimmt.

Albus war das überhaupt nicht recht. Sirius Black hatte über das letzte Jahr eine ausgewachsene Aversion gegen Shacklebolt entwickelt, so dass man ihn fast als Feindersatz für Snape ansehen konnte. Immer wieder beschwerte, beklagte und nörgelte Sirius an seinem Commander herum. Nur der ungeheure Respekt, der aufgrund der gemeinsamen Erlebnisse entstanden war, ließ ihn von größeren Feindseligkeiten absehen.

Kingsley setzte sich in seinem Sessel bequem zurecht und erwartete augenzwinkernd das Eintreffen der vier Freunde. Die ließen auch nicht mehr lange auf sich warten. Nachdem Dumbledore den Tee hatte bringen lassen, konfrontierte er die vier mit den Zetteln und deren Geschichte. Kingsley hielt sich im Hintergrund. "Das ist ja mal eine Nachricht!" rief Potter. "Ich glaube schon, das ist echt, zwar ist allgemein bekannt, dass ein Fest stattfindet, aber ich glaube kaum, dass dies ein Trittbrettfahrer ist. Entweder ist es jemand, der zufällig was mitgekriegt hat oder einer der dabei ist und Skrupel bekommen hat. Was seltsam ist, ist der Muggelstift und wie der Typ die Schwalben zum Gehorchen gebracht hat." Kingsley stimmte Potter in seiner Einschätzung zu.

Der Junge hatte Grips und seit er stolzer Vater war, hatte er sich auch charakterlich etwas zum Guten verändert. "Die Schwalben." sagte Albus. "Das ist in der Tat erstaunlich. Einen Imperius an Tieren, noch dazu an solch - eher ungewöhnlichen - bringt nicht jeder zustande. Schwalben sind recht schwer zu beeinflussen, genauso wie zum Beispiel Eich ..." Albus hielt einen Moment inne und versuchte seinen Gedanken festzuhalten. Er runzelte die Stirn. "hörnchen." beendete er schließlich den Satz.

"Gehen die Schwalben wieder zurück, wenn man sie jetzt freilässt?" fragte Remus. "Nein, sie gehen zu ihrem Nest zurück." antwortete Kingsley. "Dann müssen wir ihnen dahin folgen. Das Nest könnte in der Nähe des Schreibers sein." erklärte Remus. "Möglich." meinte Kingsley. "Kannst du das machen, Remus?" Er schüttelte den Kopf. "Geht nicht. Ich habe heute ein Treffen mit dem kleinen Sohn von dieser Frau Zabrisky. Snape hat das arrangiert, wegen - nun ja." Remus wollte nicht näher darauf eingehen. "Wie geht es ihm überhaupt?" fragte Albus.

Remus zuckte mit den Schultern. "Getürmt. Heute nacht. Hat sich sozusagen selbst entlassen. Aus dem Fenster gesprungen." "Donnerwetter." meinte Potter. "In seinem Zustand. Wenn es nicht ausgerechnet Snape wäre, würde ich das cool nennen." "Kann er das gewesen sein?" fragte Peter dazwischen. "Nie im Leben." antwortete Sirius, "der hat erstens keinen Muggelstift, zweitens eine Meise und keine Schwalben und war zum entsprechenden Zeitpunkt im Krankenhaus. Würde sagen, das ist ein Alibi." Peter zog einen Flunsch und zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich überwache die Schwalben." sagte Sirius. "Gut." nickte Shacklebolt, "die anderen drei kommen mit mir, wir brauchen einen Verteidigungsplan für Iron Bridge Broomstick Estate." Damit scheuchte er seine Untergebenen aus Dumbledores Büro. Der Direktor blieb in Gedanken versunken allein zurück.

Es war dieser Gedanke, der immer wieder in seinem Kopf herumschwirrte und den er schon einmal ununterbrochen beherbergt hatte. "Es ist einer von denen, einer von denen." murmelte er immer wieder. Er ging in Gedanken alle Möglichkeiten durch, die ihn auf die Spur des Unbekannten bringen konnte. Natürlich hatte es in Hogwarts immer wieder Vorfälle gegeben, wo die Studenten schwarze Magie ausprobierten. Bis zum Ende des 17. Jahrhunderts waren verschiedene Beschwörungen, die heute auf dem Index standen reguläres Lehrmaterial gewesen. Heutzutage kamen verschiedene Kinder von diversen Familien bereits mit einer Warnung des Amtes für die Kontrolle des Magiegebrauches daher.

Dumbledore hatte seine Zweifel an der Effektivität des Systems, denn durch diese Kontrollmechanismen wurden die Anhänger der dunklen Künste nur angeregt, ihre Interessen besser zu verbergen. Er ging an sein geheimes Kabinett und holte einen großen Folianten heraus. Er konzentrierte sich auf Zwischenfälle, die fünf bis zehn Jahre zurücklagen und die den Gebrauch der dunklen Künste beinhalteten. Dumbledore strich mit dem Zeigefinger über die Namen und murmelte wieder "Einer von denen."

Snape übernahm seine Geschäfte wieder und ließ sich von Varelli über die vergangenen Tage aufklären. "Dumbledore hat mich überredet zu bleiben, wenigstens bis ein Nachfolger gefunden ist. Es fällt mir nicht gerade leicht, aber er hat ordentlich Geld geboten. Ich hoffe nur, es dauert nicht zu lange." erzählte er. "Er wollte mir sogar Slughorns Job anbieten, aber ich habe dankend abgelehnt. Nicht das ich die Kinder nicht mag, man hat aber so viel Ärger. Ich habe den Eindruck, die alten Familien gelten dem Alten überhaupt nichts. Der ist total muggelfixiert." Snape hörte nur mit halbem Ohr zu. Er hatte Schwierigkeiten sich zu konzentrieren. Dauernd fragte er sich, ob seine fünf Schwalben ordentlich angekommen waren. Und er wartete auf den Ruf des dunklen Lords, der nicht mehr lange auf sich warten lassen würde.

Er schaute nicht auf, als Marie leise in das Labor trat. Varelli war lange gegangen und er hatte nur dagestanden und aus dem Fenster gestarrt. Sie trat an ihn heran und schlang ihre Arme von hinten um ihn herum, genau wie zu Malfoys Hochzeit. "Du wirst dich entscheiden müssen." sagte sie leise. "Du kannst nicht weitermachen, als wäre nichts geschehen." "Was weißt du?" fragt er unsicher. "Genug." antwortete sie. "Er hat versprochen, dass ihr unendliche Macht bekommt, alles was ihr euch je erträumt habt, nicht wahr? Wie lange ist das jetzt her. Drei Jahre? Oder vier? Was ist der Preis?" Severus wusste, sie hatte recht. Er mochte es nur nicht zugeben.

'Er hat seine Schulden bezahlt. Mit dir' stand in dem Brief. 'Es waren keine Ausgeburten deiner überhitzten Phantasie. Es war real.' stand da. Er schloss die Augen. "Er kann dir nicht geben, wonach du suchst. Das weißt du auch." fuhr Marie fort. "Er wird uns trennen. Er hat es selbst gesagt. Er war hier." Severus drehte sich um. "Wann?" Marie strich sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht und schaute zu Boden. "Als du nach St. Mungos gekommen bist, gleich am Tag danach. Zusammen mit diesem Crouch." sie machte ein Gesicht, als hätte sie in eine Zitrone gebissen.

"Seine Worte waren in etwa, dass er es nicht zulassen würde, dass dein erstklassiges Blut sich mit einem Halbwesen vermischt." Severus zuckte zusammen. Der dunkle Lord erzählte wissentlich solchen Blödsinn? "Ich bin ein Halbblut." flüsterte er kaum hörbar. "Mein Vater ist ein Muggel." Er sah ihr ins Gesicht. "Er lebt wahrscheinlich. Und ich pfeife auf das Gelaber vom reinen Blut."

"Als ob das jemals ein Thema gewesen wäre. Jedenfalls bis jetzt nicht." flüsterte sie. "Ich bin nur ein - Trainingsobjekt bis die richtige reinblütige Prinzessin kommt - das hat er gesagt!" Er schüttelte heftig den Kopf. "Nein. So ein Blödsinn. Kennst du mich so schlecht?". Marie hob einen Löffel vom Arbeitstisch auf und drehte ihn in ihren Händen. "Was wirst du tun, wenn er von dir verlangt, dass wir uns trennen? Glaubst du, er wird dich in Ruhe lassen, nur weil er dich so mag? Oder weil du so nützlich bist? Er kann jederzeit einen anderen rekrutieren. Und dich umbringen. Willst du das wirklich riskieren?" Sie weinte jetzt. Severus strich ihr nervös übers Haar. Natürlich hatte sie recht. Sie sassen gemeinsam auf einer Zeitbombe. Aber was sollten sie tun?

"Warum bewirbst du dich nicht um Varellis Stelle? Deinen Laden kannst du nebenbei führen, wenn du einen Gehilfen einstellst, der auch Magie nutzen kann. Frederic ist gut und umsichtig, er braucht nur jemand für die Beschwörungen. Die Idee mag verrückt klingen, aber in diesem - Hogwarts wärst du für ihn zumindest ein paar Stunden am Tag außer Sichtweite. Du könntest es ihm sogar erklären. Du möchtest ein Auge auf die Rekruten haben. Das kauft er dir ab. Ohne Weiteres." Er lachte. "Marie, du bist total verrückt. Total. Ich gehe da nicht mehr hin. Niemals. Wir erfinden was anderes. Ganz sicher."

Marie setzte sich auf den Arbeitstisch und zog die Knie bis ans Kinn. "Was ist verkehrt an Hogwarts?" fragte sie neugierig. "Noch nicht exorziert." erwiderte Snape knapp. "Warte nicht, bis du nicht mehr zurückkannst. Sie werden verlangen, dass du deine Blutschuld zurückzahlst. Es gibt einen Punkt von wo aus du das nicht mehr kannst." Sie sprang vom Tisch und verschwand in ihre Werkstatt. Severus sah ihr lange nach, wandte sich dann abrupt ab und entzündete die Feuer unter den Kesseln.


	20. Iron Bridge

**20. Iron Bridge**

Madame Ronina Zabryski war eine Dame mit Prinzipien. Sie hatte es sich in den Kopf gesetzt, ihren Jungen mit all den Schwierigkeiten, die sein Zustand mit sich brachte, zu schützen und ihm alles zu bieten, was in ihrer Macht stand. Nach der langen Hitzeperiode hatte ein schweres Gewitter in der vorangegangenen Nacht erstmals wieder Abkühlung gebracht. Dementsprechend waren die Besucher in der Winkelgasse zahlreich und die Geschäfte gut besucht. Sie zog ihren kleinen Sohn Tomas hinter sich her. Immer wieder hielt sie Ausschau nach einer bestimmten Adresse, die ihr Severus Snape auf ein kleines Stück Pergament gekritzelt hatte. Er selbst hatte nicht mitkommen können, er erklärte ihr, dass es für den Erfolg ihres Unternehmens sogar besser sein, wenn sein Name höchstens am Rande erwähnt würde. Madame Zabryski hatte damit kein Problem. Ihr war versichert worden, dass der junge Werwolf als Mensch von recht ruhiger Natur sei und sie sicher gut mit ihm zurechtkommen werde.

Endlich fand sie die kleine Seitengasse, in der Lupin seine Wohnung hatte. "Eckweg 3, hier ist es. Tomas und bitte, benimm dich ordentlich. Gib allen freundlich die Hand und mach einen Diener vor Herrn Lupin. Versprichst du mir das?" redete sie auf ihren Kleinen ein. Tomas nickte beklommen. Er fühlte sich sehr, sehr unwohl.

Die Wohnungstür von Remus Lupin war mit einem Gryffindor-Löwen geschmückt, für den Madame Zabryski nur ein mitleidiges Lächeln übrig hatte. Sie klopfte kurz an. Drinnen hörte sie Geräusche und schließlich erschien ein junger Mann mit einem leicht struppigem, hellbraunen Haar. Er trug keine Robe, sondern Muggelcordhosen und ein kariertes Flanellhemd. Er lächelte als er den Kleinen sah und bat sie einzutreten. "Madame Zabryski, nehme ich an." sagte er "ich freue mich, dass sie den Weg zu mir gefunden haben."

Madame Zabryski sah sich kritisch in der Wohnung um. "Ich bin ihnen sehr dankbar, Gospodin Lupin. Man sagte mir, sie können uns vielleicht ein paar Tipps geben." Lupin lächelte wieder. "Setzen Sie sich doch, Madame." dann wandte er sich dem Sohn zu. "Verrätst du mir deinen Namen?" fragte er. Tomas versteckte sich hinter dem Rücken seiner Mutter. "Weschliw poschaluista." fauchte Madame. Tomas kam wieder hervor und machte endlich seinen Diener. "Moje imja Tomas" piepste er schüchtern. "Ach" sagte Lupin enttäuscht "kann er gar kein englisch?" Madame Zabrisky lachte ihr rauchiges Lachen, das leicht verrucht wirkte. "Doch. Sein Papa ist Engländer. Er ist nur noch etwas gehemmt. Das gibt sich."

Lupin holte seine Keksdose hervor und schenkte dem Jungen ein Glas Saft ein. "Bitte schön Tomas. Ein paar Kekse zur Aufmunterung." Das wirkte. Lupin nahm sich derweil die Zeit, Madame näher zu betrachten. Sie war eine ätherische Schönheit mit strahlend blondem Haar. Er vermutete, dass sie Mitte dreißig war. Ihre Kleidung war nur als edel zu bezeichnen und ihre ganze Ausstrahlung war aristokratisch.

Eine Frau, die es gewohnt war, zu bekommen, was sie nur wollte. Obwohl er sich nicht ganz darüber im Klaren war, was Snape mit diesem Gespräch bezweckte, hatte er doch zugestimmt, in der Hoffnung nebenbei etwas zu erfahren. Seine Vermutungen und Beobachtungen waren ihm in der letzten Zeit zur zweiten Natur geworden, auch wenn er noch keine wirklich bahnbrechenden Ergebnisse errungen hatte. Nachdem der Kleine seine Scheu abgelegt hatte, lief das Gespräch wirklich gut. "Wann bist du denn gebissen worden?" fragte Remus. "Vor ungefähr acht Monaten. Ich wollte den weißen Hirsch sehen." erklärte der Junge. "Wir wohnen nämlich im Wald." "Ah." sagte Remus. "Und den Hirsch hast du nicht gesehen, dann ist der Wolf gekommen und du konntest nicht mehr ausreißen?"

Tomas nickte. "Erst dachten wir, es wäre ein normaler Wolf gewesen. Er war nicht besonders groß." ergänzte Madame. "Doch am nächsten Vollmond.." sie verstummte. "Es tut weh." fuhr Tomas für sie fort. "Ganz fürchterlich. Ich habe unsere Katze gefressen." fügte er verschämt hinzu. "Das wird nicht mehr passieren, wenn du den Saft trinkst, den Onkel Severus macht." erklärte Lupin. 'Onkel Severus? Bin ich jetzt völlig von Sinnen? Er würde mich mit seinen bloßen Händen erwürgen, wenn er das gehört hätte!' Lupin schüttelt leicht den Kopf. "Ja, ich weiß." meinte Tomas, "wenn er nur nicht so schrecklich bitter wäre." Lupin nickte. "Wohl wahr." antwortete er und wusste nicht genau wen oder was er jetzt genau meinte.

Als Madame sich von ihm verabschiedete, beteuerte sie noch einmal, wie sehr das Gespräch ihrem Sohn geholfen habe. "Ich würde mich sehr freuen, wenn sie mir die Ehre eines gemeinsamen Abendessens geben würden." sagte sie. Remus wand sich ein bisschen, sagte aber dann zu. "D'Accord Monsieur Lupin, ich erwarte sie dann um acht im Restaurant "Goldene Lilie" am anderen Ende der Winkelgasse." Sie sprach das Lupin französisch aus. Remus führte sich geschmeichelt, andererseits packte ihn auch die Panik. Er würde sich einen guten Anzug von James borgen müssen. Mit diesen neuartigen Sorgen machte er sich auf den Weg zu seinen Freunden.

James war gerade dabei, seinen kleinen Sohn ein wenig zu knuddeln, als Remus eintraf. "Hey, Moony." sagte er. "Du siehst irgendwie geschafft aus." Remus lachte und krabbelte Klein-Harry am Bauch. "Ich kann dir sagen, Krone. Ich hatte heute Besuch von einem anderen Werwolf. Einem ganz kleinen. Und dessen Mama führt mich heute abend aus. Ich wollte dich nach entsprechender Verkleidung fragen. Kannst du mir was leihen?" "Oh" machte James. "Was leihen?" fragte Lily, die gerade aus der Küche kam. "Einen Anzug, er will Eindruck machen." erklärte James. "Klar." sagte Lily, "da helfen wir doch gern. Was ist das für ein Date?"

"Eine Dame." antwortete Remus. "Sie nannte mich Monsieur Lüpäng." James lachte. "Und da bist du ihr gleich verfallen. TsTs." "Ist doch mal eine Abwechslung, wenn man jemand mit Manieren kennenlernt." meinte Lily vorwurfsvoll. "Komm Remü, ich zeige dir mal die neuesten Modelle." Noch immer lachend folgte ihr Remus ins Ankleidezimmer der Potters und ließ sich die Anzüge zeigen.

Pünktlich um acht betrat Remus in einem nachtblauen Muggelanzug mit passendem Umhang das Restaurant zur "Goldenen Lilie". Ein Schnösel von Empfangschef führte ihn in ein kleines Separee, wo unzählige kleine Irrlicht-Imitationen herum schwebten. Madame Zabrisky trug eine silbergraues Kleid mit passender Robe und hatte ihr langes blondes Haar zu einer Turmfrisur gezwirbelt. Remus überreichte ihr eine kleine Orchidee (Lilys Idee) und küsste ihr die Hand (James' Idee).

"Vielen Dank für die Einladung, Madame" sagte er. Madame Zabryski lächelte und wies auf den Stuhl neben ihr. "Nehmen sie doch Platz Monsieur Lupin. Die Freude ist ganz auf meiner Seite. Wissen sie, wenn man fremd ist in einem Land, hat man gern nette Gesellschaft. Und nette Gesellschaft ist heutzutage nicht einfach zu finden." Remus fühlte sich geschmeichelt. Ronina Zabryski war eine interessante Gesprächspartnerin. Sie erzählte ihm von Reisen in ferne Länder, wo ihr Gemahl an Forschungen über Voodoo und geheimnisvolle Erscheinungen tätig war. Sie fragte ihn nach seiner Arbeit, er erzählte ihr bereitwillig über St. Mungos über seine Zeit in Hogwarts und die lange Leidensgeschichte seiner Lycanthropie . Sie war eine aufmerksame Zuhörerin.

Kurz vor Mitternacht bot sie ihm an, sie beim Vornamen zu nennen. Sie nannte ihn tatsächlich Remü wie Lily vor kurzem parodiert hatte. Es machte ihm nichts aus. Zum ersten Mal fühlte er sich wirklich verstanden und irgendwie frei.

Seine Freunde jedoch beobachteten das Ganze mit Misstrauen. Natürlich traf sich Remus weiterhin mit Madame Zabryski. Einerseits gab er Tomas ein wenig Unterricht in englischer Grammatik und magischem Grundwissen, andererseits verbrachte er etliche Abende mit Madame. Sirius versuchte verzweifelt, seinem Freund beizubiegen, dass diese seltsame Gräfin aus dem Osten irgendetwas mit den Todessern zu tun hatte. Damit hatte er zwar nicht ganz unrecht, aber Politik war zwischen den Beiden nun mal kein Thema.

Remus begann, sich von seinen Freunden abzunabeln. Und das passte Sirius überhaupt nicht. Nicht, dass er seinem Freund das Glück nicht gönnte, er wurde nur nicht gerne vernachlässigt. Immer öfter sagte Lupin die wöchentlichen Treffen bei James ab oder kam zu spät. Kein Spaghetti-Wettessen mehr am Samstag oder gemeinsame Nachmittage auf dem Quidditch-Feld. Sirius war immer häufiger auf die alleinige Gesellschaft von Peter angewiesen, der ihn mit der Zeit langweilte.

Das ließ er ihn auch immer öfter spüren. Peter, der keine weiteren Bekannten in London hatte, fing an darunter zu leiden, dass er immer wieder als zweite Wahl behandelt wurde. Er versuchte, sich einen neuen Bekanntenkreis zu suchen und so kam es, dass er eines Tages in einem Pub in der Wermutgasse auf Frederic traf, der dort gerade einen Dart-Wettbewerb vom Zaun gebrochen hatte. Peter fand das seltsame Muggelspiel sehr unterhaltsam und kam so mit dem unmagischen Bruder von Sirius ins Gespräch. Ein paar Drinks später verabredeten sie sich für den nächsten Sonnabend zum Windhundrennen in Seven Oaks.

Inzwischen rückte auch der Termin für das Fest in Broomstick Estate immer näher. In der kleinen Gemeinde wurde gebastelt und gehämmert, die Straßen mit Girlanden und die Zäune mit Blumengebinden geschmückt. Auf dem Marktplatz waren nicht weniger als vier Bühnen aufgebaut und rundherum unzählige Buden, aus denen später Leckereien verkauft werden würden. Der Bürgermeister hatte für den Vormittag einen Festakt auf die Tagesordnung gesetzt, bei dem die verdienten Neuhexen und -zauberer mit Verdienstorden geehrt würden. Ehrengäste aus allen Himmelsrichtungen würden kommen.

Die wenigen Pensionen waren schon restlos ausgebucht, der Rat hatte deshalb eine große Wiese in der Nähe als Campingplatz freigegeben. So fiel es fast keinem auf, als Igor Karkaroff durch die Straßen strich und sich hin und wieder heimlich Notizen machte. Die Betonung musste hierbei auf dem kleinen Wörtchen 'fast' liegen, denn der Auror Ivan Scorge, der auf Karkaroff angesetzt war, folgte diesem wie ein Schatten. Die Schwalbenpost hatte Dumbledore in den letzten Tagen noch ein paar wertvolle Hinweise überbracht. Manche Schwalben waren auch eher Amseln, Eichhörnchen waren auch dabei gewesen. Der Hinweisgeber schien von einer unerschöpflichen Kreativität zu sein.

Dumbledore strich sich vergnügt den Bart. Er war durch die Eichhörnchen auf eine mögliche Lösung des Rätsels gekommen, wollte jedoch abwarten, ob der Unbekannte sich womöglich eines Tages zu Erkennen geben würde.

Der Sammelpunkt und das Hauptquartier für die Aktion Iron Bridge war in einem verlassenen kleinen Dorf, welches der britischen Armee für die Ausbildung im Häuserkampf diente. Alle Gebäude, vom Rathaus bis zur Kirche waren noch völlig intakt und damit ein hervorragendes Versteck für die Todesser. Im Zeitraum vor der Aktion hatten sie dort alles installiert, was gebraucht werden würde. Frische Kleidung, Duschen, Verbandszeug und Zaubertränke waren dort zu haben. Auch Feuerwhisky und Wein in rauen Mengen. Voldemort hatte das Verteidigungsministerium der Muggel soweit beeinflusst, dass auf absehbare Zeit keine Übung dort stattfinden würde. Sie nannten das Dorf in ihrem Jargon "die Schleuse", weil durch diese alle kommen und gehen würden. Voldemorts Hauptleute waren unruhig und warteten gespannt auf das Zeichen ihres Bosses zum Angriff.

9.30 Uhr wurden die Kamine an das Flohnetzwerk angeschlossen. Voldemorts Spione hatten die Kamine der Pensionen mit magischen Identifikatoren versehen, so dass die Todesser nur die entsprechenden Nummern angeben mussten. Jede Gruppe hatte einen Kamin zugeteilt bekommen. Gleichzeitig apparierten einige hundert Todesser auf dem Campingplatz und eine weitere Hundertschaft auf dem Marktplatz.

10.00 Uhr genau mit Beginn des Festes gab Voldemort den Befehl zum Angriff. 10.03 Uhr erhielt er eine Rückmeldung über Schwierigkeiten mit den Kaminverbindungen. Die Todesser, die in den Pensionen landeten wurden sofort von Auroren in Empfang genommen. Voldemort erhielt einen Report über mehrere Tote in den ersten zwanzig Minuten. Nach dem relativ leichten Erfolg der Auroren wurde der Kampf härter. Auf dem Marktplatz waren die Todesser weitaus erfolgreicher. Ihre Todesflüche löschten einige Familien ganz aus. Auch der Campingplatz war hart umkämpft, viele Besucher schlossen sich tapfer den Auroren an und verhinderten so ein Vordringen des Trupps in den Ort.

Gute zwanzig Minuten nach Beginn des Angriffs brannte die Siedlung lichterloh. Panik brach aus.

Severus war nahe bei Lucius und Evan auf dem Marktplatz. Glücklicherweise hatte niemand hinterfragt, warum sein Trupp nicht durch den Kamin gegangen war. Der Platz wimmelte von Auroren und eilig zusammengestellter Bürgerwehr. Aus dem Augenwinkel heraus sah Snape wie Mulciber ein Mitglied des Rates unter den Imperius zwang und ihm befahl das Rathaus in Brand zu setzen. Er führte Lucius und Evan hinter das Rathaus, um die Lage leichter zu überblicken. Lucius und Evan deuteten auf die Busse und die Trucks der Bands die dort standen.

Snape nickte. Mit einem verdreifachten "Concremo" ließen sie die Fahrzeuge samt Insassen in Rauch aufgehen. "Das wird die Muggel lehren, uns Musik bringen zu wollen!" knirschte Evan. Er hasste alle Muggelkultur aus ganzem Herzen. Sie kämpften sich weiter durch, um zu sehen, was auf dem Marktplatz vor sich ging. Die Buden und Bühnen brannten bereits lichterloh, auch die umliegenden Geschäfte hatten schon zerbrochene Schaufenster, einige wurden geplündert. Diese Todesser waren so gut wie tot, dachte Severus, denn Voldemort hatte das Plündern ausdrücklich untersagt, der Lord wollte Blut und Verzweiflung.

An einer Straßenlaterne, genau neben dem Eisladen, hing der Bürgermeister, der gerade noch Orden verteilt hatte. Um seinen Hals hing ein Schild mit der Aufschrift "Du hast gelebt wie ein Muggel, nun stirbst du wie ein Muggel!". Severus wandte den Blick ab. Da plötzlich sah er ihn.

Watson Winston stand unter einer großen Linde mit schreckgeweiteten Augen, unfähig sich zu rühren. Severus apparierte die paar Meter und umfasste den Junge. "Sh" machte er und apparierte mit ihm zusammen aus dem Inferno. Doch wohin? Mangels einer besseren Idee apparierte er in den verbotenen Wald, gleich neben die kleine verfallen Kapelle. Er stieß den Jungen vorwärts, bis sie den Rand des dunklen Forstes erreichten. "Noch dreihundert Meter bis zu Hagrids Hütte." flüsterte er heiser, "da lang. Sag ihm was passiert ist und lass dich zu Dumbledore bringen. Er wird wissen, was zu tun ist." Dann drehte er sich um und verschwand im Dunkeln.

Er wusste natürlich, dass ihm diese Tat das Leben kosten konnte, wenn es jemand mitgekriegt hatte. Er hoffte einfach auf ein bisschen Glück. Als er zum Marktplatz zurückkam loderten aus den meisten Häusern noch immer die Flammen.

Verstärkung für die Auroren war erschienen und die neuen Truppen drängten die Todesser jetzt erfolgreich zurück. Die kleine Siedlung war jedoch nicht mehr zu retten.

'Ich hatte mir das anders vorgestellt' dachte Severus betrübt. 'Die Auroren sind doch nicht so schlagkräftig, wie gedacht.' Voldemort persönlich stand auf dem Rudiment einer Bühne und kämpfte mit einem Zauberer in einer dunkelroten Quidditch-Uniform. Es war tatsächlich James Potter, der es wagte dem Schwarzmagier Paroli zu bieten. Voldemort lachte grausam und schickte einen Fluch auf ihn. Es sah für einen Moment aus, als würde Potter nicht mehr zu retten sein, aber gerade als Voldemort zielte wurde er von einem Fluch ins Knie getroffen, so dass er strauchelte und Potter um Haaresbreite verfehlte. Severus erkannte auch die Hexe, die den Fluch abgefeuert hatte. Es war Mrs. Lily Potter, er fragte sich, woher sie den Mut nahm, ihr Baby allein zu lassen und hier zu kämpfen. Lily packte ihren Ehemann und apparierte ihn aus der Gefahrenzone.

Nun verlies auch Severus sein Versteck, apparierte an die Seite des Lords und half ihm auf. "Rückzug!" rief Voldemort. Severus ließ sich das nicht zweimal sagen. In der Schleuse traf er auf Lucius, der sich gerade den Kopf unter den Wasserhahn hielt. Sein weißblondes Haar war über und über mit Blut verkrustet, das jetzt schmutzig-rosa in den Ausfluss rann. "Bist du verletzt?" fragte Snape teilnahmsvoll und erschrak, als Lucius seine leeren Augen auf ihn richtete. Sein Freund sah aus wie ein Zombi. "Nein." sagte Malfoy schließlich, "Es ist nicht mein Blut." dann beugte er sich nach vorn und erbrach sich bebend in den Ausguss.

Lord Voldemort brüllte. Er brüllte seinen ganzen Frust über die nicht gelungene Aktion heraus. Die Lestrange Brüder bekamen sogar verschiedene Flüche ab. "Es kann einfach nicht sein, dass ein Untermensch wie dieser Potter es wagt, mich herauszufordern! " kreischte der Lord in einer ungesunden Tonlage. "Und dann bekomme ich auch noch einen Fluch von einem Schlammblut ins Bein, ohne Rückendeckung durch meine Todesser. Armselige Bande! Wir werden diesen Tag auswerten und keiner von euch wird ungeschoren davon kommen! KEINER!"

Damit apparierte er davon. Die Todesser schauten sich verzweifelt an. "Mann oh Mann." brummte Lestrange und verarztete seinen Bruder. Snape kümmerte sich um Malfoy. "Geht's?" fragte er. Lucius nickte schwach. "Komm mit zu mir nach Hause." flüsterte er. "Wir müssen reden." Snape willigte ein und im gleichen Moment verschwanden beide.

"Da ist doch irgendwas durchgesickert." stellte Lucius fest, als sie später mit Narcissa im Herrenzimmer sassen. Er hatte einen guten Rotwein und ein paar Happen hingestellt. Nicht, dass jemand etwas hätte essen können. Narcissa war sehr erschrocken über den desolaten Zustand ihres Ehegatten. "Ich sollte euch beiden ein paar Beruhigungstropfen geben." stellte sie fest, doch die beiden Männer lehnten das ab.

Sie erzählten abwechselnd wie das Blutbad in Iron Bridge abgelaufen war. "Der dunkle Lord hat sein Ziel nicht erreicht. Ich glaube ganz fest, irgendwer hat was verraten. Ob die Zabryski bei Lupinchen geplaudert hat?" fragte Malfoy. Er hatte sich die ganze Woche schlapp gelacht, als er von der Affäre erfahren hatte. "Glaub ich nicht. Erstens weiß sie nichts und zweitens warum sollte sie?" Lucius musste zugeben, dass diese Idee nicht besonders glücklich gewesen war. "Wir müssen uns schleunigst etwas einfallen lassen, wie wir dem Lord die Sache erklären. Noch besser wäre, wir holten die Lestranges dazu." Severus war das recht. "Morgen mittag?" fragte er. Lucius nickte. "Morgen mittag ein Uhr bei mir zum Essen. Ich sage Bellatrix Bescheid."

Snape schlich sich vom Kamin in sein Arbeitszimmer und setzte sich gedankenverloren an seinen Schreibtisch. Er mochte jetzt niemandem begegnen, auch Marie nicht. Vor ihm lag das aufgeschlagene Buch, in dem er vorher noch gelesen hatte. Die Geschichte der Kava Kava-Wurzel und ihre Verwendung als Gemütsaufheller in der Südsee erschien ihm plötzlich banal und belanglos. Er fragte sich eher, ob Watsons Eltern wohl unter den Opfern gewesen waren. Er wühlte ziellos in seiner Schreibtischschublade und hatte plötzlich den Brief seiner Mutter wieder in der Hand. 'Die Schlange hat dich wenigstens teilweise beschützt.' schrieb sie 'Darauf bin ich stolz. Das Tattoo verhindert, dass er sich deiner Seele bemächtigt. Ich denke nicht, dass er das weiß.' Snape fuhr mit dem Zeigefinger über den Kopf des Schlangentattoos. Er wusste, dass er sich um eine Entscheidung nicht mehr herumdrücken konnte. Er beschwor ein großes Glas Feuerwhisky und nahm ein unbenutztes Journal aus seinem Schreibtisch. Er überlegte eine Weile und begann dann zu schreiben.

Als die Morgensonne glutrot über dem Wald aufstieg, stand er auf und ging ins Schlafzimmer. Marie lag im Bett, ihr honigfarbenes Haar über das ganze Kopfkissen verteilt, wie ein Wasserfall. Sie hielt sein Kopfkissen fest umarmt. Er küßte sie vorsichtig auf die Wange und entschied sich gegen ein paar Stunden Schlaf. Er würde doch nur Alpträume haben. Leise ging er hinunter ins Labor und begann mit der Arbeit.

Als Frederic zwei Stunden später kam, hatte er schon ein ordentliches Pensum geschafft. "Morgen" grüßte der Squib. "Guten Morgen" antwortete Severus, "wir sollten uns gleich mal einen starken Kaffee bringen lassen. Du siehst auch aus, als könntest du einen gebrauchen." Frederic pfiff nach Blinker. "Ich kann dir sagen! War zum Windhundrennen, wieder einmal. Peter ist ganz närrisch auf diesen Muggelsport." Severus stutzte. "Peter die Qualle Pettigrew unterhält sich mit dir?" fragte er perplex.

"Der ist doch eher - äh - reserviert." Frederic nahm Blinker den Kaffee ab. "Ja, war er erst auch. Aber er ist irgendwie nicht mehr so gut auf Sirius zu sprechen. Irgendwas mit schlechte Laune, Lupin und der Russin. Habs nicht weiter verfolgt. Er ist ganz okay, wenn er nicht mit diesen - Typen rumrennt." "Ah." antwortete Snape und kommentierte das nicht weiter. "Hast du das von Broomstick Estate gehört?" fragte Frederic, "War heute drei Seiten lang im Prophet. Viele Tote. Die Siedlung wurde dem Erdboden gleichgemacht. Aber sie wollen sie wieder aufbauen. Es gibt einen Spendenaufruf."

Severus zog eine Augenbraue nach oben. "Tatsächlich?" Das hieß, die Wut des dunklen Lords würde keine Grenzen kennen. Verdammt, Verdammt, Verdammt. Er ließ Frederic erzählen und erfuhr Erstaunliche. James Potter und noch ein paar andere 'besonders tapfere' Zauberer hätten Broomstick Estate vor dem Verderb errettet. Sie würden demnächst mit einer Tapferkeitsmedaille ausgezeichnet. Ein längerer Artikel von Professor Dumbledore war erschienen, in dem er seinen 'Leuten' zutiefst dankte und auch dem unbekannten Zauberer, der den kleinen Watson Winston vor dem sicheren Tod gerettet hatte. 'Ich bin sicher, er wird sich bei uns melden, der kleine Watson möchte ihm persönlich danken.' schrieb Dumbledore. "Hättest du gerne." murmelte Snape. Auf so plumpe Art würde er sich nicht ködern lassen.

'Wir haben Scheiße gebaut!' Dieser Satz von Lucius ging ihm im Kopf herum und er konnte ihn nicht zum Schweigen bringen. Auch als er den Apparierspot der Familie Malfoy erreichte, verließ ihn dieser Gedanke nicht. Ein Hauself führte ihn in das Esszimmer. Bellatrix und die Gebrüder Lestrange sassen schon da, auch Evan Rosier und Thomas Avery. Alle teilten die zurückhaltende Stimmung. Severus begrüßte die Anwesenden und nahm Platz. Kurz darauf kam auch Lucius und schließlich auch Narcissa mit Draco auf dem Arm.

"Guten Tag, Kameraden." grüßte Malfoy, "ich glaube ihr wisst alle, warum wir heute hier zusammen essen. Morgen abend wird die Manöverkritik sein und es wird uns gut tun, wenn wir vorher ein wenig darüber sprechen. Wir wissen alle, dass die Vorgänge in Broomstick Estate kein Zufall gewesen sein können. Das wir am Campingplatz und im Ort gleichzeitig angreifen wollten, konnte unmöglich jemand wissen. Und da ist noch die Verletzung des dunklen Lords durch ein Schlammblut. Das alles zusammen wird uns größte Schwierigkeiten bereiten. Erzählt am besten der Reihe nach, was ihr gemacht habt und ob ihr was Verdächtiges bemerkt habt."

Severus fühlte wie sich ein Kloß in seinem Hals bildete. Er befürchtete, dass irgend jemand ihn mit Watson gesehen hätte. Außerdem würde sein eigener Bericht eine kleine Lücke aufweisen, genau die Minuten, die er nicht auf dem Schlachtfeld war. Wenn ihn jemand mit dem Kind gesehen hatte, war er so gut wie tot. Denn es hatte in der Zeitung gestanden, dass ein Unbekannter den Jungen gerettet hatte. 'Ein Unbekannter, aber nicht ein unbekannter Todesser.' versuchte er sich selbst zu beruhigen.

Bellatrix begann. Sie war mit ihren Leuten direkt zum Campingplatz appariert und hatte dort die Zelte in Brand gesteckt. "Trotz der zu erwartenden Panik, ging es ruhig und gefasst zu. Es war, als hätten sie uns erwartet, Einige waren mit Muggelwaffen ausgerüstet." erzählte sie. "Ich kann es mir nicht anders erklären, jemand hat geplaudert." Thomas Avery hatte mit ein paar anderen das Rathaus eingenommen. "Wir platzten in das Ende der Medaillenvergabe. Noch ehe wir irgendwelche Flüche abfeuern konnten, waren die Auroren schon über uns hergefallen. Außerdem war der ganze Raum mit Abwehrflüchen gespickt. Es kann nur Verrat gewesen sein. Wir sollten uns die neuen Rekruten noch mal genauer ansehen. Einige von denen kommen zwar aus gutem Hause, sind aber trotzdem mit Vorsicht zu genießen."

Der Hauself brachte Getränke, kurz darauf erschien wie von Geisterhand bewegt die Vorsuppe auf den Tellern. "Wir waren in der Pension Blumenelfe." erzählte Lucius. "Als 6 von uns durch den Kamin waren, griffen die Auroren an. Die warteten tatsächlich in der Lobby. Ein Wunder, dass sie nicht gleich einen Sack vor den Kamin hingen und uns dann alle so nach Askaban beförderten. Ich konnte durch ein Seitenfenster entkommen, zusammen mit ein paar anderen, aber mindestens vier haben sie verhaftet." Er nahm einen großen Schluck Wein. Lucius log. Snapes Gruppe, inklusive Mr. Malfoy, war auf den Marktplatz appariert. Snape erkannte, dass Lucius ihm dafür dankbar war, denn sonst wären sie tot oder in Askaban. Das eröffnete neue Möglichkeiten.

Severus hatte sich alles still mit angehört. Jetzt richteten sich alle Augen auf ihn. "Ich war zuerst hinter dem Rathaus." erzählte er, "dort habe ich die Muggelbands hochgehen lassen." Beifälliges Gemurmel. "Dann bin ich auf den Markt, da brannte schon alles. Sie hatten gerade den Bürgermeister gehängt. Dann sah ich den dunklen Lord umfallen und bin hin. Potter war plötzlich weg. Hatte wahrscheinlich Schiss." Bellatrix lachte schrill. "Kennst ihn ja" sagte sie.

"Wir haben also keine Idee, wer uns die Auroren auf den Hals gehetzt hat?" fragte Lucius in die Runde. "Nein." war die einhellige Meinung. "Ich glaube auch nicht, dass es jemand von den Russen war. " erklärte Severus, "die sind fanatische Anhänger des dunklen Lords und Dolohow hat sie im Griff. Ich nehme auch an, dass einer von den jungen Rekruten gequatscht hat."

"Also was sagen wir dem dunklen Lord?" fragte Lucius in die Runde. "Das wir den Verräter suchen und zur Stecke bringen und bei der nächsten Aktion so etwas nicht wieder vorkommt. Fragt sich nur, wie wir die Rekruten befragen." sagte Severus ohne zu zögern. "Auf die römische Art natürlich." erwiderte Bellatrix mit einem bösen Lächeln.

Kurz danach gingen sie auseinander. Der Lord würde sie schon bald zusammenrufen, so viel war klar.

Die Iron Bridge Aktion war voller Verluste gewesen. Voldemort hatte nur eins erreicht, er war in den Schlagzeilen. Jeden Tag und sehr ausführlich. Es wurde wieder von Krieg gesprochen. Ab jetzt war den Auroren alles erlaubt.

Die Menschen reagierten wie Waldtiere auf die Bedrohung. Sie vergruben sich in ihren Häusern, immer öfter waren die Straßen leer, bis auf Patrouillen von drei oder vier Auroren, die Hogsmeade durchstreiften.

In Hogwarts begann das neue Schuljahr unter größten Sicherheitsvorkehrungen. Auroren patrouillierten Tag und Nacht auf dem Gelände, selbst im verbotenen Forst wurden sie gesehen. Sie zogen sich erst aus dem Wald zurück, als die Waldhexe offiziellen Protest beim Minister einreichte.

Frederic berichtete, dass er auch in Muggellondon hin und wieder auf Auroren gestoßen war. Auch die Polizei der Muggel war in Großalarm versetzt worden, nachdem ein Sprengsatz in einer U-Bahn-Station hochgegangen war und siebzig Menschen schwer verletzt wurden.

Die Presse der Muggel machte allerdings eine irische Untergrundorganisation dafür verantwortlich. "Die spinnen. Das war kein Muggelsprengstoff. Ich habe mich ein bisschen damit befasst. Es war eindeutig fragoris. Ich habe mir den Ort angesehen, neugierig wie ich bin. Die seltsame gelbe Farbe war überall an den Wänden." erklärte Frederic am anderen Tag.

"Du sensationslüsternes Monster." antwortete Snape abwesend "war Pettigrew auch da?" Frederic nickte. "Ja klar. Er interessiert sich auch sehr für Sprengstoff. Weißt du was?" Frederic begann sein Messer zu wetzen, "Remus Lupin und diese russische Gräfin sind zusammen nach Italien gefahren. Ist das nicht romantisch? Der Werwolf im Liebesurlaub mit einer Dame, die nach meinem Dafürhalten 100prozentig ein Vampir ist. Ich fass es nicht. Mein Bruder ist übrigens fuchsteufelswild geworden, als er es erfahren hat. Führt sich auf wie Abraxas Malfoy, wenn ein Reinblüter mit einer Muggelfrau rummacht. Muggelfreunde haben eben auch ihre Grenzen." lachte er.

Severus dachte über die Sache mit dem Fragoris-Fluid nach. Das hatte er nicht hergestellt. Das bedeutete, dass Voldemort noch immer bei Foretti brauen ließ. Traute er ihm etwa nicht genug? Er wusste instinktiv, dass dies mit Maries Anwesenheit zusammenhing, denn der dunkle Lord hatte mehrfach Frederics Geschick und Zuverlässigkeit gelobt. Er hatte sogar durchblicken lassen, dass Frederic Black der erste Squib in den Reihen der Todesser sein würde und machte eine große Show daraus.

Plötzlich leuchtete das Feuer grün. Francesco Varellis Kopf schaute aus dem Kamin und rief nach Severus. "Hör mal," sagte er "kannst du heute nachmittag mal rüberkommen? Der Direktor hat Slughorn fristlos gekündigt und ich soll seinen Platz einnehmen. Hätte ich nur niemals der Verlängerung meines Vertrages zugestimmt! Ich hätte dich gern dabei, wenn ich es den Monstern sage." Severus kniete unentschlossen vor dem Kamin.

"Was hat Slughorn denn angestellt?" fragte er. "Verletzung der Aufsichtspflicht, ein Gryffindor ist fast ertrunken, sagen die zumindest. Es gab irgendeinen Streit und Slughorn hat sich einfach umgedreht und ist ins Haus. Derweil wurde dem kleinen Gryff das Hemd nassgemacht. Ich denke, es ist nur ein Vorwand, um ihn loszuwerden. "

Das klang plausibel. Severus schaute kurz auf seinen Plan und stimmt dann zu. "Ich komme gegen vier rüber. Aber ich habe nicht sehr lange Zeit, ich habe heute abend noch einen wichtigen Termin." Francesco war damit mehr als zufrieden.

Er fand Marie in ihrem Atelier, den Mund voller Stecknadeln, vor sich eine Robe in prachtvollem Türkis. "Ich bin geblendet!" sagte Severus und blieb in der Tür stehen. "Von mir oder von der Robe" fragte sie schnippisch zurück. "Von beiden, ehrlich gesagt. Für wen ist die, wenn man fragen darf?" Marie nahm die Stecknadeln aus dem Mund und antwortete: "Für Professor Dumbledore. Er möchte zu Halloween eine stattliche Figur abgeben. Sie wird noch mit Monden und Sternen geschmückt." Severus schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. "Wie kann man nur so etwas Auffälliges anziehen!"

Marie ließ sich auf die kleine Couch fallen und klopfte mit der rechten Hand auf den Platz neben sich. "Setz dich doch. Wir haben uns heute kaum gesehen." Severus tat wie ihm geheißen. "Ich gehe heute nachmittag nach Hogwarts. Varelli hat Slughorns Job bekommen." Marie nickte. "Ich soll ihm helfen, die Nachricht zu überbringen." Marie schaute ihm in die Augen. "Das warst du." sagte sie ernst. "Was?" "Der Mann der Watson aus Broomstick Estate rausappariert hat. Das warst du."

Severus wandte den Blick ab. Er sagte weder ja noch nein. Aber Marie genügte das. "Du weißt schon das der dunkle Lord damit gar nicht zufrieden sein wird? Zusammen mit unserer Beziehung hast du ein hübsches Sündenregister. Ich habe gehört, was mit Rabastan passiert ist und der hatte gar nichts falsch gemacht! Willst du warten, bis er dich umbringt?" Severus schwieg immer noch. Er stand auf und ging im Zimmer hin und her.

"Was schlägst du vor? Was soll ich deiner Meinung nach tun?" Marie stand auf und umarmte ihn. "Mach ihm ein Geschenk." sagte sie, "Sag ihm, dass wir uns getrennt haben. Das wird dann keine Lüge sein, schau, ich habe ein Angebot von Madame Malkin. Sie hat Kontakte nach Indien und ich soll dort andere Techniken erlernen. Ich würde drei Monate lang nicht da sein. Ich würde das Angebot gern annehmen. Und dir damit eine Menge Ärger ersparen." Sie hatte recht. Er wusste das, aber er mochte es nicht akzeptieren.

Wenn sie eine große Szene machten, würde es der dunkle Lord sofort erfahren. Wahrscheinlich würde er dann auch nicht zu sehr nach seiner Rolle in Broomstick Estate fragen. Vielleicht. Er schaute auf die Wanduhr. Noch knapp 10 Stunden bis zum Treffen mit dem dunklen Lord. "Was wird nach den drei Monaten?" fragte er heiser. "Das werden wir dann sehen." sagte sie beruhigend. "Ich könnte auch weggehen. Zu den Muggeln..." sie legte ihm ihre Hand auf den Mund. "Du weißt ganz genau, dass du das nicht kannst. Du würdest dort nicht leben können. Du würdest einfach ersticken." sagte sie. "Sieh es als Trennung auf Zeit. Schau, dein Freund Tarendra kann dich 10 Jahre lang nicht sehen und es geht auch. Lass uns in das Haus rüber gehen, ich möchte dich noch mal ganz für mich allein haben und wenn du heute nachmittag aus Hogwarts wiederkommst, werde ich nicht mehr da sein. Dann wirst du dich betrinken und nachts um zwei einen Ausnüchterungstrank nehmen und zum dunklen Lord apparieren. Andere Paare machen viel Schlimmeres durch, Severus." Das überzeugte ihn alles nicht, aber er wollte ihr auch nicht im Wege stehen.

Als er später neben ihr im Bett lag und an die Decke starrte, hätte er am liebsten laut geschrieen und geweint wie eine Todesfee. Nur, Todesser weinen nicht. Nie mehr würde er aufwachen und den Morgen durch einen Vorhang von honigfarbenen Haaren sehen, weil sie dann nicht mehr auf seinem Rücken liegen würde. Nie mehr würde er vormittags durch seine Fenster hinüber zur Scheune schauen und darüber nachdenken, welches Gewand sie jetzt gerade verhexte. Alles nie mehr. Er ahnte ziemlich genau, was als Nächstes passieren würde. Der dunkle Lord würde ihm irgendwelche Hexen zuschieben. Er kannte das von Rabastan. Er fühlte sich im Inneren taub an. Als würde er von außen zuschauen, aber nicht dazugehören.

Marie stand schließlich auf. Sie ging vorsichtig zum Fenster und schaute hinaus. "Ich werde das vermissen." sagte sie "Es ist ein schöner Ort." Severus sass auf dem Bett und fühlte die Trauer in sich aufsteigen wie sumpfiges Wasser. "Vielleicht werde ich das hier aufgeben." sagte er leise, "Der Laden läuft nicht mehr so gut wie vorher. Ich hätte mich auch für das Wandern entscheiden sollen." fügte er bedauernd hinzu. "Das hätte mir ein paar Jahre unbeschwertes Leben geschenkt. Ich war zu dumm, um das zu erkennen."

Er trat zu Marie und umarmte sie. "Du - darfst - nicht - traurig - sein," sagte sie. "Es ist nicht für immer. Nichts ist für immer. Das Gute nicht und das Schlechte aber auch nicht." Er öffnete das kleine Geheimversteck an der Kommode und nahm den Ring seiner Mutter heraus. Es war ein herrlicher Smaragd, der mit kleinen Brillianten umsäumt war. Er steckte ihn ihr an. "Denk an mich." flüsterte er. Dann ließ er sie los und verließ das Zimmer.


	21. Der Weg führt ins Ödland

**21. Der Weg führt ins Ödland**

Severus bahnte sich den Weg durch eine Reihe von mannshohen Disteln, die Hogwarts zu Raumschmuckzwecken anpflanzte. Es war ein nebliger, kalter Tag geworden, so dass sich draußen keine Kinder aufhielten. Selbst Hagrid, der Wildhüter schien in seiner Hütte zu sein, aus deren Schornstein dicker grauer Rauch quoll. Es war Severus ganz recht, dass ihm niemand begegnete. Der Spiegel hatte ihn zum Abschied 'Gevatter Tod' genannt, als er sich zu Francesco auf den Weg machte. Er hatte versucht, durch Meditation seine Gefühle unter Kontrolle zu bringen, es war ihm aber nicht besonders gut gelungen. Er nahm sich vor, wieder härter daran zu arbeiten.

Die Eingangshalle war menschenleer, an der Wand flüsterten einige Gemälde miteinander. Er ging vorbei und grüßte sie höflich. Ohne Verzug wandte er sich zu den Treppen, die in den Kerker führten. Francesco sass in seinem Büro, nebenan im Büro des Hausvorstandes Slytherin hatte er Slughorn erspäht, der wütend seine privaten Sachen zusammenpackte. Francesco stand auf, als er ihn hereinkommen sah und schüttelte ihm die Hand.

"Danke, ich muss gestehen, nach all der Aufregung, bin ich schon etwas nervös. Die Kinder wissen noch nichts, aber natürlich ahnen sie etwas. Glücklicherweise war kein Slytherin in den Vorfall verwickelt. Die Angreifer waren Ravenclaws, die sich irgendwie durch den Jungen beleidigt fühlten. Wie soll ich bloß damit zurechtkommen, wenn ich ständig Angst haben muss, es passiert was und wir sind alle schuld?"

Severus hob hilflos die Hände und murmelte: "Gibt Schlimmeres." Francesco schaute ihn aufmerksam an und holte eine Flasche Grappa aus seinem Geheimschrank. "Trink." sagte er und schob ihm ein Glas hinüber, "du siehst auch nicht gerade aus, wie das blühende Leben." Snape nickte und kippte den Schnaps in einem Schluck hinunter. "Wir haben uns heute nachmittag getrennt." sagte er und blickte die gegenüberliegende Wand an. "Wir kamen nicht mehr zurecht." murmelte er noch. "Das tut mir leid, alter Freund, ehrlich. Wie sagt man immer, gut das es jetzt passiert ist und nicht erst, wenn Kinder da sind?" Snape zuckte mit den Schultern. Das war alles so egal geworden.

"Gehen wir?" fragte Snape nach ein paar Minuten, "wir sollten die Schlangenbrut nicht so lange im Unklaren lassen." Francesco erhob sich und folgte ihm aus dem Zimmer. Im Slytherin- Gemeinschaftsraum hockten die Schüler in kleinen Gruppen auf verschiedenen Sofas und Sesseln. Ein paar sassen auf dem Teppich und spielten Domino. Alles in allem spürte man die Unruhe kaum. Diese Kinder waren es gewöhnt, ihre Gefühle nicht allzu deutlich zu zeigen.

Varelli winkte die Klassensprecher zu sich. "In weniger als einer Minute haben wir alle Mitglieder des Hauses hier, verstanden? Es gibt wichtige Neuigkeiten." Die Klassensprecher machten sich auf den Weg in die Schlafräume, zwei verschwanden in die Bibliothek.

Tatsächlich standen kurz darauf alle nach Jahrgang sortiert in Reih und Glied da. "Setzt euch ruhig hin." sagte Varelli. Natürlich gab es eine offizielle Variante, die den Kindern nahegebracht werden sollte. "Heute morgen hat Professor Slughorn seine Kündigung eingereicht. Er hat eine andere wichtige Aufgabe und möchte seine Lehrertätigkeit aufgeben." sagte Varelli. Severus schaute finster drein. Fancesco fuhr fort: "Bis auf weiteres werde ich sein Amt innehaben. Ich weiß, ich bin als Absolvent einer anderen Fakultät nicht gerade geeignet, die Interaktionen der Hogwarts-Häuser zu durchschauen, aber ich tue mein Bestes. Außerdem habe ich euch jemand gefunden, der für die ganz speziellen Probleme seine Hilfe angeboten hat. Ihr kennt Severus Snape?" Falls die Studenten überrascht waren, zeigten sie es nicht. Severus war das recht.

Ein paar Arme schossen in die Höhe. "Professor? Ist es nicht eher so, dass Professor Slughorn von Dumbledore gefeuert wurde, weil ein Gryffindor nass geworden ist?" fragte ein Mädchen mit hüftlangen blonden Zöpfen. "War er vielleicht ein Anhänger eines gewissen Lords?" Severus ergriff das Wort: "Es ist gut möglich, dass die Entscheidung von Professor Slughorn mit dem Vorfall am See zu tun hat. Nehmen wir einmal an, er war einfach ausgebrannt." 'Ausgebrannt! Ein gutes Wort für den alten Säufer!' Severus hatte kein Mitleid mit ihm, zu viel Ärger hatte er ihm zu verdanken gehabt. Das Mädchen gab sich mit der Antwort zufrieden.

Plötzlich stand Watson vor ihm. Er schaute ihn mit seinen wasserblauen Augen und flüsterte kaum hörbar. "Du warst es, ich weiß es." Dann drückte er ihn plötzlich und verschwand wieder in der Menge. "Nehmen wir die Hogsmeade-Treffen wieder auf?" fragte Sophie Montague-Simms, eine entfernte Verwandte von Malfoy. "Ja." erwiderte Severus kurz, "das ist eine gute Idee." Er sah auf die Uhr über dem Kamin. Verdammt schon gleich fünf. "Gut." schloss Varelli in diesem Moment. "Dann ist soweit erstmal alles klar. Kommt zu mir, wenn was ist. Die wöchentliche Sitzung mit den Klassensprechern machen wir Donnerstag nach dem Abendessen. Danke."

Varelli hatte irgendwie ein Händchen für die Kinder, sie schienen ihn jedenfalls nicht gleich zu hassen. Er begleitete Severus bis an das Hauptportal. "Danke für deine Unterstützung." sagte er und drückte ihm die Hand. "Ist doch selbstverständlich, du hast mir ja auch den Rücken freigehalten." erwiderte Snape und machte sich auf den Weg zum Verbotenen Wald.

Sirius Black stieg mit Ruß bedeckt aus dem Kamin von Remus Lupin und sah sich dort gleich wieder dieser Dame gegenüber, die lässig-elegant auf dem Sofa sass und eine Damenzigarette mit Bernsteinspitze rauchte. "Oh 'Allo, Monsieur Black." flötete sie, wohl wissend, dass Sirius ihr nicht wohlgesonnen war. "Schön, Sie wieder zu sehen, wie war ihre letzte Woche?" Remus war gerade aus Italien zurückgekehrt und hatte von allerlei Dingen geschwärmt, die Sirius herzlich egal waren. Er hatte seinem Freund alles erzählt über die Überfälle der letzten Zeit und den großen Angriff bei Iron Bridge, nur war Remus leider nicht gewillt, sich die gute Stimmung verderben zu lassen. Er hatte abgewiegelt und gesagt :"weißt du, Sirius, sicher wird sich das alles wieder einrenken, denk doch mal, wie viele Zauberer gegen Du-weißt-schon-wen sind und sicher ist es nur eine Frage der Zeit..." Sirius hatte gekocht vor Wut. Er war gegangen und hatte mit der Tür geknallt. Nun war er zurück gekommen, um sich zu entschuldigen und nun das...

"Komm doch rein." rief Remus von der kleinen Küche aus, "wir wollten gerade einen Tee trinken, du kannst uns gerne Gesellschaft leisten." Sirius mochte sich keine Blöße geben und begrüßte Madame Zabryski mit einem Handkuss, wie er das im vornehmen Hause Black gelernt hatte. "Ich sehe, der Urlaub ist ihnen sehr gut bekommen?" versuchte er sich im Smalltalk. Madame lächelte geziert. "Ja sehr." sagte sie, "in Italien ist man sicher vor solch gräßlichen Sachen, wie dem Vorfall von Iron Bridge. Diese Muggel bringen sich wirklich nach und nach gegenseitig um." flötete sie. Sirius war wie vor den Kopf gestoßen. Jedes Kind wusste inzwischen, was sich in der kleinen Gemeinde abgespielt hatte. Im Tagespropheten waren sogar Fotos von Todessern auf dem Marktplatz. Kein Mensch, der halbwegs klar denken konnte, würde die Beteiligung von Lord Voldemort an dem Massaker abstreiten.

"Sie haben vielleicht Nerven!" rief er entrüstet. "Sie haben doch bestimmt auch die Fotos gesehen, die im Prophet abgedruckt waren. Das waren eindeutig Todesser! Ich habe selbst schon welchen gegenüber gestanden, ich weiß, wie die Kerle aussehen!" Madame Zabryski nahm den Ausbruch gelassen hin. "Vielleicht waren es Trittbrettfahrer. Sie wissen schon, Muggel, die sich als Zauberer ausgeben. Gibt es in Italien zu Hunderten." Sirius gab es auf. Er erinnerte sich, wozu er noch gekommen war. "Remus ich soll dich erinnern, dass du den Geburtstag von Onkel Albert nicht vergisst." sagte er im Hinblick auf Madame. Albus hatte ein Treffen anberaumt, dass sie nicht verpassen wollten.

Lupin nickte gedankenschwer und erwiderte: "Kein Problem, habe ich schon in meinem Zeitplan." Sirius ging nur halbwegs zufrieden wieder seiner Wege. Auf der Straße gab er einer einsamen Schokofrosch-Schachtel einen heftigen Tritt. 'Verdammte adlige Kuh!' schimpfte er vor sich hin und apparierte nach Hogsmeade, um sich bei Madame Rosmerta ein Butterbier zu genehmigen. Leider war auch dieses Unternehmen nicht von Erfolg gekrönt, denn gleich gegenüber vom Eingang sass Evan Rosier und was noch schlimmer war, Severus Snape. 'Nicht auch noch!' dachte Sirius wütend. Er hatte sich auf dem ganzen Weg bis zu den 'Drei Besen' richtig in seine Wut hineingesteigert und kam demzufolge mit einem hochroten Kopf im Schankraum an.

"Guck mal, eine neuartige Pub-Beleuchtung." sinnierte Rosier sofort, "oder er ist schon besoffen." Severus blickte auf. Black schien wirklich in höchstem Maße verstört. "Vielleicht hat ihn jemand abblitzen lassen, das verträgt er ganz schlecht." murmelte er. Blacks Blicke schossen sofort zu ihm hinüber, da er dachte, dass Snape irgendetwas sehr Beleidigendes gesagt haben musste. Er kam ganz nahe an den Tisch heran und zischte: "Ich krieg dich, das versprech' ich dir und wenn ich selber dabei draufgehe!"

Snape konnte dem Gedankengang nicht ganz folgen, er wusste beim besten Willen nicht, was er mit Black zu tun haben sollte, sagte aber mit künstlicher Fürsorge: "Hast du Ärger Black? Vielleicht hilft Baldrian oder auch Johanniskraut? Du musst wegen mir nicht gleich von der Brücke springen, schau es gibt so viele andere nette Männer, mit denen du zum nächsten Tuntenball gehen kannst." Wenn es überhaupt ging, dann wurde Black jetzt noch etwas röter. Bevor er jedoch ausholen und Snape eine scheuern konnte, hatte ihn der Rausschmeißer von Madame Rosmerta schon am Kragen gepackt und zur Tür gezerrt. "Benehmt euch endlich, ihr dämliches Geschmeiß!" brüllte er. Dann zeigte er mit dem Finger auf Rosier und Snape und meinte deutlich leiser: "Und ihr auch!".

Rosier schaute auf die Uhr. "Es wird eh Zeit für uns. Auf zu Lucius." Sie bezahlten und gingen nach draußen, vorbei an dem noch immer tobenden Sirius Black, der sie glücklicherweise zu spät bemerkte und apparierten in Malfoys Herrenhaus.

Lucius hatte schon mehrere Todesser bei sich versammelt. Sie hatten vereinbart vor der großen Versammlung noch ein Glas Mut zu trinken. Mut nannten sie ein Gesöff, das aus Whisky und Chillisaft bestand. Zusammen mit ein paar Eiswürfeln gerade das richtige für Todesser vor dem Einsatz. "Crouch hat heute morgen mit mir gesprochen. Der Lord hat eine Art - Grundsatzrede vorbereitet. Ich nehme deshalb an, dass er den Verräter geschnappt hat und wir möglicherweise heute einer Hinrichtung der ersten Klasse beiwohnen." Severus erinnerte sich mit Grausen an Regulus Black.

Ungefähr eine Stunde nach Mitternacht wurde der Ruf in den dunklen Malen spürbar. Einer nach dem anderen apparierte zum Treffpunkt.

Lord Voldemort hatte sein Hauptquartier wieder einmal verlegt. Von einem befreundeten Grafen hatte er das Palacio Oscuridad zur freien Verfügung erhalten. Es war ein absurder Prunkbau mit einem Gemisch aus Architekturstilen, dass es Severus ganz schwindlig wurde. Die Todesser formierten sich auf dem großen Innenhof. Lord Voldemort erschien auf der großen Freitreppe, die in den Hauptbau führte. Links von ihm stand Barty Crouch und rechts Walden MacNair. 'Das ist gar kein gutes Zeichen.' dachte Severus. Er hatte sich gemeinsam mit Lucius in die dritte Reihe verzogen, um nicht direkt im Blickfeld des Lords zu sein. Glücklicherweise schien dies niemand zu bemerken.

Der dunkle Lord blickte auf seine Vasallen herab und verstärkte seine Stimme mit einem Sonorus-Zauber.

"Männer!" sagte er, "ihr wisst, warum wir uns heute hier versammeln." Er machte eine kurze, prägnante Pause und blickte noch einmal in die Runde. "Wir haben versagt. Alle!" Das 'Alle' schrie er in entsetzlicher Lautstärke heraus, dass Severus meinte, seine Trommelfelle würden platzen.

"Unseres Pläne sind verraten worden. Noch nie, in der ganzen Zeit unseres Kampfes ist das vorgekommen." Er machte wieder eine unheilsschwangere Pause. "Doch - wir haben die dreckigste aller Kreaturen gefunden und hierher gebracht. Ich möchte euch nicht ängstigen, meine lieben Kinder, ich möchte euch nur zeigen, dass es sich nicht lohnt, sich gegen Lord Voldemort zu stellen!"

Das 'LORD VOLDEMORT' dröhnte in den Ohren wie eine eiserne Glocke. Wind kam auf und fuhr kalt über ihre Gesichter. Sie waren unmaskiert, das hatte der Lord so angeordnet. Sie wussten auch warum, sollte noch ein Komplize des Verräters unter ihnen sein, würde er sich eventuell verraten. Severus suchte sich eine Sequenz der Schlacht, die er immer und immer wieder in seinem Gedächtnis abspielte. Es war der Moment, als die Trucks in die Luft flogen. Alle anderen Erinnerungen und Empfindungen verschloss er sorgfältig, wie er es bei Meister Ying gelernt hatte.

"Wir brauchen Prinzipien, meine lieben Freunde." fuhr der Lord fort, "Prinzipien, die nicht wanken, die sich nicht täglich verändern, wie die der Muggelfreunde." Er winkte MacNair, der nach innen ging und kurz darauf einen gefesselten jungen Mann herausbrachte, den Severus nicht mal vom Sehen her kannte. Es musste ein Rekrut von Durmstrang sein. "Seht ihr" erläuterte der Lord mit vor Eifer überschnappender Stimme, "das es falsch war, diese Institutionen, die unsere Jungen formen, den Muggelfreunden zu überlassen. Sehr ihr, was aus diesem armen Kind geworden ist?" Er schob den Jungen nach vorn. Der junge Mann war höchsten neunzehn Jahre alt und vor Schrecken paralysiert. Aus seiner Nase rann ein dünner Streifen Blut. Er sah hilflos in die Menge. "Er mag der Verräter sein." sagte Lord Voldemort fast liebevoll, "aber er wurde dazu gemacht. Von diesen ZERSTÖRERN unserer FREIHEIT!" Er wies mit der Hand in Richtung Hogsmeade. Jedenfalls nahmen sie das an. "Ich weine gleich." murmelte Lucius in seine Kapuze.

"Trotz allem" erklärte Lord Voldemort weiter, "können wir keine Gnade walten lassen. Es tut mir leid. Gnade würde bedeuten, dass der nächste wieder glaubt, davonkommen zu können. Crucio" Die Schrei des Jungen hallten auf dem Platz wider und wurden von den Mauern des Schlosses mehrfach zurückgeworfen. Severus fühlte wie die Übelkeit ihn zu übermannen drohte. Nach weniger als fünf Minuten waren die Schreie in dumpfes Röcheln übergegangen. Der Junge blutete jetzt aus allen Körperöffnungen.

'Gleich ist es vorbei' dachte Snape und flüsterte lautlos ein paar Beschwörungen aus der Abschiedszeremonie. Lucius neben ihm und viele andere taten das Gleiche. "Ich fürchte weder um meine Freunde, noch um meine Verwandten. Ich schreite froh durch das hellerleuchtete Tor. Alle, die mir teuer waren, werde ich wiedersehen, es wird ein Fest, denn ich komme heim". Sie wussten zwar, dass dies dem Lord nicht gefallen würde, aber noch waren sie nicht so tief gefallen, dass sie einem Sterbenden den letzten Trost verweigerten. "Irgendwo unter einer neuen fleischlichen Maske, bringt dich eine Mutter neu zur Welt, mit kräftigeren Gebeinen, mit großartigen Gedanken, beginnt deine alte Seele den Weg auf's Neue." flüsterten sie.

Der Lord nickte MacNair zu, der mit einem Todesfluch das grausige Schauspiel beendete. "Was haben wir aus diesem Vorfall gelernt?" fragte er rhetorisch in die Menge. "Wir brauchen Zugang. Zugang zu diesen jungen Leuten, bevor sie unsere Rekruten werden. Wir geben diesen Zauberern und Hexen eine neue Identität, wir löschen das gemeinschaftliche Bewusstsein. Wir schreiben die Geschichtsbücher neu. WIR bringen den Frieden in unsere Gemeinschaft, die so sehr zerrissen ist. Frieden kann man manchmal nur durch Grausamkeit erreichen. Wenn ich erst den ersten Rang in der Zauberergemeinschaft innehabe, werde ich damit beginnen die Zweifler und Schwachen auszumerzen. Ich werden die Tür zur Magie für die Muggelgeborenen ein für allemal verschließen! Ich werde bei den bereits Integrierten die Spreu vom Weizen trennen und ihnen ihren Platz in unserer Welt zeigen! Und dies betrifft auch die, die Vielfalt predigen, aber niemals selbst praktizieren und die, die Intoleranz beklagen, aber selbst die Intolerantesten von allen sind. Wir werden mit ihnen auf raue Art verfahren, aber das wird nötig sein. Denkt immer daran, dieses Leben ist ein Schachspiel, in dem alle Figuren die gleiche Farbe haben. Eure Selbstdisziplin wird beobachtet und beurteilt werden. Es wird keine Verhandlungen geben. Keine Kompromisse, keine Zugeständnisse. Nur komplette und absolute Kapitulation wird angenommen. Wir haben eine wertvolle Lektion gelernt. Wir sehen jetzt den Unterschied zwischen Gewinnern und Verlierern. Keine Dummheiten mehr, keine Fehler. Heute beginnt die neue Zeit. Ich liebe euch."

Der Lord verstummte und blickte erwartungsvoll in die Menge, tosender Beifall brach aus. Die Todesser schrieen ihre Erleichterung heraus, dass sie trotz eklatanter Fehlleistungen heil davongekommen waren. Den armen Kerl aus Durmstrang hatten die meisten längst vergessen.

"Ich glaube, wir haben hier und heute einen neuen Bund gefunden, der uns trägt, bis unsere Ziele erreicht sind und darüber hinaus!" rief der Lord in die Menge. "Geht nun dahin und bereitet euch vor. Ich rufe die Gruppenführer noch in dieser Woche." Die Todesser zerstreuten sich so schnell sie konnten und bald waren nur noch die Plopp-Geräusche der Apparation zu hören.

Bellatrix, Rodolphos, Rabastan trafen sich gemeinsam mit Rosier und Snape bei Lucius. Narcissa brachte Wein und Sandwiches, sie setzten sich wie üblich im Herrenzimmer zusammen. Severus hatte Draco auf dem Knie sitzen und versuchte ihm ein Lächeln zu entlocken. "Haben wir ein Glück gehabt." resümierte Bellatrix das Treffen. "Kannte jemand den Jungen?" Rabastan grunzte ungehalten.

"Das war ein Bauernopfer, wenn ihr mich fragt. Keiner kannte ihn. Ich würde mich nicht wundern, wenn er auch noch kein dunkles Mal hatte." Severus versuchte Draco davon abzubringen sein Weinglas umzuwerfen. "Ich hatte ihn noch nie gesehen. Und dabei habe ich mir eingebildet, dass ich die Rekruten aus Durmstrang ganz gut kenne. Ist Igor da?" Karkaroff war nicht mitgekommen, er war mit Dolohow sofort verschwunden.

"Ich hatte ja immer die Zabryski in Verdacht." erklärte Lucius süffisant. "Die lässt sich doch tatsächlich von diesem Werwolf..." Severus hielt Draco schnell die Ohren zu. "Mann! Der versteht doch sowieso nur Besenwachs!" beschwerte sich Lucius. "Man kann nicht früh genug anfangen, die Jungen zu formen." protestierte Severus. "Du bist zu oft bei Varelli." stellte Lucius fest und schenkte nach. "Nimm doch den Job. Der Lord hat sicher nichts dagegen. Natürlich musst du dann Dumbledore jeden Tag einmal fotografieren, damit der dunkle Lord Veränderungen erkennen kann."

Die anderen Todesser lachten dröhnend. "Ha Ha Ha." machte Severus. "Ich finde die Idee gar nicht so schlecht." meinte Narcissa. "Schon wegen Draco." "Sag mal, er ist doch noch nicht mal ein Jahr alt. Er kann gerade mal drei Meter robben, wenn er sich anstrengt, also wirklich Narcissa." Sie schüttelte ihre blonde Mähne und erwiderte stur: "Man kann nichts dem Zufall überlassen."

Severus schüttelte nur den Kopf, er war mit dieser Lösung überhaupt nicht einverstanden. "Stimmt es eigentlich?" unterbrach Narcissa wieder seine Gedankengänge, "Marie hat dich verlassen?" Lucius knurrte ungehalten, wahrscheinlich hatte er ihr verboten, diese Sache zur Sprache zu bringen. "Ja." sagte Severus einfach, "sie ist nicht mehr da. Ihr war das Gerede zuviel geworden." Narcissa nickte mitfühlend. "Wie geht es dir jetzt?" fragte sie. Severus zuckte mit den Schultern. "Nicht so gut." flüsterte er und nahm einen großen Schluck Wein. "Ich werde darüber hinwegkommen. Wisst ihr eigentlich, dass Slughorn geschasst worden ist?" fragte er, um vom Thema abzulenken. "Nein!" schrie Rosier, "Ein Traum wird wahr! Wer hat seinen Posten jetzt, du?"

Snape hustete erschrocken. "Varelli." sagte er, als er sich beruhigt hatte. "Hm. Nicht gerade einer von uns?" fragte Bellatrix. "Nicht per Mitgliedschaft, aber er hat vernünftige Ansichten und das Herz auf dem rechten Fleck." beteuerte Severus. "Ach, ein Herz hat er auch noch?" stichelte Bellatrix. "Na dann." Snape überging diesen Kommentar und meinte: "Er ist okay. Ich glaube, der Lord wird mit ihm zufrieden sein. Zumindest stört er uns nicht und das ist schon mehr, als man von allen anderen sagen kann. Hat euch Rosier erzählt, dass wir mal wieder ein Zusammentreffen mit Vetter Black hatten?"

Bellatrix lachte kreischend. "Klar. Ich beneide euch. Die Familie sieht er leider gar nicht mehr. Aber Onkel Alphards Geld war natürlich nicht zu schmutzig für den feinen Gryffindor. Du kannst dir nicht vorstellen, wie wir gelacht haben, als er ankam und den Verließschlüssel für Gringotts bei meiner Mutter abholte. Ich dachte, er macht sich jeden Moment in die Hose. Und seine Bodyguards hatte er auch mit. Potty und Puddingrew! Da werde ich noch in hundert Jahren drüber lachen. Der Wolf war wohl daheimgeblieben oder im Bettchen mit Ronina."

"Was hat deine Mutter dazu gesagt?" fragte Lucius beiläufig. "Oh, sie hat getobt und Alphard aus dem Stammbaum radiert. Drei Tage lang war mit ihr nicht gut Kirschen essen. Aber mittlerweile geht es wieder." Rodolphos und Rabastan kicherten leise.

"Irgendeine Idee, was die nächste Aktion sein wird?" fragte Rosier in die Runde. "Nein." erwiderte Bellatrix, "ich für meinen Teil glaube, dass es wieder kleinere Dinge sein werden. Ich habe außerdem etwas gehört, das wie Verbündete suchen klang. Lucius, du warst doch letztens schon mal unterwegs, wie waren denn die Kobolde so drauf?" Lucius winkte ab. "Die wollen sich in nichts einmischen. Ich habe ihnen gesagt, dass es für sie nicht einfacher wird, wenn die Muggelküsser erst mal die Oberhand haben. Zumindest das haben sie eingesehen. Sie wollen Unterhändler schicken, wenn wir einen Fuß in der Tür des Ministeriums haben. Das wird ja nun bald soweit sein, ich fange Anfang nächsten Monats an als Verbindungsmann zu den Kommunen auf dem Festland." Severus hörte auf Draco zu kitzeln und sah auf. "Oho!" meinte er mit erhobener Augenbraue, "das ist doch mal eine Neuigkeit. Ein Beamter in unserer Mitte! Wow!" Draco nutzte diesen Moment für ein lautes Schluckauf-Kichern.

"Ich glaube sogar ganz fest daran, dass der dunkle Lord dich mit einem Auftrag zu Varelli schickt. Denk an meine Worte." erläuterte Bellatrix. "Er spricht schon ein paar Wochen von Einfluss und Infiltration. Ich denke, er wird die Struktur der Truppe grundlegend ändern. Broomstick Estate war so ein Reinfall, er muss etwas ändern."

Snape hatte am Morgen keine große Lust nach Hause zu gehen, er begab sich statt dessen nach London. Zuerst bummelte er durch die Winkelgasse und gönnte sich ein Eis bei Fortescue. Später entschloss er sich zu einem Ausflug in den Muggelteil der Stadt. Zuerst streifte er ziellos durch die belebten Straßen und erwog den Erwerb einiger Muggelbücher, ließ es aber dann doch bleiben. Schließlich fand er sich vor dem Britischen Museum wieder. Er ging hinein, es hatte auf ihn ungefähr dieselbe Wirkung wie früher die Bibliothek von Hogwarts. Langsam durchstreifte er die Ausstellungen und bewunderte den Erfindungsreichtum der alten Kulturen aus der Zeit, als Zauberer und Muggel noch nicht so streng getrennt lebten wie heute. Minutenlang stand er vor dem Rosetta Stone und verglich die Hieroglyphen mit der Keilschrift. Trotz der angenehmen Ablenkung spielte sein Inneres immer wieder die gleiche Melodie, 'Marie ist weg!' Gegen Abend ging er noch ins Kino. Es lief einer dieser Muggelfilme, die sich mit Zauberei beschäftigten. Es sollte ein Okkultthriller sein, Severus war der Einzige, der immer mal wieder schallend lachte. Seine Sitznachbarn hielten ihn für besoffen.

Spät in der Nacht kroch er aus seinem Kamin und wollte gerade die Treppe hinauf, um sich schlafen zu legen, da brannte plötzlich das dunkle Mal. Seufzend ging er zum Apparierspot und machte sich auf den Weg.

Malfoy, alle Lestranges, Crouch und Rosier, sowie MacNair, Karkaroff, Dolohow und ein paar unbekannte Walpurgis-Ritter standen schon im Thronsaal des Schlosses. Der dunkle Lord hockte auf einem reich verzierten Sessel und schaute auf seine Vasallen herunter. Severus reihte sich ein. "Ihr habt sicherlich verstanden, was ich mit meiner Rede neulich sagen wollte." begann der dunkle Lord lauernd. "Wir müssen neben der irrationalen Angst, die wird unter den Muggelfreunden verbreiten, auch damit fortfahren, die uns Wohlgesonnen zu gewinnen. Lucius Malfoy wird bald für das Ministerium arbeiten. Jetzt brauchen wir noch Zugang zu den Lehrinstituten." Die Russen reckten sich stolz. Karkaroff trat vor: "Ich gehe ab nächstes Schuljahr nach Durmstrang, Mylord. Das Schicksal meinte es gut mit mir, es war eine Stelle frei, die zu mir passt." Severus verzog leicht das Gesicht. Er war sich beinahe sicher, das selbst Durmstrang Folter und Mord nicht auf dem Lehrplan hatte. Er ließ seinen Blick über die Anwesenden schweifen. Barty Crouch hatte Kratzer im Gesicht und seine Hand war verbunden. Lucius beugte sich zu ihm und flüsterte: "Muggelbesuch bei Crouch." in sein Ohr. Severus war froh, dass er diesmal davon gekommen war. Und das sollte so bleiben. Er fasste in diesem Moment, zunächst unbewusst, einen Entschluss.

"Ich kann Varellis Stelle haben." hörte er sich plötzlich selber sagen. Der dunkle Lord wandte sich ihm zu. "Tatsächlich?" fragte er interessiert. "Wieso weiß ich nichts davon?" Snape holte tief Luft und erwiderte: "Es ist erst neulich zur Sprache gekommen. Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob ich mich bewerben soll." Der dunkle Lord verzog das Gesicht. "Stimmt es, dass du das Halbblut zum Teufel geschickt hast, Severus?" fragte er unvermittelt. Snape erwiderte wider besseres Wissen: "So ist es, Mylord." "Wurde auch Zeit." knurrte dieser. "Wann könntest du anfangen?" "Varelli macht dieses Jahr noch voll." lautete die ungenaue Antwort. Der Lord schien zufrieden. Er schritt auf die Todesser zu und umrundete sie argwöhnisch. "Noch etwas zu berichten?" raunzte er unvermittelt.

Barty Crouch schien etwas sagen zu wollen, verzichtete aber im letzten Moment. "Gut." schloss der Lord. "Snape kümmert sich um die Varelli-Angelegenheit, vielleicht kannst du vorher schon ein paar Informationen herauskriegen. Und die anderen werden von Fall zu Fall benachrichtigt. Ihr könnt gehen." Ganz zufrieden schien er doch nicht zu sein, aber immerhin verzichtete er auf Bestrafungen.

Severus apparierte nach Hogsmeade und benutzte den Kamin einer Buchhandlung, um nach Hause zu kommen. Aber sein Kamin war nicht offen. Das bedeutete, dass Blinker vorsorglich Sicherheitsmaßnahmen getroffen hatte. Snape apparierte in das kleine Wäldchen und ging die rund hundert Meter zu Fuß nach Hause.

Als er die Tür öffnete traf er auf Blinker, Fred und Elly und dann sah er den Besuch. Auf der Bank neben dem Fenster sass James Potter und daneben stand Auror Shost.  
Severus hatte ein ungutes Gefühl. "Was führt Sie denn zu mir?" fragte er betont lässig.

"Mr. Snape." begann Shost. "Wir haben Ihnen eine ernste Mitteilung zu machen." James Potter hob den Kopf, sein Gesichtsausdruck war irgendwo zwischen verzweifelt und müde. Snape schluckte. Irgend etwas war hier ganz und gar nicht in Ordnung.

* * *


	22. Die Eisprinzessin

**22. Die Eisprinzessin**

Der Kadett James Potter fand sie bei einer Routine-Kontrolle nicht weit von Hogsmeade. Sie schien schon ein paar Tage dort zu liegen.

Ihre Augen waren weit aufgerissen und Entsetzen stand auf ihrem Gesicht. Die Kehle war ihr von einer Bestie durchbissen worden. Mit einem Patronus rief er seinen Vorgesetzten Shost und die anderen beiden Kadetten. Sie standen hilflos am Tatort herum. Shost rief schließlich die Kriminalisten und Bannzauberer, die Spuren sicherten.

"Wer ist das?" fragte James unruhig, er glaubte das Mädchen zu kennen, konnte sie aber nicht einordnen. Ein junger Kollege wusste es. "Sie arbeitete für Malkins. Ich glaube sie ist die Freundin vom Zaubertrankbrauer Snape." James fühlte, wie ihm schwindlig wurde. Er kannte das Mädchen von Malfoys Hochzeit! Und er hatte Lupin von ihr schwärmen hören.

"War ein Werwolf, ganz offensichtlich." erklärte der Bannzauberer. "Das gibt Ärger. Warum er die Kleine nicht gefressen hat, ist mir unverständlich. Das ist ja reine, kalkulierte Mordlust. Das hatten wir lange nicht."

James wurde es heiß und kalt. "Lieber guter Merlin, bitte lass es nicht Remus sein!" murmelte er. "Tja." sagte ein Auror. "Dann wird wieder mal alles um und um gekehrt." James Potter spürte zum ersten Mal seit vielen Jahren Angst in sich aufsteigen.

Shost und Potter gingen, um Snape die Nachricht zu überbringen. Der war aber nicht zu Hause. Die Hauselfen und Sirius' Bruder baten sie zu warten. Tatsächlich kam Snape eine knappe halbe Stunde später. Erstaunt musterte er Potter und dann Shost.

"Mr. Snape." begann der Auror. "Wir haben Ihnen eine ernste Mitteilung zu machen."

Die nächsten Stunden verliefen wie ein Alptraum. Snape fand sich im Leichensaal von St. Mungos wieder, er blickte verständnislos auf die mit einem weißen Laken bedeckte Person. Ein Medizauberer schlug das Laken zurück.

Sie war weiß wie Wachs, ihre honigblonden Haare flossen wie ein Wasserfall um ihren Kopf. Ihre Augen waren mittlerweile geschlossen und die Wunde am Hals war gesäubert und mit einem Tuch abgedeckt. Severus stand da wie in Trance und konnte nur mühsam nicken. Der Medizauberer hielt ihn fest, damit er nicht zusammensackte. Potter beobachtete die Szene aus einiger Entfernung und biss sich in die Fingerknöchel. Wie ein Schlag in die Magengrube, traf ihn die Erkenntnis, dass Snape - den er immer verabscheut hatte - genau solche Gefühle hatte wie er selbst. Er stellte sich vor, Lily läge dort. Ihm wurde schlecht und er schlich sich aus dem Saal.

Jemand drückte Snape einen Zaubertrank in die Hand. Er schaute die Phiole an, als sähe er so etwas zum ersten Mal. Dann schleuderte er sie mit voller Wucht gegen die geflieste Wand. Er vergrub das Gesicht in seinen Händen und erlaubte sich zum ersten Mal seit fünfzehn Jahren Tränen. Shost schickte ihn schließlich mit einem gemurmelten Spruch in den Tiefschlaf. Er beschwor eine Trage und brachte ihn in ein Krankenzimmer.

Im Halbschlaf erinnerte er sich an eine Geschichte, die ihm seine Mutter einmal während eines ihrer helleren Momente vorgelesen hatte. Die Eisprinzessin. Sie lag unter einer Schicht von Eis und wartete auf ihren Liebsten, der sie auftauen würde. Nur - Marie würde niemals mehr auftauen oder warten. Sie war jetzt tot. Im Schlaf rannen Tränen über sein Gesicht.

"Tja." war der Kommentar von Sirius Black. "Dann wird dein Sohn wohl eine Snape-Freie Schulzeit haben." James hatte zu Hause die ganze Wahrheit erzählt. Lily und Peter, die das Abendbrot bereiteten, drehten sich erschrocken um und James tat das schier Unglaubliche. Er holte aus und scheuerte seinem ältesten Freund eine. In das folgende Schweigen hinein klirrte der Teller, den Lily fallen ließ.

In derselben Nacht klopften die Auroren an alle Türen, hinter denen registrierte Werwölfe wohnten. Höllenhunde rannten belfernd durch die Gassen, ihre Herren, die Auroren der Hundestaffel dicht auf ihren Fersen. Kein Werwolf sollte ihnen verborgen bleiben. Und sie verhafteten sie alle. Auch die unglücklichen Kreaturen, die heimatlos umherirrten und von Gelegenheitsjobs lebten, wurden umgehend eingesammelt.

Remus Lupin wurde direkt von seinem Arbeitsplatz weg geholt. Der kleine Tomas wurde ebenfalls inhaftiert. Sie fanden sich alle in einer großen Zelle des Ministeriums wieder. Manche weinten, andere zitterten, einige tobten. Es war ein großes Durcheinander. Auroren spritzten mit einem großen Schlauch kaltes Wasser in den Raum, um die Gemüter zu dämpfen. Aber viel half das nicht.

Nach und nach wurden alle verhört und ihnen wurde eine Blut- und Speichelprobe abgenommen. Die Auroren waren nicht sehr zimperlich.

In den Straßen herrschte Angst, die einfachen Leute hörten von dem Mord und bereiteten sich wieder einmal auf einen Belagerungszustand vor.

Lupin erhielt noch in der Haft seine Kündigung von St. Mungos. Er war enttäuscht und traurig und er erinnerte sich an Frederics Vorhersage. Kurz darauf erfuhr er, wer getötet worden war. Das brachte ihn fast um. Er verzog sich in eine Ecke und umschlang seine Knie mit beiden Armen. Hilflos schaukelte er seinen Oberkörper hin und her, wie ein Hospitalismusopfer. Der kleine Tomas sass verwirrt neben ihm und klammerte sich an seinen Jackenzipfel.

Als Remus Lupin zum Verhör kam, sass James Potter mit im Raum. Remus sah den enttäuschten Gesichtsausdruck seines Freundes und ihm wurde eiskalt. Glaubte James tatsächlich, dass er zu so etwas fähig war? James wich seinem Blick aus.

Der Auror fragte ihn nach seinen Gewohnheiten, ob er den Banntrank regelmäßig einnahm und ob er ein 'ordentliches' Leben führte. Remus bejahte dies. Er blickte zu James, um von ihm Bestätigung zu erhalten, aber sein Freund wich seinem Blick erneut aus.

Remus fühlte sich betrogen. Jahrelang hatte er alle Launen, Streiche und Blödeleien von James Potter ertragen, alles mitgemacht, er hatte sie nie verpetzt und nie zurecht gewiesen. Selbst die Sache mit Snape und der peitschenden Weide hatte er James und Sirius verziehen. Und nun - bei der erst besten Unstimmigkeit - wurde er wie Luft behandelt? Er fasste das alles nicht. Er hatte das Undenkbare erlebt und trotzdem zu ihnen gehalten! Er senkte den Kopf und ließ sich widerstandslos in die Zelle zurückführen.

Glücklicherweise hatte er für die fragliche Nacht ein überprüfbares Alibi. Er war auf Arbeit gewesen und dort hatten ihn respektable Zauberer gesehen. Sein Geheimnis blieb für die Öffentlichkeit wieder einmal verborgen. Gute zwei Stunden nach dem Verhör wurde er von Sirius abgeholt. Tomas war schon früher von seiner Mutter freigekauft worden. Remus sollte Madame Ronina und ihren Sohn niemals wiedersehen.

Severus wurde am nächsten Morgen zu Shost ins Büro gebracht. "Die ansässigen Werwölfe scheiden als Täter aus." sagte der Auror. "Wir haben einen speziellen Verdacht." fuhr er fort. "Einen gewissen Fenrir Greyback. Er soll wieder einmal in der Gegend gesehen worden sein. Leider ist er uns offenbar entwischt."

Snapes Gesicht blieb ausdruckslos. Wie im Traum nahm er das Protokoll entgegen und verlies dann das graue Gebäude. James schaute ihm durch das Fenster seines Büros nach. Er sah wie Snape mit hängenden Schultern zum Apparierspot schlurfte. Er hätte ihm gerne etwas freundliches gesagt, aber er wusste auch, dass es keinen Zweck hätte. Er starrte noch einmal auf das Obduktionsprotokoll, in Zeile 44 stand 'schwanger, 2. Woche'.

Aber das zeigte man Snape nicht.

Die nächsten Monate verliefen rein mechanisch. Er stürzte sich in seine Arbeit, half Varelli und nahm halbherzig an Einsätzen für den dunklen Lord teil. Seltsamerweise schien dieser Rücksicht auf Snape zu nehmen. Bellatrix und Lucius machten sich Sorgen.

Snape betrank sich am Abend und fiel in sein Bett, um dann keinen Schlaf zu finden. Er vernachlässigte sich, sein langes Haar sah zerzaust und ungewaschen aus, tiefe dunkle Augenränder sprachen beredt von seinem Zustand, seine Haut war noch blasser als sonst. Er ließ niemand mehr an sich heran. Wenn er nicht trank, schluckte er Gemütsaufheller und wurde dadurch unerträglich. Nur wenn er den kleinen Draco besuchte, gab er sich die allergrößte Mühe, um normal zu wirken.

Eines Tages, kurz nach Weihnachten, verschwand er spurlos. Der dunkle Lord tobte und setzte Bellatrix und die Lestrange-Brüder auf seine Fährte. Doch sie kamen unverrichteter Dinge wieder zurück. Ganze drei Wochen blieb er verschwunden.

Tobias Snape verzurrte die letzte Plane seines Karussells und zündete sich zufrieden eine Zigarette an. Der Weihnachtsrummel war gut gelaufen, jetzt würde er endlich auch ein paar Tage frei haben. Der Winter war ungewöhnlich mild, es hatte noch keinen Schnee gegeben. Er klopfte noch einmal an sein Prachtstück und verschwand dann im Wohnwagen.

Dort blieb er wie erstarrt stehen. Auf seinem Sofa sass ein junger Mann mit langen schwarzen Haaren und Brombeeraugen, die ihn sofort an Eileen erinnerten. Der Junge schaute ihm entgegen und begann dann zu sprechen. "Sie sind Tobias Snape?" fragte er mit einem klaren, angenehmen Bariton. "Ich habe Grund zu der Annahme, dass sie dann mein Vater sind. Ich bin Eileens Sohn, Severus Snape." Tobias schnappte nach Luft, dann machte sich Freude in ihm breit. "Donnerwetter!" schluchzte er. "Ich hätte nie gedacht, dich jemals kennen lernen zu dürfen. Wie geht es Eileen?"

Severus lächelte. Zwar war er völlig zugedröhnt, aber die Freude des fremden Mannes tat ihm gut. "Sie ist außer Landes." sagte er. "Es geht ihr gut." Tobias lächelte. Er holte Wein aus dem Schrank und schenkte ihnen ein. Er überschüttete seinen Sohn mit tausend Fragen. Von einigen Dingen verstand er wenig, aber die Quintessenz begriff er sofort. Der Junge wollte einen Rat. Eine Richtung, in die er gehen sollte. Tobias erzählte ihm von seinem Leben. Vom Krieg in Korea, vom Kampf um ein anständiges Leben. "Es heißt immer, dein Herz sagt dir, wohin du gehen sollst. So ähnlich ist es auch. Man muss sich selber im Spiegel ansehen können. Anständig muss man sein."

Severus sog die Worte in sich auf. Er hatte lange nachgedacht. Und er kam zu einem Beschluss. Er würde Varellis Stelle annehmen und sich um die Kinder kümmern. Draco zum Beispiel. Sie sollten seine Fehler nicht wiederholen. Er würde es Tom Riddle heimzahlen. Und Greyback. Dazu müsste er sich mit Dumbledore verbünden. Schließlich war der alte Zauselbart der mächtigste Zauberer weit und breit.

Er fühlte sich plötzlich leicht und frei. Nachdem er seinem Vater versprochen hatte, ihn nun öfter zu besuchen, machte er sich auf den Heimweg.

Er verbrannte die Drogen und schüttete den Schnaps in den Ausguss. Dann schrieb er seine Bewerbung für Hogwarts. Er sah der Eule nach, die die Unterlagen wegbrachte. Eine eigenartige Ruhe breitete sich in ihm aus. Der Feldzug hatte begonnen.

Albus Dumbledore murmelte unzufrieden vor sich hin. Wieder hatte er eine Wahrsagerin entlassen müssen, da sie nicht mit den Kindern zurecht kam. Das seltsame Völkchen der Seher war immer wieder ein Problem. Wie sehr wünschte er sich, dass endlich mal eine käme, die sehen und unterrichten könnte. Er glaubte zwar persönlich nicht daran, aber Wünschen war ja erlaubt.

Müde schob er die Briefe der möglichen Aspiranten auf seinem Schreibtisch hin und her. Er war am Vorabend lange aufgeblieben und hatte Pergamentschnipsel in die richtige Reihenfolge sortiert. Sein anonymer Informant schickte regelmäßig genaue Pläne und Daten der nächsten Todesser-Einsätze. Kingsley war sehr zufrieden damit. Endlich hatte er die Möglichkeit, seine Truppen punktgenau zu platzieren und somit das Schlimmste zu verhindern. Gerne hätte er den Informant einmal persönlich gesprochen, aber das schien außer Reichweite.

Dumbledore hatte verschiedene Vermutungen, wer der Informant sein könnte. Er wusste nicht, wie weit entfernt diese von der Wirklichkeit waren. Ein Steinmarder hatte den letzten Brief gebracht. Er enthielt die lakonische Mitteilung "LV hat Zugriff auf Durmstrang, Karkaroff". Dumbledore konnte in dieser Sache nicht viel unternehmen. Er hatte zwar gute Freunde an der Durmstrang Akademie, aber die teilten seine politischen Ansichten nur vage. Er machte trotzdem eine kleine Notiz für Wassilija Kusnezowa, die Arithmantik-Lehrerin, dass sie sich den neuen Professor genauer ansehen solle.

Er schickte seinen Phönix mit einer kurzen Nachricht zu Minerva McGonnagal, um sie zu einer Auswertung der Wahrsage-Bewerber zu bitten.

Dann ließ er sich von einem Hauself einen starken Tee bringen. Mit Süßigkeiten allein würde er heute nicht weiterkommen.

Minerva erschien eine Viertelstunde später, sie hatte eine Freistunde. "Schau her." erklärte Dumbledore, "wir haben drei Bewerber. Eine davon scheidet von vornherein aus, sie ist zur Zeit bei einem Wanderzirkus angestellt. Ich denke, das hat mir ernsthafter Wahrsagerei nichts zu tun. Schließlich soll sie nicht nur die Kristallkugel erklären, sondern auch wissenschaftliche Methoden wie die Berechnung von Horoskopen. Bleiben noch zwei. Eine davon, Sybill Trelawney, ist sogar hier zur Schule gegangen."

Minerva verzog das Gesicht. "Ich erinnere mich sehr gut. Slytherin Abschlussklasse 1977, furchtbares Wesen. Zum Glück war sie meist in ihrer eigenen Welt gefangen, aber wenn sie einmal heraus schnappte, war sie eine recht unangenehme Person." Albus schaute erstaunt. "Ah ja." sagte er dann bedächtig. Minerva konnte die Dame offensichtlich nicht leiden. Wahrscheinlich ein Kapitel der uralten Feindschaft? "Minerva, was weißt du über die wahrsagerischen Fähigkeiten von Mme. Trelawney?" Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. "Sie war bei den Mädchen sehr beliebt, hausübergreifend sogar, sie konnte recht gut den Ausgang einer Liebschaft voraussagen. Sie hat zum Beispiel vorausgesagt, dass die Verbindung Bellatrix Black und Rhett Fortescue keine zwei Monate hält. War auch so." Das war zwar kein großes Kunststück gewesen, aber immerhin war die Zeitspanne korrekt.

"Ich werde mich mit ihr unterhalten." erklärte Albus bestimmt. "Sie ist heute abend im Eberkopf, das ist neutrales Gelände und der Laden ist nicht so voll. Wir können in aller Ruhe bei einem Brandy plauschen und dann werden wir ja sehen. Ich stelle gern Leute ein, die selber in Hogwarts waren." fügte er noch hinzu. Minerva machte einen schmalen Mund und erwiderte: "Wie du meinst, Albus. Vielleicht hat sie sich ja geändert."

Mit der Abenddämmerung machte sich Albus auf den Weg in den Eberkopf. Er ging zu Fuß, um noch etwas frische Luft zu schnappen und seinen Kopf frei zu bekommen. Seine Gedanken gingen viele Wege in diesem Moment. Da war der Brief, den der Steinmarder gebracht hatte. Der Informant hatte nichts über Hogwarts gesagt. Was, wenn Trelawney ein Anhängsel des dunklen Lords war und Hogwarts infiltrieren sollte? Wohl eher nicht, entschied Dumbledore. Wahrsagen war nicht gerade ein einflussreiches Fach, viele Schüler wählten es gar nicht. Vor allem die, für die sich der dunkle Lord interessieren würde. Die sassen eher in Arithmantik, alte Runen, Zaubertränke oder Zaubersprüche.

Er erreichte den Eberkopf pünktlich um acht und ließ sich von Aberforth einen Tisch im hinteren Teil geben. Er schwatzte eine Weile mit ihm und entschied sich, ein Muggelbräu zu trinken. Zehn nach acht kam Madame Trelawney zur Tür herein und sah sich suchend um. Inzwischen hatten sich zwei Personen an den Nebentisch gesetzt, die Butterbier tranken und Domino spielten. Albus entschied, dass dies keine potentiellen Lauscher seien. Er winkte, damit die Wahrsagerin auf ihn aufmerksam wurde.

Sie kam heran und begrüßte ihn ehrfurchtsvoll. "Oh." sagte sie, "es wäre einfach wunderbar, wenn ich an ihr großartiges Institut zurückkehren könnte." Albus lächelte und bestellte ihr auch ein Muggelbräu.

Sie begann weitschweifig zu erzählen, über ihre Erfolge und vorhergehenden Anstellungen, warum sie Frankreich verlassen hatte und nun beschloss in England zu bleiben. Albus hörte ihr geduldig zu. Sie zeigte ihm Dankschreiben aus aller Welt, Zeugnisse und Preise, die sie gewonnen hatte. Alles in allem eine beeindruckende Liste von Vorzügen. Albus entschied sich im Stillen, dass er sie wohl einstellen würde, auch wenn Minerva nicht begeistert sein würde. Madame Trelawney nahm einen großen Schluck vom Muggelbräu und zog plötzlich die Stirne kraus.

"Oh" sagte sie mit schwacher Stimme, "oh!" Und dann geschah etwas Seltsames. Ihre Stimme veränderte sich, wurde rau und dumpf und sie sagte: "»Der Eine mit der Macht, den Dunklen Lord zu besiegen, naht heran ... jenen geboren, die ihm drei Mal die Stirn geboten haben, geboren, wenn der siebte Monat stirbt ... und der Dunkle Lord wird Ihn als sich Ebenbürtigen kennzeichnen, aber Er wird eine Macht besitzen, die der Dunkle Lord nicht kennt" röchelte sie. Albus beugte sich näher heran, um nichts zu verpassen.

In dem Moment kam es am Nebentisch zu einem Tumult. Der Wirt packte einen Dominospieler am Kragen und schleppte ihn zur Tür. "Hier wird nicht gelauscht." schrie er ihm hinterher, als er ihn mit einem Fußtritt nach draußen beförderte. Albus hatte sich die Prophezeiung sauber aufgeschrieben und wandte sich an den Wirt: "Du hättest ihn festhalten sollen, Aberforth. Wer war er?" Der Wirt zuckte mit den Schultern. "Kannte ich nicht. War wohl nicht von hier."

Albus beschloss, sich vorerst keine Sorgen darüber zu machen. Er ging zurück an seinen Tisch und erklärte Madame Trelawney, dass er sie am nächsten Tag bei sich im Büro erwartete und apparierte bis zu Hagrids Hütte.

Am nächsten Morgen las er die Prophezeiung noch einmal durch. 'Wenn der siebte Monat stirbt?' Er seufzte. James Potters Sohn war am 31. Juli geboren. War er etwa gemeint? Es hieß auch, dass sie dann noch lange auf einen Sieg über den dunklen Lord würden warten müssen. Er seufzte wieder.

Vormittags um zehn kam eine Amsel durch sein Fenster. Sie trug einen Zettel. 'Er kennt die Weissagung.' stand in der üblichen lakonischen Ausdrucksweise da. Zehn Minuten später noch zwei Amseln. 'Longbottom' stand auf dem einen und 'Potter?' auf dem anderen Zettel. Albus schickte Eulen an Alastor und Kingsley.

Kurz nach Zwölf hatte er Madame Trelawney eingestellt. Er gab ihr eine recht hübsche Wohnung in einem der Türme und sie versprach, sofort mit der Möblierung ihres Klassenzimmers zu beginnen. Er hatte mit ihr nochmals kurz über die Weissagung gesprochen und ihr den Eid abgenommen, keinem etwas zu sagen und zu ihrer eigenen Sicherheit erst mal in Hogwarts zu verbleiben. Damit war sie sichtlich erleichtert einverstanden, denn sie hatte eine vage Ahnung, was die Prophezeiung zu bedeuten hatte.

Er sandte schnell den Kandidaten für die weiteren offenen Stellen eine Eule, dass sich die Gespräche um ein paar Tage verzögerten. Das war ihm selbst recht, denn er wollte mit Minerva noch einmal alles genau durchgehen.

Nach dem Mittagessen versammelten sich seine Leute im Büro. James war gekommen, gemeinsam mit Alastor und Kingsley, Emmelyne Vance und ihr Trupp und sogar Arthur Weasley. Albus erklärte ihnen den Ernst der Lage. "Es gibt den berechtigten Verdacht, dass Ihr-wisst-schon-wer es auf die Familie Potter abgesehen hat. Wir werden deshalb Maßnahmen ergreifen. Euer Haus wird ab sofort Tag und Nacht überwacht. Außerdem muss ich noch was herauskriegen. Wer ist alles am 31.07. dieses Jahres geboren?" Albus schaute erwartungsvoll in die Runde. "Longbottoms Sohn" sagte jemand. Albus nickt. Das wusste er schon. "Und sonst?" Keine Antwort. "Wir kümmern uns drum." erklärte Alastor. "Gut dann macht euch an die Arbeit. Teilt die Wachen ein und keine Lücken! James bleib bitte noch einen Moment hier."

"James, was ich jetzt sage ist sehr sehr ernst. Wir müssen mit einem Angriff auf deine kleine Familie rechnen. Ich glaube wir sollten die Möglichkeit eines Fidelis Zaubers in Betracht ziehen. Ich möchte noch ein paar Tage warten, aber du solltest mit Lily über einen Geheimniswahrer sprechen. Und bitte vertraue niemandem mehr!" James war erstaunt.

"Wie kommst du an solche Informationen, Albus?" fragte er ungläubig. "Ich habe einen anonymen Informanten." lächelte Albus. "Er schickt mir Nachrichten mit Tieren, die er unter Imperius animalus gesetzt hat. Putzig, nicht?" James wiegte seinen Kopf hin und her. "Ja, putzig. Aber kannst du ihm trauen? Wenn er dir nun Unsinn erzählt?" Albus lächelte wieder. "Er hat bisher noch niemals falsch gelegen. Was glaubst du warum wir in letzter Zeit so erfolgreich sind?" James war erstaunt. Er hatte tatsächlich geglaubt, sie seien so gut geworden. Einige kryptische Bemerkung vom Commander ergaben nun einen Sinn. "Kennen wir ihn?" fragte er. Albus schüttelte den Kopf. "Leider nein. Und alle meine Überlegungen gingen bis jetzt ins Leere. Ich habe eine Liste von Verdächtigen, aber da ist einer so unwahrscheinlich wie der andere."

James nahm die verschiedenen Zettel noch einmal in die Hand. Die Handschrift war sorgsam verstellt, es schien sogar, als ob der Informant die linke Hand zum Schreiben benutzt hätte. "Hast du noch einmal mit dem kleinen Watson gesprochen. Ob er den Mann erkannt hat, der ihn aus dem Chaos herausgeholt hat? Ob er ihn eventuell wiedergesehen hat?" Albus schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, es ist nun schon paar Monate her, der Junge sagt, er erinnere sich nicht." "Zu dumm." sagte James, "Ein paar Anhaltspunkte könnten nicht schaden. Informier mich, sobald sich was Neues ergibt. Da es mich persönlich betrifft, wäre ich gern auf dem Laufenden." Albus versprach es ihm. Allerdings hatte er noch keine Idee, wie das alles weitergehen sollte.

Lord Voldemort hatte einige seiner Getreuen zu sich bestellt. Sie sassen wieder einmal um den großen runden Tisch herum und hörten aufmerksam zu, was ihr Lord ihnen zu sagen hatte. "Durch einen puren Zufall war einer meiner treuen Diener anwesend, als diese Prophezeiung gemacht wurde." berichtete er "Leider wurde derjenige noch vor dem Ende der Aussage von diesem verlausten Wirt an die Luft gesetzt. Wir kennen aber jetzt das Geburtsdatum des armseligen Tropfes und ich habe schon verschiedene Anstrengungen unternommen, diese dumme Sache gleich im Keim zu ersticken. Es sieht sogar so aus, als ob sich ein enger Bekannter des Zielobjekts, genauer gesagt ein langjähriger Freund von Mr. Potter bereits erklärt, sich mir anzuschließen und uns durch die Sicherungen zu bringen. Wir arbeiten noch daran, aber ich bin guten Mutes, das alles in den nächsten drei Monaten zu erledigen."

Severus Gedanken rasten. Einer von Potters engsten Freunden? Einer von den dreien sozusagen. Das war schlecht, denn durch diese drei wurde er extrem angreifbar. War es Lupin, Black oder Pettigrew? Alle drei waren in den Augen von Snape verdächtig. Lupin wegen seiner Affäre mit Madame Zabryski, Black wegen seiner Herkunft, Pettigrew weil er von den anderen immer wieder verarscht wurde. Er schuldete James Potter einen Gefallen, wegen der Sache mit Lupin. Er hatte darüber nicht mehr nachgedacht seit, eigentlich seit er Hogwarts verlassen hatte. Aber Zaubererschwur ist nun mal Zaubererschwur, er würde etwas unternehmen müssen. Diesmal war es offensichtlich nicht mit einer anonymen Brieftaube getan.

Er hörte aufmerksam zu, wie der dunkle Lord seinen Plan entwickelte. Er wollte natürlich wie weiland Herodes alle gleichaltrigen Kinder umbringen, um ganz sicher zu gehen. Eigenartigerweise war Bellatrix dagegen. "Ich denke, es reicht, wenn wir erst mal die vom 31. Juli entschärfen." sagte sie sachlich, "Die anderen beobachten wir einfach und wenn irgendwas komisch ist, schlagen wir noch mal zu. Wir haben doch mindestens 15 Jahre Zeit, oder nicht?" Der dunkle Lord fand das zwar engstirnig, aber er stimmt zu. Er sandte erst einmal ein paar Beobachter aus, um die Sache vorzubereiten.

Nach dem Ende des Treffens hastete Severus nach Hause. Er hatte noch viel zu tun.

Auf dem Fensterbrett sass eine Eule. Es war eines dieser zerrupften Tiere, die in Hogwarts Dienst taten. Immer hungrig und immer auf dem Sprung heimwehgeladene Briefchen nach ganz England zu tragen. Snape hatte diese Eulen nicht oft benutzt. Damals hatte er ein eigenen Haustier, eine Dohle namens Onyx. Sie war sein bester Kamerad und zuverlässiger Postbote. Er gab der Schuleule ein paar Eulenkekse und nahm das Schreiben entgegen. Es kam tatsächlich von Direktor Dumbledore und lud ihn zu einem Gespräch ein. Dumbledore bot ihm Varellis Stelle an, obwohl er sich eigentlich für das Fach Verteidigung beworben hatte. Er seufzte.

In der Zwischenzeit sass besagter Direktor mit seiner Stellvertreterin beim Tee. Minerva schmollte ein wenig, weil er nun doch die Trelawney eingestellt hatte. "Ich hoffe bei den anderen Fächern hast du ein glücklicheres Händchen, Albus." sagte sie spitz. Albus strahlte sie an, als sei überhaupt keine Verstimmung aufgekommen. "Fachlich werden wir im nächsten Jahr die Spitze in Europa übernehmen, das schwöre ich dir." erwiderte er mit seinem unsäglichen Zwinkern. "Ich habe einen der besten Zaubertrankmeister an der Angel." Minerva spitzte verächtlich die Lippen. "Glaube ich dir nicht." Sie rührte in ihrem Tee. "Doch." Albus grinste jetzt ganz offen. "Aber er wird dir nicht gefallen." fügte er reuevoll hinzu.

"Wer ist es?" fragte sie besorgt und wusste insgeheim schon die Antwort. "Severus Snape." Da - jetzt war es heraus. "Dieser Bengel?" Minervas Stimme wurde sofort etwas schriller. "Dieser Bengel, Minerva, ist erwachsen geworden und seine Bewerbung ist ganz großartig. Ich höre im Ort nur Gutes über ihn." "Ach. Auf einmal." Sie war nicht überzeugt. "Warum will er hierher zurück, wo er doch so großartig ist?" Albus seufzte tief. "Du hast von dem Mädchen gehört, welches ein Werwolf gerissen hat?" Minerva nickte, sie wusste jedoch nicht, worauf Albus hinaus wollte. "Was hat das damit zu tun?" "Es war seine Freundin. Ich glaube, er braucht etwas Abstand." Minerva schnäuzte sich umständlich. "Ach, hör doch auf. Für mich ist er das personifizierte Chaos. Und verschlagen." "Du hast ihm nur nicht verziehen, dass er zu guter Letzt an deinen Champions vorbeigezogen ist." bemerkte Albus sanft. "Er ist ein harter Arbeiter, das musst du ihm lassen. Ich denke, er kann unserem Institut eine großartige Ergänzung sein." Es war nun an Minerva, laut zu seufzen. Albus hatte recht. Ein paar jüngere Lehrer wären nicht schlecht.

"Ich werde dir mal was erzählen, Minerva." begann er. "Über Snape. Das hast du leider damals verpasst."

_Albus erinnerte sich noch genau, wie überrascht er war, als Snape von Hogwarts weg geholt wurde. Bereits im sechsten Jahr kam plötzlich ein gewisser Foretti zu Slughorn ins Büro und verlangte, seinem Unterricht zuzusehen. Slughorn wusste natürlich, wer Foretti war. Und Albus kannte den Mann auch, er war der führende Zaubertrankexperte Europas, vielleicht sogar der Welt. Was dieser Mann wollte, war nur nicht ganz klar. Slughorn buckelte vor ihm und schmeichelte ihm auf seine unnachahmliche Art. Es war durchaus üblich, dass solche Meister sich ihre Lehrlinge selbst aussuchten, sie erhielten Zugriff zu den Arbeiten der Schüler und zu den Benotungen. Besonders die selbständigen Projekte, die in den Leistungskursen der sechsten und siebten Klasse erstellt wurden, waren von Interesse. Allerdings war so ein Meister noch nie nach Hogwarts gekommen. Bis zu dem Tag, an dem Foretti aufkreuzte und forderte ihm "die armseligen Kreaturen" wie er sich ausdrückte, zu zeigen, die etwas brauen konnten._

_Daraufhin wählte Slughorn seine Besten aus. Viel hatte er nicht zu bieten, aber er war überzeugt, dass Foretti Lily Evans mitnehmen würde. Sie war Slughorns little Darling und er war immer wieder von ihren Arbeiten begeistert. Das brachte er auch wortreich in Dumbledores Büro zu Gehör. Foretti hörte sich das alles an und polierte dabei seine goldene Taschenuhr. Er ließ sich die schriftlichen Arbeiten zeigen und die Liste der Kandidaten. Er strich anhand der Aufsätze ein paar Namen rigoros durch und setzte ein paar neue auf die Liste. Als Slughorn protestieren wollte, winkte er nur unwirsch ab._

_Albus war mit in das Labor gegangen, neugierig und aufgeregt wie die Schüler selbst. Er würde eventuell einen seiner Studenten für den großen Foretti freigeben. Er war gespannt, wie sich Lily Evans verhalten würde. Auch er war damals überzeugt, dass nur sie es sein konnte, weshalb Foretti aufgetaucht war._

_Foretti hatte eine Aufgabe an die Tafel geschrieben. Der Trank war, das wusste Albus ganz genau, allerschwierigstes Terrain. Man brauchte fundiertes Wissen, Geschick, eine Menge Magie und Kreativität. Die Lehrer und der ausländische Meister sassen vorn und beobachteten die arbeitenden Schüler. Einig gaben bereits nach zehn Minuten auf. Albus und Slughorn schauten zu Lily, die ruhig und systematisch Zutaten sortierte, rebelte, schnitt und im Mörser zerstampfte. Alles ging wie geschmiert. Bis Albus einen Seitenblick auf Foretti wagte. Dieser würdigte die rothaarige Gryffindor keines Blickes. Und Dumbledore folgte Forettis Blick._

_Da fiel es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen. All die Jahre war er wohl blind gewesen. Der blasse Junge am anderen Ende des Zimmers, ganz hinten, glühte vor Begeisterung, seine schmalen Hände tanzten über die Arbeitsfläche, das Messer blitzte und jede Bewegung erinnerte an einen eleganten Tanz. Albus hatte den kleinen Snape immer als besonders hässlich empfunden, an dem Tag erkannte er, dass es so nicht stimmte. Während des Brauvorgangs war er eigentümlich - schön. Er griff nach den Zutaten, ohne hinzusehen und mit sanften Bewegungen maß er ab, rührte und schnitt er und er verpasste nie den richtigen Moment, obwohl er kaum einmal auf die Sanduhr schaute. Foretti blickte Albus an und grinste zufrieden. Slughorn bemerkte von diesem kurzen Austausch nichts. Seine Augen ruhten nach wie vor auf Lily._

_Albus fragte sich plötzlich, wann er diese Entwicklung verpasst hatte. Er fühlte sich ausgezeichnet unterhalten und hätte noch stundenlang zusehen können. Aber schon bald ertönte der Gong und die Schüler, die einen Trank zustande gebracht hatten füllten ihn ab, beschrifteten die Fläschchen und gaben sie mitsamt ihren Aufzeichnungen ab. Snape hatte nur einen kleinen Zettel, der eng bekritzelt war. Slughorn schaute ihn entnervt an und verdrehte die Augen. Severus' Gesicht verriet wie üblich nichts._

_Klammheimliche Freunde empfand Dumbledore als sie sich danach in seinem Büro trafen. "Haben Sie sie gesehen?" schwärmte Slughorn. "Miss Evans, wie elegant und korrekt..." Foretti unterbrach ihn mit einer arroganten Handbewegung. "Guter Mann." sagte er, "Seien Sie doch nicht albern. Sie glauben doch nicht im Ernst, dass mich ein Mädchen" hier schnaufte er kurz und unwillig, "beeindruckt, dass ein Rezept lesen und richtig herum rühren kann! Hier geht es um etwas ganz anderes. Lassen Sie erst einmal sehen."_

_Slughorn schwieg beleidigt und rückte die Proben heraus. Es waren fünf. Drei davon schüttete Foretti direkt in den Ausguss. Er schüttelte dabei heftig den Kopf und fluchte leise auf italienisch. Dann hielt er Miss Evans' Probe hoch. Er bewegte den Flacon hin und her und prüfte die Farbe. Albus hielt den Atem an. Slughorn schöpfte wieder Hoffnung. Er grinste feist._

_Foretti öffnete den Korken und schnüffelte. Dann begann er schallend zu lachen. "Entsetzlich. Aber für eine Zaubertranklehre reicht es. Aber . Nicht. Bei . Mir!". Slughorn sackte in sich zusammen. Foretti nahm inzwischen die letzte Probe. Er kniff eine Auge zu und hielt sie in das Licht. Dann entnahm er ein paar Tropfen und ließ sie auf ein Stück Pergament gleiten. Der Zaubertrank glitt wie eine kleine Schlange über die glatte Fläche. Die beiden anderen Männer rückten interessiert näher. Foretti zündete die Tropfen an. Ein kleine weiß-blaue Flamme erschien, wurde grünlich und dann rot. "Ja." sagte Foretti andächtig. "So muss es sein. Lassen sie den Kerl hier antreten!" sagte er zu Slughorn._

_Dieser schickte einen Hauself in den Gemeinschaftsraum seines Hauses. Wenig später stand ein sichtlich aufgeregter Snape im Büro. Foretti lächelte wie ein Raubtier, das nach wochenlangem Hunger endlich ein Wild erspäht. Snape wusste, was zu tun war. Er küsste ohne Umstände den Gildering, den ihm der Meister hinhielt. Albus schaute ihn an. Seine Hosen waren wieder einmal ein Stück zu kurz, seine Robe aus dritter Hand und die Schuhe noch aus der Zeit von König Georg. Ein weitere Wachstumsschub hatte ihn in den Ferien in die Höhe schießen lassen, er schien nur noch aus Armen und Beinen zu bestehen. Foretti umrundete seine Beute._

_"Ab jetzt." sagte er, "wirst du dreimal härter arbeiten müssen. Deine Wochenenden, deine Ferien gehören mir. Dafür wirst du kurz nach deinem Abschluss in Hogwarts schon die Meisterprüfung ablegen dürfen. Sag ja und wir setzen noch heute den Vertrag auf. Gib dich nicht mit den Albernheiten ab, die deine Kameraden hier treiben. Danach - dann wirst du ein gemachter Mann sein - ist immer noch Zeit für diesen - Unsinn." Foretti hob dabei vielsagend die Augenbrauen. Snape verstand sofort und zögerte keinen Moment. Denn auch Forettis Beute war hungrig, sehr sogar. Zwei Stunden später war der Vertrag aufgesetzt und unterzeichnet. Albus unterschrieb für Hogwarts und er empfand nicht wenig Stolz, obwohl er sich eingestand, dass dies unerwartet kam._

"Tja." vollendete Albus seine Erzählung. "Er hat natürlich eingeschlagen. Er schaute nicht einmal zurück, als er das erste Mal Hogwarts in Richtung Florenz verließ. Nur wenige wussten, wo er seine Ferien und Wochenenden verbringt. Er war diskret. Aber er änderte sich mit jedem Wochenende mehr. Würdest du ihn wieder erkennen, wenn du ihn auf der Straße siehst?" Sie verneinte. "Ich habe ihn mal kurz von weitem gesehen, konnte ihn aber da nicht einordnen. Erst als Varelli sagte, wer das war.." Sie hatte ehrlich gesagt, auch nicht das Bedürfnis, diesen Unruhestifter wieder zu sehen. Aber vielleicht würde sich das nicht vermeiden lassen. Sie seufzte tief.

"Dann sprich mit ihm." sagte sie schließlich. "Du machst ohnehin, was du für richtig hältst. Und vielleicht, tja vielleicht hat er sich ja tatsächlich geändert." Albus lächelte verschmitzt.


	23. Die Farbe des Verzichts

**23. Die Farbe des Verzichts**

Die Trauerfeier fand nach altem Brauch 4 Monate nach der Beerdigung statt. Ein Tisch war mit Blumen bedeckt, darauf stand ein Bild von Marie. Darauf blinzelte sie in die Sonne und trug einen Kranz aus Gänseblümchen im honigfarbenen Haar.

Es waren nicht viele Trauernde gekommen. Severus schüttelte wie in Trance Hände und nahm gemurmeltes Beileid entgegen. Lily Potter war gekommen, die Black-Schwestern, Lucius und selbst Albus Dumbledore.

Als die Feier vorbei war und alle auseinander strebten, hielt Dumbledore Snape zurück. "Ich möchte gern mit Ihnen sprechen." sagte er. "Ich suche einen Dozenten für Zaubertränke im nächsten Semester. Ich dachte, vielleicht..." Der alte Mann lächelte verschwörerisch. "Ich habe eine Bewerbung an Sie geschickt." antwortete Snape abwesend. "Aber ich konnte nicht zum Gespräch kommen. Es tut mir leid." "Ich weiß. Dennoch würde ich gern mit Ihnen sprechen, wenn auch verspätet." erwiderte Dumbledore und zwinkerte hinter seiner Halbmondbrille. "Wir haben so viele Stellen zu besetzen, dass wir ohnehin etwas hinter dem Zeitplan liegen. Ich möchte Hogwarts zur besten Zauberei-Schule in Europa machen. Dazu brauche ich Sie. Das verstehen Sie doch?" Snape nickte. "Senden Sie mir einfach eine Eule." sagte er matt und wandte sich zum Gehen.

Der dunkle Lord fasste Severus weiterhin mit Samthandschuhen an. "Trotz allem." sagte er bei einem mitternächtlichen Treffen. "Sollten wir wieder zu unseren eigentlichen Zielen zurückkehren. Ich habe da eine Idee gehabt, die wir nächstes Wochenende ausführen werden. Diesmal geht es um Muggel." Voldemort zeigte ihnen ein paar verwaschene Fotos von jungen Menschen unter flackerndem Licht. "Das ist ihre Art, sich zu vergnügen." meinte er abfällig. "Dort treffen wir sie am schmerzlichsten, wenn sich Freude in Schmerz und Panik verwandelt. Und die Auroren kommen wie immer zu spät. Malfoy, Snape, Lestrange - denkt euch einen Plan aus und kommt morgen abend hierher. Am Wochenende - Samstag Nacht - wird der Einsatz steigen!". Damit winkte er sie hinaus. Sie sahen sich an und zuckten mit den Schultern.

Später diskutierten sie zum wohl tausendsten Male die Marotten des dunklen Lords. Bellatrix hielt wie immer zu Voldemort und behauptete, dass die Muggel Schreckliches planten. Die Familie Black hatte im Mittelalter einen großen Teil ihrer Besitztümer verloren und mehrere Vorfahren waren auf schreckliche Weise ums Leben gekommen. Diese Überlieferungen waren so ziemlich das Erste, was ein Black-Kind lernte. Bellatrix war die fanatischste von allen, sie sah in jedem Muggel einen potentiellen Killer. Sie schreckte deshalb vor keiner Untat und mochte sie noch so Unschuldige treffen, zurück. "Kinder sind etwas Wunderbares." murmelte Severus sarkastisch. "Man kann sie so schön manipulieren." Obwohl Bellatrix diesen Gedankengängen im Moment nicht folgen konnte, brachte es ihm einen bösen Blick ein.

Lucius schlug mit der flachen Hand auf den Tisch. "Einen Plan, meine Herrschaften." rief er. Die Gebrüder Lestrange stellten einen Filmapparat auf den Tisch. "Bitte sehr." sagte Rabastan. "So geht es da zu. Und danach richten wir uns." Sie schauten aufmerksam zu und kritzelten Notizen auf die Pergamente. Zwei Stunden später stand der Plan und sie stoben auseinander, um die Zutaten für das Attentat zu besorgen.

Samantha Kline war zum ersten Mal seit vielen Monaten wieder zum Tanzen gegangen. Zwei Freundinnen begleiteten sie, lange hatten sie auf sie eingeredet, um endlich wieder einmal Spaß zu haben. Samantha war lange in einer Klinik gewesen und arbeitete erst seit ein paar Wochen wieder in einem Reisebüro. Ihr Studium hatte sie vorerst aufgegeben. Emotionale Erschöpfung nannte der Arzt ihre Krankheit.

Heute jedoch, am Samstag vor Pfingsten, da wollte sie endlich wieder einmal richtig feiern und tanzen und vielleicht sogar einen schicken, netten Jungen kennen lernen. Sie war optimistisch wie lange nicht.

Die Diskothek war eine ehemalige Bushalle, der Inhaber hatte sie mit allerlei Schnickschnack ausgeschmückt, wilde Lichter schwirrten durch den Raum, die Musik war heiß, die Besucher hipp. Samantha ließ sich von Kathy und Tess auf die Tanzfläche ziehen, war lachend den Kopf zurück und ließ sich treiben.

Es war kurz nach Mitternacht, als die seltsamen jungen Leute ankamen. Der Türsteher ließ sie schweigend passieren, nachdem der Blonde ihm einen Schein gegeben hatte. Sie waren alle in schwarz gekleidet. 'Zeitlos.' dachte Samantha, so hatte das ihre Großmutter immer genannt. Sie trugen allesamt Maßanzüge und trotz des schummrigen Lichtes Sonnenbrillen. Die wenigen Frauen, die dabei waren, trugen unsäglich hohe Stilettos und Etuikleider, die sofort Erinnerungen an Jackie Kennedy-Onassis aufkommen ließen. Manche der Damen trugen echte Perlenketten. Auffälligerweise, schienen sie ohne Worte zu kommunizieren. Samantha wurde kalt, sie glaubte sich in einem schlechten Film.

Die übrigen Tänzer und Partygänger schienen nichts Auffälliges zu bemerken. Die Neuankömmlinge wirkten befremdlich zwischen den bunten Jacketts mit den üppigen Schulterpolstern und den Rüschenblusen, dem schrillen Makeup und den hochtoupierten Frisuren. Samantha schüttelte den Kopf, um das unangenehme Gefühl zu vertreiben. Sie wollte sich amüsieren, verdammt!

Sie schaute sich um; überall hüpften und tanzten junge, ausgelassene Menschen in bunten Klamotten. Karottenjeans in den unmöglichsten Farben, Netzhemden, bunte Poloshirts; alles war wie immer. Die dunkel gekleideten Fremden mischten sich unter das tanzende Volk. Samantha konnte nicht anders, sie musste diese Leute einfach beobachten. Sie kämpfte sich zur Bar durch und bestellte sich einen Cocktail. Dann lehnte sie sich an eine Säule und schaute dem Treiben zu. Der DJ spielte eine Ballade aus den Siebzigern, offenbar ein Wunschtitel, ein Paar der Fremden tanzte zusammen. Samantha hatte selten etwas Perfekteres gesehen, die Dame war blond und schön und der Herr war von einer seltsamen Erscheinung - irgendwie wirkte er zu perfekt. Er war platinblond und trug das Haar extrem lang, irgendwie strahlte er die totale Arroganz aus. Samantha überlegte, ob sie ihn schon mal im Fernsehen oder in der 'Sun' gesehen hatte. Sie wurde das Gefühl nicht los, einige dieser Herrschaften von irgendwo her zu kennen.

Den dünnen Mann mit den langen schwarzen Haaren zum Beispiel. Er schien sich nicht zu amüsieren, im Gegenteil. Er trank Wein und schaute leicht nervös über die Tanzfläche. Samantha hätte schwören können, dass sie ihn kannte. Ihre Blicke trafen sich und Samantha fühlte sich plötzlich unwohl. Sie lächelte verlegen und schaute woanders hin. Da stieß sich der Fremde von der Theke ab und kam auf sie zu. Er stellte sein Glas im Vorbeigehen auf einen Tisch und trat an sie heran. Samantha wäre gern weggelaufen, aber das war ihr dann doch zu blöd.

"Tanzen Sie?" Seine Stimme war angenehm und irgendwie bekannt. 'Vermutlich ist er beim Radio oder er war mal im Reisebüro.' dachte Samantha, als sie sich auf die Tanzfläche führen ließ. Sie verfluchte ihre Oberflächlichkeit. Immer wieder passierten ihr solche Dinge, sie konnte sich einfach keine Gesichter merken!

Sie sprachen kaum miteinander, dafür war es einfach zu laut. Er kaufte ihr noch einen Drink. Sie lächelte nervös und wusste nicht, wie sie sich verhalten sollte.

Dann ging alles auf einmal sehr schnell. Die dunklen Fremden standen plötzlich an den Ausgängen, immer zu zweit. Eine Art geheimes Zeichen musste es gegeben haben, dann stand der Tanzsaal in Flammen. Panik brach aus. Samantha suchte nach einem Ausweg. Der Mann, mit dem sie noch Minuten zuvor getanzt hatte, trat einen kleinen Schritt beiseite und öffnete die Tür. Samantha schlüpfte hinaus und rannte davon. Ihr Herz raste, sie zog im Laufen die Stöckelschuhe aus und warf sie weg. Die Nacht war kalt und es regnete, in den Pfützen schwamm Unrat und Benzinlachen schimmerten schmutzig-bunt. Sie rannte wie von Sinnen, bis sie endlich eine Telefonzelle sah. Sie öffnete mit zitternden Händen die Tür und nahm den Hörer in die Hand. 'Atmen!' befahl sie sich selbst. Dann wählte sie die 999. Panisch schrie sie in den Hörer: "Ein Anschlag! Feuer im Crazy Groove! Bitte kommen Sie schnell!". Sie schluchzte und ihr Körper zuckte. Der Mann am anderen Ende redete beruhigend auf sie ein. Sie ließ den Hörer los und sackte in der Telefonzelle zusammen.

Weinend blieb sie am Boden sitzen, bis die Rettungsdienste sie schließlich fanden. Inzwischen erinnerte sie sich an die dunklen Leute. Einige von denen hatte sie schon einmal gesehen. Sie hatte es nur vergessen. Der Mann, mit dem sie getanzt hatte, hatte sie zum zweiten Mal gerettet. Sie lachte und weinte zur gleichen Zeit, der Notarzt gab ihr eine Spritze. Aus dem Fenster des Rettungswagens sah sie im Vorbeifahren die rauchende Ruine des Tanzschuppens und darüber das seltsame grünleuchtende Zeichen. Ein Totenkopf mit einer Schlange.

Nachdem Feuerwehr und Polizei ihren Teil getan hatten, erschienen weitere Beamte. Vom Ministerium, sagte der ältere Herr, der offenbar ihr Boss war. Kurz nachdem die Herren ihre Arbeit aufnahmen, wurde ein Defekt an einer Gasleitung entdeckt. Der Kommissar atmete auf. Es war wohl doch kein Anschlag! Später erklärte er im Fernsehen, dass es ein bedauerlicher Unfall war, der auf Materialermüdung zurückzuführen sei.

Samantha lag da schon im Krankenhausbett und schaute fassungslos auf den Bildschirm. Fast dreihundert Tote und dann ein Defekt? Aber - sie hatte doch gesehen, wie der Blonde und die dunkelhaarige Frau sich einen Feuerball zuwarfen. War sie tatsächlich verrückt?

Der Pfleger brachte neue Tabletten und Tropfen. Schließlich schlief sie ein. Sie bemerkte nicht, dass der nette alte Mann mit dem langen Bart auftauchte, ihre Stirn berührte und wieder verschwand.

"Wie konntest du nur die Tussi entkommen lassen?" fragte Bellatrix schnippisch. "Das ist doch gegen jeden Todesser-Kodex." Snape machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung. "Eine muss immer entkommen, damit sie die Geschichte erzählen kann." erklärte er ihr die Regeln des Fortsetzungsromans. Bellatrix schüttelte den Kopf.

Der dunkle Lord hingegen war sehr zufrieden. Er hatte sich von Barty alle Zeitungen des folgenden Morgens besorgen lassen. Mit wichtiger Miene las er die besten Stellen vor. "Terroristen." sagte er. Doch sein Triumph wurde durch die Männer vom Büro für Muggelangelegenheiten zerstört. Schon die Mittagsausgaben der Nachrichtenmagazine erklärten, dass die Katastrophe auf einen Defekt zurückzuführen war. Lord Voldemort tobte und folterte einige Unterlinge. So hatte er sich das nicht vorgestellt.

Snape hingegen ging einfach nach Hause. Der dunkle Lord hatte für seine Leute an diesem Tag keine Verwendung mehr. Lucius war froh, dass sie ohne Bestrafung davon kamen. Er murmelte nur etwas, dass klang wie "ist doch kein Leben". Snape konnte dem nur zustimmen. Auf seinem Fensterbrett sass mal wieder eine Hogwarts-Eule. Diesmal würde er hingehen. Nur nicht so, wie Dumbledore das sich vorstellte. Er verschlang sein Essen und machte sich daran, seinen Besuch vorzubereiten.

Er schaute sich in seiner Werkstatt um. "Nichts hier ist real." murmelte er enttäuscht. "Ich habe mich selbst belogen und nun stehe ich vor den Scherben. Hier kann ich nichts mehr reparieren." Er war versucht, den ganzen Krempel anzuzünden und wie Tarendra sein Glück in der Fremde zu suchen.

Da war jedoch noch das Versprechen, dass er James Potter hatte geben müssen und viel wichtiger noch, Lily, mit der er schließlich befreundet war. Der dunkle Lord würde nach all den Niederlagen nicht mehr länger warten wollen. Und dann musste auch Snape bereit sein.

Er ging hinüber zum Gartenhaus, wo er Frederic zu finden hoffte. Sein Gehilfe war aber nicht da. Statt dessen fand er eine kurze Nachricht. 'Bin in Kent wegen eines Geschäfts. Warte nicht auf mich. ' Snape hatte den Verdacht, dass Frederic die Zauberwelt für immer verlassen hatte. Die Erkenntnis traf ihn wie ein Schlag, er war blind gewesen. Der Squib hatte in letzter Zeit immer öfter über die Chancen bei den Muggeln erzählt und darüber fantasiert, wie es wäre, wenn er sich eine neue Identität zulegen würde. Wahrscheinlich hatte er genau das jetzt getan.

Sein Kauz brachte ihm einen Brief seines Vaters. Tobias schrieb, dass er wie vereinbart das Land in Richtung Patagonien verlassen hatte. Er schickte ihm mit gleicher Post auch ein Buch über das Land. Severus war erleichtert. Dort würde es dem dunklen Lord schwerfallen, jemand zu finden.

Severus nahm einen wohldosierten Schlaftrunk und stellte sich einen Wecker auf genau 23.00 Uhr. Er legte sich hin und schlief sofort ein, damit verhinderte er, dass er noch länger über seine Entscheidung nachgrübeln musste. Es war auch egal, wie er es auch drehen und wenden würde, die Entscheidung war bereits vor Monaten gefallen, als er den Brief von seiner Mutter erhielt.

Minerva McGonnagal war müde. Seit dem Zapfenstreich war sie in den Gängen von Hogwarts herumgelaufen, um Schüler aufzusammeln, die einfach noch nicht schlafen wollten. An manchen Abenden war das einfach furchtbar. Sie freute sich auf die wohlverdiente Ruhe und beschloss, noch einen kurzen Kontrollgang zur Küche und in die große Halle zu machen. Die Küche war, bis auf vereinzelte Hauselfen, die schon anfingen Brot zu backen, schülerfrei. Sie seufzte zufrieden. Dann ging sie in die große Halle, um die letzte Möglichkeit auszuschließen, dass dort ein Streich vorbereitet wurde.

Die verzauberte Decke erstrahlte im hellsten Neumondlicht und die Sterne funkelten genauso wie draußen. Was Minerva McGonnagal jedoch sonst noch sah, ließ ihr Blut gefrieren. Mitten in der großen Halle unter dem bleichen, kalten Mondlicht stand ein Todesser. Mit schwarzem Umhang und silberner Maske, der Umhang trug sechs silberne Schnallen.' Ein ganz hohes Tier' durchfuhr es die Professorin. Sie hatte nicht viel Ahnung von den Insignien von Lord Voldemorts Truppe, aber kannte einiges vom Hörensagen. Sie zog vorsichtig den Zauberstab, um sich wenigstens wehren zu können. Der Todesser hob die Hände und hielt sie mit den Innenflächen nach vorn in ihre Richtung. Er war unbewaffnet. In der rechten Hand hielt er ein Stück Pergament, das er ihr langsam entgegen hielt.

Sie nahm das Schriftstück und las:

_"Passierschein für Hogwarts - Schule für Zauberei und Hexenkunst. Der Inhaber dieses Passierscheins darf sich auf ausdrückliche Anweisung des Direktors der o.g. Schule Prof. Albus Dumbledore auf dem Schulgelände aufhalten und wird umgehend zum Direktor vorgelassen **unabhängig** von Tageszeit und Umständen."_

Fasziniert starrte sie auf Dumbledores Unterschrift und auf ihre eigene. Sie konnte sich nicht mehr genau erinnern, zu welchem Zweck das Dokument ursprünglich gedient hatte, aber sie wusste, das es echt war. "Folgen Sie mir bitte." sagte sie zu dem Todesser. Er tat, wie ihm geheißen und gemeinsam warteten sie vor dem Wasserspeier, das sich die Tür zum Büro des Direktors öffnete.

Sie traten ein und kurz darauf erschien Albus Dumbledore im Morgenmantel und schaute sie verwundert an. "Guten Abend, Minerva." sagte er, "Du bringst einen Gast?". Sie nickte und sagte "Dann werde ich Sie mal allein lassen." und drehte sich um und verlies das Büro. "Minerva." rief Dumbledore hinterher, "Es ist in Ordnung. Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben und auch nichts zu unternehmen." Er wandte sich an den Todesser, der vor seinem Schreibtisch stand: "Das stimmt doch, oder?". Dieser nickte. Minerva schloss erleichtert die Tür.

"Und nun zu uns." sagte Dumbledore, "setzen Sie sich doch. Ich habe Sie irgendwie erwartet. Was führt sie zu mir?".

"Verschiedenes. Es gibt Dinge zu besprechen, die sich nicht mit Amseln oder Eichhörnchenpost klären lassen." sagte der Todesser zurückhaltend. "Zuvor müsste ich jedoch eins wissen, kann ich ihnen wirklich vertrauen? Oder übergeben sie mich gleich den Auroren?" "Das kommt darauf an. Ich nehme einmal an, sie haben sich in der letzten Zeit allerhand zuschulden kommen lassen." stellte Dumbledore gelassen fest. "Andererseits haben sie aber auch vielen Menschen das Leben gerettet. Das könnte man gegeneinander aufrechnen, irgendwie. Sie waren doch an den Überfällen beteiligt?" Der Todesser nickte "Nicht oft. Ich arbeite im Hintergrund. Was mich nicht von meiner Schuld entbindet. Aber da ist noch mehr."

Dumbledore überschlug seine Möglichkeiten. Er konnte den jungen Mann schützen, wenn er alles beichten wollte. Sie könnten wertvolle Informationen bekommen, an die sie sonst niemals herankämen. Wenn er die Auroren riefe, würde er keine Informationen mehr haben. Er fasste einen Entschluss.

"Ich werde mich persönlich für sie einsetzen." erklärte er. "Wenn Sie sich entschließen, alles zu sagen, was Sie wissen und nach Ihrer Dekoration zu urteilen, ist das eine ganze Menge, dann dürfen sie mit meinem Schutz rechnen. Ich werde sie auch vor den Auroren schützen. Mein Ehrenwort."

Der Todesser setzte sich und zog mit einer schnellen Handbewegung die Maske vom Gesicht. "Sie?" rief Dumbledore erstaunt.

Snape zuckte mit den Schultern. "Wen hatten sie denn erwartet?" Dumbledore hatte darauf keine Antwort.

"Ich vertraue auf Ihr Wort." sagte Snape. Dumbledore holte aus einem Schrank neben der Sitzstange des Phönix ein Lederetui. Er entnahm ihm ein teures Amulett, dass Slytherins Wappen darstellte. Er legte es auf den Tisch und legte seine Hand darüber. "Ich schwöre ihnen, ich werde sie nicht fallenlassen. Egal, wie sich die ganze Sache entwickelt, sie werden bei immer Schutz finden." "Danke" sagte Snape.

Er begann systematisch zu erzählen. Vom Brief seiner Mutter und der plötzlichen Erkenntnis. "Voldemort ist Tom Riddle. Nach seinen Vorstellungen bin ich faktisch sein dunkles Geschöpf. Er glaubt, dass ich ihm gehöre." Dumbledore hörte geduldig zu. Er kannte die Gerüchte, aber das tatsächlich eines dieser Kinder überlebt hatte, war ihm neu. Er hörte weiter zu, über das Camp, über die Aktionen, die Strategien. Bis er schließlich zum Fall James Potter kam. "Potter ist in allergrößter Gefahr. Innerhalb der nächsten zwei, drei Monate wird ein Angriff auf seine Familie erfolgen. Einer seiner engsten Freunde ist gerade dabei, ihn zu verraten. Meines Wissens wird nur noch über den Preis verhandelt. Leider ist kein Name bekannt. Ich tippe persönlich auf Lupin, er hat eine Affäre mit einer Todesserin." Snape schwieg erschöpft. Dumbledore ließ Tee kommen.

Er fasste zusammen: "Sie gehören zu diesem seltsamen - tja wie nenne ich es - Projekt, das verschiedene Schwarzkünstler vor mehr als zwanzig Jahren ins Leben gerufen hatten. Es gab immer Gerüchte, dass sie versuchen, ja was eigentlich? Ihren Nachwuchs an bestimmten magischen Daten zur Welt kommen zu lassen. Die Kinder wurden in eine absolut gefährliche Umwelt hineingeboren, wo das Überleben zur Kunst wurde. Richtig?"

Snape nickte: "So ungefähr. Es gab aber auch ruhige Phasen." Dumbledore schüttelt verzagt den Kopf. "Es geschahen grausame Dinge, von den sie glaubten, es seien Albträume? Und immer wurden sie von Tom Riddle, einem guten Bekannten ihres Großvaters, geweckt?" Snape nickte. "Ich hatte anfangs eine sehr starke emotionale Bindung zu Tom. Es ging soweit, dass ich ohne ihn überhaupt nicht leben konnte und krank wurde, wenn er nicht im Haus war. Dann schickte mich mein Großvater ein paar Monate zu Verwandten, um das zu korrigieren, nehme ich an. Ich hatte bis zu dem Brief meiner Mutter, keine Ahnung das Lord Voldemort und Tom Riddle ein und diesselbe Person ist. Diese Erkenntnis brachte das Fass zum Überlaufen. "

"Wann haben sie denn angefangen mit der schwarzen Kunst?" Snape dachte nach. "Sobald ich fehlerfrei lesen konnte. Mit fünf Jahren. Erst war es wie ein Spiel. Versteinern, Imperius auf Vögel und das Brauen einfacher Tränke. Es wurde sehr darauf geachtet, dass kein Schuldbewusstsein aufkam. Alle machten das. Es war normal. Glaubte ich zumindest. Ich wäre nie auf den Gedanken gekommen, dass so etwas verboten sein könnte."

Dumbledore ging an seinen Schrank und schenkte beiden einen Brandy ein. "Wissen sie, ob es noch andere gibt, die Ähnliches erfahren haben?" Snape schüttelte den Kopf. "Bellatrix Black, nehme ich an, kann es aber nicht beweisen." "Und Hogwarts?" fragte Dumbledore. "War die Hölle. Ich hätte nicht hingehen sollen." erwiderte Snape und trank seinen Brandy mit einem Schluck aus. "Wieso?" "Ich wusste nicht, was auf mich zukam. Ich kannte keine Kinder, ich wusste nicht wie die sich verhalten. Meine Methoden funktionierten über Nacht nicht mehr. Alles was ich über andere Menschen wusste hatte ich von den Hauselfen." er lachte bitter. "Das nützte mir nicht viel."

Dumbledore war zum ersten Mal wirklich entsetzt. Es war die eine Sache, etwas aus Erzählungen zu kennen, aber eine andere, es selbst zu erleben. "Dafür haben sie aber einen recht guten Job gemacht, es zu verbergen." stellte er fest. "Man hat es fast nicht gemerkt." Snape lachte wieder bitter. "Das habe ich Rosier zu verdanken. Er war unbewusst mein Rollenmodell."

Dumbledore nickte. "Wir sollten Potter heute noch warnen. Ich möchte, dass sie dabei sind. Jetzt gleich.". Snape war das nicht recht, aber er protestierte auch nicht. "Eine Frage noch." sagte Dumbledore, "Durmstrang wird infiltriert, was ist mit Hogwarts? Gibt es da keine Versuche?". Snape grinste unfroh. "Doch. Der Aspirant wird sich morgen bei ihnen vorstellen." gab er zurück. "Das sind sie." stellte Dumbledore fest und bekam als Antwort ein fast unmerkliches Nicken. "Ich weiß, das sie mit Varelli zusammenarbeiten. Glauben sie, dass sie diesen Aufgaben gewachsen sind?" Severus zuckte mit den Schultern. "Kommt Zeit, kommt Rat." meinte er kryptisch. "Ich nehme an, dass ich erst mal als Varellis Assistent arbeiten kann?". Dumbledore nickte. "Das wird das Beste sein. Rufen wir jetzt Mr. Potter?". "Warum nicht."

James Potter wurde durch den plötzlich grell erleuchteten Kamin aufgeschreckt. Er hatte auch noch nicht geschlafen, er hing über einem ziemlich verzwickten Bericht. Er rieb sich die Augen, als Professor Dumbledore erschien und ihn hinüber nach Hogwarts bat. Noch verwunderter war er, als er sah wer noch am Tisch des Direktors sass.

James war zunächst sprachlos, fand aber seine Stimme gleich wieder: "Was will dieser Verbrecher hier?" fragte er sauer. Snape verzog nicht einmal das Gesicht. Einerseits war er durch das vorangegangene Gespräch völlig ausgelaugt und andererseits hatte er sich diese Szene schon hundertmal selbst vorgespielt. Er war auf alles gefasst.

"James, beruhige dich bitte und setze dich erst mal hin." beschwor Albus den aufgebrachten Kadetten. "Wir haben nicht viel Zeit und es gibt viel zu besprechen." James durchbohrte Snape mit einem bitterbösen Blick, setzte sich aber gehorsam hin.

"Deine kleine Familie ist in konkreter Gefahr. Mr. Snape hier, ist gekommen, um uns zu warnen." Potters Gesicht wurde dadurch nicht freundlicher. Snape selbst blieb ausdruckslos. "Ich erzähle vorerst nur das Wichtigste." begann Snape von vorn, "Der dunkle Lord hat herausgefunden, dass es eine Weissagung gibt, die eventuell euren Sohn betreffen könnte. Er trägt sich nun mit dem Gedanken, alle Kinder, die in Frage kommen, umzubringen. Deshalb wäre es für deine Familie gesünder, unter einem Fidelius Zauber zu verschwinden. Es ist nicht mehr viel Zeit, das Beste wäre noch heute Nacht, ein naher Freund von euch ist drauf und dran euren Aufenthaltsort auszuplaudern. Die Wachen nützen nichts mehr." Potter grunzte unwillig. "Woher weißt du das alles? Und warum sollen wir dir trauen?"

Snape stöhnte laut auf. "Ich war dabei, als dieser Bericht abgegeben wurde. Ich habe eine Rechnung mit dem dunklen Lord offen. Ich bin dir etwas schuldig. Reicht das nicht?". James schaute zu Dumbledore. Dieser ergriff das Wort. "Was er sagt stimmt, James. Du wirst dich daran gewöhnen müssen, das er auf unserer Seite ist. Und glaub mir, er hat gute Gründe." . James nahm diese Information schließlich hin. "Ich werde Sirius wecken." sagte er schließlich. "Er soll mein Geheimniswahrer sein." Snape schien das nicht recht. "Warum nimmst du nicht Professor Dumbledore." sagte er in alarmierendem Tonfall. "Ich an deiner Stelle würde keinen der drei nehmen, bevor nicht sicher ist...". "Nur weil du ihn hasst, werde ich ihm nicht misstrauen." sagte Potter mit fester Stimme.

Snape senkte den Kopf und murmelte: "Deine Entscheidung. Und äh - danke." "Wofür?" fragte James. "Für meine korrekte Behandlung im - äh - Leichenraum." James nickte betroffen. "Keine Ursache."

"Nun, ich glaube, die Nacht war lange genug." sagte Dumbledore und versuchte Ruhe zu bewahren. "Wir besprechen das morgen früh, du bringst Frau und Kind jetzt sofort hierher. Severus, ich rechne morgen nachmittag mit dir?". Snape nickte "Ich werde da sein. Ich gehe jetzt und viel Glück, grüß Lily.". Damit verschwand er im Kamin.

Nachdem Snape gegangen war stürmte die Einsicht über das Absurde dieser Situation auf James herein. "Wie?" fragte er heiser "Wie kommt das hier zustande?" Albus Dumbledore schenkte ihm einen beruhigenden Brandy ein. "Sagen wir mal, es hat ein emotionales Erdbeben stattgefunden." murmelte er. "Ich kann darüber nicht sprechen, es ist seine Geschichte. Ich möchte dich nur bitten, nachsichtig zu sein. Mit ihm und mit - mir."

Der alte Zauberer schien angeschlagen, irgendetwas hatte ihn sehr verstört. James kippte den Brandy hinunter und stand auf. "Ich möchte nicht länger warten." sagte er. "Ich werde sofort zu Sirius gehen und dann können wir in der Früh den Zauber vollenden. Ist das für Sie in Ordnung?" Albus Dumbledore nickte. "Geh ruhig, mein Junge und mögen alle guten Geister euch beschützen."

Sirius Black nickte zustimmend als sein Freund die Nachrichten überbrachte. James erwähnte allerdings nicht, wer der Tippgeber war. Sie planten bis zum frühen Morgen und meldeten sich dann bei Dumbledore. Er gab ihnen noch eine kurze Unterweisung, wie der Zauber auszuführen sei und wünschte ihnen viel Glück.

Snape zog am Nachmittag in Hogwarts ein. Er musste sich eingestehen, dass er keine Ahnung hatte, wie er diesen Beruf ausführen sollte. So wie Foretti? Er stellte sich vor den Spiegel, machte ein strenges Gesicht und sagte probeweise: "Ich kann mir beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen, wie ihr je im Leben zurecht kommen wollt, wenn ihr nicht einmal Pestwurz mörsern könnt!" Er grinste.

Die kleinen Bratzen würden wohl nichts zu lachen haben.

Dann packte er die Lehrerrobe aus, die ihm Varelli überlassen hatte. Sie waren von einem Hauself gebracht worden. Er berührte die Stickerei und fühlte, wie die Schutzmagie darin pulsierte. Die Trauer kam unverhofft mit voller Wucht zurück, diese Robe hatte Marie noch gemacht. Der Stoff war schwarz und floss förmlich durch die Hände. "Die Farbe des Verzichts." seufzte er. Er wagte es nicht, sich zu fragen, wie lange dieser Feldzug dauern würde. Es war kein Ende in Sicht, der vermutliche Retter trug noch Windeln. "Hoffnung ist ein wunderliches Gefühl." hatte Tobias Snape gesagt. "Sie ist unzerstörbar." Severus war sich da nicht so sicher, aber er nahm die Herausforderung an. "Wäre ja noch schöner." sagte er zum Spiegel.

Lily Potter sass derweil zu Hause bei ihrem Kind und dachte über das bevorstehende Exil nach. Es würde nicht leicht sein im Verborgenen zu leben, nur die Freunde ihres Mannes konnten zu Besuch kommen, wenn überhaupt. Sie seufzte. Dann setzte sie sich an ihren Schreibtisch und schrieb einen letzten Brief. 'James hat seine Lebensversicherung. Seine besten Freunde.' schrieb sie, 'Ich möchte für mich keine. Ich möchte sie nur für meinen Sohn. Hab ein Auge auf ihn, wenn ich einmal nicht mehr bin.' Sie versiegelte das Schreiben mit ihrem Ring und ließ eine Eule in die Luft steigen. Sie sah ihr hinterher und flüsterte: "Zuversicht ist nicht verboten, oder?".

**ENDE**

Danke an alle Leser, an alle Reviewer und ich hoffe, dass wir uns bald mal wiederlesen. **  
**


End file.
